God's Eye
by MarksmanKNG
Summary: There are many things that are unknown. A man struggles to find a way home and the answer about the runes that burned into his eye.
1. Prologue: Twin Moons

**Author's Notes: **Originally, this was to be a cancelled project. However, a few friends had a read of the later chapters and begged me to continue. As the project was reinstated, so it will be uploaded here as well.

My aim in this entire fanfic will be to develop my ability of interaction and history of separate OCs and detail in character movement and environment. In addition of trying to stay true and yet different to the canon plot of course. My references will mainly be the anime but may involve elements from the light novel. If things appear broken, it may because I broke them intentionally for a reason. I hope you enjoy the read and review. Thanks and good day.

* * *

Prologue: Twin Moons

* * *

It is a bright clear morning. The Tristain Magic Academy is running as anything goes given the nature of a particular mage in the making. The grass fields are empty with classes ongoing. There is an exception for two people. One is tall, old, and mostly bald with thin round glasses. He carried a staff and is a teacher of the Academy. Another is much considerably younger. She has long blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail with a thick black ribbon. She's shorter than her teacher but she could nearly match the height of a full man. Her emerald eyes showed determination in for the challenge that is shortly to come.

"Are you feeling better Miss Halcyon?" Mr Colbert enquired.

"Yes teacher. I've recovered from my sickness. I'm sorry that I couldn't take the exam together with the other students." Alexia replied. Colbert sensed a tinge of disappointment within her tone.

Colbert added some assurance. "It is no matter. Your health is more important for a ceremony that will determine your familiar for life. A few days would not hurt." He raised his staff. "Today you will summon your familiar and complete your ritual."

"Yes teacher!" Alexia was more enthusiastic with that. She stepped half dozen paces away from her teacher. "May I begin teacher?" Mr Colbert gave an approving nod. She pulled out her wand and closed her eyes in concentration.

Headstrong noble spirit

Hear my call!

I ask you to serve me until the end of time!

Answer my summons and come forth my familiar!

She opened her eyes, thrust her wand forward and completed the cast of her spell. A green portal opened before the young mage. It glowed and hummed ominously akin to a beating heart. Alexia waited anxiously for her familiar to be to emerge. She waited for a moment and then another and another. It felt like forever for the little girl but the familiar she's trying to summon would not appear. She felt scared at the possibility of not being accepted to be the master of a familiar. Her eyes go to Mr Colbert which gave a reassuring nod. He said. "While this is unusual but it will come even if we have to stand here and wait until nightfall." It gave a bit of assurance again, only a bit.

Alexia waited and waited. Her heart burned with each beat. The portal remained indifferent. She had the thought of closing it and be the greatest failure of a mage. Suddenly, a hand appeared. The arm and then the whole body are brought through the portal. The portal closed with the familiar transported into the world. She gasped in surprise. Her familiar is a human. He has blue hair with black eyes. Square rimmed glasses rested on the sharp nose. He is relatively as tall as Mr Colbert, dressed in a white shirt with sleeves that reach the wrists, white pants and black shiny shoes. Gold buttons decorated the clothes of the familiar. There is a brown square pack that hung from the man's back by the shoulders.

"Another plebian...this is very interesting." Mr Colbert was surprised alongside young mage. The familiar scanned his gaze around the place before resting on the girl before him. The girl was uncertain. Mr Colbert gave some guidance. "Come, finish the ritual."

Alexia stepped forward until she and her familiar are half a pace away. Their eyes met one another without difficulty. "My name is Alexia Idetta de Halcyon. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." She reached out and kissed the man. Upon breaking the kiss, the familiar appeared puzzled by her behavior. He reached out with a hand before it retracted immediately to his right eye. Steam began to fill the air from the eye. He screamed in pain, thrashing about on the ground several times before collapsing unconscious. Alexia felt a heart attack as Mr Colbert took immediate action.

* * *

He awoke from his sleep. He opened his eyes. His head felt a bit dizzy. The last memories he had flashed briefly to remind him. _I met this girl…_ The rest of it was murky. He recalled further back. _At least I don't have retrograde amnesia. _

He appeared to be in a small room. He felt his right eye shut tight. He observed the details of his surroundings. He was lied down on a bed. He gave the white fabric a squeeze. It felt soft and comfortable. The room walls were made of smooth stone that does not shine. The ceiling had wooden support structures. Blue curtains were fully draped over the window, shutting away the light that originated from a candle at the wooden table nearer to the door. A wardrobe was placed next to the bed, facing the said table. There was a mirror beside the wardrobe.

He moved his legs. They felt fine and he got off the bed. His clothes had not been messed with. His shoes had remained tied. The door was locked. He pondered on the issue of unlocking and exploring. He decided otherwise, being clearly unfamiliar in this medieval like room. It is a nice art setup they made in some studio. He reached out with his right hand. He felt his eyelid keeping it shut. He tugged at it to open but it stung. He walked to the mirror to get a better look. His face looked unchanged but the eye refused to open. He tried harder but then it remained adamant and struck back. Pain flowed through his entire body. Everywhere felt hot and painful. He screamed and crashed against the table in agony.

The door opened and the young girl entered once again. He reached out to her, holding her shoulders as he demanded. "Stop the pain!" She pulled out something and he was then thrown back into the wall of the window. His head definitely slammed into something since he can't tell which hurt more, his cranium or his eye. The pain began to subside to a throb as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think I have a concussion."

"It's your fault to suddenly grab your master." The girl pulled the robe around herself tighter.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to me?" The familiar asked as the throb subsided completely. His eye refused to open but he knew not to touch it again for now.

The girl put her fists on her hips. "I'm your master, Alexia Idetta de Halcyon, familiar. You are now in my room and I have not done a single thing to you since the summoning ritual."

The familiar shook his head as he stood up a little unsteadily. "Summoning ritual? I never heard of such a thing."

Alexia gave a sigh. "For a plebian, you sure are lacking in knowledge."

The familiar's gaze sharpened. "Plebian? Where exactly are we?"

Alexia answered. "We are exactly in my room in the female dorms of Tristain Magic Academy."

Her familiar turned around and pulled the curtain. He saw lush green grass immediately in the vicinity below before meeting with a ring of walls. Black lush forests are beyond the manmade structures. Most importantly, the night sky has not one but two moons. One is coloured teal and the other in radiant pink. Alexia noted a twitch from her familiar's lips. "It's impossible…."

She was puzzled. "What is impossible?"

The familiar gasps with a rising sense of panic. "It can't be….there can't be two moons!" He turned around as he met eye to eye with her master. Alexia noted the lack of focus and began to worry. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Her familiar screamed before running past her. Alexia turned around with dread. Her familiar is clearly unstable. She better rein him in before any problem could be caused. By the time she closed the door, all traces of her familiar was gone. She bit her lip in the daunting task given by her extremely short timeframe. She can't have just anyone help out. She needs Mr Colbert.

She rushed to the work shed that Mr Colbert _laired _frequently. Given at this time of the night, he should still be there. Reaching the door with pants for air, she knocked quickly. The door opened in a short moment to unveil Mr Colbert. He looked a bit tired but he was alert enough to see how urgent the situation is appearing to be. "What's wrong Ms Halcyon?"

She said once she recovered enough. "My familiar's gone mad. He's run off somewhere and I need to find him before he hurts anyone!" Sensing the urgency, Mr Colbert retrieved his staff inside, closed and locked the door of his shed.

He directed as he looked across the empty grass field. "I will notify the other teachers and servants. Focus your search around the classroom towers. The dorms are the least likeliest of places to be. No matter what happens, do not get close to him. Even if you're his master, he might be unstable to do the unthinkable." Direction given, he rushed his way to his decided task.

Alexia chose to search the Wind tower as it is the nearest. She walked quickly but briskly to maintain her stamina and keep the noise down. She feared anything could trigger her familiar to go on a rampage. She entered the dark unlit tower. She navigated her way carefully up the stone stairs, checking at each level. The doors to the classrooms are locked and had not been damaged in any sort of way. She could safely assume that her familiar is not here. At the top of the tower, she peered around from one of the open windows. Tristain Magic Academy is dark with only a few lights.

She had an idea as soft winds breezed in. She pulled out her wand and casted a spell. With this, her vision could be magnified and she could look around within the school grounds excluding the interior of the elemental towers. Despite the fruitfulness of her idea, she found nothing. She turned to look out toward the forests. _Could he be there? _She felt apprehensive to enter the forest since there are animals inside. If Mr Colbert got wind that she entered the forest, she would be in for one long bout of scolding. She tried to magnify her view to see within but was met with black darkness. The light is too sparse to view anything clearly from the tower's tip. Even so, she decided.

"I really am going to regret this." Alexia muttered discontent to herself as she entered the border of the forests. There is not much light but there is enough to get around without tripping over some random tree root.. She strained her ears to listen for animals but all she can hear is the whispers of the insects. She marched on deeper into the forest. "When I find him, I'm going to kill him." As she said that, she tripped over a root. She couldn't see it from her position and cursed her unlucky fate. She stood back up with painful elbows and knees and soldiered on her way deeper.

After what was five minutes of walking, she stopped. She cursed to herself. "Going in here was clearly a bad idea. He's not in here after all." She decided to turn around when.

_It's impossible….._

She turned around again and listened carefully.

_How can it be?_

She definitely was hearing the voice. It was soft but it was nearby. She had a clear direction of the source and walked cautiously towards it. With every six paces, she could hear the deep breaths a little clearer. With thirty six paces, she reached a clearing. Moonlight shined the clearing. Sitting on a large long log is her familiar. His hands covered his face as he went on in his bout.

Alexia carefully approached. She waited for her familiar to respond but there wasn't any. Mr Colbert warned not to talk with him and let the teachers handle it. She felt otherwise since this is her responsibility as a master. She stepped into the clearing, revealing herself. Her familiar didn't bother and kept to himself. She got closer slowly before sitting quietly beside her familiar. Despite so, there is still no reaction. She sat there and waited.

Waited…

Waited…

And waited…

It had reached nearly ten minutes. Alexia decided to speak. "Are you alright?" She didn't get an answer. She then asked another question. "What do you mean it's impossible with two moons?" Still, she didn't get an answer. She pondered on her next choice of words. She however was interrupted from her thoughts.

_My place…only has one moon_

Her familiar turned his head to face her. He closed his one eye and asked. "Tell me. What is the name of this land?"

"It's called Halkeginia." Alexia answered.

"Halkeginia…I see." Her familiar recited the name. "Then it's certain. This is not where I belong. This is not my home…it doesn't make sense…"

Alexia continued. "What do you want to do?"

Her familiar spoke his desire. "I want… to find my way back."

Alexia looked down to her clasped hands. _How can it be? _As fast as she summoned her familiar, her familiar is already planning to leave her. She cast her disappointment and said. "If that is what you want then I'll help you."

"How…?" The tone of her familiar remained uncertain.

She recalled a certain case that happened a few days ago while chatting with a classmate named Montmorency. "My classmate has also summoned a plebian a few days ago. Maybe I can introduce you to him. There might be something worthwhile."

"Really?" Her familiar turned with a sudden burst of energy to hold onto her shoulders. "Let's find him now."

Alexia gasped before shaking her head. "No, I'll only let you see him tomorrow morning. It's late tonight."

"If that is the case, fine. I'll find somewhere to sleep for the night." Her familiar accepted the reason and pulled back. Now he has some resemblance of control now. Alexia was glad for that.

Even so, Alexia refused his current plans. "You're coming with me. You've been trouble far enough." Alexia offered her hand. "My name is Alexia Idetta de Halcyon. What is your name?"

Her familiar accepted her hand with a soft but relatively firm handshake. "My name is Jack Tetsuya."


	2. Chapter 1: The Search for Answers

**Author's Notes: **The length of the chapters will be much longer than the these first two. I have prepared in advance a few chapters and I will release one once a week likely due to my incoming final exams in 2 weeks. After my exams, I will release them at a faster date but at an assumed unknown ETA. Enjoy the read. Thank you and good day.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Search for Answers

* * *

Jack closed the cover of his latest endeavor. It was a book regarding the history of the Meiji revolution era. He was satisfied with the contents as he picked up his bag in the chair beside him. He was in the National Diet Library in Tokyo. He had been satiating him with texts regarding Modern Japan Archives. This current text was a satisfying reading project for a week. All two thousand pages of it were read in depth. The time on his wristwatch showed the time reaching four thirty in the evening. Jack decided that today is enough. Attempting to read another text with only an hour will only begin a new drive that will be difficult to stop. The disappointing part will be the fact that he cannot take the texts home as they are not eligible to be borrowed as they are precious materials.

Having decided that today is done; he picked up the book and planned to return it to where it belonged. He is interrupted by the silent vibration of his cell phone. He took it out, a simple smart phone and checked the received message.

_Yo bro. If you're still at the library which you probably are, please help borrow a book called Basic Electrical Power and Machines on your way back. The author's name is David Bradley. Thanks. _

Jack put his cell phone away. His younger brother is certainly putting more effort into his studies despite the laid back attitude. The thought of that made him sigh. _Why can't he be more dignified for the family? _Even so, it doesn't really matter even if his younger brother became a rascal. His parents wouldn't be able to give a damn anyway. They are too busy managing the company which is controlling large scale manufacturing of robotic devices. For his younger brother to organize a huge scale party and get off without a single word is routine. Only Jack is maintaining a sort of leash but even that is occasionally. Sometimes, he couldn't be bothered himself.

A request is still a request. Jack walked along the blue carpeting, flanked by rows of tables for other patrons to read or study. The shelves of books are along the walls and at the edges closer to the door. Jack put the book he had read back into its proper place before turning to his task. As he turned, he met the librarian which was an old lady dressed in dark red. The librarian smiled as she pushed a cart containing books. "Ah Mr. Jack. It's good to see you."

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Yes Mrs. Akane."

"Have you finished another book?" The librarian smiled as she stopped for a moment to chat with her regular patron.

"Yes, Mrs. Akane." Jack gave a nod

"You are certainly a wonderful man to have here. There are just so few people who would be interested to spend all day to read the books here." Mrs. Akane gave a smile as she pushed the cart onwards. "Have a good day Mr. Jack."

"Same to you Mrs." Jack concluded their conversation and turned to helping his brother. The engineering textbooks are kept on the other side of the library which is a large building. It took him several minutes to walk towards the section. Inside the Science and Technology section, the place is certainly much more crowded. Plenty of students and young children with their parents are here in comparison to his section where it is uncommon to have only him to be there excluding the librarian of course.

He didn't spend much time here. He searched for the book his brother needed and took it off its slot. He borrowed it from the librarian staffed there. All put away into his relatively large bag, Jack began making his way down towards the ground level and on a trip home. He preferred to take the stairs instead of the lift as it lets him think. He opened the door when he heard

_Headstrong noble spirit_

He sighed as he heard it from below. He frowned at the word. _Spirits are something that doesn't exist. _Jack continued his way down when

_Hear my call!_

As he walked down a flight of stairs, there is a sight to behold him. A green glowing oval shape was floating in the air. He felt odd. His eyes are certainly not giving way to an illusion. He was definitely piqued by it. He noted a fuzzy buzz along the edges of the portal. _Is this a new prototype of holographic video and audio projector? _He gazed around for a possible device affixed to the floor, ceiling or wall. There was nothing. He decided to observe it a bit more.

_I ask you to serve me until the end of time!_

Jack was now confirmed on the source of the sound. _This is very well developed by whoever made this. _He took a rough measurement using approximation of his height. It was as tall as he is and wide enough for a human to go through. He took a few steps around the shape and observed the back. There's nothing as well and the tone appears to be the same for all directions.

_Answer my summons and come forth my familiar!_

His curiosity pushed him further. He poked at the portal. The shape's skin bubbled like a ripple of water. _A holographic reactionary system, this kind of work is truly remarkable. _He poked it a few more times at different spots to the same reaction. Now he decided on the final test of a holographic system. He stepped to where it was showing its _front. _He walked into it and that was the biggest decision he has ever come to regret.

* * *

Jack woke up to the rise of sunlight entering the room. He raised his head from his stiff arm. Moreover, his entire body felt stiff from sleeping in not an ideal position at the table. He stretched his limbs and neck as he got bearings of his new surroundings. The bed was empty and neat. He began to remember. Before he could get clarity of his memories, the door opened. Alexia entered the room with a white tray. There was a glass of juice and a plate of bread. She said as she set the tray before Jack. "Are you feeling better?"

Jack nodded. Having a night of sleep was enough to calm him down from the madness of denial the night before. His right eye refused to open. He felt a bit more like himself. He said. "I am feeling better. I'm sorry for being trouble."

Alexia refused. "It's fine. You are my familiar after all. Now eat."

Jack noticed that there's only one tray. He didn't bother asking about it and asked something else instead. "What do you mean I'm your familiar?"

Alexia wasn't surprised this time. "I summoned you to be my familiar. That's what it is."

"I did not apply to be a familiar." Jack said before taking a bite from the bread. It felt hard to his teeth. He could probably think on why it is so but he couldn't be bothered.

Alexia replied. "The contract was definitely sealed. You are definitely my familiar."

"How did you make the contract?" Jack took another bite of the bread. That left him two thirds of it left.

"Don't you remember? It's with the…" Alexia turned away slightly. "With the kiss."

Jack now remembers. After he entered the green shape, he had appeared in this land. He had met her then and she kissed him. After that…. He put the bread down. "What did you do to my right eye?"

Alexia answered honestly. "I don't know what happened. The signs showed that you are my familiar but I do not know what happened to your eye. Speaking of which…" She reached into her pocket. "This is for you." She handed him a black eye patch.

Jack took the patch in his hand and looked at it with disdain. Nevertheless, he put it on and returned to his bread. "Can you find out what happened?"

Alexia shook her head. "I don't know but maybe my teachers would know."

"But first…you introduce me to this plebian." Jack dictated before taking another bite. He demanded. "Secondly, where is my bag?"

Alexia answered, "It's there by the mirror." True to her word, it's there leaning against the wall. She noted as she tightened her fist slightly. "For a plebian, you certainly talk like a noble."

* * *

Alexia walked along the stone paved paths with her familiar in tow. She knew who to see and that she'll be along the way to class. She gestured to Jack. "Hurry up or we'll miss them!"

Jack kept his pace. "We will find them eventually. I find no reason to walk faster than this." Alexia rolled her eyes and pressed on.

They saw a pair, one pink haired girl in the mage robes and another black haired boy in blue clothes. The boy was tailing the girl slightly behind which Alexia presumed was heading for the same class. She called out. "Louise!"

Louise turned around along with her familiar. "Good morning Alexia." She sensed something bad given the dreamy look her familiar was given. She swung her arm, elbowing her familiar in the gut which in turn responded with a grunt of pain. She then noticed Jack behind Alexia. "Is that…your familiar?"

Alexia nodded. "He is. Can I borrow your familiar for a little while?" She was a bit unsure on the next sentence. "They need to talk…about something."

Louise gestured to her familiar. "Be my guest. This stupid perverted dog would be disturbing the class anyway." Her familiar scratched the back of his head at that.

Alexia turned to Jack. "Now you two get along. We have a class to attend to." The two girls went on which left the familiars to themselves. The two familiars eyed one another in silence as the wind blew.

"You, what's your name?" Jack was blunt.

Louise's familiar gave his name. "Saito Hiraga. What's yours?"

Jack eyed the boy. "Jack Tetsuya. Are you from Japan?" He could presume as much from the name which is all too familiar.

"Eh? You're from Japan too?" Saito was shocked. His shock turned to joy. "Finally I have someone that's from my world and can understand me."

"I don't plan on understanding you." Jack summed up his opinion. He is however a little glad for the presence. That is the fact that his appearance here is not the only anomaly. "Nevertheless, you will be needed to help figure out how we can get back to Japan."

"How do we find our way back to Japan?" Saito looked up to the bigger man with mixed excitement and doubt.

"I don't know. If we don't try to find out, we will never have the chance." Jack gestured for him to follow. "Come with me. I have a plan in mind." The two of them marched on to the grass fields with Jack in the lead of course. Jack gestured to the field. "Is this also where you were summoned?"

Saito wrapped his hands together over his head. "Yeah. What's so important about it?"

"It might mean everything." Jack summed his thoughts. He squatted down and brushed the back of his hand against the tip of the grass. It felt like any regular grass. Jack scanned across the ground as he gestured to Saito beside him. "Look for anything out of the blue."

Saito rolled his eyes and joined Jack in his search. The sun rose to its fullest before starting to set into the evening. For the long hours of effort, all they had managed to find is rocks, dirt and a lot of long weedy grass. Saito plopped himself onto the grass with resignation. "It's useless. There's nothing here."

Jack remained stubborn and his hands were probing for anything out of the blue. Saito continued watching as the man went on for another hour. By then, Jack stood up. "There're no traces of any supernatural residue or materials. That can be confirmed now."

"You could have just agreed with me an hour ago." Saito said as he too stood up. "Now I feel so hungry." They had skipped lunch to undergo this endeavor.

"You can enjoy yourself eating." Jack turned and started walking away from the field.

Saito called out. "Where are you going?"

Jack answered. "I'll look around." That was it. Saito sighed before heading for the kitchens.

Meanwhile, Jack's exploration progress had been thoroughly noted. Each landmark or location was put to memory. He had visited the surrounding towers and also the work shed which was locked. He did not bother with the quarters but at least he knew where they are. He continued his exploration then in the centre tower, starting from the highest floors itself. From the top tower, he could see the entire Academy grounds and the surrounding areas. He moved down and was later met with a large wooden door. He tried to open it but the door refused to budge. Assuming it was locked, Jack moved on. The floors below were less of his fancy interests.

Jack was about to complete his self induced exploration when he opened a particular red door. There, he met Heaven. It is the Academy library. It is a large room, taking an entire floor by itself in the very heart of the tower. Jack could imagine his face is drooling from the sight of such knowledge. He entered the room which was lit by the sunlight outside. The red carpet felt soft as it was made from fur with a dye. He brushed his finger along the wooden table. The furniture is well crafted and felt smooth to the touch. The number of book shelves counted in the dozens. Everything that he needs to find will be here.

He moved along the row of shelves. Every book in the said shelves was in fine condition. He stopped at one particular row and walked to a shelf. He pulled a book with the title that is naturally unreadable to him. He flipped through the pages, feeling the sense of nostalgic. So far, only books and eating are making some real sense in this world to him. The written characters do not resemble any of the know language in Earth. It is neither in Eastern nor Western nor even in the ancient symbols. To really understand this, Jack needs to learn this language from scratch. He put the book back into place and turned around.

A person was looking at another shelf further down. She is relatively small. She has teal coloured hair with bottom rimmed glasses to assist her similarly coloured eyes. She wore a blue ribbon at her neck. She noticed him looking at her. "What is it?"

Jack answered. "It's nothing." He eyed the book that she took out from the shelf. "What is that book about?"

"The Book of Kings." The girl recited its name.

"I see. Thank you." He turned away and began heading to the door. He stopped at the door's edge. "Before I leave, what is your name?"

The girl did not answer. After a few seconds, Jack reached for the door handle when she answered. "Tabitha."

"I see. My name is Jack Tetsuya." Jack pushed the door and left the library. To truly discover the knowledge stored in here, he must learn the written language. He knows one person just to look for.

* * *

It is evening with the sun beginning to set. Alexia returned to her room after a long weary day of classes. She noticed her familiar sitting at the table in his set of thoughts. His bag was on the table. "Have you found anything useful?"

Jack turned to face her. She felt a sudden aura from him. "I haven't found anything about that but I have found something else." Before she could blink, Jack was already on her. His hands slammed into the door behind her, blocking off all avenues of escape. "I need you to teach me how to read your books."

Surprised by such a sudden move, Alexia pushed him away. Jack was not dissuaded at all for he returned to the same posture in only a second. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack iterated. "I need you to teach me."

Alexia couldn't understand his sudden moves. "Teach you what?"

Jack reiterated. "Teach me how to read."

"But..." Alexia hesitated but she was cut off from answering.

"Teach me." Jack was dead serious about it.

Alexia yelled. "I got it already! I'll teach you!" Only then did Jack back away. He then took a seat at the table again.

Jack dictated the schedule that was on his mind. "Good. We'll begin lessons every day for two hours. We'll start tomorrow. I suggest you prepare your syllabus tonight."

Alexia was not in a mood for words. Her clenched fist was clearly noticeable. She turned around and opened the door and left with a slam. Jack ignored it and began rummaging through his bag.

* * *

"This is really a pain!" Alexia said with frustration in her voice. She smashed her hand into the still surface of the water in the bath. Water sprinkled all around before settling back into the pool. Her black ribbon was off, letting her long blonde hair spread freely across the small pool. She however wasn't the only one here.

Louise slipped into the bath beside her. "What's the problem?"

Alexia stared angrily at the water before giving a sigh of dejection. "My familiar's a pain to deal with."

"He sounds well mannered for a familiar…unlike mine." Louise didn't want to be reminded of that herself. Her familiar is causing a great amount of trouble as well.

"He's so forceful and full of himself. He demands this, demands that like he's the noble master and I'm the familiar instead!" Alexia slipped her head deeper into the water to eye level. "I'm regretting of having to summon a familiar."

Louise sighed. "I have to agree with you." With that, the two girls sighed again. "I wish we can turn back the clock. Maybe we could have gotten other familiars."

"Maybe…just maybe." Alexia agreed though a bit more skeptical. "Even so, maybe they're destined for us. They will serve us for life and all."

"More like trouble for life!' Louise stood up with an iron fist. "Saito's always been a useless perverted dog! I think I'll be dead before I reach old age!"

Alexia gave an unexpected response. She laughed. "I think I'll be joining you eventually Louise the Zero."

"Oh…" Louise gave a smirk. "You think that's funny eh. I'll show you what funny is!" She splashed the warm water against her classmate. "Take that you dotty girl!"

"Now you really get me going!" Alexia splashed back and the two girls ended up splashing each other with a mini wrestling fight going on which ended with a tumbling splash of bodies.

* * *

Jack had finished sorting his hand carried material. He had turned off his cell phone to preserve what battery life he could until he could be definite on a power source. The same goes for the laptop he had. He has three books, paper and pens that are not seen to be useful as of yet for his current plans. He was putting them back into the bag when the door knocked. He said for the person to enter. The door opened to reveal Mr. Colbert.

The teacher gave a smile. "Ah, you must be Ms. Halcyon's familiar." He offered a hand. "I'm Mr. Colbert, Ms Halcyon's teacher."

"Her teacher you say." Jack accepted the hand with a firm grip. "What do you want coming at this time of the hour?" The sun has set and the night has just begun. It would be shortly before the dinner is starting.

The mage gave his agenda. "I was looking for her regarding you but since you're here I will speak to you directly." He stepped into the room and continued. "Ms Halcyon hasn't told me much about your familiar yet. I have heard that you say you're not from this world."

Jack nodded. "That is true. It is the same for the other human familiar." Jack removed the eye patch. "While we're at it, can you tell me what happened to my right eye?"

Mr. Colbert shook his head. "I'm unaware of anything that can cause this especially after a summoning ritual. You have my apologies."

Jack waved it off. "It is no matter. I'll figure it out eventually. Is there anything else you wish to see me about?"

Colbert paused before answering. "Yes but it is nothing urgent. We'll talk about it once you've settled down."

"That's fine with me." Jack nodded.

"Then, I'll take my leave." Colbert turned and left Jack back to his own devices. With nothing to do until dinner, Jack decided to do only one thing. He took out a book titled _Basic Electrical Power and Machines _and began to read.


	3. Chapter 2: Breaking the Boundaries

**Author's Notes: **Hmm...looks like I can't use separate fonts for my text already. Anyway, here's another chapter and we get into a rough ride. The next chapter will be up next week. I hope you enjoy the read and thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Breaking the Boundaries

* * *

"How is this character different from this one?" Jack pointed at two separate lines of a book. The two shapes resemble closely to one another but the striking difference is a single extra line made from the square like character.

"Well, they are similar but they mean two different things." Alexia pointed with a quill to the single square. "This represents the carriage while this." She moved to the tailed letter. "This signifies the horse."

"Similar but different…I see." Jack put that to memory. As of the next morning, they are going through what is to be their first class. Jack is naturally the student despite being rather large than his younger teacher. In the past two hours, their progress is considerable. Alexia would rate it rather well given how she had zero experience in being a teacher. She thought up of a simple syllabus that would work for even the illiterate can learn from. That is the basics of each character and the system of the language.

Jack gave his opinion as he jotted it down onto his notepad. The notepad did generate an amount of interest from his teacher but after telling its same purpose of writing and just looks a bit more organized, she lost interest. "This language appears partly similar to several languages that I know exist in my world. I can't tell if the meanings between them are still the same though."

Alexia put the quill onto the desk, relieving her fingers for a bit. "It doesn't matter does it? You want to learn how to read our writing. I don't find it a problem."

Jack felt a yearning for knowledge. His fingers brushed along the text, line by line even though he has yet to truly understand them. "It doesn't. It does make me curious to determine far more depth in them."

"I guess that you can learn more about it as time goes." Alexia summed up her thoughts on the subject as she twirled her fingers slowly to ease the tension.

"You're right. Worst case scenario, I can take one of these books when I go home." Jack agreed as he scribbled a bit more into his stack of notes. Alexia felt a pang of disappointment but she put it away quickly. Jack was deeply engrossed with the book that was on the table. She wondered is if a large dragon was to sit behind him, would Jack even notice it at all? Much better for her in one way if she would take it with optimism. "Now that we've covered all thirty basic characters, we shall take a short moment to rest and recollect."

"That is considerate of you. You were very eager since yesterday." Alexia hinted at yesterday's enthusiasm to forcing her to teach him. Since the start of this impromptu class, Jack had been grinding her with questions upon questions at nearly every new content or character she explained. It had been a harrying three hour lecture and ongoing.

Jack didn't catch the bait. "This is only a break. We are planning to cover everything through the entire day of course."

"What?!" Alexia had a surprise. "I didn't say I'd be teaching you the whole day!" Sure, she did prepare something worth a few hours at best but she herself can't be expected to teach for the whole day! It's totally out of proportions!

Jack didn't react to her change of tone. "No, you didn't. However, the fastest way of learning is to simply put time into it. If there are problems with your schedule, we can make adjustments."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "How is that so?" She can feel her blood starting to boil.

Jack iterated the plan. "You can attend to your classes while I study this on my own. Once you return, we will continue until late night."

Alexia felt her eyebrow twitching. "You're asking me to keep teaching you without food or rest?"

Jack regressed. "Not without food of course. We will be having short breaks to eat naturally. Twenty minutes for dinner will be fine."

Alexia summed up her opinion on his plan. "Ok, Jack…I think you're taking it too far."

Jack didn't appear to be convinced. "This is dedication to what we do. Plenty of rest is time spent unwisely. It should be used sparingly. "

Alexia didn't like this situation any one bit. "Have you not considered my situation and being into your quest to learn? Even if you are very capable of absorbing everything fast, I have a limit on how long I can go."

Jack said as a matter of fact. "I already considered your health and age naturally. That is why I added another three minutes to each session of your rest time. Youth is certainly bliss."

Something inside her just snapped into half. "So you plan to work me to the ground eh. You can have the rest of the day to yourself." She pushed the things away and stood up. She left the room with silent Jack. Jack eyed the doors for several seconds before returning his gaze to the freshly written notes.

"This is troublesome. At least she didn't slam the door."

* * *

Alexia strode across the courtyard to a random destination. She was having a class but that would be an hour's away. She needs to cool down. She needs to cool down bad. _This is just insane! _She didn't have to face anyone who was this abusive and demanding, not even from the highest of nobles although they would make for a good run for the money. People who she passed by could feel the aura of anger emanating from her dangerously.

After walking around for five minutes, she settled down beside the fountain. For now, she cooled down enough to not yearn for blood. She took deep breaths in attempt to let all the anger out of her system. _I can't believe I have to put up with such a familiar! Thank goodness he's planning to leave! _

"Good morning Miss Halcyon." Alexia was startled from her thoughts by the voice of an equally young woman.

"Ah, Good morning Miss Siesta." The maid of the Tristain Magic Academy was carrying a basin full of clothes, likely the laundry of the morning.

Her expression could be told clearly in conjunction with the movement of the basin. "It's inappropriate for me to be called with honorifics!" Siesta mentioned with worry in her eyes.

"It's ok with me." Alexia smiled.

"Even so!" Siesta protested with more shaking of the full basin.

Alexia decisively concluded. "I said its fine, ok? You can't argue with me now if you plan to use my status against me."

Seeing the reluctance of the noble girl, Siesta gave up on the issue. "Very well then Miss Halcyon."

"No calling me that too! It still gives me the vibes." Alexia had never been fond with her noble status. She never is.

"Seriously…?" Siesta was about to fall from the surprise she was given in the morning. Alexia had been a late comer to the Academy. As such, she doesn't know this particular noble as in depth in comparison to her peers. Alexia nodded vigorously. Siesta surrendered once again. "I understand."

"Good. How are you today?" Alexia asked for the maid's wellbeing.

Siesta was at a doubt on answering. "Eh? Well….I'll guess I'm fine."

Alexia waved it off. "That sounds nice. If only you would listen to the bad few days I've been having."

"Really? Please go ahead then." And so, Alexia began her long rant about Jack Tetsuya. From the beginning of the summoning ritual to the interrogation process to the demanding of the learning lessons, she covered it all. It was a good half hour before she was reaching the end of it.

"I tell you Siesta! He's really an annoying familiar that I'm happy to be without with."

Hearing all that, Siesta giggled as her hands continued washing a white shirt. "Maybe you both just got off to a bad start."

"I highly disagree." Alexia laid her head back against the wall.

"The Princess will be arriving tomorrow to view the annual familiar exhibition. Perhaps working together for your exhibition can put things together."

Alexia nearly swore when she recalled about the visit. She had summoned her familiar much later and now there's hardly any time to prepare. Jack might not even agree to this in the first place. She just had one word for this entire messed up situation. "I'm dead."

* * *

It is reaching evening now. The sun is casting its orange glow again. The classes have all ended and everyone is beginning their time to put their efforts into studying, rest or preparations for tomorrow's exhibition. _Tomorrow…_ Alexia felt uneasy about it now. There's no way she can escape from it, not even with her reason of summoning her familiar late. To give such an excuse would be disrespectful to the royalty of Tristain and that would bring down her family name. _I'll have to deal with it one way or the other. _

She steeled herself and opened the door to her room. Jack was still there, sitting at his seat. He was holding a book up to eye level, reading its contents. She recognized it as a simple children's book, one filled with small sketches alongside the text. He's either that dedicated or mad to study even from such a source. Perhaps he thought he could attempt to understand the general flow of text through the use of the images. She noticed deep focus from his eyes reading the book. _That's not important now! _

She announced her presence. "You're having a fun time reading."

Jack looked at her for a moment before going back to the book. That served to piss the girl off even more.

"Hey, don't ignore me like that!"

"I have nothing to say about your words, so why say anything?"

Alexia paused with a glare before answering. "Now that I have your attention, there is something we need to discuss."

Jack eyed at her once again. This time however, he settled the book down onto the table. He responded in kind. "What is there to discuss?"

Alexia explained. "Tomorrow, there will be an exhibition of familiars to the Royal family."

Jack looked suspicious. "Go on. Tell me what does this have to do with me."

Alexia continued. "You're a familiar of course. You and I have to prepare a performance for the exhibition."

"I refuse."

Alexia tried to put that growing annoyance aside. "We need to work together in this or the royal family would be displeased."

"I refuse." He repeated.

Alexia wasn't surprised because that Jack would refuse. What surprised her is that how blunt and direct he would say it to her face. "This is not negotiable."

Jack agreed before giving a counterattack. "You're right. This is not negotiable for there were no negotiations in the first place. I have not signed any agreement in the first place."

"You are my familiar!" Alexia snapped. "That's your negotiation! There is no doubt about it!"

Jack raised his voice slightly, being displeased with the way this conversation is going. "Show to me the proof then. What is the proof that you are some superior master that would call me a familiar?"

Alexia was really losing it. "The proof is that you're here! I summoned you!"

Jack remained adamant. "That is what you believe. You cannot prove it. I refuse to be your servant."

"Is that what it is?" Alexia gasped between breaths. "Are you so afraid of me enslaving you? You seem more worried about me getting over you than going to your blasted world!" She felt her eyes become warm. "You're really the worst!" She turned around and left, slamming the door hard in the process. Jack looked on at the closed door for a long moment. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"This isn't worth my time."

* * *

Tick….Tick…Tick…

Tick…Tick…Tick…

Tick…Tick…Tick…

Jack can hear the movement of his wristwatch. He had kept it in his bag earlier but now he had it out. The mechanical watch ticked accurately with each second. It was serving to annoy him but he wanted something to annoy him. He needed it to annoy him from focusing his attention at the troublesome girl. _It is my right. _Jack gave himself some assurance. _It is my right to be what I do and do not do. _She had agreed to his request to be taught. So, she had committed to her goal as intended. _Perhaps I did go a bit too far. _Dedicated people work themselves to success. That concept is unheard of by Alexia apparently.

Tick….Tick…Tick…

The issue was annoying him. He could not focus on deciphering and matchmaking the several characters he learnt to the text he's reading. The ticking distraction was not useful at all. He sighed and closed the book. His best option is to resolve the open issue. He left the room and stood standing in the dark hallway. It had been hours already since Alexia left that evening. Jack had no clue to where she would be right now. He glanced at the watch for its actual use once. _Midnight. _While he is now acquainted with the Academy, he doesn't know Alexia well. Where would she go in this kind of situation?

He contemplated the possibilities. _She wants to be alone._ _That would rule out the living quarters or the eating hall. The classrooms are a possibility. The forests are also an option. The library is where I would be but she will not. Where else can she be? _He left the female dorms into the cold air outside. The winds are light, giving cool but not a shiver. He now stood outside the dorm with the question remained unanswered. Where is Alexia?

Jack decided to leave the forest last as it is the least likely prospect. He does not see the sense of attachment to knowledge in her behavior so he put the classroom slightly before the forests. The library doesn't make sense but yet is the best option he could think of for the moment. _Where is she? Think…._His mind wasn't coming anything useful. He just doesn't know Alexia, plain and simple. After a good minute of standing in the open night like a statue, he decided to go to the main tower. He might just try the library after all.

His footsteps echoed in the dark unlit hallway. There is no one around, most likely sleeping but it gave Jack a sense of unease of maneuvering in the dark. The library as expected was locked. There was no way she would be in there. He took a look out through the open window into the night sky. The two moons are bright, shining red and green. He decided to search for the classrooms when he heard.

_I search within the midnight sky…_

He stopped. It was from behind him, further up. He went up the stairs further.

_In search of my dreams_

_Yet what I find is shattered_

As he reached closer, he moved quietly. He will announce himself in a calm manner. Coming in by surprise might throw the situation worse. The voice is nearer, about a floor away.

_The bits and pieces of my dreams_

He reached the top of the tower. Standing outside basking in the wind is Alexia. She didn't notice him for she went on.

_Even so I stand before the world_

_In hopes of finding_

_That one dream_

With that stanza, she stopped. She sat down onto the cold stone floor. She leaned forward and leaned on her bent knees. She closed her eyes as the wind became stronger, billowing her cloak to the side. She pulled the cloak tighter around her. Jack decided it was the moment to confront her. He stepped up a step when he noticed tears. She was crying again.

"Why…why did it have to be this way….." Alexia sobbed. She sniffed as another drop stained her cloak. Jack watched on in silence. He hesitated for a moment, unable to make a decision. He stood there as the dilemma fought in his mind.

_She's right there. You can solve your problem and be done with it. _

It's not the right time. This problem is not as simple as it is.

_To hell with complexity, the straight on approach is always the best._

There is more than meets the eye! Timing is also an important knowledge to utilize!

_If you do not talk with her, you will not be able to continue your work._

The people around you are more important! They will be valuable allies in this strange world!

_Your work is more important in understanding and surviving in this world!_

Then why have you come here? Is it that strange feeling in your gut right now? That's guilt you're feeling aren't you? Yes, you should be guilty since you hurt the heart of a young girl! Being ignorant and selfish is what you are. Haven't you realized it yet?!

_You're a man. Someone's feelings do not matter. Results do! You've always known that all your life! _

That will be a bad decision. I warn you!

_You would have taken this path given the choice a hundred times! Why aren't you taking it now?!_

You would be putting yourself into the grave Jack!

_Make your decision! It's either now or never!_

_**Are you so afraid of me enslaving you? **_

_**You seem more worried about me getting over you than going to your blasted world!**_

In the lone minute, Jack decided. He is Jack Tetsuya. Alexia is Alexia. It didn't matter what she is to him. He took a step back and turned around. Even so, she deserves her own moment and privacy. At least that is what a man can give to her. The sobs of the young girl named Alexia faded as he went down the steps of the tower back to the dorms. Hopefully, things will be better by morning.

_You know that Jack…things won't just simply improve. Well done Jack, you have messed up a big problem that could have been easily resolved._

There is more to it, Devil's advocate. Human feelings are fragile glass and smashing with brute force will simply shatter it.

_Oh you goody two shoes, human beings are much tougher than glass. You're just wimping it out. _

I doubt you would even appreciate the notion of careful interaction

_You're not going to be the one that receives the benefit of such interaction. You don't exist after all._

Neither do you, you imaginary personality that seeks to cause havoc and problems every step of the way.

_Even if I am imaginary, at least I play my role damn well at it. _

With that, Jack decided. He headed back to the female dorms. He went up the stairs to a particular room and knocked. He knocked a few more times before the door opened. He interjected before its occupant could say a word. "I need to speak to Saito, now."

* * *

It is tomorrow. The day has arrived. Alexia opened her tired eyes. Her back and arms felt stiff. It must have been the odd posture she'd been sleeping with. She groaned a bit as she stretched her arms and shoulders. Her clothes feel a bit damp from moisture. _Why was I here?_ She stood up on her shaky legs. Memory returned. She then realized. _The exhibition! _The sun has already risen up, nearing noon. The exhibition performance must be very close! She turned her eyes towards the grassland where the exhibition would be ongoing. True to her horror, it is there and it is ongoing. The seats were filled to the brim with people, watching every student perform with their familiars one after another. Her legs went into overdrive, climbing down the tower as quickly as she could. _This is such a wrong way to start off today! _

When she reached the ground level, she saw her classmate Montmorency on stage. She was playing the violin with her frog familiar performing a dance coinciding with the music. She gasped for air as her heart beat so fast it could burst out from her chest. She bent forward as her legs felt wobbly from the burn. _I'm so screwed! _She heard a voice call out from her left. "Alexia!" She turned to face a redhead woman with dark skin and large chest.

"Ah, Kirche…"

"What happened to you? You look like a mess!" Kirche scanned Alexia from head to toe. Beside her was the young quiet company Tabitha.

Alexia said in between breaths. "Am…am… I …too late?"

Tabitha shook her head as Kirche explained. "Seeing your absence this morning, Mr Colbert had the sense to shift your slot to the last. You really should get ready for your performance."

Alexia shook her head. "I can't…I need to find Jack…"

Kirche seemed perplexed. "Jack? Your familiar?" Alexia nodded as her breathing began to slow down. "Even so, you should clean yourself up."

"No time…I have to find him fast."

Tabitha raised her staff. "I disagree." She blasted Alexia with a spray of water, soaking Alexia wet. Alexia shielded herself with her arms but it was already too late.

Alexia spat water out of her mouth. "What was that for?!" Alexia said as she pulled at her wet sleeve. There's no way she can perform like this.

"Fire." Tabitha said in response. Kirche understood the plan and raised her wand. She casted a small ring of hot fire around Alexia. The fire kept several inches distance radius away from the blonde girl.

"First you drench me wet and now you want to burn me?!" Alexia said in from inside the hot flames. Alexia grabbed her wand and blasted the fire aside with a gust of wind. "What do you think you're doing?!" She glared.

"Giving you a quick bath and dry obviously, now tidy yourself up." Kirche said in a matter of fact tone. Alexia noted that she was dry now thanks to the controlled fire. She used a wind spell to fluff her dress and hair. "There, much better. Now go find your Jack." Alexia gave her thanks as she summoned forth more strength from her legs and pressed on.

She had no idea where Jack would be. She doesn't know how much time there is but it's short. She decided to hurry to her dorms. Hopefully her familiar is there, still reading that blasted book. _This is all or nothing! _She entered the dorm and rushed up the stairs. Her muscles ache with each step. She grunted against the burn and ran on.

Huff….Huff… Alexia took deep breaths as she leaned against the wall of her floor. She staggered forward towards her room. She pushed open the door and entered. Jack was not around. The book and notes were on the table but they were closed. The bed was neat, no sign of someone sleeping on it. Alexia felt lost. _Where is he? He should be here! _There's nowhere else to be but here! She stepped deeper into her room that feels familiar yet so alien. She plopped her back onto the bed. _Could he be there? _The library is the only place with plenty of books. He could have been making further attempts to read there. She got back up and made a break for it.

She saw a blue dragon flying across the open sky. _Isn't that Tabitha's familiar? _If she recalled the list, the last one presenting would be Louise. She was now the last, after the Valliere. That mean she doesn't have much time. She ran as hard as she could towards the main tower. The crowd applauded as the dragon soared past them. Alexia heard from the stage as she got closer.

"That was the Snowy Wind Tabitha. Next up, Miss Louise de la Valliere."

_It's already Louise's turn?! _Alexia felt the thread of time cut into pieces. She could barely make it if she keeps going. _He'll be there. He's definitely there!_ She was reaching the tower doors as Louise and her plebian familiar went up on stage. _Almost there! _She reached for her wand.A few more steps and she could enter and yell into the tower with a spell to amplify her voice. Given the right direction, even it could be heard through stone. _Almost! _

The worst happened. Her body could go not more. She tripped hard and fell onto the ground. She ran out of breath and stamina completely. Her legs burned and refused to move. _Just a bit more! _Alexia stretched out her hand towards the door but it was out of reach.

"Thank you very much for your display Miss Valliere."

Alexia's heart sank as she heard those announced words. _It's too late…_ She saw a large shadow tower over her with a flap of muscle. Alexia turned onto her back as Tabitha got off her dragon familiar and offered a hand of assistance. Alexia got up unsteadily to her feet. "I guess…it's time to face the music."

"It'll be okay." The strong mage gave an assurance. To Alexia, it felt too small but she appreciated it nonetheless. Tabitha casted a spell to ease a little of Alexia's legs and gave her enough strength to move on her own. Alexia walked alone towards the exhibition stage.

Mr. Colbert glanced around the crowd warily. "The last student presenting will be Miss Alexia Idetta de Halcyon." He had a strong sense of unease since her failure to be present during the roll call for the exhibition. He could have cancelled her performance but he had spoken too soon. Now all he can do is bit his lip and pray to Brimir that she would appear with her familiar right now. He looked to his left and there she was. Alexia stepped up to the stage, alone. He noticed something extremely wrong. _Where is her familiar? _He just realized how truly bad the situation was.

Alexia faced the crowd which comprised mostly of her fellow classmates. In a separate tent, the principal of the Academy and the Royal Princess was watching her. She felt anxious, extremely anxious since she knows she isn't going to get away from this. _Take a deep breath._ It eased her, only miniscule. _This is it._ She took a heart of steel and announced. "I Alexia Idetta de Halcyon would like to announce that…"

"My familiar will not be performing."

The response from the crowd was simply silence. Sheer silence and it bit into her every second. She gazed at the principal. The Royal Princess was surprised and the principal looked like he had just seen a death wish. The crowd went from silent into a chorus of surprise. Alexia closed her eyes. She can kiss her stay her goodbye. Her status will likely be revoked and become a commoner. She will be deemed a failure and nobody, not even commoners would want to talk to her. She waited for the uproar that will turn her life to hell. She wished she would no longer exist.

"That is nonsense."

The crowd was surprised again with the new voice. Alexia turned to her right. Stepping up onto the stage was Jack. _What? _She turned entirely speechless as Jack stepped into the centre of the stage.

Jack said to the crowd. "What she said is nonsense. She obviously wasn't too keen on my performance." He then turned to the emcee. "If you do not mind Mr. Colbert, can Miss Alexia be allowed to sit? She looks extremely winded." The professor agreed and gestured for her to sit among the crowd. "Thank you. Now if you would sit Miss Alexia Idetta de Halcyon."

Alexia blinked. "What…why are you here?"

"If you would sit please, then we will begin." Jack said in a stern manner. Alexia looked at the large brown chair and sat. Her legs gave way and now she can't get up. She'll have to witness this show run by her familiar. She had sat next to Kirche at the front.

"Ara…so that's your familiar." The redhead smirked. "He's a handsome one don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexia replied. "He's just a familiar after all."

Jack pointed towards himself. "I convey my greetings to you all." He turned towards the tent. "I convey forth the most especially to you Royal Princess." He faced back at the crowd. "My name is Jack Tetsuya. I am proud to be standing here on this stage in front of you all." He lowered his hand. "Unlike my other co performers, I am unfortunately unable to perform similar feats to them. I am however special in my own right." Alexia rolled her eyes at that.

_That is definitely his ego. _

"As I am a scholar, I will tell you a story. A story that is unheard of in this world of Halkeginia. I will tell you the story of my home." Jack stepped forward near the edge of the stage. "I am Jack Tetsuya and I am not from this world."

Those words lead to confusion from the crowd. "I was never born in these lands. I have been here for only three days. Even during my stay here, I have only met you all for the first time. As you can tell, my name is entirely different than yours."

A male voice called out from the crowd. "You're not an elf are you?!"

Jack smiled to that. "Ah, so it is true that they exist here." Jack pointed to himself. "Look at me. Do I look like an elf? If it's correct to my knowledge, I'm not one." The crowd murmured a little before they went silent. "Thank you for allowing me to proceed. Now then, where were we?" He gestured to the crowd. "I live in another world where we are alike. I live in a world that is similar and yet remains highly different. Its name is Earth. The first difference in fact is already at the sky above." Eyes went up towards the blue sky. "In my place, we have only a single moon and it is white in colour. That is why we call it the Silver Moon."

"In my world, we have developed many new things. We have machines that can do many things. We have machines that help us grow food to feed for billions. We have machines that helps us do house chores easily. We have metal carriages that can let us travel far and wide, faster than twelve horses combined in cool comfort without rest. We can carry more than thirty people in a single carriage, even more if we want to." The crowd was beginning to pique with interest. "Our travel by sea is also uncontested. We have ships that are capable of carrying the weight of several castles on its back." That brought a _woo_ from the audience. "There are ships that can go underwater and travel under the sea for months without any problems."

Alexia could only stare at her servant talking. It felt so unreal to her. On stage, he doesn't look or acts like the selfish ignorant dedicated megalomaniac he is.

Jack waved to the sky again. "We have birds or dragons that can fly all the way to the edge of the sky at speeds even faster than our metal carriages or ships! A few hundred people could be carried across entire countries and continents in the span of only hours! Moreover, we have ships that can take us all to the moon!" That brought a cheer of awe from the crowd.

Jack went on. "In my home, in my world, there are many people with different looks and skin colour. Adding to that is their different cultures and languages. It has made our world a truly diverse one with many traditions and rites that go all the way back by centuries." Jack decided it was then to use his trump card. He pulled out his cell phone. "We have the technology that lets us contact anyone no matter how far in the world he or she is. The best thing of all is…" Jack gave a smirk. "You don't need to wait for a reply. You can talk to them in real time." That brought another cheer from the crowd.

"Really?! Is that really true?!"

"Yes it is! Jack spread his arms out wide. "You can talk to them in real time. You can even hear their breath as they talk to you! This is one of our greatest inventions in our history!" Jack put his phone away. "We have achieved and researched many things that had helped us. It has not stopped and it will not be, just like you all are undergoing yourself. Perhaps you can even go further!"

Jack bowed as he concluded. "I hope to see many great things from you as I see from my world. Thank you." The crowd applauded as he turned and left the stage with confidence. Alexia could only breathe a sigh of relief as she lied back against the chair from the fatigue she had been holding.

Mr. Colbert smiled as he took over the stage. "Thank you for your story Mr. Jack. We'll now move onto the judging."

Alexia stared at her familiar as he took a seat beside her. She asked. "Why did you do it?"

"I intend to stay alive. Our debt is even now." Jack apparently turned to his old self now. Alexia figured maybe all that expression was simply an act. _It seems entirely that way. _It doesn't matter to her now. Her skin had been saved. Jack retrieved into his pocket. "There is one more thing we need to talk about." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Alexia.

She read the paper, written in her language. "As long as I remain in this world, I Jack Tetsuya will provide assistance to Alexia Idetta de Halcyon in return for food, clothing and shelter." She looked at her familiar with a frown. "What is this?"

Jack explained. "This is a contract. We had none before and so we're making one now." He handed her a small cylindrical object. She recognized it as a writing quill of sorts. "If you agree to it, sign your authority where your name is."

Alexia was puzzled on one thing. "I thought you weren't capable of reading our language? How did you write this?"

Jack replied. "I had Miss Valliere help me write this."

"Hmm…" Alexia looked at it a bit more. She giggled before bursting into uncontrolled laughter.

Jack did not appear amused. "Why are you laughing?"

Alexia put a hand to her mouth."It's just so funny for you to be offering yourself to me all of a sudden. I think I might be seeing things."

Jack grunted. "Just sign it."

Alexia scribbled her signature onto the contract. "Here you go. I presume you will do as I say now."

Jack pocketed the contract. "Only things that is important."

Alexia sighed "As expected." She can't hope too much from someone who would refuse to anything without reason.

Mr. Colbert went back on stage. "The judging has been completed. Princess, please come on stage to crown the victor." Princess Henrietta went up on stage with her elegant manner and a smile.

"The winner of the exhibition performance is…Miss Tabitha!" The crowd applauded. Jack and Alexia followed likewise as the teal haired girl stood up from the crowd. In the back, a certain blonde haired man was suffering shock from his loss.

Alexia noticed the stoic face from Jack. "You don't look sad given your egoistic dedication."

Jack kept it simple. "I was never aiming to win in the first place."

"I don't believe you." Alexia said as Princess Henrietta placed the small crown onto Tabitha's head. "At least this is finally over." A loud explosion could be heard from behind. The earth shook from it as well.

The royal guards yelled as the crowd was similarly surprised. "Protect your highness!" The crowd dispersed as Tabitha and her dragon shot up into the sky and disappeared beyond view. Alexia tried to get up but grunted in pain when her legs refused. Jack turned to see her stuck and swore silently.

Jack asked. "Can you limp?" Alexia shook her head. "This is troublesome." He reached out and carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Head inside the tower!" Mr. Colbert ordered the students. Jack grunted as he moved.

"You're heavy."

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 3: Halcyon

**Author's Notes**: It's chapter 3 now. A day's worth of delay as I was busy studying throughout the day and night for my final exams for the semester. I'll start writing in top gear after my finals finish within the week. I'm finding numerous weird lines in the editing section here at times. If it persists in this released chapter, I will perform adjustments accordingly albeit at a possibly later time. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Halcyon

* * *

"Ow!" Alexia cringed in pain. "Can't you be gentler?"

"Being gentler doesn't make it effective to treat this." The mage at the Academy infirmary said that the strain and cramps were from overexertion. Basic treatment and a few days of rest will be enough. No need for magical intervention. Thus, they are in Alexia's room. Alexia was on the bed with Jack sitting on a chair beside her. Alexia requested for Jack to massage her legs to ease the cramps. Jack begrudgingly complied apparently given how _exertive_ he had been while applying the basic treatment.

Alexia frowned at him. "Then do it slower. It hurts."

Jack sighed before saying. "You certainly are a troublesome girl." He slowed down his pace to something more bearable for the younger girl.

Alexia huffed as she lied down on the bed. "It's your fault for disappearing from my room in the first place." She went over the edge for her legs by sprinting from the main tower to the dorms and back practically nonstop.

Jack remained steadfast on his standing of innocence. "I was making preparations. Otherwise you would be hanged by now I presumed."

"Hanged?!" She laughed. "The Princess isn't that kind of person..." She quietened a bit. "Although I will be in trouble for the rest of my life I guess."

Jack replied as his hands continued working. "I see. I presumed that royalty would be more direct and emotional with such an act. History has proven it many times."

"Lucky me..." Alexia mumbled. "On the bright side of things, at least we have managed this problem."

Jack showed a calm face. "Yes we did."

Alexia said cheerfully. "Moreover, I finally get a massage from you."

Alexia caught an evil smile from her familiar. "Oh, you want more? I can gladly provide plentiful." She just realized she got caught in the wrong end of the bargain.

"No no! Ow! Ow! OW!" It would last her for the rest of the evening. From then on, it would be known as Alexia's personal rule to never demand a massage from Jack.

* * *

A full day passed since the fiasco of the exhibition. The sun is bright up in morning, again approaching noon. In the office of the principal, a small team met. On one side are the Academy staffs, Principal Osmond, Miss Longueville, Mr. Colbert, Mrs. Chevreuse and several other Academy staff. On the other are Tabitha, Kirche, Saito, Louise, Alexia and Jack.

"Why are you here?" Louise glared at her archenemy from the Zelpusto family.

The redhead fire mage answered. "Come on, it looks interesting."

Louise turned to Alexia. She in turn answered. "I'm curious as well. Jack's here because I'm here." Jack did not comment on that and remained stoic.

"Thank you for coming." Principal Osmond said to all attending. "Miss Longueville will present the progress of our investigation."

Miss Longueville explained the results of her investigation. "While questioning people around the city, I was informed of a suspicious figure who goes in and out of an abandoned house located deep inside the nearby forest."

"As swift and diligent as always, Miss Longueville." The principal commended. The secretary nodded and retrieved a scroll from the table. Jack remained stoic but Alexia recognized that focus when he was reading the text. _What is he thinking so deeply about?_

She handed the scroll to the principal "Based on the testimony, I was able to draw this." Osmond opened the scroll and displayed its contents to everyone. It depicted a female figure with long hair and the face shrouded by a hood.

Louise recognized the drawing. "It's Fouquet! No mistake about it!" Tabitha nodded in agreement as well. The other Academy officials look apprehensive at the declaration.

Colbert suggested strongly. "Let's report this to the royal palace right away. We will ask for the knights to depart at once."

Osmond disagreed. "If we take too long, Fouquet will get away." He had another plan in mind. "We will reclaim the Staff of Destruction and the honour of this academy with our own hands." He looked to everyone in the room. "Those who wish to volunteer, raise your wand." A silent moment filled the room. Osmond looked around, seeing his fellow officials with doubt and uncertainty. Colbert likewise looked around with dismay. "What's wrong? Aren't there any aristocrats in this room who wish to gain fame by capturing Fouquet?" The silence returned to the room again, the aristocrats becoming even more uncertain. There is only one that has decided.

Louise de la Valliere raised her wand to everyone's surprise. Ok minus one but that pretty much counts everyone else. Louise declared. "I'll go!" Nobody objected, either from the shock or they can't object about it without contradicting themselves.

"I'll go as well." Kirche raised her wand.

"Zelpusto..."

"I can't lose to a Valliere." Kirche said with a smirk

Louise was not amused. "Why you... "

"So do I." The third comrade in arms joined the fray.

The other two were bewildered. "Tabitha!"

The stoic girl spoke. "Worried about you two."

Alexia raised her wand and volunteered as well. "I'm going too."

"I reject that notion." Jack was fast to respond.

"You can't say no for me." Alexia glared at him.

Jack's stoicism faded as it was replaced with seriousness. "I do not agree since you are considered injured. You will get in the way when the fight breaks out."

"I agree with Jack as well. It is not safe for you to go Miss Alexia." Mr. Colbert gave his agreement. The others agreed as well. He faced Jack as Alexia pouted in defeat. "I assume you are not going, Jack?"

Jack waved his hand in a gesture of no. "I will not. I am a scholar, not a warrior. I myself will be a nuisance."

"Very well, I will leave this to the three of you." Principal Osmond made his decision. "Miss Tabitha, the Chevalier knight, Miss Zelpusto of the Germania's military families and Miss Valliere will head to the abandoned house immediately and capture Fouquet!"

Miss Longueville offered her service. "I'll accompany them as a guide."

"Will you?" Osmond turned and replied. With Longueville's presence, the safety and battle strength of the team will be improved. "That is certainly wonderful. Thank you very much. Now we can be rest assured on the case."

Miss Longueville smiled. "Of course, I planned to do so all along."

* * *

Alexia sighed. They've returned to her room for more rest. There is no more _treatment_ that needed to be done. She looked out the window to see the small carriage carrying the Capture Fouquet team heading out of the Academy. She grumbled. "Hmph...I should have been there with them."

"You would be a problem." Jack iterated his reason again. He is sitting by the table, eyes closed.

Alexia frowned at him again. "Now that I'm stuck here, what do _you_ plan to do? I'm not planning on teaching you today."

"If that is the case, it's fine." Jack retrieved a pen and piece of paper from his bag. "I can always do some research."

A question mark appeared behind Alexia. "Research on?"

Jack said as it is the obvious. "Research on how to go home of course. There are many things that can be done."

"Ok you workaholic." Alexia sat down on the bed since Jack began hogging the entire table for his research. She looked at the weird bed on the floor. "How on brimir do you sleep in that?"

Jack answered as he began making a list. "That is called a futon. That is how the people in my country sleep in the previous generations."

"It looks rather simple." Alexia lied on her side and pulled at the futon cover. "It doesn't look comfortable either." Granted, Jack retrieved only the two blankets from housekeeping since there was not enough space to fit a separate bed unit in the room.

Jack waved it off. "It is simple. It's a fine bed especially since the bedding inside the blankets utilized is thick enough."

"I see..." Alexia put the cover back neatly and turned onto her back. "With classes cancelled for today, it's going to be boring." Since the Fouquet incident yesterday, things have been chaotic in search for Fouquet. Naturally, the classes suffered from it, so an entire day off is given for the day.

Jack suggested. "Feel free to sleep. More rest and less noise from you would help my work immensely."

"Why you?!" Hearing that, Alexia felt a nerve pop and reached for her wand. She wanted to cast something simple, maybe levitate him a little or blow his papers away. She casted a simple gust of wind but somehow her spell backfired, releasing a strong blast of wind instead, blasting Jack, the chair and the entire table off its legs. They flew and smacked into the wall hard.

Jack rubbed his head in pain as he recollected himself from the floor. "What the hell was that?"

"It's not my fault!" Alexia put the wand aside, feigning innocence.

"That was not entirely accidental." Jack was displeased. He stood up and looked at the mess. "This is an annoyance."

"You started it." Alexia pouted. Before Jack could reply, a noise came from the window. They both looked at it. A small blue bird was perched at the window, tapping its black beak against the glass window. "Oh Vixen!" Alexia got up and opened the window. The bird hopped its way through the window and chirped.

Jack's anger was redirected temporarily. "Is that your pet?"

"No." Alexia reached for the bird's right leg. "It's my mother's familiar. She sent a note for a reason." She pulled the slip from the small container tied to the leg. She read the message. Jack took a look at it from the side although he couldn't understand.

"How can you read the words that small?" Jack questioned. He would need a magnifying glass to read the text and that too will be at the perfect size.

"Magic obviously." Alexia continued reading the slip. "This is bad..."

Jack felt a bad omen. "How bad is that bad?"

Alexia flipped the slip upside down as she reached for a quill. She wrote back a quick unreadable reply and put the slip back into the container. "Ok Vixen, go home." The bird chirped before taking flight again to return to where it belonged. She turned to face Jack with a stricken face. "It's bad. We're leaving."

Jack was bewildered. "Leaving? Why in the world are we leaving? You should be resting." What is that bad that she needed to leave the Academy immediately?

Alexia answered as she opened her wardrobe. "Forget about me. This is urgent. We're heading home."

* * *

Ka-thap Ka-thap Ka-thap, the pair of horses galloped their way across the dirt path within a forest. Being guided by a hired driver, they carried a carriage which carried Alexia and Jack. They went light on goods. A change of clothes only for Alexia given that she didn't have anything for Jack to wear. He had been maintaining his hygiene well enough.

"Why exactly are we going to your home?" Jack asked as he looked out the carriage window. He had been observing the nature which strikingly mirrors Earth's very closely. All the more information he can gather, the more useful when the need arises.

Alexia looked uneasy. "My mother said something happened to my father. Given how she asked me to return immediately, I don't like it."

"How long do you expect before we reach your home?"

Alexia looked out the window. "These are the Darmethia forests. We'll be there within two hours or so."

The horses neighed suddenly before the carriage came to a stop. "What's wrong?" Jack looked out the window.

Alexia knocked against the wooden wall behind her. "What's the problem?"

The driver gave a muffled reply through the wood. "The path's been blocked."

"Blocked?" Alexia got out from the carriage and followed the middle aged man. True to his word, the dirt path had been blocked by a pair of large trees. The driver had already gotten down and observing the blocked trees.

The driver became suspicious. "This is odd."

Alexia stepped in beside him. "What's odd?"

He explained his suspicions. "The trees had been placed here."

That caught her by surprise. "Placed? How can you tell?"

He pointed at the clues as he explained. "The trees are clean. There were no vegetation growths on them. That means they were placed recently. The green leaves signify that this is done within a day."

Alexia was puzzled. "But...why?"

"I don't know...but it won't be pleasant." Again true to the driver's word, it happened. Half a dozen men appeared from the bushes around them and charged with swords. "It's an ambush!"

"There weren't any raiders in this forest before!" Alexia exclaimed as she reached for her wand. The raiders were dressed in simple farmer clothes, long pants with simple shoes and rough shirts. _Commoner raiders_.

A bald dark skinned raider demanded as he pointed his short sword at the two. "Hand over your money and nobody gets hurt."

Alexia scanned her eyes around her, wand held close to her chest. _This is bad. _She determined that the raiders are not magic capable as neither carried a wand. With her abilities, she could fight them off but it would not be easy. Another downside is her legs haven't recovered fully yet.

"Miss." The driver whispered. "I'll distract them for a moment while you run."

Alexia refused. "I cannot allow that. My honour will not let me abandon you."

The elder man beside her warned. "You're outnumbered girl. You can't win this. I can only buy you time to escape."

The talking raider was losing patience. "Are you two deaf? Hand over the money or you're dead." The others were gripping their weapons tighter, preparing to strike.

Alexia bit her lip. "I'm not leaving you here." She gave a smile of defiance. "I can't exactly run either." She noticed that the six had them surrounded. Jack was still unnoticed inside the carriage. Jack could come out at the right time and strike at them from behind.

**I am a scholar, not a warrior**

She recalled those words. _Right, he can't fight._ Jack is the random variable. _I hope he put it to good use._

"What's with that smile? Are you crazy, girl?" Alexia tightened the grip on her wand. Her response to the demands was to thrust it at the talking raider and blasted a spell of strong wind. It tossed the man across the grass. He got up with bruised ribs and yelled. "Kill them!"

"Get behind me!" Alexia yelled as she pulled at the driver. She slashed her wand across the air, slicing a large wave of air in a large radius. It stopped the men cold but it didn't do any damage.

The driver pulled a branch free from the blockade trees. "Come on you rascals, I'll show you how this old man is still kicking!" The first attacking raider slashed across the shoulder but the driver repelled it with the branch, the sword cutting lightly into the bark. He deflected the blade to the side and smacked the raider in the chest. "That's right. Servon, retired Captain of the Royal Tristain's army is here to kick your sorry arses."

"You're really ticking me off! We'll seriously kill you now!" The six of them charged again but better spread out this time. Alexia tightened her grip. She didn't have enough time to prepare the wide blast spell again. Even if she did, it doesn't have any strength to attack at the raiders.

Inside the carriage, Jack observed the brewing battle. He kept his head low just in case there's more than just six. _Of all things to happen, it has to be this. _Jack isn't a guy who gets into fights. He doesn't get picked on during his youth since the influence of his family protected him from such things. Now it isn't there to protect him. Jack noticed Alexia's glance towards him. _She's entirely outnumbered and outmatched. She's depending on me for the trump card? Your chances are better in praying to God than depending on me in a fight. _Even so, perhaps he can make a distraction large enough that the two can run. _Forget that, she can't run. _It's up to him now and he does not like every single bit of it.

Alexia sent a wind blast at one of them to her left, sending him far back. Jack kept the door to the carriage closed. _I need a tool, a weapon, something! _The luggage of clothes is useless. Maybe throwing Alexia's underwear would distract them for a moment but he reckoned he'd be killed by Alexia herself afterwards.

Servon deftly blocked an attack from the front before stepping to the right to block another attack from his left. Alexia ducked under a slash for her neck. She thrust her wand at the man's stomach and gave a wind's equivalent of a shotgun blast. It sent the man flying to smack into the carriage's front left wheel. She turned and was grappled by another man. Hand to hand, the man had more strength. She pulled back, trying to break free from the iron grip. The man pulled hard, throwing her onto the ground. She tried to rise quickly but her legs cramped up and she fell back down. She was defenceless now from an attack. _If Alexia falls, the man will fall quickly from the overwhelming numbers._

_If you know so much, why aren't you doing something about it? If you do not move, they will die! You will die! It will be your fault! You have to fight!_

Jack opened the door and got out of the carriage. He steeled his resolve and yelled a battle cry. "Banzai!" It helped him to be crazy to charge and tackle the man, tossing them both to roll across the floor. With a surprise advantage, he managed to get the upper hand, putting his weight on the man's chest. He raised his fist and struck hard against the face. He hit once, twice, thrice. The blows knocked the man out but Jack likewise felt the pain at his knuckles. _That definitely hurts._

"Thanks!" Alexia said as she was free to cast spells again. Jack got up and rubbed his knuckles to ease at the pain as he looked for another target. The driver was doing quite well against two of the raiders. Alexia likewise was keeping another two back. _Where's the fifth guy? _

"Die!" Jack turned to see a raider raised his sword to slash from above. The distance is too close. There's no time to dodge!

Jack closed his eyes and put his arms up to take the blow. _I need a shield! _The impact felt hard but it was muffled. Most importantly, it felt blunt and not the slice of flesh. Jack opened his eyes to see a wooden buckler in his grip. The sword had chipped at the wood but did not penetrate. Jack was bewildered at this savior item. The raider was surprised as well with the sudden appearance.

Hearing the yell, Alexia turned and fired another strong blast that threw the man at a tree. It knocked the man out for good. "Are you alright?!" She heard a loud chorus of galloping horses from behind her. The raiders likewise heard it and their morale broke entirely.

"The Guards are coming! Run!" The remaining raiders ran in their attempt to escape. Alexia and Servon chose to let them escape. Jack breathed hard as his hands started shaking. _I did it...I'm finally safe! _He felt relieved at his survival, no, overjoyed! As the two kept an eye on the unconscious raider, he stepped back into the carriage. The adrenaline was wearing off. He felt so exhausted, letting the buckler drop into the carriage. He slouched back and everything went black.

* * *

_Jack..._

Thup Thup...

Jack woke up. He is face flat on the grassy ground. _Where am I? _The grass was short, letting his fingers cover entire growths easily.

_Jack..._

Thup Thup...Thup thup...

He got up onto his unsteady feet. The air around him is covered with thick white smoke. It didn't impede his breathing. He realized it to be fog. _Why am I here?_

_Jack..._

He moved slowly through the fog. His body felt very weak. Walking alone is demanding so much from him.

Thup Thup! Thup Thup! Thup thup!

_Jack..._

_What is that voice calling for me? _He pressed on, eager to get an answer. It didn't sound very far ahead. His body is weakening but he is ignored it. _I have to concentrate! _

Thup! Thup! thup!thup!

_Jack...YEARGHHHH!_

Suddenly a screaming silhouette emerged through the fog in a run towards him. Jack could only see a blade raised up high before everything went red. He could feel the pressure across his chest and the landing onto solid ground.

Thup...

* * *

Jack woke up in an upstart. He rose up from the clutches of a nightmare. He breathed deeply to calm his out of control heart. _What the hell was that? _He looked around and oriented himself. He was in a room. It was well lit by candles from a table and a drawer by the bedside. There was a wardrobe across the bed. The window is to the left, being covered by large red curtains. The floor was likewise decorated by red carpets. The table was empty save for the glowing candle holder. He recalled back as he got his bearings within the room. _I really should cut on passing out. _He stood up and then there was a flash. His vision went white before returning to normal. "Ugh..." A headache joined immediately. The flash happened again followed by another sting. He raised his right hand. He saw his palm. His eyes flashed again and what next shocked him.

His vision became entirely green and black. Green intricate lines glowed depicting each detail of what was his hand. The room around him likewise was all black and green. _This...what the hell is this?! _Everything around him was now green and black. He looked at his hand. He looked at the bed. It is also the same, all green and black. He pressed at it. The green contours changed to his exerted pressure. He focused to see the contours at greater depth. His head met a mental equivalent of a brick wall. He grunted in pain as he shut his eyes. It didn't ease the pain, in fact it became worse. He could still see his surroundings. He collapsed to the floor as information entered his head. Numbers and text began passing by his eyes even though they are closed.

**_1714…Components...Height...Length…261...Basic Composition….999…7615…Structure Matrix..._**

"Gahh!"

His grunts were noticed for the door opened. He opened his eyes to see Alexia and an old man. Alexia looked worried at him thrashing about. "What happened?!" She looked green and black as well, with glowing lines that pulsed.

**_63000…Curvature mechanics…111…231…Perception…Fluidal retrospective…Elemental definitions…._**

"Stay back!" Jack warned as he bears the pain. He forced himself onto his four limbs and freeze, taking deep breaths. He squeezed his fists tightly as he rest his head on the floor. "Nggrrrhhh!" He clamped his teeth shut as the pain coursed through his head.

**_144….Initialization levels...Equations of motions…12...Chemical Compositions...Complete_**

The pain began to subside in his head. His vision went black again. He slowed his breathing down as the subsiding was quick. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Alexia's worried face. Everything looked normal now. There is no anomaly. She asked with great worry. "Is everything okay?"

Jack answered as he lifted himself up to his knees. "I…I think I'm fine." He noticed Alexia was wearing a white dress with frills at the centre. The white haired old man was a butler judging from the customary uniform he was wearing. "Where...are we?"

Alexia answered "We're at my home, the Halcyon estate." She turned to the butler. "Eirich, please fetch some water." The man nodded, turned and left. "What happened to you?"

Jack answered the best he could. "I...don't know. Something happened and my head just hurts all of a sudden. I started seeing numbers."

Alexia's worry deepened. "What numbers?" It sounded entirely abnormal to her. Sure, a headache is simple to understand but seeing numbers? The one thing she could think of is a hallucination or insanity.

"I don't know...there's too many of it." Jack rested himself against the base of the bed. "There were so many things and I couldn't catch any of it." He took a deep breath. "What happened since I fell unconscious?"

Alexia answered. "It's not the time to be worried about that! Your condition could be from some poison."

Jack assured. "It's stopped for now. I should be alright. I'll keep an eye on my condition."

"But!" Alexia protested but Jack cut her off sternly.

"I'll keep an eye on myself. That is final."

Alexia glared at him before saying. "If that's what you want." By then, the butler returned with a jug of water and two cups. He filled the cups and handed them to the familiar and master. They drank it without further invitation. The liquid felt refreshing for Jack, his throat being rather dry. "Get some rest. There's nothing important for tonight."

Jack nodded. "Understood." He got up and sat on the bed. He glanced at his wristwatch. It showed eight at night. That was certainly a long time he had been asleep. "I wish you good night." Alexia nodded and she and the butler left. Now alone in the room, Jack now had time to think. _What does all this mean? _He had entirely no idea what had lead up to this. _I'll need to piece things together. _For that, he needed writing materials to work looked at the table. There was nothing on top. The wardrobe was empty and so is the bedside drawer. _I can't expect it to be like a hotel. _Jack thought on a solution. He left the room in search for some.

He walked along the hallways, taking note of his directions at every turn. He committed them to memory since he will need to return to the room and preferably without Alexia knowing otherwise she'd cause a ruckus at him. He did meet a problem that he failed to foresee. _Where exactly are materials being kept? _Perhaps he could try to find the butler and ask him for it. That would be a much easier option. Yes, it is definitely the easier option instead of spending possibly hours snooping around. Being sneaky is something Jack had never tried and don't intend to. He walked a bit more until he reached a pair of doors. He opened it and peeked in. It wasn't a private room and so, he entered.

It was a dining room. The room stretched to the length of sixty metres. A large window pane revealed the outside night. The house is on a hill, overseeing the small town below. Jack estimated it may be about two to three kilometres away. A forest was to the right of the town with another hill further ahead. He heard a noise to his right. "Who's there?"

"To be demanded who I am in my own home, this is a first." Another man appeared from a corner. He is a bit shorter than Jack, estimated to be about six to ten centimetres shorter than his 185. He appeared to be in his late thirties. He had brown hair and green eyes with a large nose. He had a thick moustache that was short in length. He wore a simple blue robe. "You must be Alexia's friend who was brought in earlier today."

"Yes, I am." Jack acknowledged it. He took a look around. "This is a big place."

The elder man was modest. "Please, it's a simple home compared to the other barons." He offered a hand. "I must introduce myself of course. I'm Kenneth de Halcyon, Alexia's father." Jack accepted it firmly.

"I'm Jack Tetsuya. You appear substantially carefree for a noble."

"Ah, my old habits are still showing I see." Kenneth laughed. "It's only been two years since I've been baron. I need to work on the noble image."

"Two years?"

"After all those years of hard work, yes I've managed to earn enough to buy and own these lands for two years so far and counting." Kenneth laughed again. "I've certainly proud of my achievement and happy for the benefits it grants my wife and daughter."

"I see."

Jack received a sudden smack at the back. "Tell me lad, how's my daughter in the Academy? You are her boyfriend right?" Jack gave him a surprised look. "Come on, why else would you be here along with her?"

Jack corrected. "I'm not. I'm her...assistant."

Kenneth fumed. "Is that so? She must be getting lazy to hire an assistant. I must remind her on the value of hard work and gold."

"That won't be necessary." Jack said.

"Nonsense! Money should not be frivolously spent even if you can afford it. She should be learning how to be independent before being pampered!" Kenneth was angry. "I'll ..." He was cut short by a bout of coughing.

"Dear, you should not be angry. In fact you should be in bed!" Jack looked up towards the door to see a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes. She looked to be in her forties in a red dress with white lines along the sleeves. "Hello there." She greeted. "You must be Alexia's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack said hello and likewise as Kenneth calmed down. "Yes Cherie, I'll go to bed but not before I give Alexia a lecture!" As he said that, Alexia entered the room. "Ah! How impeccable timing! I need a word with you young lady!"

Alexia was surprised to see Jack. "What are you doing here Jack? You should be in your room resting!" She turned her attention to her father. "You also should be resting!"

Her father lectured. "You should be more independent in the Academy. To stoop down to an assistant at a simple stage is unbecoming of the Halcyons!"

"Hah?!" Alexia was confused. "I don't understand."

"Why have you become so lazy to the point you hired Jack as your assistant?" Kenneth poured a flood of disappointment.

"Geh...uh...father." Alexia now got the situation. "Jack's …not my assistant…he's...my familiar."

"To call your assistant a familiar now especially in his face, how rude can you be?!" Kenneth gestured at Jack. "Apologize to him right this instant!"

Alexia felt a sweat dropping down her neck. "Uh...father, I'm not lying." Kenneth's glare intensified in anger.

Jack intervened before the situation turned for the worse. "I agree with her." Father and Mother's eyes widened as he continued. "While I will not call myself a familiar, I am not from this world and I currently pledge a contract of service to Alexia."

Kenneth raised an eyebrow. "If you say you are not from this world, how are you here in the first place?"

"I took a mistake to enter a portal made during some ritual in this world apparently." Jack summarized his situation.

The father was curious. "What ritual is that?" He looked at Alexia for the answer.

Alexia answered this time. "That'll be...the familiar summoning ritual."

"Oh...Is that so?" Kenneth rubbed his moustache. "While you have my condolences Jack, I have something to say to my daughter here." He hugged her while rubbing the back of her head. "You have summoned such a handsome familiar! You have certainly made me proud to perform such an achievement!" Jack has to admit that…was a very fast change of emotions.

Alexia squirmed in her father's grip. "Father! Let go of me!" Her father relented and let her go.

"A father denied of giving love to his daughter is a sad man." He feigned sadness.

"That sounds very wrong." Alexia glowered. Jack agreed as well.

"Anyway..." Alexia's mother took helm of the conversation by pulling at Kenneth's ear. "You should be in bed, you are sick and you need your rest."

Alexia joined her mother's side. "That's right! Mother was so worried about your condition that she wrote to me to come back here immediately."

Kenneth flinched in pain at his ear. "Your mother always overrates my problems." The grip at his ear intensified. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Good, that tells me at least your body can feel pain properly as it should be." His wife said coldly. She let go and he rubbed his ear.

"Ah, I really thought my ear was going to come off." His wife glared at him more. "Fine, I'll go to bed." Kenneth admitted defeat and made his way while rubbing his sore ear.

Cherie turned her attention to Jack. "I apologize on my husband's behalf. He can be quite ...expressive. Now I shall take my leave, I have to make sure he really goes to bed." She turned and followed after her husband. That left Jack and Alexia now in the dining room.

Alexia looked at Jack. She noticed he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He seems to be holding back something.

Three seconds later, Jack burst into laughter. He laughed and laughed as Alexia frowned at him. He caught himself and cooled down. "I'm sorry. It's just that your family is so different."

"You're implying that my family is weird?" Alexia raised an eyebrow with a nerve about to pop.

Jack turned back into his stoic self again. "No, it isn't weird. It's just that I expected noble families to be more dignified."

Alexia explained. "They are more dignified. That is at least in public. We had two years down this road since father became a baron. Old habits of theirs get in the way a lot." She then glared at him. "Then, what are you doing here? You should be in bed like my father."

Jack had no excuse to escape. "I'll get to that. First, I need some things."

* * *

"You should be resting." Alexia scowled at her _assistant. _They've returned to the guest room which Jack will be sleeping for the night. Jack was sitting by the table, setting up. Alexia sat in front of him, obviously brooding at him.

"I am resting." Jack deadpanned. He now had his writing materials that Alexia provided rather reluctantly.

"Sitting and preparing for work. That is not resting." Alexia disagreed as she rested her elbows onto the table.

"It is for me." Jack disagreed with her disagreement.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are a workaholic." She followed up with a sigh. "If only you would do things that I ask for with such dedication."

Jack threw back a comment. "Maybe you are getting lazy like your father said."

Alexia turned upset. "Hey! You know that's not right!"

Jack remained nonchalant. He instead replied. "Yes, it isn't. You should get some sleep."

"Shouldn't you?" Alexia said back at him.

"I'm used to sleeping later. I'll work on a light load tonight." Jack answered. He usually sleeps between eleven and midnight. The time is hours too early.

"I find that hard to believe." Alexia was distrustful before she yawned. She tried to cover it up but it was already noticed by Jack.

Jack looked up to face her. He can certainly see the weariness in her eyes. "You need the rest. You haven't rested since the fight haven't you?"

"I had enough."Alexia deadpanned at him.

Jack disagreed. "Your body doesn't agree."

Alexia shook her head. "Even so, you seem to be in pain earlier. It is my responsibility to check on you."

"I'll be fine for tonight." Jack assured. "I intend to sleep on it."

"Fine."Alexia surrendered and stood up. She rubbed her eyes as she continued. "Don't die by tomorrow morning. I need you to get some things done."

"Yes." Jack said bluntly as Alexia left. Now alone with a quill, a bottle of ink and some papers, he has time to figure things out. _It's time to_ _solve this_ o_ne step at a time. _


	5. Chapter 4: To find one's self

**Author's Notes: **My final exams and projects are all over. I've already started for Chapter 6 which is currently at a slow progress. Enjoy the read and review, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4: To find one's self

* * *

_Entry one: The goal of tonight is to determine what has happened to me in the entire span of today. In order to do so, I need to create routes of attack. There are two primary events that need to be investigated._

_-Visual distortions and headache_

_-Emergence of the savior item_

_Key variables must be determined. What caused it? Why does it happen? Who is behind this? How can I resolve this? _

_Visual distortions and headache_

_1) Examine and test bodily functions for any defects_

_2) Monitor for changes on daily basis _

_3) Research at the Academy for possible diseases or magic spells_

_No pain has been detected during simple application of pressure throughout all parts of the head. Eyes do not suffer any degradation of vision beyond the prehistoric short sightedness and the enforced closure of the right eye. All other limbs are working with no problems of motor control. The sense of touch, smell, temperature, and taste are likewise unaffected. The source is currently unknown. Part 2 will be performed in order to maintain this status quo. Research at the Academy is on hold due to current location at the Halcyon estate. Estimated time to start up is unknown. _

_Is it possible that the enforced closure of the right eye has to do with this? Pulling gently does not create a response. Further increase of force is not recommended due to past experience. Currently, there is no proof that this is the case. A hypothesis must be constructed and tested to verify this possibility. The probability is there and has been taken note of. Again, the Academy resources are likely to be required. As of currently, no remaining action can be done at this time._

_Emergence of the savior item_

_1) Piece together ambush timeline _

_2) Determine the source of the item_

_The ambush started in the afternoon, approximately three in the evening with an error margin of thirty minutes. There were six raiders in total that surrounded the carriage driver and Alexia. I attacked after approximately one minute of combat has begun. I struck down one man before the savior item appeared in my hands. Judging from my memory which has been quite reliable, the raiders did not carry any shields nor did Alexia or the driver. Where did it come from? I do not recall holding it in my hands before that. Could a disillusion of memory occurred during the battle stress? It is difficult to verify as this is a recollection. However, it also remains a possibility. _

_Perhaps I had found it on the floor by accident as well and I don't remember it. I however believe that this is simply implausible. A fully intact shield does not appear so conveniently at the right time. It doesn't coincide with the memory which is to be considered reasonably reliable. The most important question is where did it come from? The source of the item has to be determined. Without a proper timeline, the avenue is difficult. The only witnesses of this item are only me and perhaps the raider. Questioning the raider is out of the question. The item at present is currently unavailable. Interviewing the mansion staff may lead clues to its current state._

_In conclusion, whatever that I have compiled doesn't make complete sense. Investigating this with practically nothing will definitely be a headache. _

* * *

Jack woke up in the foreign bed. He could see sunlight coming through the slits in the curtains. He had slept soundly since twelve at night. He reached for his glasses on the drawer next to him. His fingers brushed something soft. _Hmm? _He looked to his right to see a sleeping face. That would be Alexia, sleeping by his bedside. She was asleep on a chair with her arms on the bed. The large size of the bed made it such that they never brushed at each other at night. He picked up and put on his glasses. He gazed at the sleeping beauty for a moment. She was wearing a yellow nightgown that reached all the way down to her legs. _What is she doing here? _He silently slid himself off the other side of the bed. He can ask her that later...and not incur any wrath of disturbing sleep.

He brushed himself up and left the room quietly. He read his watch to see that it is eight in the morning. It matches his normal wake up time. He'll find somewhere to sit and reflect on his efforts yesterday. His stomach demanded with a growl. _Maybe I'll try to get something to eat simultaneously. _He headed to the dining hall for some breakfast.

He entered the dining hall and glanced around. There was no one else…hold that thought. Standing at the window and looking at the rising sun is Kenneth. He greeted as he stood side by side. "Good morning Mr Kenneth."

Kenneth turned and greeted cheerfully in return. "Ah, it's you young chap. I see you are an early riser as well." He then added. "Unfortunately, my wife and daughter don't share such similar traits. I can't enjoy the sunrise with them."

Jack answered with a hint of understanding. "I see. I suppose some things are meant to be enjoyed by one alone."

The door opened again for the third time. Jack turned around to see it was the butler. His name was Eirich right? The eldest servant brought in a cart with plates of breakfast. "Breakfast is ready my lord. Will you enjoy it at the usual place?"

The lord of the mansion decided to take things differently. "Not today. I look forward to some talking with Jack. We'll have it here."

"As you wish." Eirich accepted the changes dutifully. He began distributing the dishes onto the large table.

Kenneth said joyfully with a slap to the younger man's back. "Come Jack, we must eat."

Jack didn't reply as he complied. Kenneth took his seat at the head of the table. Jack in the meanwhile took the seat next to him.

Jack asked as he recalled etiquettes in the medieval history. "Am I breaching any protocol sitting here?"

"That's nonsense. If I can have it my way, I would have thrown them out the door in the first place." Kenneth objected to such uncertainty. Jack nodded and basked on his breakfast. There was bread, eggs, meat assumed to be steak, salad and a large glass of milk**. **Kenneth glanced at quiet Jack. "I'm sorry if this is a small for breakfast."

"It isn't small…in fact it's more than double of what I regularly eat for breakfast."

Kenneth wasn't bothered by the slightest. "Is it? You must be used to having simpler breakfast. Then again you did say that you're not from world."

Jack explained. "Yes, I'm not from this world. Even so, the portion of our food remains relatively equal. The meal here would be equivalent to a full course dinner."

Kenneth moved on to the next question. "Say, do they have beautiful women there?"

Jack chuckled. "Wherever man is, there's bound to be beautiful women."

Kenneth cracked a laugh that showed strength of youth many years back. "True true…it is a sight that we men can enjoy. How different is it there than here?"

"If I take eras into account, we are extremely similar. Give and take a few things and the differences are negligible." Jack summarized.

Kenneth looked down to his meal. "I see…I hope things haven't been too bad for you then."

_You have no idea. _Jack instead said. "It's bearable."

"Good good. Alexia will definitely appreciate your assistance all life long." Alexia's father started cutting at a steak.

The last three words caught Jack's undivided attention. "All life long?"

Kenneth took a bite of the half done meat. "Why yes, I suppose while familiar isn't a nice term for you but the contract that was formed during a familiar ritual is meant to last until death of either the master or familiar."

Jack sharpened his gaze. "What happens once the contract is broken?"

Kenneth looked up at him while chewing. He swallowed it down and answered. "Nothing else beyond losing one another. Bah, death isn't a good topic to talk about in the morning. Come on, let's talk something better."

Jack relented. _Nothing like a death time bomb or anything similar. Good. _"Hmm, what shall we talk about?"

"That's a good question." Kenneth put the fork and knife down and looked at Jack eye to eye.. "Tell me, what do you think of Alexia?"

Jack was caught off guard by the question. "What I think of her?"

Kenneth's face turned stern for once. "Yes. As a father, I'm curious how she stands within her peers and who better to ask than her assistant."

Jack wondered how black and white should he go. "She is…a different girl."

That piqued more interest. "Different?"

Jack explained as concisely as possible. "Yes, she stumps me with behaviour at times that doesn't make sense. Simple constructive dialogue would have resolved issues but instead she fell to her emotions rather easily. From her rapid changes of moods to her discerning sleep in my room last night, I find it highly eccentric."

The eyes that were staring at Jack sharpened into spears. "She slept in your room?"

Jack paid no heed and continued. "Yes, without my permission or knowledge. However I do not garner such blame during my stay at the Academy." That should be enough to get him out of the stick.

To his intellect, it did get him out of the pinch. Her father relaxed a little. "Hmm…that is very interesting to hear Jack. I am glad that I've asked you this."

The door opened to reveal Alexia, dressed in a red dress. It was styled akin to the clothes that the military wear of buttons up along the middle and long sleeves. However, it had a more aesthetic approach with frills at the edge of those sleeves. She greeted as she entered. "Good morning father. Good morning Jack."

Jack noticed bags in her eyes as she took a seat. _She must have resisted sleep until late night. What foolishness. _Her father noticed as well and in fact was grinning widely. Jack noticed it as well and realized what he intended. Her father growled. "Why do you have bags under your eyes?"

"Eh? I…" Alexia blinked in surprise. "I…couldn't sleep well last night."

The father stared spears at his daughter. "You could not sleep well? Is that so or is it another reason?" Jack remained silent as stone.

"It is that! There's no other reason than that!" Alexia had cold sweat trickling down her neck.

"Are you sure?" Her father gave a demonic smile. "Would you dare to lie to your father that you had been sleeping in Jack's room instead?" Alexia's eyes opened the widest they could be. All signs of exhaustion have faded away completely. "What have you been doing there all night, Alexia?"

Alexia looked at Jack, the frantic movement of her eyes demanding help. Jack replied to her by merely giving her the poker face and taking a sip of his tea. "I…I…"

"Did you or did you not sleep in Jack's room?" Her father asked in a interrogative manner.

"I….I was watching over Jack!" Alexia gave her excuse. "He had these weird headaches and all. As responsibility as Master, I had to watch over him!"

Kenneth turned to Jack for confirmation. Jack curled the faintest of a smile. "I have already said that I'll monitor myself." That slammed the hammer into the anvil.

Kenneth turned back to his daughter. "Is that your excuse or perhaps you had something else in mind?"

Alexia again was confused. "Something…else in mind?"

Her father answered. "You wanted a man's warmth don't you?" He gave fake tears. "You could have come to me instead. I could have given all that you wanted. You are my beloved daughter after all." Alexia could not answer. She had no answer at all even when given two moments to think up of one. Her father laughed. "Playing around with my daughter has not been this fun!" He raised his finger at her. "While you are a master, you do need to respect your familiar's choices understand?"

Now truly understanding the situation, Alexia's turned a deep red. Jack noticed that it wasn't embarrassment. It was something else, something far more sinister. She said as she let loose. "Father! You're so mean!" Her father laughed even more with joy.

The door opened and Mrs. Cherie entered. She was displeased. "That is too far the line." She pointed her wand at her husband. "Prepare to die." Kenneth gulped and bolted. Alexia and Jack watched as husband and wife had a chase of life and death. Fearing death, they didn't intervene.

* * *

Alexia complained. "You're so slow."

"You are not the one lifting these." Jack grunted between breaths. He was carrying two large stacks of hay on his shoulders. The two entered a stable that was empty. He had been helping out with her requests for the morning.

"Put them here." Alexia pointed at the far corner of the stable. Jack lowered the stacks of hay and breathed a sigh of relief. "You definitely need to exercise more."

"I never had the need for it." Jack plopped himself against the wall. It will be a few minutes before he'll recover his strength fully.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Right… at least Eirich and the other maids can work a bit easier today without this task. Go rest, we'll be leaving soon for the Academy."

Jack motioned his hand forward. "Go ahead without me. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Alexia curled her lips. "You're quite frail for a guy." She giggled as she quickly ran off before Jack could answer back.

"Troublesome." Jack sighed as he rested his head against the wall. _Why did Alexia have to say that there wasn't any shield on board the carriage? It makes more annoying holes into the investigation. _He pulled himself up the floor. _It's time to get something to drink. _He noticed a familiar shape at the other side of the small storage area. _Isn't that? _He picked it up. It was the shield that saved him. He recognized the cut that the sword made into the lower part of the wood. _It must have been taken out by someone else and stored here. _He immediately went into examining it. The shield had a wooden centre with an iron ring at the edges. It also had an iron tip at the centre. A leather handle allowed the wielders to slide their arm into the correct posture.

_It doesn't look like it has any resemblance to any known culture. _It was at its best, a simple buckler shield. Jack pressed hard against the wood which brought surprising results. The shield snapped into half. It was snapped so clean like breaking a piece of chalk. Both wood and metal likewise was equally clean. It surprised him a lot to see such a response. _Wood is supposed to splinter._ The shield broke down even more, falling apart into small dust before there is nothing else left but dust. _This is very intriguing. _Science isn't able to answer this. He definitely is going to need the library for this.

* * *

Jack carried in two cases of goods into Alexia's dorm room. After hours of travel, they have returned to the Tristain Academy. This time, they had no incident. He put the two cases down beside the wardrobe. He glanced at the cases. He was glad to have received one of them. As Alexia's father worded it, "I hope this will help you work in anything necessary in a proper manner. I wish you good luck in all your endeavours." He had opened it so he knows what the contents already are. Alexia had already rushed to her classes, leaving him to carry the things in. _Now I have the time to go to the library. Perhaps I can ask the librarian to be a temporary translator. _

When he opened the door, he saw Saito with a raised hand, appearing to be attempting to knock on the door. Saito exclaimed. "I have something important Jack!"

Jack's eyes sharpened. "What is it?"

Saito gestured to follow him. "I'll explain while I bring you to it." Jack nodded and they walked. "The Staff of Destruction that Fouquet stolen is not a magical item. It's a rocket launcher!"

"A rocket launcher?" That brought new light into Jack's mind. "What is a rocket launcher doing here?"

"According to that old man Osmond, he was saved by a soldier who had two of them. One was spent during that time. The other was kept here all this time until I used it yesterday to capture Fouquet. Not only the rocket launcher. I also found a porn magazine here."

Jack was surprised with such sudden development. "Pornography... Where did you find it?"

"It was in Kirche's heirloom all these years. It's an old magazine too, dated in 1975. "

"That's decades ago. That means that these incidents have been occurring at the least since 1975." Jack realized. "Our appearance here isn't a random anomaly but a series of possibilities. These are very important discoveries you made."

Saito rubbed the back of his head as they entered the courtyard. "The weird thing is that the magazine was summoned."

Jack mused with the new information. "The redhead's family summoned it? Hmm...I'll need to work on that aspect. You can put your efforts toward finding more of these discoveries. Where's the rocket launcher?" They reached to a shed.

"I'm bringing you right to it." Saito opened the door. Inside the shed was a laboratory. Chemicals, flasks and other scientific equipment were neatly and also the opposite were arranged in the small building. Colbert was holding two test tubes in his hands, mixing some unknown chemicals. "Mr. Colbert, I'll be taking the weapon."

Colbert was squinting at his test tubes, attempting to make a very precise mixture. "Go ahead. My hands are busy at the moment." Saito went to the back end and took out the Staff of Destruction.

Saito put it onto a relatively clean table. "Here it is." Jack examined at the green weapon. He read the information on the small panel near the front sights. The text is in English but he is fluent in it.

"US Army... M-72 A1...Lot LS-26-26A-R..." He recalled the use of these weapons in the Vietnam War. It was a single use weapon and that is all there is to it. He went into deep thought. _These items were able to travel over to here. One case was being summoned despite being entirely inert but how did that soldier get here? _ "Saito, was the soldier that carried these summoned here?"

Saito recollected. "To what Osmond story goes, it doesn't appear to be that way."

Jack reflected on the new information. "I see...that means that a summon ritual isn't essential in order to traverse between worlds. There is another mean to this."

"You're right. If there's another way...there's a chance we can go back too!" Saito beamed. "I thought we haven't found anything useful."

Jack refuted Saito's initial thought. "It's a higher chance. We definitely need more of these leads."

"Yeah!" Suddenly a small bang happened. Mr. Colbert's face was covered with soot with the two test tubes broken. He cracked a smile at the mishap.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Jack asked Alexia as he followed her from behind up a series of marble staircases.

Alexia answered as they reached the top of the stairs. They were met with a large ball. Musicians play at one corner. Large tables were at the centre with plenty of food and beverages to eat and drink. Many people were standing by the walls, enjoying social conversation with one another or one with the opposite sex. "The Principal decided that the capture of Fouquet deserved a celebration. Now shush."

Jack scoffed as he pulled at his collar. "I can only imagine the costs involved organizing a celebration for the entire Academy." He was wearing a black suit. It was clearly one of Eirich's clothes because it matches a butler's appearance so precisely. He had modified it a little by adding a rose to his left breast pocket.

Alexia meanwhile was wearing a white ballroom dress. A blue shiny gem hung under her neck. She wore two white gloves that reached to her elbows. Her high heels clacked with each step. She had kept the black ribbon on her hair, making a distinct and beautiful contrast. Alexia sighed. "You always imagine the unnecessary things. How are the new clothes?"

Jack looked at his suit. He summed it up. "They're fine." It was refreshing to get a change of clothes for the past few days but everything else remains indifferent.

Alexia gave him a full look up. "I think they suit you." She pointed at the buffet table. "Let's eat. I'm starving." They didn't get to eat much before the return trip to the Academy in order to make it back to Alexia's classes in time.

Jack did not argue further. "As you wish."

At the table, Alexia asked as they took their pickings of meat and vegetables. "Are you still having those headaches?"

Jack answered as he took a serving of salad into his plate. "No. I'm fine for now." He had taken some meat as well before retreating to a corner. A table with chairs was outside at the balcony. There were a few people already eating but there was a spare chair. Jack gestured to Alexia and he sat on the balustrade. She didn't argue as they both ate in silence among the relatively atmospheric crowd.

A man announced from within the ballroom. "Entering Duke Valliere's daughter, Louise Francoise Lu Blan De La Valliere!" Eyes turned to see a pink haired girl in a pink white dress appear from the steps. Jack noted the gold neckband and hair band. He was curious whether it was real gold given the size.

"You have a dangerous look Jack." Alexia said as she appeared beside him with free hands.

Jack was still guessing as the Valliere walked forwards towards the other side of the balcony. "I am only curious on a scientific note. I have no interest about your friend at all."

"I find that hard to believe." Alexia replied. Suddenly, the lights dimmed to an orange hue. "The music changed." The people in the ball room started to dance with a respective pair of the opposite gender. Those who were unlucky to find a pair were stuck to sitting by the sidelines.

Jack remained silent as he continued observing the dance. "…"

Alexia observed Louise and her familiar dancing in the ballroom. "…."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Jack replied in a monotone. "Do you want me to say that I prefer reading a book over asking you for a dance?"

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Even if you look nice on the outside, your inside is still the rotten same."

"Do not judge a book by its cover." Jack got off the balustrade and offered a hand. "Now will I have your hand in a dance?"

Alexia accepted it and they both entered the ballroom. "I wonder if you can even dance from being so obsessive of reading."

Jack curled a smile. "I have met my fair share of these occasions. Being prepared beforehand saves me the embarrassment and trouble." The two got into the proper posture and began to follow the music. The dance…had started off on an entirely bad note.

Alexia teased. "You say that but your dancing is horrible." She could see Louise and Saito dancing rather inexperienced but they were certainly doing better than themselves right now. "Ow!" She cried out as Jack accidentally stepped on her toes.

Jack was perplexed as his footwork was messing up. "Something's wrong. My motor skills should be well adjusted for one eye."

Flash!

Seeing Jack's change in expression, Alexia felt alarmed. "Is it those headaches again?"

Jack shook his head. "No, it isn't hurting at all."

Flash! Flash!

"Why am I seeing you distorted?" Jack was confused. He was seeing Alexia in a very blurred state that it appeared almost as though there was two of her.

Alexia decided in a worried manner. "I think you need to go to the infirmary." She began to guide him back to the stairs but he stopped her.

"Wait…" Jack took off his glasses. "That's not it." He took a small glass of water from the table, dipped his finger in it and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times and was satisfied. "Now it looks normal."

Alexia was bewildered by a new development. "Jack…your other eye's open."

Jack took out a mirror from his coat and looked at his face. "I'm going to need your help in the library."

* * *

Alexia asked as she brushed her finger across a row of books. "What exactly are we looking for?" The two had come here immediately from the ballroom. Their disappearance will not be bothered with since they weren't the guest of honour. In the meantime, a big question needs to be answered.

Jack was on the other side of the shelf, reading the titles with his lacking fluency of Halkeginia language. "I don't know to be precise. Maybe a book about familiar management?"

Alexia explained as she moved on to another row in the library. "There are no books about familiar management. A familiar is different for each person. No one would be able to write a book about all of them."

Jack took a book out, deciphered its meaning partially before putting it back into the shelf. "That option's out the window then." Details, details details. He needed details. Where can he get the details about this? _Try to start from the biggest picture. _"Do you have any book about magic in general?"

Alexia answered as she moved on to another shelf behind her. "There are but you could just ask me. It's very simple."

Jack asked. "Explain on the types of magic."

"Our magic by its basic concept relies on the utilization of willpower in order to perform a supernatural act. There are five elements of magic. They are fire, water, wind, earth and void."

Jack processed it quickly before moving to the next one. "The first four I can easily relate. What is void magic?"

Alexia finished glancing at another row. "It's a type but there aren't any void mages around anymore and the records about them are extremely little."

Jack was done with the shelf and moved to the one to his left. "Why did they become extinct?"

Alexia answered as she pulled a book out and flipped through the pages. "I don't know. I wasn't around to see that."

Again, Jack met another failure with that shelf. "How can I proceed further?" Jack leaned against the naked wall to his left with his legs crossed and arms tucked to his chest. He needed detail of what is happening. Why is it happening? How is it happening?

Flash!

Jack could see the world before him transform colours. It became again to the alien green and black. He could see all the objects in their green and black tone. He could see the shelves that are hidden from his view. He could see those books in them. Jack closed his eyes but he could still see the world around him. "It's happening again!"

Alexia rushed over towards him. "Are you feeling pain?"

Jack turned to see her. Again, her face is entirely green but the objects behind her were dimmer as though the presence is muted. "No but things are different." Oh hell yes it is.

Alexia gasped. "Your right eye…its glowing!"

Jack was shocked. "Glowing?! That's impossible!" He reached for his mirror and looked but he cannot see his own face. Instead, he saw through the mirror and to his hand which was pulsating with green glow. This is seriously reminding him of The Matrix movie.

"Wait, don't move." Alexia moved closer. "I can see runes."

Jack took in her word. "Runes?"

Alexia was puzzled as she stood up on her tip toes to get a better look. "Runes are magical inscriptions. How can it be written on an eye? I never heard of such a thing."

Jack began to piece everything together. "It all makes sense now. The runes explain why my eyes were burned. I couldn't open my eye afterwards because it needed to heal. The headaches, the images, it's all because of these runes!" He looked down and he was surprised.

"!" He could see many objects that are below him. They were not at his feet. They were below his feet and beyond. He could see a large chamber below with many shelves of objects that he could not recognize.

Alexia reached out to touch him but electricity sparked from contact. They both were thrown back from the pain and surprise. They both crashed into the floor. Jack realized as he attempted to stand up. He could see greater details now. He could see the floor below him and the objects within which by currently known physics is only possible with x-ray. His head began to feel weary. "This is draining my strength. I need to find a way to stop it."

He tried to relax, taking deep breaths as green Alexia glowed across him. He closed his eyes and stayed still. The world started to shrink and fade away. Six heartbeats and the world vanished completely. He waited a few more heartbeats before opening his eyes. The world around him is back to normal. "It's over." Jack took a breath of relief. "I think a night's sleep is very tempting offer."

Alexia pulled herself up painfully, using a bookshelf as a support. She looked at her dress and gawked at the crumpled dirty mess. "A week of peace would be even better."

* * *

"Hmm…"

Alexia pointed out as Jack continued to read a book. "You've been going Hmm for some time already Jack." They were at the library again, this time in the morning after some rest. The celebration ended on a happy note and it was left behind in part of good memories. Now, they're onto more problem solving.

"I am trying to understand the book but it isn't easy as it goes especially since I'm not fluent with the language." Jack replied as he referred to his notes. He had brought the notes about Halkeginia language into the library. For anything he has yet to covered, well there's Alexia for that.

Alexia sensed imminent trouble. She frowned at him. "You're planning for more lessons from me aren't you?"

Jack looked at her. A small grin formed from his lips. "That's nice of you to offering them. I'll gladly accept."

She slapped her forehead with a sigh. "I just dug my own grave didn't I?"

Jack turned back to his notes. "Well met. We shall start with our previous schedule after we solve this matter."

Alexia refused. "Don't even think about it."

Jack looked at her with an attempt of appearing demeaning. "I believe that is already too late Miss Alexia Idetta de Halcyon."

It didn't work as Alexia went on. "If you keep behaving that way Mr. Jack Tetsuya, you're not going to make any progress on this book."

"So are you with yours." Jack pointed out with her book that she covered only several pages so far.

Alexia shot back. "It's your eye, not mine."

Jack shot back at her. "I am your assistant. You summoned me into this worth, thus it is your responsibility."

Alexia sighed. "You really deserve those headaches." She looked through a dozen pages before concluding that the book is useless in their objective. "This isn't making any progress."

"What do you suggest to do then?" Jack was open to alternatives.

Alexia proposed as she put the book aside. "We can try to ask the teachers. Maybe they have better insight on this."

"That seems to be a better option." Jack agreed as he started packing things up.

* * *

"Teacher!" Alexia knocked on the door at the laboratory shed before entering.

Inside, Colbert was reading a large book. He looked up to see the two of them. "Ah, Alexia, Jack, it's you. What is it?"

"We have something we need to find but the books we've been looking through had come up blank."

Colbert was intrigued. "What would you want to find that isn't in the books?"

Jack took over as he pointed at his eye. "That would be this rune on my eye."

"A rune?!" The teacher's eyes widened from surprise. He stood up immediately to get a look at it. "A rune shouldn't be able to be inscribed on such a sensitive part of the body."

Jack recollected the brief moment. "It wasn't pleasant."

Seeing the rune, he accepted the reality quickly. "I have the book you need." Colbert went to a table and retrieved a book. Jack stood up face to face with Colbert to give him a good look at the rune. "Stand still while I look for it." He began flipping through the pages of the thick book. Page by page went by. A good five minutes and the book reached its end. Colbert was intrigued. "It's not here?"

"Does that mean it's not a recorded rune?" Alexia asked.

"It shouldn't be but there is a chance." Her teacher held his chin. "This will need more research from me." He turned to his student. "I'll handle this. You should focus on your studies."

Alexia gave a nod. "Yes. We'll take our leave then." Jack didn't move. She grew a suspicion immediately. "Why are you giving that look? You're planning something aren't you?"

Jack stated his intentions. "I'll work on this problem alongside your teacher here unless Mr. Colbert finds it to be a problem."

The teacher smiled as he flipped through the same book again. "No, it isn't. In fact I appreciate it. It would make things much easier."

Seeing both of them satisfied, she opened the door. "Now you can have your company. Be a good boy now." Alexia said as she left.

"How should we go about this?" Jack sat down beside Colbert as they began to work up a plan of action.

The teacher mulled on the plan. "First I think we should attempt to activate your rune. From there, I might be able to classify it with the archives as a reference point."

Jack agreed and yet disagreed. "That theoretically should work but I have no idea how to trigger the runes. It triggered previously and it might be sheer luck that calming down stopped it."

Colbert noted the problem and began to break it down. "Is that so? How versed are you in magic?"

Jack mulled a little before answering. "Assume it as zero."

Colbert explained on the use of magic. "Using magic is something that the body must be trained in. You need to draw energy from inside you like a matter of will. You need a desire as well to do something with that energy alongside with a chant of a spell to accurately guide it."

Jack took a bit out of that statement. "Hmm…that's similar to tai chi. it's worth an attempt."

Colbert nodded. "Very well then, I'll guide you through." They stood up and they began to go through the works.

_Many a many moments later…._

Colbert felt a drop of sweat swam its way down his back. "Perhaps we should take a break."

"This…has not been effective." Jack said as he was mentally worn out. The attempts were completely unsuccessful. "I'll take up that offer." He stood up. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He left the shed for a short walk. Some fresh air will lighten him up hopefully enough for a round two. He walked by the fountain near the shed. He crouched and rinsed his face with some water. The coolness was very refreshing. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _How do I reach out to this inner centre? These kinds of things are never written in the books. _He looked at his reflection in the water. _That rune is certainly troublesome. If only it can be taken off my eye. _

He hit a realization. It might explain why Colbert couldn't find the rune. He shot up to his feet and walked briskly back to the shed. He opened the door. Mr. Colbert said. "That is a very fast ten minutes."

Jack explained as he looked around for a mirror. "I know why we couldn't find the identical rune in the books. It's because of symmetry. We need a mirror."

"That makes sense." Colbert grabbed a mirror and handed it to Jack. "Hold this and let's try it again." He began flipping through the pages of the book now with a new reference. A few moments later, results showed. "Here it is!" Jack put the mirror down and took a closer look at the book.

He still couldn't read it accurately so he just asked. "What does it say?"

"It's a rune called The Eye. It's said to be a rare rune that existed over thousands of years ago. As of what it does…" Colbert brushed his fingers across the lines. "There's nothing about it."

Jack asked for confirmation. "There's nothing at all?"

"Nothing about what it does. It did mention that only highly intellectual familiars can receive this rune due to the nature of the mind needed."

"Nature of the mind…Would there be anything else in the other books?"

"Unlikely. This is the only book that has archives on all the runic findings. This alone is decades old. It is likely a few copies still exist at the Royal Palace."

Jack pointed out another lead. "If it is documented, then there must be other sources available about it."

Colbert shook his head in disagreement. "Unfortunately, I do not know where else to find them if they do exist. In the meantime while we find them you should attempt to control it surely to avoid draining your strength."

Jack looked at the rune of his eye. "That will be necessary."

* * *

"It is very important to ascertain their interactive properties when mixing two different cores for the spells of the same element."

Alexia looked at the blackboard as Mrs. Chevreuse continued explaining about magical transformation. Being at the back for today, she found it a bit difficult to pay attention. Beside her, Louise remained focused at the class. From her schedule, she would have another class afterwards with Mr. Colbert about alchemy. _Speaking of which…I wonder how their progress is._ It has been about an hour and the Colbert's class will start in another hour. _I suppose there isn't much that can be done. _

"Oi Alexia, you shouldn't be daydreaming." Louise hissed at her.

Alexia couldn't be bothered. Instead she said. "Give me some slack will you? I'm winded from having to look through dozens of books in the library." She and Jack had started slightly before dawn until the time they went to the shed. Even lunch break was a measly ten minutes, hardly worth any rest.

Louise chuckled. "You've always been the one with stamina. That doesn't sound like you."

Alexia sighed. "Maybe it has to do with handling Jack."

"Jack, that's your familiar isn't he? Ah…..it makes sense." Louise was reminded of bitter memories as well. Likely it was her experience with her own familiar aka Saito.

"How do you manage him? I find Jack is becoming more annoying although he's more obedient this time."

"How do you deal with him?" Louise asked back.

"I ask, he'll do if he sees it acceptable. That acceptable however is rather stringent." Alexia rolled her eyes to emphasize the point.

Louise commented dryly. "You're going soft on your familiar."

Alexia sent a frown towards Louise. "Then how do you deal with your familiar."

Louise cracked a smirk. "I use fear to keep Saito in line." Alexia felt odd at that statement. "If he gets out of line, I use a whip on him." She gestured the pulling of an imaginary whip to accentuate the point.

"That sounds very excessive."

"It isn't. He's a very perverted senseless dog. He needs to be taught the right things. I mean, he even kissed the princess."

"EHH?!" Alexia gasped in surprise. That caught the attention of the class.

"Is something wrong Miss Halcyon?" Her teacher glanced eye to eye with her student. Alexia shrunk under her table with a caught in the act face.

She squeaked. "It's nothing." The class continued their stare for a moment before returning back to the lecture. She felt the eyes of the world boring down into her and she shrunk into her table.

Later, the class ended and Mrs. Chevreuse left the lecture hall. Alexia sighed as she slumped in her chair. A few moments later, Colbert entered the class with his materials at hand. He placed his things at the main table as he called out. "Is Miss Halcyon here?"

"I'm here." Alexia called out from her seat at the back.

"Your familiar passed a note for you." Colbert pulled a note from his pocket. Alexia walked down to retrieve the note. She read it as she walked back up.

_I am heading to the nearby town. I am likely not returning tonight. I have taken some of your funds for use. It is approximated to be a 100 gold. I am unsure of the duration I will be away. Attend to your own duties like a proper noble you are to be. Do not find me. _

Alexia clasped at the note. Her grip tightened harder and harder until the note was crushed. "Jack, who do you think you are, taking my money without my permission?" She bit her lip and yelled. "You're going to get it!"

* * *

_ All range of vision is confirmed to be fine. _Jack added another note to his mental thoughts as he walked through the streets of the city. He had been suggested the idea of taking some time exploring the streets. Get a better feel of the world he is in and a bit more. _While it is a sound idea, I don't find how it is able to help in solving the issue at hand. Perhaps having rest is the way needed to clear the mind and understand the rune. _He'll have to just go on with Colbert's plans at hand.

The city streets were bustling with people. To Jack, it isn't crowded and at a manageable pace in comparison to the cities with millions of inhabitants. He walked along, largely staying on the main streets. He had not been here at all and so, the main street is somewhere he'll be safe from pickpockets. _You can never be too safe. _His caution reminded. The time now is approaching evening. It will be a few more hours before the sun sets. What can he do for now?

He decided to stroll along and find anything of interest. The cityislarge, probably the largest in the entire country of Tristain. Even so, it probably could not compare to the cities of his time such as New York, London or Tokyo. He looked at the end of the market. The materials they sold weren't foodstuff and consists of hand crafted goods or production. It piqued his interest. _With this, I can get a good glimpse and perhaps compare the differences to original European culture. _He had read a few books that involve European history. Some culture and items were remarked alongside various texts in the books. He remembered them clear as day with his strong memory. There are few things that he had forgotten. One was unfortunately is his first book. Second was the number of times his younger brother had annoyed him. Third was the date he first visited the library. Fourth and more recently is the number of times Alexia have been annoying at him. He gave a faint smile to himself. _This is definitely worth a challenge._

He strolled down the lane slowly with a pace every few moments. He observed at the goods from the stores at both sides. There were drawings. There were books. That definitely piqued his interest but he could not read it. He left the store on a sad note but pressed on. He moved past a store selling trinkets when he saw a store selling sculptures. There were a number of them for sale. The shapes of the sculptures usually depict those of animals and beasts that he had never seen before.

He looked at them and observed the details that ranged from the carvings of the curve to the consistencies of the cut. He had been staring for some time apparently for the man behind the table said. "Ah young man, you have a keen eye."

Jack looked up at the man. It was an old man approximated to be in his late forties with graying hair. He noted the roughness of the hands, one forged by years of experience. "I have some interest in arts."

The salesman dismissed his words. "Art? Bah, this is still simple compared to the creations that the best can sculpt."

Jack was intrigued to the man's dismissal. He countered with another question. "Isn't it more important to be able to convey the message as an artist?"

The artist provided another argument. "If it isn't done right, the message can't get through properly doesn't it?"

"That is certainly correct." Jack agreed with that opinion. "I believe that practice will be able to go a long way to perfecting your message."

The artist stretched his hands. "I can certainly imagine it right. However my hands are just too old to work their charm."

_I can certainly imagine it. _Jack realized something. It was worth experimenting since at the least he could try stopping it if it went out of control again. The gain outweighs the risk. "I want to try something."

"Don't mind if you do. If it breaks, you're paying for it." The artist cracked a grin.

"I'll avoid that." Jack touched a sculpture the size of a small piggy bank with the shape of a dragon. "What do you do when you want to create something new?"

The artist explained his concept. "I imagine it. I imagine every single detail, depth and feel that will be created by my work. I imagine this mould is as though a living thing."

"I see." Jack held his chin as he processed the information. He pressed lightly at the artwork and concentrated. _I have to imagine seeing every detail._ The sculpture's colour turned green and black as its outline had been portrayed by his eye. His eye could see at great depths beyond standard human vision. He stopped imagining and the process stopped. With this success, he put the sculpture back down onto the table. "You have answered a very important question. I thank you."

"Oh I did? I give you my congratulations!" The man laughed. "If you have more questions, do come by. Maybe my sculpture would be able to inspire you again!"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I will not. Time will tell." Jack gave a faint smile before walking back the way he came. The sun has begun to set. The shops have begun to close down for the night. It would be too late for him to return to the Academy. Even more, he plans to do something else altogether. _I'll need a private room. A night stay at an inn will be the perfect place to get started. _


	6. Chapter 5: Strengths and mirrors

**Author's Notes: **Currently, I am not sure if I can release Chapter 6 by next week. Chapter 6 has been a difficult one to write up. While I have a stronger idea what Chapter 7 will be but I have not begun the draft yet. So even if I manage Chapter 6 by this week, I might not able to release Chapter 7 in time. I apologize for any delay that occurs.

I hope you enjoy the read. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5: Strengths and mirrors

* * *

The sky is dark for the sun has already set. The time is ten at night. Many of the homes are dark as the people turned in. A few places are still awake which are notably the bars, restaurants and inns with all the drinking that is going on until the late of the night. Jack closed the window to the room on the second floor of an inn. He took off his watch and placed it on the wooden table by the door. He took off his shoes and socks, relieving his feet that needed some fresh air. He lied down on the soft bed and closed his eyes. He focused for depth of the bed.

In a second, the shape of the bed emerged in his mind. He could see the entirety of it as though it is a work of art. He could zoom in and away at will like a small model that could be manipulated. He pulled his focus away and the image of the bed disappeared. He analyzed the results of the experiment for a moment. _Reducing the scale has greatly reduced the drain of energy significantly. _

_It's time to start the real test. _He stood up and focused. He emptied his mind and void all emotion like a meditating man. With a fresh cauldron of his brain, he began.

_Understand the Concept_

A simple object will be made. It will be a stick. It is a tool that will help its user. He felt a piece in him click.

_Piece together the parts_

It will be a single object. It will be wood. He could feel a flow of tranquility along the nerves of his body.

_Imagine the image_

It will be round in shape. It will be a meter long, five centimeters in diameter. It will be in his hands. It will be as solid as possible inside. It all appeared in his mind as clear as day in the vast sandbox of creation. The flow of power began to pulse like the heart.

_Build and Complete_

The flow of the energy intensified into a single focal point. An outline formed before materializing completely. The feeling in him faded with the task done. He observed the stick. It felt solid. The weight is real. He focused into the stick. True to his enhanced eye, the structure in the stick is solid and tightly compressed bark. It is like real wood. He rested the stick against the wall. _Let's try this again. _

* * *

It is another beautiful morning. Sunshine, aren't you so sweet with the blossoms of the morning glories? It's such a

BAM!

An explosion smoked its breath from the window of a classroom. The one to blame is probably that one particular Louise Francoise Lu Blan De La Valliere. Boy oh boy, its routine indeed but it's such a painful thing don't you agree? Why wouldn't the world just be a bit more loving, you know like those peace loving tree huggers?

"So you're asking me to be a tree hugger?" Alexia frowned at the black haired boy in his blue t shirt.

"Eh? Did I murmur it out loud?" Saito was surprised. He had opened the door expecting Louise to return from the class in a dirty mess. Instead, he got Alexia which was very clean.

Alexia's frown sharpened. "You spoke it out right into my face." Saito felt sweat trickling down his spine. Alexia sighed and asked. "Your name is Saito isn't it?"

Saito answered with curiosity. "Yes it is. Is there something you want uh…"

The wind mage made her request. "It's Alexia. Saito, do you have one of those things...that you know you can use to contact someone else from the other side of the world?"

Having heard Jack's presentation, Saito knew what she meant. "A phone eh…" Saito scratched his forehead. "I do have one but it's useless."

She wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "Why so?"

Saito explained. "There's no signal for the cell phones. You need one in order to be able to connect and talk to other person."

"In short, they're dead weight right now." Alexia summed it up. She looked behind him. "Say, is that yours?"

Saito turned around at the long rusted sword leaning by the wall. "You mean Derflinger? Yeah."

She entered the room. She reached out to it and hefted it. "I'm borrowing it."

"You can't be serious missy!" The sword's guard moved.

"It talks?" Alexia was surprised once again before she smiled. This is the first time she saw a sentient weapon. "Good, that makes it better."

"But…" Saito was at a loss.

"I'm _borrowing_ it." Alexia glared fiercely at him. It was the glare of _I'm doing it and you're not going to stop me _kind.

Saito gulped and submitted. "Okay." The sword however wasn't satisfied and it began to blabber as Alexia took it away.

* * *

_Entry log 3_

_With the success of controlling the rune unfortunately forced onto my eye, health checkups are more essential than ever. Visual distortions are now recognized and under complete control. It is triggered by a sense of desire for depth of any object. The scope of this new visual perception is also controllable by simply controlling the desire of depth. _

_The savior item that had appeared at the critical moment during the ambush several days ago have been confirmed to be created by the rune. Reversing effect to cause, it is likely that various other objects can be recreated that will last for a certain amount of time. An experiment had been performed in order to prove this hypothesis. The thought process goes as follows. _

_Understand the Concept_

_Piece together the parts_

_Imagine the image_

_Build and Complete_

_Great success has followed the experiment. I had managed to create a wooden stick. Chemical bonds on a molecular level appeared to be performed in an assisted automatic manner. Again, an assumption has been made from the headaches and visions of numbers. Proof will be difficult. Even so, I assume that I can perform changes at the molecular level if I focus in sufficient depth patiently. Further experimenting will be required to prove that but priority now goes to minimizing output drain from the body. Even so, it is again likely due to the scope of my desired creation._

_For a moment of speculation, I should write this. Can this rune be able to create a door to go back to Earth? What would such a door consist? I know only so much from the books. Alan Guth's parallel dimensions might or might not be at play here. This problem remains a very long one._

_End log. _

_Time Stamp: 4.00 A.M._

* * *

_I should present these results to Colbert. That way we can work on this rune much quicker. Then I can research further on going back to Earth. _

"Jack…." A voice caught his attention. Jack, broken from his thoughts looked up to see Alexia standing by the Academy's main gate. He had been walking from the city to the Academy while making further correlations and references in his mind and the occasional notepad he brought. It made the walking trip extremely fast to Jack's sense of time.

"Good afternoon." Jack said in a casual manner. He then noticed Alexia carrying an unsheathed sword with a rusted hilt. "Why are you looking very angry?"

Alexia tapped the flat edge of the blade against her palm. "I need to teach you a lesson, a very important one." The manner which she carried the weapon struck a nerve in Jack with danger.

Jack adjusted his glasses as he explained. "I went to the town to acquire some inspiration for working on the rune problem. I believe you did receive the message from your professor."

"That I did…" Alexia noted in a very lethal tone. "That doesn't mean you can take my stuff without my permission!" She charged with the sword raised up high. Her first strike was avoided easily by Jack who stepped aside to the left.

Jack was alarmed by the sudden attack. "Hey, that's dangerous! You'll hurt me if you hit me with that."

Alexia snapped back as she turned to face him again. "That's exactly the point!" She charged again and this time Jack turned around and ran. With his advantage in height, he managed to keep himself ahead of the younger girl.

Jack replied as they entered the Academy grounds. "You're being outrageous!"

Alexia shot back as the blade is slowing her down. "You're the one who started it!"

Jack tried to bargain as they ran past a group of surprised students. "I have spent hardly any of the money if that would please you!"

Alexia refused to forgive him. "That isn't the point! It's the matter of principle!"

Jack cursed as they started to circle around the main tower. "This is ridiculous!" While he can outrun her, he doesn't know how long his stamina can last compared to the rampaging girl behind him.

"Oi oi missy. Stop swinging me around so crazily!" A voice spoke. Jack could not be bothered to find out the source of the voice or it is off with his head.

"Shut up!" Alexia snapped as she retrieved her wand from her pocket. She stopped and aimed her magic weapon and casted. Jack felt a force like a hammer smack his back. He fell forward and rolled across the grass. Jack felt the blow sting as his glasses plopped onto the grass undamaged.

Jack bit his lip as he retrieved his glasses from the ground. _It looks like I have no choice. _He stood back up and faced his master. "If you want a fight, then you'll have it."

"That's more like it!" Alexia raised her wand in acceptance of the challenge. They stood still as the wind began to blow strongly. The winds are on her side, ready to deal the punishment.

Jack concentrated as he observed the wand. _Focus on the wand. Prepare for the strike! _He bucked his muscles as he prepared to move. Like it or not, close quarters is the only chance he has to win this fight. A gust of wind shot out from the wand. Jack moved but the gust struck him in the shoulder. It spun him around and onto the ground. He got up again quickly, feeling the sting from the hit.

"You best give up and take your punishment." Alexia suggested. Jack refused and instead began thinking of a solution.

_Think Jack think! Forget the wand, look at her eyes! __Know where she's aiming! _ _Focus! _His eye activated, changing his perception. He noticed. _I can see the energy build up at the wand's tip! _With that knowledge, he stood a better chance! Alexia fired again but Jack dodged aside the shot that was aimed for his gut. _I did it! Now's my chance! _Before he could take three steps, he felt another strike hit him at the right leg, throwing him down.

"Do you think I'm so predictable Jack?" Alexia warned. Jack gritted his teeth as he picked himself up. _That hit hurt less. She must have controlled her output. _He stood up once again and thought of another strategy. He could see the magic energy building up before the mage.

_She surely must have a limited number of immediate shots. _Jack bucked his body to move. _How long does she need to charge? _Jack started into a charge. _I'll test that! _He sprinted forward in a zigzag manner. Alexia clearly knew his plan as she controlled her magic tighter and shot more projectiles instead. Jack dodged four shots successfully but took a graze along his left arm.

It slowed him down, buying time for Alexia to aim a precise shot at him. _Not yet! _Jack focused. The round buckler appeared in his hand, repelling the blast of wind. He charged with the shield out front. Alexia was clearly caught off guard by such a defence but she barely dodged the charge. Even so, Jack was close enough for his hands to reach her. Alexia aimed at him but Jack pushed the arm aside with his own, deflecting the shot to miss. He grabbed her wrist and aimed to pull her down.

Alexia wouldn't take it without a fight. _I won't let you! _She kicked at Jack's right leg, pushing the man off balance. He fell and nearly dragged Alexia down with him. She stepped back as she reached for the sword. It will prove handy now. She raised the sword like a club. "Take this!" The attack was blocked by Jack raising his shield in time. She reacted by kicking Jack in the face, throwing him back first onto the ground. She reached for her wand again. _I'll get rid of that stupid shield! _She used a levitation spell and pulled the shield out of his grip. She sent it flying away from them.

_It's time to end this. _She aimed at Jack's face. "Will you surrender now? It's just going to get much worse now Jack." She prepared a powerful spell, enough to knock him out in a single strike.

Jack got onto a knee. _It's time for the trump card. _He didn't have any special move but it will decide this fight. He insulted. "For you to struggle against a scholar, you are certainly a disappointing mage."

That made Alexia mad. "How dare you?!" Jack lunged forward, the shot hissing by his ear. He reached out his hand to grab her wrist, his other hand creating another weapon. He moved his free hand quickly around her hands and then he pushed at her stomach. As she lost balance, he went past her as the item completed forming. He had formed a rope. The rope had tied Alexia completely, binding her arms and legs to her body.

Alexia yelled as she twisted and turned against the tight knots. "Let me go!" The struggle served to tighten the bonds harder. Her hand couldn't bend enough to aim the wand at the knots.

Jack refused to give in as he held her in place with a foot. "You need to calm down little girl."

Alexia snapped back as she rolled onto her back. "Who are you calling little you brat!"

Jack frowned as he lifted her up to eye level. "Who are you to call your elder a brat?!"

Alexia answered with pride. "I can since I'm your master!"

They glared at each other eye to eye. Jack challenged. "Do you want to die so much?"

Another voice broke the showdown. "Ara ara…what's going on?" They both turned and saw Kirche, the fire mage. She was standing by a corridor, appearing amused at the two of them.

Does Jack have an answer? "…" I suppose no.

Does Alexia have an answer? "…" Ok…I guess no either.

The redhead turned away as she said. "I'll let you two go on about your fantasies."

"THAT'S NOT IT!" They both yelled at the fire mage which was walking away in a slow manner that was clearly enjoying the moment.

* * *

Jack had in his hands two white cups of beverages. He handed one to Alexia whom was sitting on a set of stairs at the Wind tower. "Feeling better?"

Alexia accepted the drink. "Much better now that you returned most of it. Otherwise, I'd probably beat you upside down inside out."

Jack countered. "Barbaric it is for a noble to speak such words."

Alexia warned. "Don't go down that path. You wouldn't want my wrath would you?"

Jack paused as he recollected the fight. While he may be the victor but it was something that he doesn't want to be in. His bruises ached to remind him that. "No."

"Good." Alexia took a sip of the cup. It was hot tea, a fine drink for the evening. "You managed to find some inspiration in the city judging from your new ability."

Jack took a sip of his own. "Yes I have. It is an interesting ability. Speaking of which, I need to report to your teacher about my discovery." He got up and was out of sight in seconds.

Alexia gave a sigh as she looked at the tea. _He with his research is such a pain._ She noticed a particular maid with a large basin of clothes walking by. "Siesta!" Alexia gave a wave.

Siesta gave a smile at the girl. "Yes Miss Halcyon?"

The wave turned to a pointy finger in an instant. "I said to ditch that didn't I?"

"Pardon me my lady." Siesta bowed in apology. That made Alexia rolls her eyes at the sight.

"These things are just so difficult." Alexia complained as she put her hands on her hips.

Siesta giggled. "You appear similar to your familiar when you stand like that."

Alexia looked disgusted. "Geh, I don't want to have anything similar to him."

"I have to apologize but I must get these done." Siesta gestured at the basin of clothes.

"I get it. You do have a job here after all. In fact, let me help you out."

Siesta refused to let her assist. "I can't let you do these menial tasks!"

Alexia insisted further. "I don't find it a problem."

The maid continued her protest. "If the other nobles see, you would be disdained!"

Alexia shrugged off her protest. "I don't care about them. They don't understand the hardship that is felt from doing these." Alexia was bent on giving a hand. "Let me help, I order you to."

Seeing the ultimate trump card, Siesta surrendered in defeat. "As you wish, my lady."

Even with victory, Alexia remains unsatisfied. "I told you to cut that out already!"

* * *

"That is truly an interesting ability!" Colbert brightened with enthusiasm. Jack and Colbert were in the shed, discussing about the rune.

Jack agreed. "It is interesting. There is still much to be learned about it."

"Your arrival along with Saito is certainly a blessing from Brimir!" Colbert was excited or even hungry for knowledge. "For the Gandalf to be here, I have a chance to research of the void magic."

The term was alien to Jack. "Gandalf?"

"Ah, you aren't aware of it. Let me explain about it to you." Colbert calmed down a bit and continued. "You see, Saito also has some runes on the back of his palm. The rune resembled ones that Gandalf possessed. Gandalf is written to be the familiar of a legendary mage who used the element of the void. However, its existence has yet to be fully confirmed. As such, such a connection cannot be proved."

Jack contemplated the fact. "Even so, if it was once recorded in the books, there is a high chance that it has a legitimate existence of some form. There is no smoke without fire."

Colbert agreed. "Exactly, you understand. That's why I believe you two are great importance to further research and development."

Jack looked at the rack of test tubes on the table. "I can certainly appreciate my name to be part of a theory of some kind. However I am not planning to stay here for the rest of my life."

Colbert was intrigued. "Is that so?"

Jack told the teacher of his goal. "I plan on voiding this contract and return to my world."

Colbert gave his thoughts. "I have no say as it is your life. In the meanwhile on finding your way back, we can at least do many things for the sake of science and magic."

Jack looked out the window. "For the meanwhile…I will agree to that."

* * *

The day has ended and night has begun. What was supposed to be time of rest is simply more time to get things done for Jack's case. As some would say it, time is gold.

_Entry 4_

_With a sufficient minimum of understanding regarding the rune on my eye, I have decided to work on finding a way back to Earth. The first step would be to build the big picture. From the current knowledge available, I can surmise this much._

_This world and Earth are two separate locations. There is a path that allows travel in between them. The path is locked by a hypothetical gate. This gate can be opened by certain acts of magic such as the familiar summoning ritual. Can a non magical measure be applicable to open this gate and traverse? Is this gate a one way path or twin sided? I do not want to find out the answer for that. _

_Perhaps with the rune, I might be able to access the gate and open the path. The green portals appear difficult to be reconstructed since there is so much missing information. A sample to be analyzed is out of the immediate question. Maybe I could ask the redhead's family about the pornography magazine. I might be able to acquire a sample from there. _

"Watch out!"

"Hmm?" Jack raised his head to see a brick wall. He smacked face first into the stone wall. He plopped onto the grass.

Saito asked. "Are you okay Jack?"

"Uh…I'll be fine." Jack grunted a reply. He noticed that Saito was inside a large old pot of steaming water. "What are you doing in a pot?" It looked akin to cooking himself for dinner. Jack didn't fancy of having such exotic taste.

Saito explained. "It's a makeshift Japanese bath. The pot was about to be thrown out anyway."

"I see…that's a good application of used material." Jack complimented. His eyes moved to the right as steam cleared a little. "And…why is there a lady inside with you?"

Saito went red as he explained. "We're just sharing the bath! There's nothing else going on!"

"That's right!" The lady with black hair added a layer to Saito's words.

Jack looked at the two of them for two seconds. "I see. Enjoy your bath." With that, Jack moved on. The two blew a sigh of relief.

From the opposite corner, a master is searching for her familiar. "I thought I heard Jack around here." Alexia noticed the hot steam and turned. "Eh?"

Alexia witnessed the same scene that Jack just did seconds ago. The young maid pointed to her right. "Miss Halcyon, Jack went that way."

"Oh…right…" Alexia's face was clearly red. "I'll…leave you two for yourselves…" She sprinted off as fast as the wind. Again, the two sighed at the trouble.

Meanwhile, another master is searching for her familiar. The pink haired Louise Valliere had asked Jack about it as they passed. She was walking with the given directions when she saw someone stumbling about. "Alexia, what's with your red face? Are you having a fever?"

Alexia yelped before blinking at Louise. "I….uh….saw…"

Louise wanted the answer. "Saw what?"

"It's…something that is not to be seen." Alexia replied as she hurried her way past the pink haired girl. Louise gave Alexia's back a puzzled glance before moving on.

* * *

_I shouldn't have been foolish to try thinking and writing while walking. _Jack cursed at himself as he now sat at the table in his or should he say Alexia's room. He looked at his watch. It read ten at night. He'll spend another two hours on this before turning in for the night. _It's peaceful tonight…speaking of which, where is Alexia? _He hadn't met her since afternoon. He had been conducting further experiments in the grassland behind Colbert's lab. He assumed she went to her classes and had dinner. Jack preferred to have dinner earlier and in the kitchens than the main hall since it is more convenient for him and the kitchen staff. Occasionally, Saito would also be around to join him for meals then.

The topics that go on between the two usually involved a progress report from both sides and a plan of action, usually on Jack's side. There wasn't much time for anything else since the nature of Jack finishing his meal much faster than Saito. He would then vanish quickly to do something else in his mind which involves either reading or more learning of the Halkeginian language. _The rune is certainly useful in extracting information that lied beyond the physical plane. _He had managed to acquire bits of meaning from the characters on their own. From there, he analyzed the order of the language which helped him improve on creating proper sentences and deciphering. The door opened and Jack turned to see the landlord of the room. _Speak of the devil. _

Alexia entered the room with a bottle in her hand. Jack was alarmed by the redness of her face. His eyes went next to the bottle. _Don't tell me…_ Alexia settled the bottle on the table as she sat down on the other chair beside him. "I must forget…" The bottle had no label so he reached out and called his trump card. In seconds, the content of the bottle is known to him. _Shit._ It was wine. Half of the open bottle is empty. "Oi…." Alexia said as she reached out with her hands. "That's…mine…."

"You shouldn't be drinking at this age." Jack put the bottle at the far edge of the table and out of her reach.

"I am…hic…an adult!" Alexia protested as she continued reaching for the bottle. Jack noted the symptom and felt dread. _She definitely had more than half a bottle. _

He said strictly. "That's enough for you. You need to go to bed and sleep for the night."

"It's still early to go to bed." Alexia said in a sly manner. She leaned closer with a finger brushing his cheek. "My…you look cute."

Jack flinched from the sudden comment. He pulled himself back from the drunkard. "You're definitely drunk. I can never imagine you saying such things."

"I am saying them aren't I?" Alexia purred as she leaned her shoulder against his. She looked at the paper and pen on the table. "Put these away…can't we do something fun?"

Jack's eyes darted about for a solution. He coughed as he reached for the bottle once again. He handed it to her. _It's the best choice among the devil options. _"Drink if you want to enjoy tonight."

"Yay!" Red Alexia took the bottle and drank it. She took gulp after gulp until the bottle was empty. She exhaled with joy. "That tastes good." Within a moment, she passed out as Jack intended. He carried her and put her on the bed and pulled the blankets atop her. Now she is the least of his problems.

The door opened again. This time, it was Saito, wrapped around by his master. Jack noted a similar redness. "Jack, we have a problem!"

* * *

"You say that this is the effect of a love potion?" Saito asked for confirmation. He squirmed as Louise started rubbing her head against his chest.

"That's right." A young girl with long yellow hair in a long Victorian ringlets style answered. A red hair bow added to the touch. Jack recalled her name was Montmorency. Standing next to her was a blonde young man carrying a rose. His name was Guiche. "It was a mistake, Louise drank it by accident. You just happened to be in front of her when the potion started to take effect."

"Montmorency, was that potion meant for me by any chance?" Guiche questioned her. She twitched in response. Guiche surmised and went on. "Oh, how touching..."

Jack interrupted and asked. "Is Alexia also affected by this potion?" Jack pointed at Alexia who was dozing off on the bed.

"No, she isn't." Montmorency shook her head. "Only Louise drank the glass. Alexia's just drunk."

"That's a relief." Jack said while Guiche continued gloating.

"Montmo, Return Louise back to normal already." Saito demanded.

"The effect will disappear eventually." Montmorency explained.

Saito wanted more. "How long would it take?"

The potion brewer contemplated the question. "A month later, or a year later, or…"

"You can't be serious!" Saito exclaimed as Guiche shuddered in the background.

"Is there an antidote?" Jack questioned as he pulled the blanket over his own master.

Montmorency answered. "It could be made…but I don't have the necessary materials."

Saito replied. "Then get the necessary materials."

Montmorency explained the problem to that. "It's not easy to get them!"

"May I remind you that making a love potion is illegal?" Jack noted an important fact.

The girl's face turned aghast. "How…did you know that?"

"Article thirty six of alchemy. No person is allowed to create potions that are capable of forcibly changing a human free will. I read it in your law books." Jack iterated the law. The potion maker felt shocked. Jack simply smiled, giving the implication of consequence to the girl.

"I'll do it!" Montmorency submitted albeit unhappily. "I have most materials already except for one. Without that, I cannot make the antidote."

Jack offered a rare thing, his assistance. "What is it? Maybe I can do something about it."

Montmorency answered. "It's the Spirit's Tear. We will need to go to Lagdorian Lake to acquire it." Saito demanded that it would be done tomorrow and the girl protested to that.

Nevertheless, Jack had another idea. "I have something in mind. Describe it to me."

"Eh? It's …a liquid. It's clear in colour like water. It comes from a water spirit's body after all."

"What are you planning?" Saito asked.

"I am going to try recreating it." Jack answered. He raised his hands to chest level and focused.

That caught all of them by surprise. "You can't be serious?!"

Guiche finally speaks. "How could a plebeian create an element from a Spirit?!"

Jack ignored the comment and concentrated. _A special clear fluid of water stored in a container._ His hands glowed with an orange hue. He added a sense of special into the creation. A moment later, a small wine bottle emerged with the fluid."Will this work?"

"I have to try to brew a mix with it." Montmorency looked at the bottle. "I'll have it ready by tomorrow." With that assurance, they dismissed and while a solution is on the way, it didn't make the night any easier for poor old Saito.

* * *

Alexia stirred wake. It was morning and the sun had already risen. She was in her normal clothes instead of her night gown. Her clothes were in a dishevelled mess. She rubbed at her head. "Uh…. My head hurts."

Jack noted the cause for her, reading at the table once again. "You are having a hangover."

Alexia raised herself up to a sitting position. Her limbs felt stiff. "Why on earth was I drunk?"

Jack could not answer that. "Ask yourself the question."

Alexia looked back into her memory before giving up in frustration. "Gah...I don't remember anything." She plopped her face onto her pillow to ease her head.

Jack checked his watch. He closed the book and settled it on the table. "I need to go. Rest here for now." He left the room and a moment later knocked on the door to Louise's room. The door opened and Jack let himself in. Guiche and Montmorency were already inside. He asked as Saito closed the door shut. "Is the potion ready?"

The young alchemist in the making nodded. "It's ready to be tested." In her hand was a wine glass with some dark green liquid.

Standing beside Saito, Louise refused. "I don't want to drink it."

Saito put his hands on her shoulders and said. "You have to drink it to be well."

Louise refused with a louder tone. "I feel fine! I'm not sick!"

Saito gave her a smile. "Be a good girl and take your medicine okay?" That managed to persuade the mage. Montmorency handed the glass of green liquid to her.

She downed the potion in a single pull. With the last drop, Louise stuck her tongue out in distaste. "Bleh, it tastes funny."

Saito asked as Louise tried to get the taste out of her tongue. "Louise, are you feeling different?"

She answered in a calm monotone. "I feel nothing different..."

Saito turned to Montmorency. "How long does the potion need to take effect?"

Montmorency wasn't sure. "I haven't made it before so I can't tell exactly."

"Saito...~~ I feel very hot." Red Louise wrapped herself against Saito. "I want you."

Saito was surprised from the sudden change of behaviour. "What are you saying? What's wrong?" He looked at the alchemist but she too shook her head for the lack of an answer.

"I want to love you now." Louise twisted in a clumsy swing that threw both of them onto the bed. The pink haired girl was eager as she attempted to undress him.

Jack shifted his glasses as Saito struggled and the other two nobles watched in amazement. "I believe the potion has backfired."

Montmorency recovered before she sighed. "I suppose a recreation of the Spirit's Tear isn't going to work. We will need the original to make a proper brew." Guiche meanwhile remained intrigued by how aggressive Louise was in her task.

"Then let's hurry and get it!" Saito yelled as he tried to break free.

* * *

By the afternoon, four horses set out from the Academy towards the Lagdorian Lake. Saito and Louise are naturally on one. Given that Jack doesn't know how to ride a horse, Alexia settled for riding. Naturally, Montmorency and Guiche went along with the trip.

The journey to the lake initially was not a quiet one. Saito had to deal with Louise's aggressive advances. They were forced to tie her up with some rope which Jack conveniently provided with his neat trick. Even so, the Valliere refused to be let things be. Her pleads to Saito were unnerving and extremely persuasive to any man. Despite such, Saito held up and they ended up putting her to sleep with a spell.

Now, the sun was starting to set. It was peaceful and quiet. Jack was reading a small book held in the air with one hand, the other holding onto the saddle tightly. It looked tiring to be reading that way for a long time. Saito asked. "Jack, what are you reading?"

Jack answered, his eyes glazing over the written texts. "It's about the history of the Tristain kingdom."

Saito wondered as he eased his hands from the horse reins. "Why are you reading such a thing at this time? Don't you get tired from holding it up that way?"

"Scholars of the past have used this posture for hours on end." That puzzled the younger familiar. Seeing that, Jack simplified. "It's called getting used to it."

"Are you addicted to reading?" It was Montmorency's turn to ask. "I can't believe someone who would have the interest to read a book of law."

"I find no bias to reading. It satiates my curiosity and interests. Knowledge is power." Jack explained. He then gave a faint smile. "It's also the reason why you're here with us are we not?" The yellow haired girl turned away with a huff. Jack asked to the rider in front of him. "Is your head feeling better now?"

Alexia answered with decent news. "There's still a bit of headache but nothing that can't be handled."

Jack reminded her. "I hope that is a good lesson on not to drink too much alcohol."

That puzzled the girl."Alcohol?"

Jack mentally slapped himself. Colbert would know but it was likely everyone else in this world doesn't. He gave the layman term. "I meant wine."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Right."

* * *

The sunset has arrived and according to Montmorency, the water spirit would not appear until then. Jack had appreciated the perfect timing or there would have been wastage of time. The others simply sighed at him in response. They traversed the last hill to reach Lagdorian Lake.

The water mage was alarmed at the immediate presence of water. "What is this? The water has flooded out this far?"

Alexia similarly was suspicious. "I remember coming here before. The water is abnormally high."

"It appears that the Water Spirit is mad for some reason." Montmorency bit her lip. "This is going to make getting the tear more difficult."

"There should be a town here." Alexia looked further up. They found the town below, mostly submerged under the water.

Jack summed it up as he closed his book. "The entire town is flooded."

"That doesn't sound good." Saito said unhappily.

Montmorency suggested. "Let's settle down at the edge. We can get started immediately."

Ten minutes later, Saito said as he tied the horses to a tree. "We're here now. What do we do next?" Louise was laid against a tree to sleep against. The edge of the lake was creeping up slowly but it would not reach them in a few hours most probably.

Montmorency gave the next step as she gazed at the lake. "I need to contact the Spirit of Water."

Jack wanted details. "Who is this Spirit of water?"

The water mage explained. "It is a Spirit where all water mages make a contract with. This way we water element mages are able to use stronger levels of water magic."

Jack being his scholarly self continued asking. "I see. What about those who are capable of utilizing multiple elements?"

Guiche answered this time. "You mean like a line or triangle mage? All you need to do is to form contracts with the respective spirits of the learned element."

Jack correlated this new information with his current knowledge. "I fail to understand how it could be improved." His ability is currently of an unknown element. What spirit would he go to if he wanted to improve them via this method?

She said to her frog familiar. "Robin, listen. Tell the ancient Spirit of Water that your master wants to talk to her." She pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the head of the orange frog. "She should know that it's me with this." The frog complied and jumped into the lake. She warned. "Do not make the Spirit angry or our lives too will be in danger."

Not a moment too soon, the surface of the lake was broken with a large splash. The water show up into the air to splash back down like a fountain. "My name is Montmorency Margarita La Faire do Montmorency. I am a water mage and part of the ancient family that contracted with you. If you recognize my blood, answer to me in a manner we understand!"

The fountain motion stopped as the water settled into a humanoid shape. A voice spoke from the shape. "I remember you, you thing. I remember the liquid that flows in your body."

Montmorency said with relief. "I'm glad. O Spirit of Water, I have a favour to ask."

The voice answered in return. It felt forward and yet it felt all around like a big set of speakers. "Speak your request."

Montmorency made the request. "I want you to share with me a part of your body."

The response came immediately. "I refuse, you thing."

Saito interjected into the conversation. "Don't say that. Please, Spirit of Water."

Alexia hissed. "Stop it! If you make her mad…" She was cut off by what Saito did next.

Saito went onto his knees. "I'll do anything you tell me to. If only just a little…just a little help will do." He looked serious to keeping his word. The others felt bad at looking at him even if he is a commoner. Except Jack, he still has that poker face.

The Spirit contemplated before answering. "I accept your offer. I am too busy raising the water that I can't deal with some assailants."

The noble mages were surprised. "Assailants?"

The Spirit directed. "Some of your kind is causing harm. Eradicate them."

Saito stood up and nodded. "I accept! If I get rid of them, you will offer me the Tear."

"I agree to your conditions." The Spirit said and vanished immediately. The pool of floating water splashed back to the lake. The conversation is clearly over.

Jack finally spoke as he tugged at his collar. "In conclusion, we need to stop these attacks. We best get ready for it."

* * *

Night had taken over sunset and the moon had risen. The small group had rested amongst the trees. They waited carefully for the attackers. Louise remains in dreamland. Meanwhile, they discussed stratagem. Montmorency said. "They must be really strong assailants to attack a Spirit."

Saito was curious over one thing. "How do they get under water? That's the only way to attack the Spirit right?"

Guiche gave his suspicion. "It's likely to be a wind manipulator, a very skilled one. A wind spell should be able to create an air bubble to walk to the bottom of the lake."

"That doesn't bode well on my confidence." Jack frowned at the patch of grass he had been staring.

"Nothing bodes well on your confidence except your books." Alexia sighed.

Saito detected movement. "Quiet, I see something." A moment later, two silhouettes appeared from the hillside. He couldn't see much detail from the lack of light excepting the reflection of the two moons. They were wearing cloaks and one carried a large staff. The one with the large staff appeared to be casting a spell. Saito retrieved his sword. "It must be them."

Guiche noted. "Wait, we need a strategy." Jack likewise agreed with a nod. "I'll hit from the front while you two launch a surprise attack."

"Are you planning to leave me out of this?" Alexia frowned at the Earth prince. Guiche shook his head. "Good, I'll support from the front as well."

"I'll pass." Montmorency noted. They agreed quickly and with the plan set, they moved. The two attackers had yet to detect their presence. Alexia gave a nod to Guiche, the cue to strike.

They stood out into the opening and raised their wands. They chanted simultaneously.

"Earth, the great mother! Answer my words and become a moving wall!"

"Guide my strike and defeat my enemies!"

The earth shattered and a mass of earth shot forth for the two. A gust of wind moved around the moving mass like a helix to support the strike. The mage with the staff turned it and a stronger gust of wind repelled the combined strike. Alexia and Guiche were alarmed at such strength. Nevertheless, they intensified the frequency of their attacks. The two attackers covered for one another, repelling strikes that came from different sides with gusts of wind and the other a burst of red flames. Guiche lost faith in his attacks. "They have no openings."

Alexia bit her lip as she continued casting. "Don't give up just yet! You're a man aren't you?!" Saito and Jack are supposed to launch their own attacks soon. That should create an opening they need!

From the other side, the two familiars charged. Jack concentrated as Saito wielded his sword. _To defend is to live. _A conical steel shield formed in his grip. The two assailants noticed their charge and the fire mage sent a burst at them. Saito stopped as Jack took the lead and took the strike with the shield. There isn't much of an impact compared to a physical weapon. Even so, he could feel the warmth of his shield. It will be able to protect him only so much. The magic blast deflected, Saito retook the lead of the charge.

The wind mage responded in turn, sending a strong gust of wind. Saito was thrown back and Jack was stopped cold in his tracks. The gust felt like a sledgehammer against the shield and it took his strength to stand firm. That gave an opening for the fire mage to send a larger burst of fire, one that the shield cannot block entirely. The flames were repelled by another gust of wind. Alexia called out from the other side. "Don't forget about us!" The wind mage didn't for a strong gust of wind was sent their way and it bulldozed through the earth magic to strike them. The two flew and hit the floor with a painful thud.

Jack knew he had to close the distance or else he is useless. Jack focused, switching perspectives. Immediately, he noted something very odd. He called out to the two attackers. "Aren't you two from the Academy?"

"What?" Saito was back on his feet, ready to charge once again. Jack's words confused everyone and the fight went to a standstill. The fire mage lowered its hood and it indeed revealed a dark skinned woman with red hair. Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. "Kirche? What are you doing here?" The battle went to a full halt.

* * *

"Orah, what are you all doing here?" Kirche, the fire mage asked the small troupe.

Saito was puzzled as confusion began to settle within the two groups. "I asked you girls first. What are you doing here?"

The second pulled the hood back. It was Tabitha. "On a mission."

"Does that mission involve the Water Spirit?" Jack asked. The small girl gave a slight nod of agreement. The other two mages got up from the ground with slight pains but nothing temporary.

It was Guiche's turn to question. "Why are you attacking the Water Spirit?"

Kirche explained their mission. "The town had been flooded and the water levels are rising even further. It was not made by a disaster but by the Water Spirit. The King of Gallia had asked Tabitha to kill the Spirit to stop the floods."

Jack put his hand under his chin. "This is an interesting situation."

Guiche gave his opinion. "We need to get the bigger picture."

Saito nodded. "Agreed, let's talk with the Water Spirit."

Moments later, the Water Spirit was called once again. The Spirit appeared from the lake once again. "What is it that you summoned me for?"

Montmorency was the representative once again. "We have found out the reason of the attacks. It was due to the flooding of the nearby town supposedly by you. Is this true and why?"

The answer came after a pause. "Yes, it is true. I have raised the waters in search of my stolen item."

The group was surprised except Jack. Or maybe he's just giving the poker face. "Stolen?"

The Spirit detailed. "The ring of Andvari. It was one of my treasures for eternity and it had been stolen by one of your kind named Cromwell."

"I find that it will be extremely inefficient and time consuming to achieve your goals through this method." Jack spoke for once at the Spirit.

The Spirit answered at Jack's thoughts. "Time is not a factor. Eventually the world will be covered in water where I can reach my treasure."

Saito contemplated it and offered a deal. "I'll find that treasure of yours. In return, you lower the water levels back to normal." Montmorency and Alexia protested to such an offer.

To their surprise, the Spirit agreed. "If it is Gandalf that makes such a promise, I will agree to it. Gandalf has once kept his promise to me in the past." A vial of clear liquid was sent out towards Saito. "As bargained, here is what you seek."

"I will fulfill that promise!" The Spirit vanished as their conversation was over. "We have it! Now we can get Louise to return to normal!" Saito cheered as he raised the vial up high.

* * *

Alexia commented at Jack's deeply focused face. "You look in deep thought." Her familiar had been sitting at the chair without moving for a long time. How long? Let's say that Alexia had enough time to take a bath and come back dressed in a silver nightgown. It is already late at night when they returned to the Academy.

Jack definitely noticed her for he expressed his thoughts. "I have realized two limitations of my ability."

Alexia sat down on the bed. "Those limitations are?" She rubbed her tired eyes and stifled a yawn that came after. Jack on the other hand looked relatively fresh.

Jack explained as he observed the contour lines of his palm. "I cannot analyze a living being with my rune. Second, I cannot create something that I do not know about."

Alexia simplified it. "In short, you need to have a good look at the stuff before you can recreate it I presume?"

Jack nodded as he looked at her. "That sums up most of it. I highly suspect recreating magical artifacts are similarly out of the question."

Alexia smirked as she waved her hand. "Well, I wouldn't worry on it. It's not like we are going to have you to be a factory."

Jack took it in another context. "Hmm…that could have been a lucrative business opportunity. Unfortunately I believe the item properties would fade as these recreations I suspect have a limited life span."

That piqued interest from her. "Life span?"

Jack gave his suspicions. "After some time which I estimate to be around twelve hours with some margin of error, the item will disintegrate to dust."

"That sounds rather short lived." Alexia commented dryly. Her eyes is

"It isn't long but it'll be sufficient for any problem." Jack took out his pen and paper. "I estimate that more research will be required."

"Gah, you and your research never ends. Good night." Alexia pulled the blankets over her and turned onto her side.

Jack answered quietly. "Good night to you, Alexia." In minutes, her breathing entered a slow methodical rhythm. Jack looked at the sleeping girl for a moment longer before he turned to his papers .It will be another long quiet night.


	7. Chapter 6: Island of the Sky

**Author's Notes: **I try to be different to the original story while staying true at least to a degree of the main plot. Originally it wasn't to be this long but important elements such as the first night and also further character development was necessary which you'll read shortly. While I managed to get this done in time, it is likely that chapter 7 will be delayed to a degree. Probably midweek at latest if the extra time I will put into the story isn't enough. I hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Island of the Sky

* * *

As predicted by himself, Jack had kept himself up thinking and reading until three in the morning. He awoke sharp to the spear of the sun's rays into the room,. On the grander bed, the master of this room remained asleep. Jack got up, rolled his bed into the corner and sat down on a chair. He looked at his wristwatch which showed seven in the morning. He then looked outside the window. It looked cold outside with the morning mists. _It'll be wise to stay inside for now. _He glanced at the table that was cluttered a little with paper. He decided to sort them out.

His master had woken up for he heard her said. "Good morning Jack."

Jack turned to face her and returned the greeting. "Good morning Alexia." He then went back to sorting out the few papers. He also decided to select another book to be read for the day. His reading habits had to take a pacemaker due to the need to handle other matters like his research and other matters that Alexia might request from him at random times. That research and thinking so far isn't making too much progress ideally.

Alexia stretched her arms as she got out of the bed. She looked out the same window before turning to look at him. "You look very fresh."

Jack replied as the table was neatly organized once again. "It's a matter of getting used to less sleep. Do we have any agenda today?" Now he began finding that book to read. Given the number he had borrowed from the library and a few of his own, the table had two nice stacks six books high at a side.

Alexia went to her wardrobe and began selecting her clothes for the day. "There shouldn't be anything other than the routine classes. Feel free to read in the library." She also pointed at the stack of the books. "Please return the read books to the library. I do need the space for myself too."

Jack found the book he wanted and took it into his palms. The solid hard cover felt comfortable. He'll handle the books and get more books from the library as well per her suggestion. "That will be my pleasure."

* * *

The morning fog had dissipated. Even so the sun remains shielded slightly by the clouds, keeping the air cool. It is neither hot nor cold, it is just right. It made it the right time to be outside. Jack in common agreement was reading at the garden. He was sitting at one of the white chairs while sipping a cup of tea like a natural. Other noble students haven't been able to enjoy the morning for they have their classes. Thus, it was just him.

Jack said as the girl maid placed a cup of tea on the table. He had requested for a pot of tea to be made and he would collect it later but the kitchen staff took a step forward. He didn't mind the independent action, more convenience for him. "I thank you for the tea."

The black hair with blue eyes maid accepted the thank you. "You're welcome, sir."

Jack directed in a clear calm manner. "Dispense with the title. I do not own such a title. Refer to my name, Jack Tetsuya." The other kitchen staff had been cheerful with Saito, having proven some crazy theatrics prior to his arrival. They were fine with Jack but they were more formal to him in comparison towards Saito.

The maid answered with a small bow of the head. "I apologize for my mistake Jack. My name is Siesta."

"Do not be, Siesta. I simply do not intend to have my head cut off for being assumed to wear a title." Jack explained. He had read about the Tristain society in one of the books in the library. The segregation of nobles and commoners was the same to medieval Europe on Earth. Saito had expressed a discontent regarding the system, regarding the notion of equality and freedom in their world. Jack however did not mind it. It was not getting in his way yet. To him, it was merely medieval history attempting to play its part. History had changed ways of the administration many times across the centuries. The ways here will change eventually but Jack believed that it will be more difficult due to the actual presence of magic, one of the two core factors that separate nobility from the common populace. Despite all the thinking, it's not his problem to begin with.

Siesta smiled at his explanation. "I understand." She took a more relaxed posture and started satiating her curiosity. "I heard that you and Saito's world is very different than Halkeginia." She had been informed of the tidbits from Saito and Alexia.

Jack confirmed it for her. "Yes, it is different but there are still several similar elements. We have faced a similar era such as yours but with notable differences of course." He flipped another page of his book.

The maid noted a similar behavior as she saw the large amount of text within the book. "I see. You like to read a lot like Miss Tabitha."

Jack took a sip from his cup of tea. "Reading is a passion of mine. There are many things that can be learnt or enjoyed even if they are real or fantasy."

Siesta beamed. "I agree. Writers can create fiction that is very inspiring to read."

Jack gave a faint smile in return. "I appreciate that you understand. Books are part of our culture and history. There is no better way to learn of a man's mistakes than the records of history."

Siesta smiled again. "There are a few things that need to be handled. I'll have to take my leave Jack. Perhaps we can talk more again another time." Siesta gave a small bow before leaving with the silver tray. His response was a nod of acceptance, eyes on the book. Jack continued to read as he was alone again. He had read several more lines before being interrupted once again.

Alexia had spotted him as she walked down a corridor carrying a stack of notes from the class that just ended. "What are you reading this time?"She asked as she placed her notes onto the table.

Jack lowered the tip of his book slightly to let his eyes see her face. He explained as his eyes went back to the text. "It's about history of magical development in Halkeginia." He had only covered about four dozen pages, a sixth of the entire book. Given his reading speed, it could be done by three in the evening if there were no interruptions. It was appearing that he wasn't going to be able to meet that deadline.

Alexia commented. "Another boring book eh." This was also another reason Jack was here. It was more convenient for her to put her stuff into his bag to be carried to the dorms later. It's a win-win situation for them.

Jack gave a disapproving look. "Do not judge a book by its cover. You will be surprised by the contents when you read it."

Alexia differed. "History isn't of my taste."

Jack encouraged her to read as he expressed what he said to Siesta just beforehand. "History is a very good way to learn from people's mistakes."

Alexia could not answer for they were met by a teacher. Mr. Colbert greeted, carrying a bunch of incomprehensible things in his hands presumably for his work. "Good morning." Both Master and familiar returned the courtesy. Colbert then asked. "Have you seen Saito or Miss Valliere?"

Jack said a simple no. Alexia likewise had not seen them. She answered. "No, we haven't. Is something wrong?"

Colbert explained his problem in a jiffy. "I can't seem to find them. Even Mr. Gramont is missing as well."

Alexia suggested a possibility. "They might not be in the Academy. They could be in the capital for some reason." That is the most reasonable one immediate to their mind.

"I do not agree." Colbert fumed. "They are skipping class and I do not appreciate such behavior."

Alexia offered her help. "We'll look for them." Jack gave no refusal which is good enough in Alexia's book.

Colbert was relieved at the task being reliably handled. "Thank you very much. I'd like to find them myself but my schedule doesn't give me the liberty to do so. The other teachers likewise are busy. Please don't miss class while you're at it." He made haste for his next lecture as soon as he said that.

Alexia kept looking on for the moment while Jack kept his eyes reading. Colbert gone, he asked. "How should we go about finding them?" He'd like to minimize the amount of time spent in favour to read the book in his hands.

Alexia mulled a bit on it. "We can try asking if anyone saw them first."

Jack disagreed with her immediately. "I think that is highly inefficient. It would take a long time with possibly minimal or no results at all."

Alexia agreed with him. Jack was spot on about the matter and wanted his idea of a solution. "Do you have a better suggestion?"

Jack didn't have much of an idea either. "No for the moment but I think it's better to think of a better one than the one we have." Maybe it was the fact he was rather preoccupied reading the book to really delve in depth on the matter.

Alexia thought a little more. She worked along the original plan and made a simple change to it. "I think we should ask the kitchen. If anyone wanted to leave the Academy, they surely would need to take along some food." Jack agreed immediately and they took action. The results that they managed to get were highly satisfactory.

Jack summed up the results as they sat at the same tables again. "So they've left the Academy during dawn. Now we should just inform your teacher and be done with it. We don't have the resources nor are you allowed to skip classes."

She agreed with his assessment. "You are right about that." Alexia however remained unsatisfied with these results. "However it is something odd. They've left in a hurry. I think there's more to this case."

Jack presented the next problem to her intended goal. "Their business is certainly not your business. Moreover, how do you plan to track them down? They might not be going to the capital at all." Again, Alexia was interrupted from answering.

"Yo Alexia. What are you two doing?" They turned to see the inseparable red and teal duo. Kirche and Tabitha were passing by. Tabitha and Jack looked rather similar, each carrying and reading a book to their own.

"Louise, Guiche and Saito left in a hurry this morning. Colbert asked us to find them." Alexia explained the situation to them.

The fire mage turned curious. "Oh, I wonder what they are doing so quickly. It turns me on for a chase." She looked eager to join the search. Her stoic friend gave no response but it was very likely that she will tag along.

Jack explained the flaw of the information. "The kitchen staff only mentioned that they left at dawn. It has been some time now since dawn. Even without a map, there are dozens of potential places they might be. We need an effective way to find where those three went."

Kirche suggested a valuable idea to the problem. "Tabitha's familiar can pick out smell quite well. We can try to use Louise's clothes as a trace." Saito didn't have any others to begin with.

Tabitha concurred with her. "Perhaps that is the best and fastest approach." Jack nodded in silent agreement. It was the best solution.

Alexia turned towards the door. "That's settled." She looked at her familiar with a _reminder_ "Jack, you're coming."

Jack closed his book shut. He won't be finishing it today. "As you wish."

* * *

Alexia admired at the orange sunset from six thousand feet in the air. "The sun's so pretty." She had been enjoying her time riding the blue dragon during their search. They've crossed forests and the lake and now approach open grassland. Alexia checked in on Jack. "How are you doing?"

Jack summed up his feelings for his first time in open aired flight. "I'm fine although I still feel the uneasiness of the potential of falling off." They had been travelling by air for hours now. Tabitha had the reins followed by Kirche, Alexia and lastly Jack.

"We'll be fine. Slyphid is a very good and stable flyer." Kirche reassured for probably the fifth time. The dragon brayed in what appeared to be a cheerful expression.

Jack didn't need the assurance. "If this dragon flies as it has been, there shouldn't be problems." Tabitha said nothing. He observed the orange sun and suggested. "I think we need to settle down for the night."

She looked at the sun. The night is soon to settle. "You're right. Is there a nearby town?" Alexia asked for a possible rest area.

Tabitha looked at the map they brought along for the trip. "No."

Alexia casted a spell which magnified her view and looked around. The facts concurred with Tabitha. There wasn't any town within sight. "Should we land here or try to go further to somewhere better?"

Jack preferred the former option. "Open grassland should be safer for us from predators at night." Tabitha likewise agreed.

Kirche said as Tabitha motioned for the dragon to land. "Let's settle down here for the night." They landed within the grassland as the sunset start to be shielded away by the ground. They settled down and prepared for the night. An hour later, a pit of fire was ready and burning. "Here's the fire you asked." The redhead said cheerfully as the fire burned brightly in sharp contrast to the night which had arrived. The amount of wood they had foraged would be sufficient to last the entire night.

"It was fortunate for Tabitha to have brought some food along." Jack was grateful of the preparation that the girl had made. She had carried along some hard bread which would be enough to last at least for dinner and breakfast tomorrow.

Tabitha shook her head slightly and replied. "Safe than sorry."

Kirche had a question in her head that she wanted to ask Jack. "Speaking of which Jack, I have a question."

Jack stopped eating and turned to look at the dark skinned girl. "Speak your mind."

"During the Lake incident, you could see us through the hoods of our cloaks." Kirche settled the bread on her knee.

Jack nodded at her explanation. "The rune on my eye allowed me to do so."

Kirche went to the main body of the question. "Does that mean you could see through all our clothes?" Alexia choked while she was drinking from a costrel.

Jack said without a slightest care of the world. "Does it bother you?"

Kirche smiled. "To me, maybe yes, maybe no." Tabitha had no expression that betrayed any emotion.

Alexia snapped. "Of course it does!"

Jack turned back to his meal. "Be assured. Your living energies appear to block any penetration of this sight. I can only see until your main clothes. Anything extra such as your cloaks, yes I can see through only those."

Kirche replied with a intrigued tone. "That sounds very handy to have."

Alexia said having recovered from her choking moment. "The horror of not knowing this..."

After finishing their simple dinner, Jack made his preparations for the night. He concentrated and a large green blob appeared in his hands. He handed to Alexia. To her, the material felt smooth like silk. "This is a sleeping bag; it should keep you warm for the night." He made another three for Kirche, Tabitha and himself. As for the dragon, he settled for a very large blanket of similar colour. The dragon gave a small cheer. He gave his intended plan. "We'll sleep by shifts."

Tabitha shook her head slightly. "No need. Magic ward."

Alexia explained to her familiar. "She means that there is a magic barrier. If it is broken by any animal, we'll be warned."

Jack argued on a flaw. "If you are not awake, you might not be able to take the warning. If you stay awake, you can't stay up all night without being exhausted." Tabitha stared in response.

Kirche agreed with Jack. "I agree. So I'll take the first shift. Tabitha will have the next shift."

"Wake us up when its midnight." Jack gave his instructions before settling into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes into a quiet slumber. Tabitha gave seconds of pause before relenting and going to sleep. The sounds of the night were very quiet. There weren't any insects around surprisingly. The fire glowed and rippled shadows across the grass as it burned the wooden logs.

The two girls watched the fire as they settled side by side for some small talk. Kirche asked. "So Alexia, how do you find him?"

Alexia raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Kirche put a finger on her lower lip. "Hmm… How about as a familiar and a man?"

Alexia settled her hands onto her knees. "He's a fine assistant. He however can be problematic at times."

Kirche smiled at a memory. "That reminds of you being mad at him, especially when you were all tied up."

Alexia frowned in response. "I don't want to remember that. My entire family's status could have crumbled from him."

That brought more intrigue from the redhead. "Oh? How so?"

Alexia explained her words. "My family are mostly non mages. My father managed to bring us up to noble status by being a baron from the wealth and land he earned."

Kirche stretched her legs flat on the ground. "I know that part. That's uncommon to see within Halkeginia."

Alexia nodded. Becoming nobility can be achieved via two methods. One is being able to use magic and second is to acquire a large amount wealth, fame or recognition by the any nation. "Yes. My father made a decision which I still protest to even now. He put practically all of the family's wealth in my hands."

Kirche had inkling on what happened next. "And Jack took all of it."

Alexia nodded again. "Exactly. If he had spent it all, my family would lose their overall financial value and my father would lose his status. The whole Halcyon family would become a commoner family again."

Kirche smiled and gave a late assurance. "Then you are a very lucky girl." Kirche now had another thing in mind. "This had been in my mind for a while now. I haven't got the chance to ask Zero Louise for Saito's case but what is Jack's future?"

Alexia looked at Kirche. "I don't understand."

"Jack's a man. He has to get married and have children eventually." Kirche asked her fellow classmate. "Are you planning to let his entire family stay at your home? Will you feed his entire family until you die? Or are you planning to marry him to save the trouble?"

Alexia turned sharply in response. "That won't happen!" She glared at her laughing friend. "He's planning to return to his home."

Kirche waved off at Alexia. "I see. I guess you don't need to worry about it for now." "However, what would you do if he fails to find a way home?"

Alexia clearly didn't have an answer for she looked away. "I'll see how things go from then."

"Having that doubt isn't a good thing Alexia. You're the only one who had come from a commoner background. That's one reason why I respect you more than Zero Louise." Kirche gave a faint smile. "Get some sleep. I'll take care of things here for now."

Alexia hesitated but complied. She tucked into the sleeping bag before saying. "Good night."

Kirche replied softly. "Good night." She leaned back with her hands and looked up at the bright stars above.

* * *

When there is no dial of the clock to see, time is able to fly considerably fast. Jack was sitting atop his sleeping bag, keeping watch. Jack had kept his eyes closed but remained awake during the second half of the night or should it be called early morning? His mind had been working out again, thinking and absorbing various details. Across him, the stoic girl was also awake. She had been looking at the fire in silence.

To avoid drifting off to sleep by accident, Jack opened his eyes regularly. At every flicker of his eyes, the teal girl remained still as stone, eyes casted on the fire. _She couldn't be asleep with her eyes open, can she? _He stood up, causing Tabitha's eyes to shift their focus. Knowing that she's still awake, he looked at their surroundings. There is no light except for their small fire and the moon. The wind had been mild, enough to give an extra chill in the cold night. However the fire was sufficient to stave it off. Jack walked a little to get blood going in his feet.

After a minute, he settled back down. Tabitha's eyes casted back to the burning fire. He asked. "Tabitha, Can I have the map?" She looked at him for a second before reaching into her cloak for the map. She handed the scroll to him in silence. He gave thanks via a simple nod. He unravelled the map and took a look. It was the map of Halkeginia. He had seen smaller maps that displayed Tristain and its territories. This is his first time to see the bigger picture. He was disappointed again at the lack of a proper scale within the map. _Perhaps it would be a few more years or decades that the policy be enacted. _

He paid no further matter on the issue and instead went to the drawing. It showed most of small Tristain which was sandwiched between Germania and Gallia. Judging by the number of hours taken to reach Lagdorian Lake, they had travelled a large amount of distance to the southwest into Gallia territory. _I suppose there isn't any immigration to worry about. Now where are those three going?_ He then noticed the line with two arrows above the small island of Albion. He didn't recognize this symbol. He turned to Tabitha for advice. "What does this symbol mean?"

The stoic mage looked at the symbol and answered. "Moving."

That confused Jack. "Moving?"

Tabitha detailed. "Moving island."

"The island…is moving?" Tabitha gave a nod to affirm his word. It didn't make sense to him. "How is the island…moving?"

A simple answer once again. "In the sky."

Jack was bewildered. "The island is in the sky?!" Tabitha nods again. "How is that possible?"

No better answer was given. "Always have been."

Jack shook his head in mild disbelief. "This is really a first, a floating island. If I weren't here for two months, I would have never believed this."

Tabitha added. "Many more things like Albion."

Jack rolled the map. "I suppose I shall be open minded and discover them in time." He returned the map. "I thank you for the knowledge."

"You're welcome." Tabitha accepted the scroll and returned it to its place. She continued staring at the fire. Jack stared likewise into the flames that were hot and yet calming. Hot yet calming…

* * *

The morning had been a simple one. They had a simple breakfast before taking flight once again on the blue dragon. The trace was still there but extremely faint due to the winds last night. It was with a bit of fine fortune that Sylphid has a stronger sense of smell compared to cats and dogs. Otherwise the trail would likely be lost. They had settled at a small farm to resupply some food during the late morning before heading out again. Hours later, the grasslands have disappeared in favour for forested territory. However there was a large contour of rocks that speared through the forests. There was also a path within those rocks that appeared to be manmade. Further ahead, a small city was in sight.

Kirche made a question for the scholar. "Jack, I have a question."

Jack looked at the rock formations below "Speak your mind."

She fired the question. "Do you sleep with Alexia on the same bed?"

Jack had no time to answer for Alexia interjected "Kirche! That's not an appropriate question!"

Kirche didn't pursue the topic further for she noted something far down below. "I see them! Take us down there!" The dragon swooped down from the sky before slowing down to a gentle landing. They landed in what appears to be a large manmade open plane within the rocky midst. Add a stone balcony to the side as well.

Guiche and Saito were in for a heck of a surprise. "Kirche! Tabitha! Alexia! Jack! Why are you here?" Saito asked for their intentions.

Alexia explained as she jumped off Slyphid. "We went looking for you since teacher Colbert asked us to." Jack made a slower, safer disembark from the dragon.

Kirche, still on the dragon looked around at the rocky background. "What exactly are you two doing here?"

Guiche posed in front of them with confidence. "We're on a secret mission!" Saito, behind the young noble face palmed at that. His look was akin to _what is the point of secret if you pronounce it so publicly?! _

Kirche asked them the obvious question. "Why are you on a secret mission?"

Saito took over the conversation in a measure of preserving whatever secrecy is left. He crossed his arms to form an x in a refusal. "That's a secret!"

"Aw, you won't tell us?" Kirche said in a lustrous tone. The fire girl's tone tugged at both of the boys but it didn't break them into telling before Jack summed his thoughts.

Jack interrupted the two and gave his suspicions. "If I assume this right, this is La Rochelle, a port of Tristain. I presume you are traveling by ship to Albion?"

That caught the two boys by surprise. Guiche wanted to know. "How did you know?"

Jack explained the reasoning behind his guess. "I've learned about the geographical region of Halkeginia. If you wished to travel somewhere else, there are certainly better paths of travel. This is the ideal way to go to Albion."

"Ara, that's sounds so smart." Kirche perked up to his quick analysis with a hug along the sides. Saito gave up on keeping the secret in the bag.

Jack did not appear interested in the physical contact. He gently pulled himself away from the redhead girl. "It is only logical to assume this much."

Alexia rolled her eyes and went on. "Are you two alone?" There was still the case of Louise and she's not here. While she should be here but she might not be, get her drift?

Saito shook his head as Guiche leaned back against the balcony with his arms. "We're not alone. Louise and that Wardes are in the nearby hotel."

Alexia blinked at the unfamiliar name. "Wardes? Who is that?" The others were likewise unaware of that extra person.

Saito said, clearly not taking a liking of the person he was mentioning. "He's Louise's fiancé."

"EHH?!" Yeah, that caught everyone else by surprise again…maybe except Jack. He doesn't give a damn. He never did give a damn to anything social did he? Oh wait, we forgot Tabitha who was also stoic.

Alexia pressed them for the details. "Can you tell us the details about Louise's fiancé?"

Jack said in a monotone. "I thought you weren't interested in such gossip."

Alexia waved him off. "We've done what we need to do. I suppose we can go back but this is something I want to know."

Kirche disagreed. She turned serious as she took out her wand. "I don't think so. We have company." The ground shook as a large brown mass appeared above the canyon wall. They faced the anomaly which moved with a life of its own. Jack was caught off guard. He had never seen such a monster before! The others seem fairly acquainted with it.

A young woman stood atop the golem's shoulder. She had green hair with brown coloured eyes. She wore large rounded glasses on the ridge of her nose and she wore blue clothes underneath the brown cloak. She said with sinister intent. "It's you annoying boys and girls again."

Guiche pointed at the large golem and its master. "It's Fouquet!" She is their former Academy secretary and now enemy. "How did she get out of prison?!" Jack recognized her from memory. He had gotten the story from Saito about Longueville / Fouquet being a thief that had stolen the Staff of destruction aka the M72 rocket launcher.

A loud horn echoed from somewhere far to their left. Jack demanded as he kept his eyes at the golem. "What's that?!"

Saito looked at the source before he explained. "That's the sound from the dock. The ship to Albion is about to leave!"

Alexia directed. "Saito, go! You need to get on that ship don't you?!"

Saito protested. "We do but!"

Alexia commanded. "Complete your mission! We'll be fine against her. We have strengths in numbers." Saito and Guiche accepted reluctantly before rushing towards the port.

Kirche smirked as a small point of fire formed at the tip of her wand. "Are you still at it again old woman?"

The green haired mage was mad. "Who are you calling old?! I'm only 23! I have to really teach you kids some manners!"

Alexia aimed her wand at Fouquet. "Thanks for the information but we don't need that." She sent a small tornado as a preemptive strike. The golem took the hit in the left arm, blasting off little chunks but to no real effect. Kirche likewise had struck the chest with a burst of flames. It charred the solid rock but again is ineffective.

Tabitha and her familiar took to the skies, expanding distance between them and gaining a large advantage. Fouquet was expecting that tactic. "I do not have a problem with range Oh Tabitha." Her golem reached at the rocky wall behind it. The earth separated from the wall to form a large boulder in its hand. It threw the boulder at the blue dragon which avoided it with a quick burst of speed to the right.

Alexia prepared her strongest spell and motioned towards Kirche. "Let's do it again one more time!" She aimed and waited for the cue.

"I like the sound of that!" Kirche sent a fireball towards the golem's eyes. Alexia sent her spell to intercept Kirche's. The wind amplified the power of the flames and the fireball struck dead on. It staggered the golem to hit against the wall. The head was black from the fire, a clear indicator of some damage being done.

Fouquet was singed a little by the expanded fire. She was not happy from the attack. "I'll smash you all into a pulp!" The golem stepped forward and raised its right hand for a large smash. Jack stepped forward quickly with his hands thrust forward.

DANG!

The blow was blocked by a copper coloured shield. It was six metres long, five metres high, covering the full distance of the balcony. It was curved slightly to a crescent. It also had a pair of structural supports drilled deep to the ground as well to absorb the attack. Fouquet was caught off guard from this. She glared. "What kind of magic is this familiar?"

From behind the shield, Jack replied. "I have no reason to tell you that." Fouquet's response was to smash against the shield again. The shield rattled but there was no sign of damage or breaking. The golem was thwarted from further attack by a series of large icicles stabbing along the body of the golem.

Tabitha said as the dragon flew around for the rear. "Alexia, now."

Alexia was ready again this time. She sent a large volume of electricity, further improved by the watery conductors stabbed. Fouquet screamed as electricity arched wildly. The icicles exploded, blasting limbs and large chunks of rock apart. Fouquet clearly felt that one, her clothes being scorched by the heat that came with it. Kirche goaded. "Are you ready to give up yet old woman?"

The redhead's tease served to further enrage the triangle mage. "I'll kill you all!" The golem, armless and legless with six holes in its body sat still. The broken earth and the chunks of the wall broke off and regrouped around the golem. Within seconds, the whole golem was restored into pristine condition. The golem raised both arms high into the air and smashed down at the shield. The shield held but the golem struck again and again, ignoring the barrage of sharp ice from the air.

Jack held himself steady against the shield, focusing on searching for the weak points of the shield. The shield is holding itself fine, being made of carbon steel. His improvised design also managed to dissipate the force all over the body, reducing the impact damage significantly. However, he had failed to account for one very important variable. He had seen it almost too late as the golem struck the shield for the ninth time. He yelled at the two mage girls. "Kirche, Alexia! Run towards Fouquet!"

Alexia snapped at Jack's initially appearing insane order. "What? Are you mad?!"

"The floor is about to give way!" Jack said as he saw the cracks underneath the supports widen further from the tenth blow. Tabitha clearly heard it as the dragon dived for a quick pick up.

"Have a nice one way trip!" Fouquet declared as she raised her own wand. The golem struck again as she casted a spell. The spell softened the point of the crack. Kirche managed to get on board Slyphid as the bit of the cliff was smashed off. Jack was too far away from the dragon as Alexia reached her hand for Kirche's open hand. The cliff face separated, throwing all on the other side to fall down a very long way down. Alexia and Kirche brushed fingers as Slyphid flapped its wings to keep airborne.

The last thing Alexia could hear as they fell into the dark abyss was Kirche calling their names. "Alexia! Jack!"

* * *

Jack took in deep breaths as he had the experience of taking a very long bungee jump without a bungee cord. His heart pumped adrenaline as he looked up at the orange sky. He felt like his heart wants to burst out of his chest. Below him is a long way down. It was a summation of ability and luck that he had survived. As they fell, he managed to grab hold of Alexia with a hand and touched the cliff face with the other. He created a metal spike ten centimeters long, drilling into the rock. The spike was connected to a large net that enclosed them within.

Now hanging possibly hundreds of metres in the air, Jack focused at looked at the sole anchor. It was staying strong but he reinforced the safety factor by adding another spike to the wall beside him. With the risk of falling out of the picture, he relaxed a little. He looked back up the cliff they fell. The battle was still raging on given by the noise above. There won't be any rescue for now. _It's best to get down to safer grounds. _Luck could go bad and toss in another falling cliff which has a high chance of getting them injured or killed. He said to his master still lying beside him. "I'm lowering us down Alexia."

Her voice was soft. "No…"

He looked at Alexia. She appeared distraught. He was instantly alarmed. He reached out to her, checking her head and arms for injuries. "What's wrong? Are you injured?"

She sounded frail. "Scared…" That threw the injury out of the equation.

Jack said sternly as he returned his attention to the top of the cliff. "This is not the time to be scared!" If the battle above gets too rough, it might throw more rocks down at them.

Alexia screamed. "No!"

Jack enforced. "Get a grip of yourself!" The net swayed a little as he felt rumbles within the wall of rock.

She was clearly out of control. "No! No! No!" Her eyes were fraught with fear.

Jack looked at the young girl. She was shaking and looked really terrified. The direct approach wasn't working. He had to go out of the box for this one. He slowly lied down and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the warmth of her smaller body. He said it as gently as possible to her. "Everything's going to be fine. You just need to calm down."

She said, her breath warming his neck. "I can't… I can't…I'm too afraid to die…" He could feel her fingers pressing against his arms.

He gave them no heed and instead gave further assurance. "Have some faith. Even in the worst case scenario, I'll protect you from it."

She looked at his eyes. They were close to tears but defiantly out of reach. "…Promise?"

Jack gave a faint smile. "I promise." They touched heads as Jack gently directed. "Now close your eyes and breathe slowly and deeply." She did that and so began feeling more detail than the shock and fear of death. As Jack had felt her, she could feel him. She could feel the calm in his beating heart. It gave a soothing feel for frightened Alexia. She breathed slowly, immersing herself in the rhythmic beat in Jack's own heart as well.

Jack waited for some time. He asked as he tried to pull away slowly. "Are you feeling better now?" There wasn't any resistance. Jack looked at their surroundings. The anchors still held strongly in place. He didn't need to worry about it. The noise above appeared to have settled.

She appeared to have calmed down as well. She said in a positive manner. "Yes, I feel much better."

Jack turned his attention to the ropes. "Good, we can't waste time here. I'll lower us down." She gave a nod, granting him permission. He reached out to the net that held them and concentrated. By default, the rope's length is fixed. He manipulated them by adding more matter into the rope while enforcing a constant molecular distance between one another, allowing them to extend. The net descended slowly and the ground soon came in sight. The surroundings now had changed to a dense forest. "We need to find a clearing and light a fire. They'll be able to find us from there."

Alexia stepped out of the net. "Okay. Lead the way." The trek through the forest was not difficult despite being dense. There was always a small path that they could go through without major difficulty. Alexia clasped her hands together as she felt embarrassed from her collapse. "I guess I was out of hand just now."

Jack accepted her behavior quite well for he said. "Death is always something to be feared at."

Alexia gazed at grass under her feet. "I never felt death so close. The other times had only a minor consequence. At worst, I would be robbed or have my pride beaten but nothing like death. It felt truly terrifying."

Jack agreed. "I fear death as well. If we didn't have a choice, I'd run the moment we started fighting with Fouquet. Being put in a corner can make someone fight for their lives."

They continued trekking for some time. Trees look alike to one another. Same goes with the bushes. The insects were strangely quiet given that the time is in the afternoon. The cold silence and the common repetition were getting on their nerves. Thus, Alexia broke the silence. "How do you feel about living here?"

Jack gave his opinion. "While it has its interesting facts and phenomena's, I remain firm on returning to my world."

Alexia asked as she pushed aside a branch. "How is it like in your world? I mean your life in your world."

"My life on Earth has been a fine one. I've lived in a wealthy family that managed a robot manufacturing company."

Alexia tried to pronounce the alien word. "A…rogue…bought?"

Jack explained the meaning of the vocab. "A robot, think of permanent metal golems that do anything you set it to do." He ducked under a branch. "I studied well and excelled without trouble. I chose to be a historian. I however will eventually be required to take over my family business."

Alexia ducked under the same branch. "I see…It sounds like a good life."

Jack differed slightly. "It has its joys and troubles but I find them no problem to deal with."

Alexia pointed out the missing extra. "Unlike this world you mean."

Jack replied as he stepped forward past a tall tree. "Bluntly, yes." They found the clearing they wanted. However, it came with a little extra. When they emerged from behind a bush, they met a growl.

Jack scanned across the clearing. "Wolves." He counted six of them, all grown adults with dark grey fur. The distance is ten metres away. Those six were glaring with dangerous growls.

Alexia suggested as she readied her wand. "They aren't too happy to see us here. I think we should back away." Jack silently agreed as he started taking steps back. The growling didn't stop. She didn't like that.

Jack concurred with her next assessment. "That isn't working. We'll have to defend ourselves." He spread his footing around as he conjured a steel shield again. "Alexia, stay calm and we'll get out fine." Human and wolf stared at one another in a showdown with the invisible timer counting down the seconds.

Alexia clamped down on the adrenaline pumping in her heart, begging to run. Her nerves were close to shot but her hand kept stiff steady like a rock. The wolves moved first. The centre two lunged forward while the other four started to run to their side. Alexia aimed to the left. "They're fast!"

Jack imposed himself in between Alexia and the two lunging wolves. They collided and the sheer mass threw Jack to the ground. He swung his shield wildly, forcing the wolves to back away. He was up on his feet in a second, his arm feeling the impact. "I can't shield you against this many at once!" The two wolves at the left were blasted away by a gust of wind but the ones on the right were closing the distance.

_I need a weapon to force their attention on me. _He focused on a simple sword with a flat hilt and it appeared willingly in his grip. With a sword in hand and shield in other, he slashed at the other two wolves. It struck air as the intended target backed off. The other closed in towards Alexia and lunged. She stepped to the left, allowing the wolf to only rip a small part of her right sleeve. She countered by aiming and blasted it away. Jack slashed at the centre wolves again but he missed. Another one came from his left. He slashed but again it was out of reach. To him, his strikes felt clumsy. It was frustrating.

_This weapon is unsuited for me. I need something else! _What weapon could he use to get the upper hand in this melee? His mind flipped through the pages of memory regarding historic and modern weapons. Images upon images appear, discarded within instants of instants. The images stopped at one which became his choice. The sword and shield were recycled, their structure turned to dust as a new body took shape. Its cylindrical base was two metres long with a diameter of five centimetres. It had a crescent shaped blade at one side, a sharp spearhead at the other. It is the Crescent Moon Halberd.

He swung the spear, the range being much greater. Alexia blasted a wolf away from her which happened to fly towards Jack. He pulled back and the blade swung from below. A large gash cut across the wolf's body. The wolf yelped as it rolled in a bloody mess. Alexia prepared another powerful charge that would break bones but was cut short by a blast of fire from the air. The flames caused the wolf to turn and run into the forests.

They looked up at their savior. It was Slyphid, carrying a large complement of reinforcements. Kirche, Tabitha, Saito and Guiche were on Slyphid's back. Kirche asked as the blue dragon landed. "Oi…are you two alright?"

Alexia responded as she looked at her torn sleeve. "We're fine."

Saito said; relief in his voice. "Thank goodness."

Jack pointed at the broken cliff. "What happened up above?"

They explained the last part of the battle. A bunch of townsfolk had appeared, investigating the noise of the battle. Fouquet was forced to withdraw. From what she said, she was already successful in buying time. Saito and Guiche however couldn't make to the ship in time. Another man had appeared and intercepted them. Saito himself had been injured quite badly which had been treated by Tabitha to an extent.

Alexia put together the details. "Fouquet is buying time? For whom?" They were interrupted by small rumbling before the earth

"Vendant!" Guiche said with delight. He went to his familiar and rubbed his face with it. It brought a few seconds of awkward looks towards Guiche but he paid no mind of them.

Saito had an answer to Alexia's question. "I think I know for whom. Wardes."

Kirche was quite alarmed. "Isn't he on your side?"

Saito explained his gut instinct. "I never had a good feeling about the guy. He certainly must know that something was wrong when we couldn't reach the ship or even find them."

Alexia presumed the worst. "If you're right, then Louise is in danger! We have to hurry our way to Albion!"

Guiche brought up the flaw of the problem. "How are you planning to travel to a floating island? There are no available ships that can leave immediately."

Saito had another plan. "We can get in via other means." He turned to the blue dragon and its master. "Can Slyphid make it?" Slyphid responded with approval. A moment later, they departed quickly to save their Zero.

* * *

The trip there had taken another few hours of flying at maximum speed. Tabitha and Alexia had been casting wind spells to give a little boost. At Guiche's insistence, his familiar Vendant was also carried along for the trip. Now, sunset was arriving again.

Albion was at first a small speck of a dot. It became larger and larger as the time ticked. As they neared the floating island, Saito noted something big flying. It was a ship with sails. "That's a big ship." It was clearly a large one as it is the size of a peanut given how far they are from it. "I don't think they'll be friendly to us. Albion's in a state of rebellion after all."

Jack bit his lip lightly at the prospect of enemies. "We can't face off against it. We need to go around it."

Alexia looked around as Slyphid rose to hide in a small cloud while they discussed. "There's nothing here in the sky that could hide us from that. This is probably the last cloud we have."

Surprisingly, Guiche took initiative this time. "I have an idea. Take us down very low."

Jack asked the earth mage. "What do you have in mind?"

Guiche proposed his solution. "We'll drill our way to them."

They blinked at him. "How are we going to do that?"

Guiche expanded the details of his plan. "Let me explain. My familiar here is capable of digging through the earth. I remember Louise wearing a valuable ring. Vendant here can track it down. We'll go under the island and dig our way up."

Jack agreed but there was an unconsidered fact. "That is a sound plan. However that leaves the problem of Slyphid. The dragon cannot fit in that hole."

Kirche suggested the alternative for Slyphid. "We'll try to sneak in from below. It's harder for them to see us if we come from below and fly low." They agreed and they made their move. They dropped off Saito, Guiche and his familiar at a nearby cliff. The rest took off and flew in low.

"Slowly." Tabitha instructed her familiar. Slyphid slowed their speed as Alexia casted a magnification spell.

Alexia ordered. "I see them. Turn left!" The dragon followed her instructions, accelerating in the process. Within moments, they reached a church. A hole was on the ground, spouting Guiche and his mole familiar. The door to the church was open, presumably Saito is inside. Slyphid lowered altitude and with its paws gently picked up Vendant with Guiche atop it. They went back to the sky as the church came on fire.

Tabitha and Kirche raised their wands as they casted a spell.

"Levitation!"

The roof of the church was shattered as Saito and Louise were lifted out of the church. Louise appeared to be unconscious but Saito had a firm grip on her. Saito waved at them for the pickup. However, there was more trouble in store for them. As soon as Saito and Louise were perched safely on Slyphid's back, the dragon cried out in pain. They suddenly took a dive which the seven riders screamed in terror. Slyphid managed to beat its wings enough to pull out of a crash into a painful hard landing. The ground buckled lightly from the impact. Guiche with his mole familiar were extremely relieved, being at the front end of the crash. "What's wrong?" Kirche asked her good friend which was stoically communicating with her familiar.

Tabitha summed it up to a single word. "Problem."

Saito asked as the others quickly got off the blue dragon. "What kind of problem?"

Again, she said a simple word. "Weight."

Jack made a quick count of numbers. "There're eight of us right now. The dragon can't carry everyone on board."

Tabitha added a detail. "Maximum is seven."

Alexia was horrified. "But that means…"

Jack spoke the consequence that everyone dreaded. "Someone has to be left behind."


	8. Chapter 7: The Price to Survive

**Author's Notes: **Here's another chapter. I've been noticing a few things and will try to avoid too much role dependency within the chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy the read and review.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Price to Survive

* * *

Jack spoke the consequence that everyone dreaded. "Someone has to be left behind."

His statement was immediately protested by Saito. "We can't leave anyone behind!" He was quickly agreed by Alexia. Tabitha was stoic as usual with Kirche looking at the situation with intrigue. Guiche however shuddered at the possibility of death.

Jack argued the fact. "As much as I hate it to be, Slyphid can't fly with all of us! In fact it's better that we leave two to ensure our chances on both ends." That brought up more protest from Saito and Alexia.

The dragon gave a bleat. Tabitha looked eye to eye with Slyphid and translated the meaning to them. "Slyphid wants to try with everyone on."

Alexia suggested an improvisation to improve the odds. "We can use wind spells again to ease the burden. If we work together, we can make this work!"

Jack disagreed with such a plan. "I reject that idea. It's too risky. If we all get exhausted before we reach the mainland, we're dead." He can't hold his life or the others on such a fine line.

Guiche presented more bad news. "I think that's not our only problem." He and his familiar had been communicating in some way. "There appears to be 50,000 men and a battle between the loyalists and rebels is ongoing." Whoever gets left behind will be alone in a combat zone.

Saito snapped. "Well then Jack, who will stay behind? Who has the right to tell anyone that they have to be left behind?!" Oh boy, he's mad.

Jack grits his teeth in anger. "I do not like this decision either but we do not have a choice!"

Saito shot back with equal anger. "You say we don't have a choice." He stepped forward, their faces only a step away from each other. "Who do we choose to leave behind? Isn't that a choice?!"

Jack and Saito traded spears of glares. "If we want to choose, it can't be you, Louise, Alexia, Tabitha or me. You and I stand out too much from common Halkeginia if we're found. Louise is unconscious and given her presence her by the enemy, it's likely that they'll recognize her easily. Alexia is in no shape to be on her own and Tabitha needs to control Slyphid." By his reasoning, that would only leave Guiche and Kirche to possibly be selected.

"I guess we don't have a choice then." Guiche said in resignation. He looked at Kirche. "I'll stay behind. Do remember to tell that I died gloriously."

Alexia had a different opinion of herself. "I disagree with that." She made up her mind and stepped forward. "I will volunteer to stay behind."

Jack turned his glare towards her. "You of all people are not cut out for this. You should know this!"

Alexia argued back. "I can put that away! I can do this!"

Jack did not relent. "This is not a game Alexia! Do you plan to freeze up again and die for real?! There will be no one to help you!"

Alexia glared back at him. "This is my decision Jack. Don't stop me. You have no right to stop me." Their glares sparked at one another, both not backing down on their decisions.

Kirche looked far out at the noise of a battle which could be heard now. "We're running out of time." Guiche nodded with agreement. He had been sweating from fear by the looks of it.

Jack blew a sigh of frustration before he focused. A watch appeared in his hands and he put it on Alexia's left wrist. "Take this watch. We'll be back here when the two dials reach the right side. Be around here by that time." She looked at the watch before she nodded.

Guiche also made a choice. "Vendant will stay with you as well. He can't fight but his skills might prove useful at the right times." His familiar settled down beside Alexia. The others began embarking onto the dragon as the night started to creep in.

Tabitha said as Slyphid prepared for flight. "Good luck." The dragon flapped its wings and flew up into the sky and soon out of sight. Now, Alexia and Vendant are alone. She doesn't have much time to waste.

Alexia's first decision was to perform a vision magnification spell. She looked a full circle around her. The battle was raging to her initial left. The rebel troops have forced the remaining loyalist troops into a corner of open ground. The trees and ground was burning and shattered from the use of magic. Despite the loss of their leader, the loyalist troops were putting a fight to the death. Even so, a few hundred men will not survive against many times their number. She can't help them nor will they help her. They can only at best buy her time to find a hiding spot before the rebels fully control the area.

To the north, she has high mountainous ground with plenty of viewable ground. She rejected the mountains as a possible choice. To the south is a plain of open grassland before meeting with a forest. The plain is large, possible requiring her a lot of time to cover before reaching the foret. She could be seen easily before that so she threw that option out as well. The east was likewise a forest and she couldn't see much beyond several hundred metres. However, it was the best place to hide in given her predicament.

Using this knowledge, she decided to go into the forest. The bigger head start she got from the enemy, the better. "Come Vendant." The brown earth mole followed her and they entered the forest. The forest itself is like the one in La Rochelle. Many paths to get by easily but with plenty of bushes that can serve as cover. With night about to arrive in full, the chirp of the insects started, serving to provide better protection from being heard. The forest smell became stronger to her senses.

She had never been alone in the forest before especially one in a foreign place. She rethought about that. She wasn't alone. She had Vendant, an earth mole which can dig holes through the earth. She sought ideas to keep them alive. _Maybe I can mislead them with the holes. _She squat down to see the mole face to face. She also remembered about the familiar being able to track down jewelry. Perhaps the watch Jack gave could be followed by it as well. "Vendant, can you track this down?" The mole gave a nod. She directed. "I need you to dig a few holes here. When you are done, find me." The mole approved for it began digging through the soil immediately and vanished from view. She stood back up. _I hope whoever has to get inside them have a very fun time. _She set out again further into the forest.

* * *

Jack clucked his tongue as they settled down into the mess hall of a random inn within La Rochelle. It is about nine at night now. They are now on an enforced rest period for at least two hours so that Slyphid will have enough stamina to last a return trip. Tabitha is somewhere tending to the dragon, treating as much fatigue as possible within the timeframe. Kirche was preparing other emergency materials for the return trip since she could acquire them for a very low price.

Saito sat as they ate some food to restore their strength. "Guiche, I need you to stay behind to take care of Louise." Louise had been laid down on a bed in the room that they had booked. According to Saito, she had a spell casted on her which she broke by sheer will. Exhausted from it, it will likely take some time before she wakes up.

Guiche closed his eyes with a grin. "While I normally would have rejected such a notion, I have seen how necessary it is. I accept your task."

Saito raised an eyebrow but he said. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He looked down at his food while clenching his fist. "I just hope we can make it in time." Jack remained entirely silent.

* * *

Alexia sat quietly beneath the shadow of a large old tree. She looked at the watch which was ticking away silently. The dials had now reached the top position. Vendant was rested beside her, looking quite close to a large rock in the darkness. She had walked for some distance, long enough to make the long dial complete two full revolutions. _I'll stay here for one more turn before I go back to the church._ That is if she wasn't found before then.

By her knees, the earth mole was quiet. Vendant sat at its place, staring its large eyes at her. She felt a small wind, giving a chill down her back. "I wonder why I was crazy enough to put myself in this situation." Naturally, Vendant couldn't talk. Vendant went forward and licked her cheek, a form of expression. She giggled. "I guess this was one kind of an adventure."

Shrush shrush…

She tensed up at the sound to her left. The bushes were being forcibly moved. Alexia readied her wand as she listened carefully. It could be an animal or it could be human. More vegetation was moved before she could hear a voice that was difficult but still understandable. It was a man's voice. "What on Brimir are we doing right now?"

"Searching for any hidden survivors of course you bloody idiot." A second voice lambasted the first. Her hands shook as adrenaline coursed through her blood. She forced herself steady and to breathe as slow as possible. Rationale still in place, she decided to name the first one person A and the second one person B.

A didn't get the point. "Didn't we just annihilate them?"

B explained the point. "That may not be all. Some of them could have run off earlier, waiting to strike us when we sleep you know. If we don't deal with the possibility, it could kill us."

A finally understood. "You're right about that." Alexia could hear them getting louder. They might be able to see her if they keep on going. She gestured silently to the mole to follow her as she stood up. It followed her as she turned to make her silent escape. Having little experience in the forest, she made a grave mistake.

_Crack_

She had stepped on a dry branch which cracked and could be heard as clear as day. B was cautious immediately. "Did you hear that?" Alexia cursed her luck and had to decide between trying to hide and stay silent or run and lose them. She ran. Vendant was on her heels immediately.

A had clearly listened for her movements for he said. "It went that way!"

"Hide!" Alexia hissed at the mole. Vendant immediately dug the soil beneath it and was gone. She ran the best she could through the forest. With little light, she crashed through a few bushes sometimes, causing more twig racketing and shaking of the leaves. She could hear heavy footsteps stepping into the ground with a body going through the same bushes. The steps were gaining steadily on her. She can't outrun them.

She slipped and fell into a large muddy ditch. She cringed as she realized she could hide here. Getting dirty is not one of her plans. She moaned silently as she threw away her dignity and plopped mud over herself as quickly as possible. Her body in mud, she lied face down and turned her head to face the wall of the bank.

B asked. "Do you see it?" She could hear them speak right above her. If they took a step down, their feet would land right onto her. She prayed silently to Brimir that it wouldn't be the case.

A answered B. "No, it went quiet." Alexia bit her lip as she felt pain from her hair. A large boot had stepped on her ponytail hair, pulling tight against her scalp. She clenched her fist into the mud, taking the pain in.

_Ow! Why did he have to step on my hair?! _Alexia complained silently as the foot soldier walked on further down the ditch. She was fortunate that he didn't step on something more noticeable.

B commented stood side by side person A. "I see nothing." A agreed with him.

Alexia reached in for her wand. She whispered as softly as possible before casting a spell. The small gust of wind struck a bush far to the right, causing it to shift and racket. A yelled as he went sprinting again. "It went that way!" B followed behind and the two men were out of sight in a number of foot stomping. After a moment of silence, she let out a small sigh and felt at her hair. _That'll take a few strands. _She got back up and went back the other way quietly. She moved quietly towards the church for a quarter of a turn when Vendant came back.

She settled again by the trunk of a large tree. The watch showed that she had two turns left before it was the arranged time. She listened to the insects as she closed her eyes to rest. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. She heard more footsteps. They were quite close, half a dozen steps away to her right. She snapped up to her feet and quietly hid behind the tree. Vendant had already vanished. The footsteps pushed a bush and came closer and closer. She felt her heart pumping as she held her breath. The footsteps came closer and closer, she could see a moving shadow of a man. She stepped to her right, going around the tree. She went around the tree, staying out of sight. The man went on and vanished through another bush. After the man disappeared, she let out a breath of relief.

She began her way back to the church. The return trip had been quieter than normal. Even the insects are growing silent. She pulled at her hair which was hardening with the mud. She had returned to the church undetected. There wasn't anyone around. However, there was trace of a small campfire. The building had burned earlier and only the stonework remained. She guessed whoever stayed here had looted whatever they could from the church and left. The mole appeared from the hole that was made earlier. _Good, Vendant's here too. _They're ready at this end for the rendezvous. She looked at the watch. _The two dials are at the right. I hope they're here now. _

* * *

3.15A.M.

This was the time that Jack had arranged to return to Albion and rendezvous with Alexia. They had returned to Albion on time. The night was dark but the remains of battle burned and glowed down below. The retrieval team kept to the clouds, hiding as much as possible before the final phase of landing. Saito looked around the dark skies. "Is it me or am I seeing black silhouettes?"

Jack switched to his other vision and confirmed it. "You're not seeing things. I see dragons with human riders."

"Dragon Knight." Tabitha explained. "Enemy." Jack could see a dozen flying over the battlefield in what appears to be a search operation. There could be loyalist survivors or they could be looking for Alexia. Either way, it wasn't a good thing for them. However, they had one advantage; they knew where to pick her up.

Slyphid lowered altitude rapidly for a low altitude entry into Albion. Saito pointed as Slyphid went for a landing by the church. "I see her!" They saw her, standing near the church walls with Vendant. She appeared to be unharmed which brought a degree of relief. They landed beside the hole of earth they dug hours earlier.

Jack offered a hand as Alexia got closer to Slyphid. "Get on." She grabbed it and Jack pulled her up on board. Slyphid grabbed Vendant with its paws, flapped its wings and took flight immediately.

Saito commented as he looked at Alexia who was caked with dry mud. "You're a mess!"

"Don't tell me the obvious." Alexia replied with a huff. They heard a cry of an animal behind them.

Kirche raised her wand in preparation for combat. "They've found us!" Several dragons came in close pursuit from behind. From afar, a large black silhouette could be seen. It was no doubt that big ship and if it saw them, more likely enemy reinforcements are inbound.

Saito pulled Derflinger from its sheath as the dragon with human riders entered combat range. "This is going to be a rough ride!" He stood up on steady feet. A dragon shot a fireball, revealing its purple body within the orange glow. Tabitha readied her wand and casted a spell. It formed shards of ice that intercepted the ball to become ineffectual water. A bolt of lightning followed immediately from its rider but Saito swung Derflinger and intercepted the strike. The lightning bolt was absorbed immediately into the blade.

Jack was immediately intrigued but he had no time to think on it. Alexia asked as another dragon attacked from above. "Can you use a bow to shoot them?"

Jack rejected that idea. "I have no skill in archery! It'd be pointless!" He has to focus on providing defense but a hand shield can't possibly cover even half of Slyphid's torso. The dragon from above dived in for a bite but Slyphid swerved up and to the left. The dragon dived past as Kirche sent a burst of flames back at the first dragon. Slyphid immediately dived to the right, avoiding a compressed burst of wind from below. Jack felt entirely unstable from the sudden motions. Somehow, Saito remained standing steady on his two feet.

Slyphid dodged left and right as the dragon knights tried to strike them down using magic or more physical means. Saito and Alexia would defend as Tabitha and Kirche counterattacked. Jack ran predictions in two seconds. _While this method would work but it can only work for a short amount of time! Slyphid can't maintain this especially after fatigue! _ He created several small plastic balls filled with minute explosives. He threw one at any closing magic projectile, causing it to explode without injury. Seeing the explosive protection, the dragons started keeping greater distance and Slyphid kept its course straight on, preserving strength.

Tight as a defense is, it is only as strong as the weakest link. Six dragons had formed a full net around Slyphid. They struck simultaneously. Saito blocked two, Alexia another two and Jack one. The last one got through and closed in. Alexia turned right to see a fireball flying towards her face. She had no time to repel or dodge the attack after having deflected two. She prepared to be hit when Jack intercepted the strike. He had intercepted the strike with his right hand.

Jack screamed. He had never screamed this loud before. Pain had been only something trifling for him. This is however on a much different level. It burned. It seared into and through his flesh. His right sleeve was burnt to brown charred remains instantly. Alexia yelled as she held on to him. "Jack! Are you alright?!" He wasn't answering, too bent on the pain to contemplate anything else. She called out to him again. "Jack!"

He clenched his teeth at the pain burning in his arm. "No matter what, I don't want to lose my arm!" He lifted his head up towards the night sky. "I don't care whatever magic you use, don't amputate my arm!" His skin was extremely red.

Alexia called out to the rein. "Tabitha! Jack's hurt!" The teal girl turned around swiftly and began emergency first aid magic. The pain subsided a little bit for Jack for his grunts softened a little. Alexia focused all her willpower into her wand. "Take this!" She sent a large shockwave behind Slyphid. The shotgun blast sent the Dragon Knights to stall in the air, giving Slyphid a much relieved lead. Slyphid surged forward with greater speed. Alexia sent shotgun blasts of air repeatedly, building a solid lead at every shot. Seeing the futility, the other dragons stopped pursuit and both sides tended to their injured.

Saito was relieved. "We're safe!" He turned to Jack which had passed out during the last moments of the battle. "How is he?"

Tabitha gave a simple answer. "He will live." Hearing that, Alexia sighed with equal relief and drifted to sleep in instants.

* * *

Dawn arrived. The exhausted travelers made their return to La Rochelle mostly in one piece. Alexia gave an assurance. "It's going to be fine." Jack's arm had been treated the best it could be. It still hurts immensely over the hours but the risk of amputation is over. That was all Jack who had regained consciousness wanted to hear. Saito and Alexia likewise had awoken from being their own exhaustions. Only stoic Tabitha and Slyphid remained awake throughout the rest of the morning.

As they reached the inn, they could see Guiche and Louise standing outside on the streets, looking at the rising sun. The two noticed the flying blue dragon and turned. Guiche gave a smile of relief as Louise continued staring at the dirty and battered troupe. Saito said with joy as he leapt off Slyphid. "I'm glad you're alright Louise!" He hugged Louise and went in for the goal.

Kirche said with a smirk. "My my Saito, you're very bold aren't you?" Saito and Louise had locked lips as the others looked on.

Louise's face turned red. Jack grunted as he tugged at Alexia's sleeve. "We need to run." The others except Saito noticed and pulled back immediately. Saito broke the kiss with a smile.

Louise pulled out her wand. Her face was red as a tomato. "You…you you you STUPID PERVERT DOG!" An explosion followed shortly, giving La Rochelle a very big wake up call.

* * *

"From a search for three missing students into a secret mission involving royalty and espionage, you boys and girls have done quite a mess." Colbert shook his head in disbelief. They were in his laboratory shed having returned after another full day of travel. Jack's injured arm had been bandaged and put into a sling. It will take about a day or so to recover fully with the help of some medication.

Louise protested. "It was given by the Royal Princess. Our mission was important!"

Colbert sighed. "Very well, I'll let you off this time. Please at least let me or the other teachers know that you have left the Academy for a reason of sorts next time." The other students took their leave along with Saito which was bandaged up so excessively that he looked like a mummy. Jack and Colbert remained in the laboratory. "Seriously, you lot have made a hill out of a pile of dirt."

Jack added his opinion. "It was unexpected. I assume we shouldn't get into any further trouble for some time."

Colbert was relieved about their intent to avoid being problematic. "I pray to Brimir that you don't. If word gets out that we're sending students out on dangerous secret missions, the Academy would be in trouble."

"I agree with you about that." Jack went to the back of the shed where the liquid solutions were stored. He wanted to get some alcohol in case he needs to apply them to his wounds. He noted something different. _Something smells familiar. _He looked for the source of the smell. His search ended up to a flask containing orange coloured liquid. _ This wasn't here before. Why is this smell familiar? _Jack turned to the alchemist who was working on packing several things for a trip. "Dr, what is this solution you have here?"

Colbert looked at the solution at hand. "This is the Dragon's blood." He then explained the story. "A long time ago, two dragons that had never been seen before came flying down from the sky. One had disappeared after that but the other one is said to have fallen somewhere." He pointed at the flask. "I was able to get a hold of the blood that was shed back then."

Jack wasn't satisfied of hearing the story just as that. "Two dragons that had never been seen before… why were they never seen before? The extent of explored Halkeginia is already extensive."

Colbert chuckled. "It was a long time ago and I do not know the actual details about the dragon. Details get twisted out of form as time goes. Thus I can't truly tell what is real or fake. Moreover, there are many creatures that are still unrecorded and are heard only by the words of mouth."

Jack accepted the lack of complete truth and asked another question. "Where do you use this Dragon's blood?"

"Actually, I don't know where it can be applied yet. I was too focused on trying to replicate it first before working on the application." The mage laughed at his lack of foresight. To Jack, it meant something else entirely.

_If I am not mistaken,_ i_t is very likely to be petrol._ He took a whiff of the petrol to be sure. The colour and the smell remained concurrent to his memory._ Assuming this is true, what is petrol doing here? What are those two dragons from the sky?_ He activated his rune and focused in depth on the solution.

He read the molecular structure of the Dragon's blood. The positioning and bonding of the molecules was understood with a flicker of hidden memory. He turned it off and settled the flask back onto the table with confirmed knowledge.

Colbert continued on. "While I'd like to work on finding an application for it, I have to work on another part of the puzzle. A legendary dragon is rumoured to be in Tarbes. I will be going there to find it. "

"That sounds interesting. I however will not be aiming for any trouble and instead continue my research on getting back to Earth." Jack had something to work about especially with this discovery.

Colbert closed his briefcase, ready to depart. "That's fine. If you need to use anything in the shed, please ask principal Osmond for the key. I will return by the solar eclipse by the latest."

Jack was intrigued by this new information. "There is a solar eclipse occurring soon?"

Colbert picked up his briefcase. "Yes. There is, it will be in five days. It is a very beautiful phenomenon to observe and it happens only once every two years. Now, I will start my journey to Tarbes. See you soon."

* * *

After a day of hectic chaos and action, things have settled down to being normal and quiet. For some, it can lead to a common syndrome, Boredom. Classes appeared to be boring and so do other activities. Now in the afternoon, Saito, Alexia, Kirche, Guiche and Tabitha are settled in the dining hall. They engaged in some chatter in the meantime. Alexia was worried about something. "He's much quieter than normal."

Kirche speculated on Alexia's observation. "I think he's still feeling down from the injury. He was really worried of losing his arm didn't he?"

Alexia recalled that dangerous moment. She recalled the burns and the screaming from the pain. If it had hit her, she could have died or at least be disfigured for life. She felt guilty. "Maybe I should do something about it." She looked among her friends. "Does anyone have ideas?"

Kirche suggested. "Maybe you could give him some love. Men always love a hot romantic night."

Alexia frowned with disapproval at Kirche. "No. That is totally out of the question."

Guiche presented his idea. "Perhaps you can give him something he likes. For a man to receive a present from a beautiful girl is truly bliss."

Alexia found a problem with that suggestion. "While he likes books, that isn't going to work either. He has the entire library for that."

Saito had an idea. "Hmm…given that he is a classy type of guy, this might work." He told them and she agreed, reluctantly. They eventually hushed out the plan and the following arrangements.

* * *

It was evening now. Alexia finished putting on the clothes that she loaned. She hoped that Jack would feel better after what she will be doing. _This is really embarrassing…_ She heard heavy footsteps from outside, clearly Jack. She bit her lip as she ran out of time. _I'm not ready yet!_ She jumped into the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Only her head was exposed. The door was unlocked and Jack entered with a book in his uninjured hand.

Jack looked at Alexia. She stood out, being in bed so early in the evening. "Why are you hiding under the blanket?"

Alexia lied. "Hiding? Who says I'm hiding? I'm just not feeling well." She feint a cough to emphasize it.

He looked at the tray of food and wine at the table. Jack didn't believe her. These were not the kind of food a sick person eats. He switched vision and knew the answer. "Then tell me the reason perhaps that you are wearing a maid uniform?" Alexia felt a drop of sweat trickle down her neck. She got caught.

"Right…" She pulled the blanket away and stood up. She was dressed in a maid uniform. It was the full set, the long black skirt, a tight black corset with the white apron atop and the white lace headband which was hidden under the pillow for that moment. She had loaned it from Siesta for this moment. She composed herself "Ahem…" She smiled as she recited the memorized line. "_Ooairinasai goshujin samao shokuji desuka, sore demo wa ta shi?_ (Welcome back Master, would you like to have dinner or would you like to have me?)"

He stared at her for seconds that felt excruciatingly long. She felt as though he was trying to drill his eyes into her and it unsettled her. He finally spoke. "Ridiculous." That comment crashed a hammer of shock onto Alexia's head. He turned and sat down by the table. He said in a displeased tone. "Saito gave you the idea didn't he?" For her to speak such a line, there is only one other man who can do that.

Alexia shifted her gaze away uneasily as she clasped her hands together. "Well…I wanted to ease your pain from the injury. I thought being happy is a good way to make it more bearable."

Jack stared at Alexia again. "The injury no longer hurts although it is still uncomfortable to do anything with the arm." A moment later, he raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, do you know exactly what you are saying?"

Alexia shifted a bit more uncomfortably. "I don't but Saito said that you would be happy from it." He then told her the meaning. Her change in mood was instantaneous. She raised a fist to eye level. "That Saito…how dare he ask me to say such words?!" A black aura permeated around her with her eyes glowered yellow in deep malice as she tightened her fists. "I'll kill him."

Jack ignored her reaction. "What has been done is done. Doing this is proving to be more troublesome for me. Moreover, it serves to undermine you as well given that how unfitting that uniform is."

She looked at herself in the mirror. True to Jack's perception, she didn't fit in the uniform well. There was a reasonable amount of space especially at the upper torso. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I know my chest isn't as large as Siesta you pervert!"

Jack was unfazed by her words. "I am neither young nor childish to care about such fickle matters." Alexia bit her lip as she looked away solemnly. Jack picked up the fork to eat the food. "When you do meet Saito, tell him not to stereotype me with maids."

* * *

Moments later, Alexia left the room. This time, she was clad in her regular clothes. In her hands was the uniform that made her to be an embarrassment. She searched for Siesta and soon found her at the kitchen. Siesta wasn't alone, having Saito accompanying her for the moment. Alexia greeted. "Evening Siesta, you can have your uniform back."

Siesta asked with a smile. "How did it go?"

Alexia returned the uniform with a smile. "It went unexpected. Thank you for the uniform." She then retrieved her wand, her expression turning dangerous in an instant. "As for you Saito…prepare to die!" Saito had only a second to realize the predicament he is in and run. "Come back here!" Siesta could only giggle as the other staff laughed at poor Saito.

The chase was not a long one. They were here, there, here and there again. They could probably cover the entire Academy twice in a row. With the night rising, the two continued running across the garden when Louise appeared. She appeared confused when she saw the sight of Alexia shooting gusts of wind at Saito who was dodging them by the skin of his teeth. She asked as the two went past her. "What happened?"

Alexia stopped with pants for breath as she talked with Louise. "Louise! Saito needs a lesson! He's really a perverted dog!"

Saito had a heart break, similarly winded. "Not you too!"

Louise was ticked off immediately. She interrogated her familiar. "Saito….what have you done?"

Saito begged on his knees for his life. "I was only trying to help!"

Alexia smirked as she went in for the killing blow. "He made me say some inappropriate words!" She feigned tears as she held tightly to herself. "Those words nearly made Jack lust for me. Saito is so perverted!"

That struck the mark, Louise having her head low with fists tightly clenched. She growled her familiar's name. "Saito…"

Saito stood up with two hands raised for forgiveness. "Louise, I can explain!"

His master however wasn't listening. Her dangerous aura increased twofold. "Saito….!"

Saito had only one last chance. "Louise!" From the side, Alexia was seen smirking in victory.

"SAITO!" Louise raised her wand. "DIE YOU STUPID DOG!"

From the tower, Jack could hear and feel the blast. He returned his attention to dinner at hand. "Nothing is worst than a woman's scorn."

* * *

Beyond the great chase for the time, the rest of the night had been peaceful. Morning arrived and Jack returns to his lair at the library. His arm had healed and the bandages were removed. Saito said with a serious expression. "Jack, I've found something important."

Jack settled the book down and looked at Saito who took a seat beside him. "What is it?"

Saito expressed his discovery. "Siesta said that her family had been keeping a dragon that fell from the sky as an heirloom for years." He then gave his thoughts on the subject. "I think the Dragon's blood in Colbert's lab is related to it."

Jack noted it. "I see that you're aware about the Dragon's blood as well."

Saito nodded. "I have been for some time. I think the Dragon's blood is petrol."

Jack agreed. "I've analyzed the Dragon's blood. It is petrol. Now we have a Dragon's blood and a dragon that fell from the sky. You're right. There could be a relation." He asked with interest. "Where is this heirloom?"

The destination was given. "It's in her hometown of Tarbes. It'll take about a full day to get there by horseback. We will need to go with her within the hour if we want to find the heirloom."

The name Tarbes rang a bell in Jack's head. _Could it be related to the legendary dragon Colbert is searching for? _Jack closed the book shut and stood up. "Let's go and see this heirloom."


	9. Chapter 8: The Dragon

**Author's notes: **A day of delay for this chapter due to some extra editing necessary. My apologies for that.

A note to **Malix2**: While he could have done so but Saito already has a weapon which is providing support of defensive nature given the situation. Maybe Saito could use a bow and arrow but Jack needed something else for himself as well. He needs to save his own life albeit not in an ideal manner.

I would also like to inform in advance that the next chapter will only be released in two weeks. I will be taking it slower after trying to get the chapters done within my own prescribed deadlines (which include a lot of dedicated hours and lack of sleeping). At the time I am making these notes, it is about 3 AM. I need a breather for a while and also to give me time to visualize the chapter and read other books to develop my technique. Please bear with this. Thank you and enjoy the read and review.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Dragon

* * *

And so our two familiars from Earth set out on a journey to the town of Tarbes. The weather is bright but cool under the cover of the clouds. They had started their trip in the morning on horseback.. Saito and Siesta is on one, Jack is on the other. Siesta was at the front with Saito holding the horse reins from behind. Saito's horse was brown while Jack's had a darker shade of gray. Siesta was wearing a white shirt and boysenberry skirt. A boysenberry drawstring around the neck, black socks and brown shoes bring a totally different from her usual maid outfit.

Jack had a change of opinion as he held the reins of the horse carefully. "Controlling a horse isn't as difficult as I thought it would." The gray horse galloped at a steady pace with Saito's along the dirt path. A forest is in sight and soon they will pass by a small pond, a landmark of relative distance to Tarbes. It would be about another two hours.

"What can I say? I can make a fancy teacher." Jack merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to controlling his horse. Saito turned his attention to some small talk with Siesta instead. Two hours into the journey, afternoon has arrived. Jack brushed some sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief using his left hand. Seeing this, Saito asked. "How's your arm?"

Jack casted a glance on his right arm. He had his burned sleeve replaced with a bunch of white cloth. "It has healed mostly. However it feels uncomfortable whenever I flex the muscles." He turned his focus onto his horse. "It'll be fine in a day or two."

Saito relaxed by leaning backwards slightly. "That's good to hear. You were hurt quite bad during the fight."

Jack was grateful of the results. "It did hurt quite significantly. I was very fortunate to have lost nothing important." He turned his eye towards other matters. "If you may Miss Siesta, please tell me the story about your heirloom."

Siesta told Jack about her story. "A long time ago there were two dragons that appeared from the sky. One of them had disappeared and the other which was my great grandfather's fell. People thought that he was weird but he kept the dragon somewhere safe."

"Do you know where exactly it is kept?"

Siesta went back into her memory. "If I remember it right, we have a map that marked its location."

Jack was silent for a few moments. "Now that I thought on it a little bit more, I believe that the heirloom is an aircraft."

Saito agreed with him. "Hmm…yeah, it makes sense. It would be the only way Siesta's great grandfather could survive."

Jack put up the next question. "How old is this heirloom?"

Siesta had to put a guess on that value. "It's been about sixty to seventy years."

Jack calculated. "Assuming this range, the type of aircraft could go within the late 1930s to 50s." He contemplated some more. "That would mean any kind of aircraft could be at hand."

Jack started thinking even more when he went noticeably silent. "I've just realized a serious predicament."

Siesta asked in worry. "What is it?"

Jack explained his problem. "In the haste of packing everything for the trip, I forgot to tell Alexia that we left for Tarbes."

Saito realized something as well. "You're not the only one."

* * *

Back at the Academy, Alexia is fuming. She had wanted Jack to get a few things from the city as her schedule wouldn't let her. He wasn't in his lair, the library. He wasn't in their room. He wasn't around anywhere. He had disappeared. Alexia bit her lip as she walked along a corridor within the centre tower, trying everywhere to find him. "Where on Halkeginia is Jack?"

A bit more walking and she soon ended up at the top of the tower. She looked down below and could see no one. Feeling defeat once again, she started her way down the tower. As she stepped down towards the library floor, she saw Louise coming from the opposite way. Louise noticed her as well and they both quickened their pace. They both asked simultaneously.

"Have you seen Saito?" "Have you seen Jack?"

They both shot each other simultaneously. "He's missing too isn't he?"

This time, Louise got the lead of the conversation. "Where did they go?" The two of them vanished without a trace. From experience, Alexia knew the one place to find out. Moments later, they stood inside the kitchens, interrogating a poor fellow named Marteau.

The head chef was surprised at the girl's lack of knowing. "You're looking for Saito? I saw him leaving the Academy with Siesta."

That pissed off the pink haired girl in less than a second. "WHAT?!"

Alexia asked further as Louise started imagining death acts on Saito. "What about Jack?"

Marteau shrugged. "He went together as well. They left in the morning. I'm guessing it's to Siesta's hometown of Tarbes as she had just started her vacation."

Opposite to Louise, her response was relatively calm. "For him to take off so sudden, it must be something of his interest." Alexia shrugged. "At least I can be glad that he didn't take any of the money this time."

Louise on the other hand had other ideas. "I'll kill him." In the heat of the moment, she made a decision. "Alexia, let's find them."

Alexia was caught off guard. "What? We still have classes."

Louise snapped with a red angry face. "Saito needs to be punished for flirting with that girl! We leave at once!"

Alexia felt cold sweat trickling down her neck. She'll have to go through this willingly or unwillingly. She shuddered as she pulled back. "Uh….okay"

* * *

The afternoon is soon to end when the trio had reached the border walls of Tarbes. Tarbes is a small village. It has a large wall of stone but it is equal to the size of the Academy and stumps short compared to the walls of the capital city. A sizeable secondary forest surrounded the sides of the village. Siesta suggested as she got off the horse. "You should come to my home. You both can rest while I look for the map."

Jack got off his as Saito followed suit. "Rest is not an issue."

Saito had a recommendation. "Before we find the aircraft, we should also find Mr. Colbert. It will make things easier for us."

Siesta grabbed her suitcase that was tied to the saddle. "I'll find out where the treasure is hidden and come back right away." She set off through the stone gate into the town.

Jack presented a possibility to Saito. "While Tarbes is a village, he might have already left to begin his search. Finding him might prove to be more troublesome for us."

Saito had a quick idea. "Let's try the inns. If he wants to stay for a few days, he needs to settle his things in one. If he's not around then we'll do without him." Jack agreed quickly and they entered the town. Saito and Jack walked around within the village which could be covered in its entirety within half an hour.

There were only three inns in the village so their task was finished quite quickly. Standing outside the last one, Saito noticed it by a stroke of luck. He saw a particular bald head among the crowd that was walking towards the exit gate. He called out as he waved. "Mr. Colbert!" The head turned towards them.

The head was Colbert's. Jack and Saito walked towards the man who now had only his magic staff. Colbert went wide eyed when he saw the three of them. "Ah Saito, Jack, weren't you are at the Academy?"

Jack explained their objective. "We had discovered some interesting facts that warranted us to be here. We think there could be a relation between Siestas heirloom with your legendary dragon."

Colbert was surprised to hear this new information. "I see. How is there a relation between her heirloom and the Dragon's Plumage?"

The name struck Saito to be a bit odd. "That's the official name eh." Saito explained. "From the story and the Dragon's blood, we believe that the two legendary dragons are actually aircraft from Earth."

Colbert went into thought as he processed it. "Is that so? This is unheard of."

"Saito!" A voice called out which turned heads. It was Siesta jogging towards them and in her hand was a map. "I have it."

Colbert asked "Is that a map to the Dragon's Plumage?" Siesta nodded. The fire mage was excited at greater prospects of success. "Good, this makes it much easier. Can I have a look?" Siesta handed him the map and he read it. He was satisfied and said. "If this is accurate, we can find it by the day. I can't wait to see it."

Jack had a look at the map himself. It had no clear scale but the symbols of the map are very detailed. There will be no unsure judgments along the way. "Thank you Siesta. This will help us immensely."

Siesta remained modest. "It's nothing really. It was hidden in the back of the shed and I sneaked out with it."

Jack praised her. "That makes it all the more important to thank you for your efforts." That only served to make the girl blush with a bit of pride.

* * *

Meanwhile along the path to Tarbes, the two masters rode their brown horses with reasonable haste. They had packed light, traveling much faster and they should reach by early evening. Should their plan be spot on, they'll be able to catch up to those three.

Right now, they entered the forest with the lake. They engaged in some talk along the way. "How's Jack doing so far?" Alexia turned toward the pink haired girl. Louise iterated further. "He's your familiar. How is he doing his duties?"

Alexia summed her experiences with him. "Ah, he's doing fine I suppose. He gets things done when I ask for it albeit I don't ask that much."

Hearing that, Louise squinted at the blonde girl. "Saito messes up time to time especially my laundry."

Alexia bit her lip. "Ah….I don't have Jack handle that…that's a bit too personal for my taste."

Louise didn't see why it was personal. "Your familiar's very reserved. Why do you worry? He is your familiar after all."

"That's the point. He's very reserved that I can't truly tell what a man he is. The few things I know are that he likes to read and does his own research work until late at night."

The lack of lustful instinct intrigued the Valliere. "That means he's not a pervert eh." Louise had an idea why. "Does he like men?"

Alexia was shocked from the question. She nearly fell off her horse but managed to right herself in time. "What! What makes you think that way?!"

Louise explained behind her idea. "He doesn't seem to be interested in girls. Saito on the other hand is a very opposite case. I mean even Guiche is a playboy." Somewhere back at the Academy, a blonde boy with a rose sneezed at a girl he had been flirting. He didn't get off lightly from that.

Anyway, Alexia frowned at her classmate. "I think he loves books more than women."

Louise had never heard a case where a guy prefers books than women. "That's weird. At least it's better than Saito being a pervert." Death aura emerged from the noble girl. "When I get my hands on him, his head will roll!" As fast as the death aura appeared, it disappeared with the change of topic. "Speaking of which, how did your act go?"

"What act?" She then realized what act Louise meant. She did not want to be reminded by that embarrassing maid act. "Oh…that."

Louise teased. "I heard it was becoming a hot topic in the Academy."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Geh…I don't want to know…please."

Louise wanted the real scoop through the gossip. "Tell me what actually happened. I heard that you and Jack were enjoying the switched roles."

"Louise!"

* * *

The air had started to cool as clouds entered and evening began. Their journey had brought them to the same gates that the trio was once were. They had reached faster than expected given the magic boost that Alexia provided. Alexia asked as her horse walked along the stone path. "We're here in Tarbes. Now what do we do?"

Louise looked at her friend. "I thought you had a plan."

Alexia shot back. "I thought you did!" They had all the time to think something up but they didn't. Now they are in Tarbes without a plan.

Louise said as she pulled the reins of her horse, directing it to stop. "We can't find them if we don't have a clue where they are going!"

Alexia sighed at their stuck state. "Okay, time to solve the problem." Alexia borrowed a few skills from Jack. "We'll need a map if we want to guess where they are going."

A good hour later and the two girls are now standing in front of a cave. Louise was doubtful of the way they're going. "Are you sure this is the way?"

Alexia had doubts of her own. In her hands is now a torch that will light their way in the cave. "If it isn't here then we have to try somewhere else."

Louise had doubt on that. "The problem with elsewhere is that I don't see anywhere else that's possible." There is a secondary forest around Tarbes but that is commonly used by the local villagers to harvest wood. Nowhere else appeared to be anything of value. "Fine, you lead the way then."

A single torch lit their way through the caverns. It was dark. It was damp. It was cold. The torch could only light enough to get by without smacking into a wall of rock. It too couldn't give much warmth. They shuddered slightly from the unsightly cold inside. They walked inside for a few minutes. They encountered their first trouble. The path divided into two, one on the left and the other on the right. Alexia turned around and asked. "Which way do we go?" Louise hazarded a guess and selected left with a gesture of the finger.

Accepting her choice, they moved onward taking the left path. Another few minutes of walking through the eerily silent cave, they reached a dead end. They had reached the edge of a small cliff. The way onward was straight down a considerable distance. Alexia stopped for a moment and looked around. "I think we took the wrong turn. We should head back. Maybe even change our plan entirely." Before she could do anything else, misfortune occurred. The rocks under her feet crumbled and she tumbled down a slope. "Kya!"

Louise called out as her friend rolled down about ten metres. "Alexia!" Alexia came to a full stop upside down. As she regained her bearings from all the spinning, she realized that she was in front of someone. She looked down to see Jack. Worse, behind Jack were Colbert, Saito and Siesta. Worst of all, her skirt was upside down. She glared; her face red as a cherry. "Don't look." Jack, using his feet expertly made an about face in total silence. Siesta giggled as Colbert likewise turned around with Saito getting

Saito asked as Alexia got up onto her feet. "Louise! Alexia! What are you two doing here?" Louise carefully made her way down the slope and joined the small party.

Louise asked as Alexia dusted herself. "What are you all doing here in this dirty run down cave?!"

Jack explained their objective. "We're finding the Dragon's Plumage."

That answered only made more confusion between the two girls. Louise asked as Alexia was still fuming. "What's that?"

Seeing this, Jack had another idea. "It's easier to show you. Let's go."

* * *

The small party moved on further into the cavern. The walls were getting tighter, making their steps echo louder and more often. Saito had the lead with a torch in hand. Jack was right behind with Colbert third. The three girls are behind a little bit more with Siesta the last. Alexia pointed out. "Didn't someone mention that someone's head will roll?"

Louise gave a huff. "I spared him my wrath. That's all."

Hearing voices was much easier as a consequence from the wall. Jack turned around and gave a minor bow towards Louise. "Miss Valliere, I apologize for dragging Saito away from your supervision without notice." He turned towards Alexia in turn. "I also apologize to you Alexia for failing to inform of my immediate leave." As fast as he turned to them, he turned around as fast and back towards navigating the path ahead.

The two girls were caught off guard by his apology. Louise can only give this response. "That's…refreshing."

Alexia was in similar agreement. "That's a first."

"The one who showed her underwear in public speaks." Siesta spoke by Alexia's right ear.

Alexia glared at the maid. "That's just an accident!"

Siesta closed her eyes. "Unfortunate it is." Was that a smirk on her face? Alexia felt something brewing up in her, asking for redemption. Before she could do anything else, Louise had already launched a pre-emptive strike.

Louise mentioned. "Jack. I have a question."

Jack, still looking in front answered. "What is it?"

Louise was direct to the point. "Do you like men?" Siesta froze. Saito shivered. Colbert gave an expression of disapproval.

Alexia snapped. "Isn't that too blunt?!"

Jack turned around, his face devoid of emotion. "The question I would like to ask you beforehand. Does my answer make a difference?"

Louise answered. "Of course it does."

Jack looked forward again. "Then it's a simple no."

"Why aren't you interested in girls?" Louise pointed out her observations. "You have a cute one in the room day and night after all. It is very unlike Saito who tries to get his hands at any chance." Alexia made more protest but was gagged by a hand from Siesta. Saito on the other hand sighed. Colbert can only chuckle nervously in the light of this weird situation.

Jack turned around again. He raised an eyebrow but he answered nonetheless. "As we scholars devote to work and research, such instinctive feelings are very trivial."

"That doesn't make sense." Human instinct is not something that is easily ignored. It should not be for very good reasons too although it may be troublesome at times particular to the other familiar in the background.

Jack gestured to her teacher. "Mr. Colbert would understand. Perhaps he can explain it better to you." He wasn't intending on making the teacher a sacrificial lamb is he?

The three girls turned their eyes on the professor. "Then Mr. Colbert, please explain to us!"

Caught on by their focused stares, Colbert gave an unsure smile. "It's a bit complicated." He put up a more understandable answer. "It is though like Jack said. When you get older and more involved in research, you just lose interest."

The three got it at Colbert's answer. Siesta disapproved. "Oh…that's boring." After that, conversation stopped and they made much more progress.

Another twenty minutes by Jack's clock, they could see light down a long rocky path. It was an exit of the rocky maze. They entered a jungle. Colbert took another look at the map. "According to this, it should be around here…" They didn't have to walk far.

The jungle gave way to a clearing of open space. The rocky mountain could still be seen far away. A large metal building was in front of them with more rocks at its back. It had a metal door that could be slid open if it wasn't for the lock. Saito observed the green lush vines dangling from the roof. "Nobody has been here for some time."

The others took a look around the building. There wasn't anything left out in the open. "The door is locked." Colbert observed the lock for a moment. "If it's this kind of lock, I should be able to open it without trouble." He raised his staff and began chanting a spell.

Saito noticed Alexia looking at a large stone rock by the right side and joined her. "What are you looking at?"

Alexia turned around, pointing at the unfamiliar scriptures. "Can you read this?" Seeing two of them there, Jack likewise moved to join them.

Saito widened his eyes. "Marine Force, Second Lieutenant Sasaki Takeo, sleeps in unseen land." The text ended as that. "It's Japanese, the language of my country." Saito made another connection. "That explains why Siesta is the only one having black hair and eyes."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Siesta has Japanese descent."

Colbert finished his incantation. The lock opened itself. "The lock's opened. This is it!" The fire mage removed it and opened the large door. The door creaked with rust as it was moved aside. Colbert was amazed by what he saw. "This is the Dragon's Plumage…"

Despite knowing that they would be seeing an aircraft, Saito remained in awe of what he saw. "That is… a Zero."It is the Japanese aircraft of war. It has a green painted body with the Japanese national logo of red and white rings. A scripture was written in a downwards motion on the left side of the engine block.

"Your suspicions are correct Saito." Jack touched the cold metal plate of the left wing. "This is the Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighter. It has been introduced into the Japanese army since 1940 during World War two. It has a maximum speed of 533 kilometres per hour with range of 3105 kilometres. It is armed with two 7.7mm machine guns and two 20mm cannons. It has a legendary reputation of having a twelve to one kill ratio."

Louise furrowed her brows. "Although that made no sense, you know a lot about it."

Jack said with confidence. "Naturally, the world wars are one of the first few things I delved myself into before approaching other historical materials."

Saito was curious now. "How in depth did you actually go?"

Jack replied, taking a look at the machine guns installed on the wings. "To keep it simple, it was very in depth. I planned to become a historian although knowledge in science, arts and other trivia are quite well to do." "Speaking of which, the Zero is also capable of …"

Alexia cut him off. "Enough with the facts Jack, some of us aren't cut out for that." Jack frowned as Colbert was very fascinated with the Zero.

"It is very interesting! I have never seen anything that looks like this!" Colbert examined the metal plating along the engine block. "It looks like sealing magic had been cast on it!"

"Sealing magic?" Jack looked at the fighter which was practically at mint condition. "Hmm, now I noticed it. The plane is perfectly intact without any sign of rust given no maintenance or management. I had assumed a perfectly moisture free and sterile environment."

Alexia commented as she looked at the Zero. "It looks weird."

Saito replied. "It only looks weird to you because you never seen it before."

Jack explained. "On Earth, we do not have these wind stones that your ships utilize. We are forced to use combustion to propel our machines. Thus, these looks have actual reasons."

Colbert was intrigued. "Propulsion using combustion…that is a concept I have not heard before. I definitely want to know more on those operation concepts."

Jack had a more positive opinion about magical technology. "While our methods look fancy, wind stones appear to be more efficient and less polluting to the environment." He looked at his watch. "I think we can't transport the Zero out of the cave for today."

Colbert looked out the door to see the sun starting to set. "You're right. We'll settle for tonight as I send for some help to move this."

* * *

After returning to the village, having a decent dinner and night time arrived quickly. Jack had been thinking about the aircraft in the room. From Jack's watch, it read ten. Most people were asleep. Jack was aware at least that he was one of the few awake. They were staying at an inn for the night. Siesta had returned to her home to sleep for the night. The other girls had a room of their own. The three guys shared a room likewise. The inn is relatively small. There are the guest rooms on the upper floor and then a larger main hall where food would be served.

Jack noticed a crack at the door. An orange glow came from downstairs. Curious, he stood up from the bed and went downstairs. He noticed someone still awake by the fireplace. Jack enquired. "Mr. Colbert, it's late. Don't you require some rest?"

Colbert turned. "Ah Jack. I'm sorry. Have I interrupted your sleep?" Jack shook his head. "I've been quite excited to take it back to the Academy and study the Zero thoroughly. I find it hard to sleep."

Jack accepted as he took a seat opposite the professor. "I understand. I have faced similar situations myself."

"I find a world without magic to be very interesting. I wonder so many things like how is the hierarchy on Earth. How does the Zero fly? How do its parts work? How do your machines communicate over far lands? I was amazed when I heard about your presentation."

Jack agreed with Colbert's sentiments. "It has its quirks and issues. I likewise am find magic interesting. How does magic work? Where does all that energy come from? Why does it come in various forms? There are so many questions and no real answers."

Colbert offered his support. "I can help you with that to a degree if you will help me with mine."

"I accept that agreement." They moved on to another topic. "Speaking of which, what is the current state of Albion? There was a war ongoing to my knowledge."

Colbert's face darkened. "Albion…I'm afraid that the ruling family, the Tudor family was entirely annihilated. Now it is ruled by a King named Cromwell."

"Cromwell…that name reminds me of something." Jack went back to his near photographic memory. It was during the love potion incident at Lagdorian Lake. He could surmise a connection but it is only an assumption. Names are easily repeated. Without further data, he left it as that.

Colbert spoke. "With the change of leadership, I fear that Halkeginia would be unstable politically for some time." The older mage had a bad omen. "There's no telling what they might do especially when they are given an infusion of power."

Jack was more optimistic. "If all the countries aim for peace, I presume that the overall control of power will keep Albion in check. A country cannot afford to fight on multiple opponents at once."

Colbert remained doubtful of such positive ideas. "Alliances are easily broken. I can only hope that it will be as you predict."

* * *

The Zero Fighter had been transported back to the Academy using a constructed platform moved by several horses and additionally a hired dragon to lift it up from the valley beforehand. That took another full day. Now, the aircraft had been placed at the grass for all to see. The students were equally curious to see such a _weird _looking device. Likewise, the teachers and other support staff are equally bewildered at seeing the Zero.

Principal Osmond was pessimistic about Colbert's chance of success. He talked with Colbert as Saito and Jack gave an examination of the fighter's condition. "I'll see to ensure with the palace that we can keep this machine for them."

As the principal and the professor talked, Jack was at the front of the Zero, monitoring the structure of the engine in his runic vision. Saito meanwhile was in the cockpit, examining the panels and controls. "How does it look in the cockpit?"

Saito popped his head out of the open cockpit. "Nothing looks damaged. The controls are smooth with no clunky effects."

Jack nodded, taking his hand off the fighter. "Likewise, the other parts appear to be in good condition. The issue remains is only that the fuel tank is empty. We will need to improvise the fuel source if we want to get the engine running."

Saito checked about a missing fact as he got out of the cockpit and onto the grass. "What about the petrol in Colbert's lab? I think he has some success so far with the replication process."

"Let's check with him." Jack turned towards Colbert and he noticed his master still looking at the Zero. "Is something on your mind Alexia?"

She answered, still looking at the metal bird. "It's puzzling. I don't see how this can fly."

Jack explained. "In simple form, it flies like a dragon but it applies a few concepts that your world probably has not learned yet in depth. I'll explain later." He walked towards the professor. "Mr. Colbert, we need a moment of your time." Alexia looked at it a bit more before following him.

"Go ahead and settle your matter with them. I'll see to the Palace right now." Osmond gestured to the younger boys. He took his leave with his pet mouse on his shoulder. Colbert turned his attention to them and Jack asked about the petrol.

"You mean the Dragon's Blood? I had been able to replicate it to a degree. If I work on it a little more, then I would be able to replicate it perfectly."

Jack nodded. "That's good. This can help us travel to search for further clues on how to go back to Earth."

The topic of Earth sparked another discussion. Colbert gave his thoughts. "Speaking of which, it might be possible to send you two back to your world." It immediately caught their attention as Colbert explained his theory. "Two dragons had appeared during the solar eclipse and one flew away into the eclipse. The other fell here to Tarbes. It could mean that the solar eclipse can do something about long distance teleportation."

Louise asked. "Then why couldn't this one go back?"

Siesta, having only returned to deal with the Zero added detail to the case. "I was told that my great grandfather was circling the sky even after the other one disappeared and he eventually landed."

Colbert had thought about this. "My guess is that his timing was off. The solar eclipse ended before he could get close enough and he couldn't return home." He continued with his idea. "If we send the Zero towards the solar eclipse, you two may be able to go back to your world."

Jack nodded with his fingers gripping his jaw in thought. "The stories seem to add up. While it doesn't make sense physics wise to me, this seems to be a possible solution. It is definitely something worth trying as we can recreate the fuel."

Seeing the possibility, Saito was delighted. "We can go home Jack! We can finally go home!" He hadn't realized that a pink haired girl behind him is now given a state of dilemma.

Their little party was interrupted by a sudden intrusion. It was Guiche and he looked reasonably winded from presumably running. He said between breaths. "I have big news!"

Saito didn't want to wait. "What is it? Spit it out."

Guiche said with a dark face. "Albion has declared war on Tristain!"

* * *

By now, it is night. The Academy had gathered all of its students in the ballroom tower. It had brought up questions among the students but they were given no answers until it was time.

The Principal spoke loudly, easily gathering the attention of everyone. "I have an important announcement to make." He paused, having everyone's attention on him. "After great consideration between us teachers, we have decided to temporarily cancel all classes due to the declaration of war on Tristain by Albion."

The announcement had brought surprise among the students, particularly those who had been unaware of the declaration. It sparked murmurs which the principal settled down with a call for order. Osmond recommended. "Princess Henrietta will lead the Tristain army that is being assembled. All students should return back to their homes. This delay will be in effect until the end of the war."

The student reactions were mixed. Some were relieved at the chance of going home safely without problems. Others were perplexed at the amount of time they would be wasting to continue studying in the Academy. Some, like Guiche were in a depressed mood. "I am so unfortunate to be unable to go home." The others enquired why which he sorely provided. "I've been drafted into the army."

Students start asking among one another for their agendas. A bunch of guys started asking a popular dark skinned girl of the same question. "What do you intend to do?"

Kirche shrugged. "I'm going home. Tristain isn't my country so I have no other say." Tabitha nodded likewise.

Louise made her decision. "I'm volunteering to join the army. I can't let the Princess fight alone!"

Alexia declared. "I will volunteer as well. I can't let you go alone especially since you are Louise the Zero." That managed to get some laughs from the others. Louise disapproved.

Eyes looked towards the two girls. Jack who was standing next to them naturally gathered that attention to himself. Jack was steadfast on his decision. "I do not intend to join this war." Saito however had no answer.

Alexia accepted Jack's decision with a nod of approval. "You both should work on going home before the war starts. This is our world and thus we should deal with it ourselves especially when you have the best chance now." The night will be a noisy one.

* * *

They have two days to get all their preparations complete. With many students leaving the Academy, the place has become rather quiet. The Zero Fighter has now lost eyes of interest. Now the two familiars started solving each matter step by step. "The first problem at hand is how to pilot this."

Saito patted the wing of the fighter, the rune on his hand glowing at each touch. "This is a weapon of war. With Gandalf, I can fly this without problems."

Jack nodded in approval. "Good, that's one less problem to worry about."

Saito pointed out the next issue. "The cockpit will be cramped when we both get inside."

Jack climbed up towards the cockpit and had a look inside to gauge the amount of space within it. "It is designed for only one pilot after all. We can try to squeeze in comfortably. Worst case, we'll have to make do with you flying this plane on my lap."

Saito frowned at that thought. "That makes you sound like my father."

Jack frowned equally in return. "I don't intend to be your father." They moved on quickly "How are the fuel preparations?"

Saito reported "Colbert had great success last night. He had managed to perfectly replicate the petrol. Now all he needs is some time to produce enough for us to use. I asked for about a thousand litres for full tanks and that should take about a full day." Jack nodded with approval. They moved on to the next case.

"The runway is a bit short given how much a fully loaded Zero needed during world war two." Jack recalled the size of the Japanese carriers which had an average minimum length of 150 metres excluding the smaller classes. The length they measured using improvised measuring tools from the shed is about a hundred thirty seven. "We will need a boost in order to cover the distance especially to account for the extra weight and also of the Academy wall."

"Maybe we can get a wind mage or two to help out. I think Tabitha or Alexia won't mind. I can imagine Louise blowing up the plane if she tried." His positive expression faded into doubt. "I can't decide between staying here and going back."

Jack discarded Saito's worries. "You don't need to. I've already decided to return to Earth. This land's problems should be handled on their own." Jack warned of the consequences. "If you intend to stay, I will be leaving with the Zero." Even so, Saito didn't seem disturbed by such consequence.

Jack put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and advised. "This is our one chance to go home. We will never know when or even if we will get another chance. Don't waste it." He left the topic at that and continued checking through for any possible flaws that might screw up their plans for the launch.

* * *

Morning arrived. It was one more day before the solar eclipse was predicted to happen. Alexia settled herself down on the bed. While she did nothing, the room was bustled with activity. Jack was packing up his things in preparation for a trip home. A large pile of books had been shifted to a side to be returned to the library. She said "Congratulations on getting the chance to go home."

Jack replied quickly. "I thank you for that." He sounded normal but given the speed of his tone would suggest a bit of excitement. He put away his things into the bag which weren't that plenty anyway. The remaining clothes that Alexia's family had provided will be returned promptly.

After a few more minutes of sorting out goods to take and return, Jack zipped his bag shut. He was all done with the packing. He had entered this world with only a bag of things and he will return likewise the same. Seeing him done, Alexia stood up and offered a handshake. "This is it. This is good bye then."

Jack accepted it with a firm yet gentle grip. His eyes were filled with gratitude. "Good bye it is. It has been a certainly different experience here."

They broke the handshake and Alexia did the next thing necessary to make things official. "I fully disband the familiar contract that is formed between us." She shrugged. "I can't do anything about the rune but I hope it wouldn't be much of a problem in your world."

Jack nodded as he settled the bag by the wall. He will take it later before the test flight home. "It will not be. Perhaps it will be a reminder of my time here."

Alexia smiled as Jack opened the door. He planned to go to the library to return the books. She said as he hefted the large stack and disappeared down the corridor. "Good luck." She closed the door.

Approximately ten minutes later, Alexia and Louise met by the stables. They will be going to the Tristain army to volunteer their support. This is not the case for the other particular earth mage which was drafted. Guiche said as the two girls looked for a horse to ride. "I have news. A fleet has been sighted moving to Tarbes."

Alexia didn't need to guess. "It has to be Albion's. The army must be already moving. We need to leave and meet with them at the border of Tarbes."

Guiche, already on his horse informed. "We will have time to rest. Predictions go that the fleet will take about a day of travel to reach Tarbes." The two girls mounted up on a horse each and the three moved out to the Academy gates. They gave the Academy one last glance before beginning their travel to what will be the future battlefield.

* * *

For the Academy, things have turned extremely quiet. The student dorms are practically empty save for two. The two familiar preparations went extremely well and no problems were foreseen until the start of their trip home. Colbert will help them with the magic boost during the take off sequence. Night had passed by and the final day had arrived. Jack had awoken early and was already making any last minute preparations. Saito meanwhile has his own troubles.

Saito had thought about the problem for a night now. His tired eyes emphasized that. The time spent here had not been a waste. While he had suffered, he had also learned new things. He had developed strength, wisdom, sense and a lot of tolerance. More importantly, he had found love.

He clenched his fist over the note that Louise had given him just this morning. _You're fired! Go wherever you want! _It frustrated him to no end.

_Louise, how can you do this to me?_ He recalled his short time spent here. It started from the moment he was thrown into this world. The first time he picked up a sword. The time he discovered of being Gandalf. The time they danced together. The time they had went undercover. The time he tried to cure the love potion. The time when he saved Louise from Wardes to the time he kissed her.

Could he leave this world? Could he leave the pink haired girl that was his master? Could he ever forget that smile? Can he live with the fact that Louise might die on the battlefield? He stood up, looking at the Zero which remained in its pristine look. He tore the note apart. He had decided.

* * *

Jack had been working on final checks regarding the possible altitude required to enter the gate when he noticed Saito entering the cockpit of the Zero. He called out. "What's wrong Saito? Isn't the flight control test already done?" The fuel had already been loaded into the fighter and they are ready to depart at anytime.

The propeller was already rotating when the engine of the Zero roared to life. Jack realized something is wrong. He ran towards the fighter which was already starting to accelerate. The Zero Fighter picked up speed quickly down the grass.

"Saito! Stop! You can't get past the wall!" He noticed a gust of wind that lifted the fighter from the belly. The Zero climbed rapidly, barely clearing the wall and continued climbing again at the returned normal rate. Jack looked around but could see no one else in the heat of the moment. He cursed silently as the Zero is in flight. The Zero banked slowly and set on a course. Jack realized where Saito was aiming for. "Damn you! Don't be stupid!" He rushed towards the Academy stable for a fast horse. He will need to rush to Tarbes to stop the impulse of a young boy and save his one way home.


	10. Chapter 9: God's Eye

**Author's Notes: **It's been a small break for me, delaying the overall process by a week. I will be back to releasing a chapter a week if I can keep up with it. I hope you enjoy the read and review. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 9: God's Eye**

* * *

A large fleet of airships including smaller escorts of Dragon knights began the intrusion into Tristain territory. At the border airspace between Albion and Tristain territory, the Albion fleet of fifty ships engaged with the Tristain fleet of twenty. By default, the nature of Albion lands made airships the primary composition and gives a numerical advantage. Adding to the advantages was the attack was executed at dawn where a sizeable portion of Tristain's navy remained docked in Tristain's ports. Caught off guard and multiple ships out of position, the Tristain fleet was decimated with few losses to the Albion navy. The new longer ranged cannons that Albion possessed reported by the few survivors paid hardly any deed to the battle. It was clearly one sided.

The Tristain core fleet routed, the Albion fleet pressed on immediately at fleet maximum speed towards their target. Their goal is to establish a beachhead and create a supply line to deploy the ground forces that will initiate the stage two of the invasion of Tristain. The location for this beachhead is the small village of Tarbes. Albion navy generals planned after securing a beachhead to detour to La Rochelle to resupply with Albion logistic units which had deployed in place a few days before. Their secondary objective during this phase is to also hunt down the remaining elements of Tristain's fleet in order to remove any strategic options involving military movements and attacks. Thus, a small detachment of ten ships were separated to this task. The numerically superior strike force finds little trouble in their task.

The Albion fleet was sighted moving toward the border with the village of Tarbes. Tristain had rallied and deployed as much of its ground forces as it could within the time frame at full haste to meet in response to the air fleet invasion. The troops, primarily of cavalry have rested for the night and are prepared for battle. However, Tristain's strategists have a major headache in fighting off the fleet with an army made mainly of ground troops. Their air assets, the Griffin knights are outnumbered and without major air support. The cavalry have limited range and difficulty in terrain. Contact with the routed fleet could not be made. Those ships that were at the ports are being hunted down. The advantage of having their ships around would be overruled by the stronger strength to Albion. The night was a nerve wrecker on figuring an ideal strategy. Midnight oil burned and burned and burned.

Eventually, morning arrived and ideas resembling a plan had been forged in place. Troops were quickly roused from sleep and redeployed. Reports from recon units dictate that the Albion fleet will arrive from the west, the general direction for the coast. Tristain troops have been positioned within the forest to avoid detection and long range bombardment. The villagers likewise were evacuated into deeper parts of the forest, away from the village as much as possible. The time to prepare runs short. The solar eclipse will be the spectator to this bloody battle of Tarbes. The two sides move to meet each other. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

The sun has risen a fair degree. It is not yet hot, having yet to reach the afternoon. It would not be long for that to happen. A scout hurried through the columns of troops within the forests, standing at the ready. His goal was the command tent hidden within the forest neighbouring the village. The de facto leader of the army along with the other generals is inside. He went onto his knees and reported. "My Princess! The Albion fleet is in sight!"

Princess Henrietta had been discussing with her generals. Clad in her silver armour, she reached for her crystal wand on the table. "Very well. Let us show them our determination to protect our lands!" She exited the command tent and mounted her unicorn horse. Henrietta raised her wand with fiery determination. "Griffin Unit, start the assault!" The men roared with spirit. The Griffin riders already mounted and ready lifted off into the sky.

The ground troops held their position in wait for the order. The ranks were filled mostly with nobles due to the nature of the war being fought. The age gap was large from the oldest greying out to the youngest which was still studying in the Academy. For Guiche de Gramont, being in battle is something that is beautiful yet terrifying. He was clearly nervous but his fellow veteran soldiers eased him up with a few slaps in the back and lively chatter.

Alexia meanwhile tugged at the collar of her cloak. She and Louise had a night to sleep in a medical unit tent. Even so, she had not rested well throughout the night. The wait had been anxious for her. Louise stood as the Princess's personal guard while Alexia chose to assist the army. Guiche was unfortunately given no choice and was relegated to one of the units which Alexia now assists. Her horse was likewise restless. It shifted uncomfortably a few times but Alexia kept it in check with a few pats of assurances. "It'll be fine. Stay calm, will you?" The horse nickered in response and relaxed.

* * *

Moments inched by. To the naked eye, the Albion fleet approached very slowly. The wait was nerve wrecking. Their Dragon Knights provided escort. The Griffin Knights appeared from a forest and starting closing in towards the enemy fleet. Seeing the smaller numbers, the Albion commander decided to send most of the Dragon Knights forward to intercept them. The Dragon Knights, numbering hundreds surged forward like a swarm of bees. In comparison, the Griffin Knights numbered only a hundred. In spite of being both outnumbered and outgunned, the Tristain Griffin Knights remained daring and charged towards the enemy. They launched magic attacks from a distance against the Dragon knights. The bigger ships could be dealt upon with once the smaller more agile escorts are taken out.

Likewise, the Dragon knights launched magical attacks of their own back. Their salvos are more numerous, making it more difficult to dodge such a battery assault. Dragon and Griffin both took losses, units falling out of the sky in a dazzle of explosions and invisible attacks. This scenario is according to plan. Seeing the situation, the Princess called for the next phase of the defence. They will launch an assault at the carrier fleet from below by the cavalry Magic Knights. With the Dragon Knights mostly distracted, it would leave the airships more vulnerable from targets they could not see which are directly below.

* * *

Being at the edge of the forest, Alexia could see the battle raging in the air. Alexia bit her lip in distaste. "This doesn't look good." The Griffin Knights were being taken out quite quickly. It would be within several more moments before the entire unit would be routed or destroyed. Their window of opportunity is shrinking down rapidly. Alexia wondered what on Brimir is the Princess waiting for. Three thousand cavalry is useless if they can't get in position.

Alexia's worry was removed shortly. The battle drums sounded. The commander yelled for the troops to charge. The entire Tristain cavalry moved as a horde, exiting the forest and onto the open plains. From the mountain, another column of cavalry likewise began their charge. The cavalry units took a wedge formation, becoming the shape of a spear. The spearhead of the column aimed for the centre of the fleet. That ship in the centre happens to be the biggest one in the fleet. Tristain commanders planned to aim for the head. If the lead ship which likely carries the highest commander of the Albion forces was destroyed, the morale could be broken and the tide of the battle be turned into their favour.

As they charged, Guiche paled at the sight of their target. He recognized the flagship. "They want us to charge at that ship?!" Alexia looked up at their target and recognized it as well. It was the one that they saw during their infiltration into Albion. It was huge in comparison to the other ships within the Albion or even their own fleet. It was a wonder how a ship of that size could even fly even with hundreds of wind stones. She didn't go further for it would be depressing.

The entire Tristain army appeared into the open grassy plains, reaching the most dangerous point of the ground assault. It would take some moments at full cavalry charge to get in range. Alexia felt extremely anxious as they could finally view the entire battlefield properly. Her heart sank when she saw it. The Albion fleet had them outwitted.

Knowing that a ground supplement is necessary for Tristain, the Albion fleet had predicted this tactic. The Albion fleet had been separated into three groups. The three groups have been spaced out a considerable distance. This allowed the fleet to protect their weakness of being unable to shoot straight below. It would take some time for a cavalry unit to move from one fleet to another. This means a lot of shooting time for the airships and a lot of dead cavalry. In addition, their altitude was much higher than normal. It had certainly drained their resources and speed that probably led to the delay of the assault.

The commander of the cavalry noticed this flaw as well. He made a decision in a second. "Continue the charge! Expand the formation!" The spearhead wedge formation was broken into scattered segments, each spaced out as much as possible. The commander also made another split decision. "Relay to Aubert! Divert his assault to the other fleet!" A single messenger was dispatched to report the change of strategy.

Alexia heard Guiche say with fear and uncertainty. "How do we hit them? They're too high." The Magic Knights range is very limited compared to actual cannonade fire. If Jack was here, he would have quoted. _No plan survives contact with the enemy. _

The Albion fleet got a bead on charging forces. The ships tilted to give their guns the necessary angles. If you look carefully, you could see the small flashes coming from the ships. The leading cavalrymen dreaded the worst. The scream of projectiles came before the rain of metal began. Explosions upon explosions littered the plains, throwing up smoke, shrapnel of metal and soil. She could hear someone, probably a lieutenant yelling within her midst. "Steady! Steady!" The charge of horses remained unperturbed. The barrage became more intense. The gunners are getting their sights corrected and are adjusting. It will only be a bit more time before they can get a good hit. She heard the yell. "Just hold on until we get in range!"

An explosion happened five metres in front of her. It blew up three men and their rides into pieces of meat. Alexia pressed her head down against the mane of her horse. Her heart was skyrocketing, reaching near panic. She could hear screams of men and horses over the din of ringing in her ears. She saw her blonde classmate blown off his horse. She yelled his name as Guiche rolled across the plain. "Guiche!" She can't stop or she could be hit or the other horses behind her would ram into her. She can only pray that the young man would be alright.

Another moment more and the leading elements will reach the belly of the fleet. Fortune had something else in mind for Alexia. She couldn't even see what happened. One moment she was riding her horse. The next, the view around her was spinning out of control. She felt herself flying for an instant before smacking painlessly onto the ground. She saw the skies above, filled with explosions. The sounds faded out, leaving her to hear only ringing and her heartbeat.

_Is this it?_

* * *

The Princess and her childhood friend could only stare at the devastation that is raging before them. The medical unit couldn't get onto the battlefield without taking similar heavy fire. The Griffin Knights were broken and the few still in the air fled. The Dragon Knights did not pursue and instead started to prey on the cavalry units that were being ravaged. The Magic Knights without support and outmanoeuvred are now is taking their turn of being decimated. The fleet group on the right had diverted priority and instead begun shelling the forest. They only have cold silence in between them as they watched.

The situation for the Tristain army is bad or even better termed, dire. Those from Tristain who could watch the battle was losing hope. Those on Albion grew confident in their victory. The skies started turning dark. Eyes looked at the source. The solar eclipse is beginning. The death spectator has arrived.

Princess Henrietta was distressed at seeing defeat clawing its way. The cannon fire into the forest was still a reasonable distance from them. She was worried of the villagers who were hiding that might be hit. They themselves could be hit if someone managed a lucky shot off. Her distress was distracted by a particular sound. There was a distinct droning from somewhere far. She asked. "What's that sound?" Heads turn to find the source of the noise which was getting louder by the second.

The source was behind them in the sky. Louise pointed at the green speedy drone. "It's the Dragon's Plumage!" The Dragon's Plumage or the Mitsubishi Zero zipped past them at high speeds. The Dragon's Plumage being here, it can mean one thing. "Saito!"

* * *

The Zero kept to its steady course and speed, soaring over the village of Tarbes. Saito slid open the cockpit and observed the devastation of the battlefield. The amount of destruction marked by the black smokes everywhere. The number of corpses is staggering. He was disgusted. He was angry. "How dare Albion…how they dare cause this carnage!" Determined to put an end to this, he slid the cockpit close and dived in towards the nearest clump of Dragon Knights.

Saito pulled up the trigger and fired. The machine guns roared with bullets, the yellow tracers clearly visible in their path to attack. Six Dragons fell as the Zero dived past the surprised dragons. The few that could see the unfamiliar fighter tried to give chase. The Zero has double the speed in comparison to a Dragon Knight and easily got out of range. Saito pulled the yoke hard to bring the Zero about. Immediately, he put the fighter into a barrel roll, firing his guns as he crossed paths with the enemy. Another three fell but a ball of fire grazed at the right wing, leaving small burn marks.

Saito had to dive under a dragon to avoid a head on collision. His flight path brought him towards one of the smaller airships that was inclined to fire towards the ground troops. He lined up his sights and switched to the bigger weapons.

Dam! Dam! Dam! Dam!

The 20mm cannons fired with more bang than their smaller counterparts. The wooden hull was broken through like a hot knife through butter. Half a dozen rounds struck before the gunpowder onboard detonated. The portside of the ship went up in an explosion, brewing fire and loss of control.

Saito dived under and pulled up. His approach brought him under another ship which he peppered similarly with the 20mms. The ship exploded into half, both port and starboard ammunition stores destroyed. Wood splintered as crewmen fell screaming. Saito banked to the left, dodging the falling, burning remains. Saito noticed something to his left and reflex took over. He pulled up hard, taking the Zero into another dive to avoid a fireball. The Zero in a dive, Saito looked behind him. Another pair of dragons took up the chase, eager to get him.

Saito pulled on the yoke as he cut throttle and hit the brakes. The Zero slowed rapidly, letting the dragons shoot past before levelling again. The sky is full of targets, too many targets. These two in front of him are no different. Saito tightened the grip on the trigger. _You have my undivided attention. _

* * *

The sky is turning dark. The sun is slowly being covered by blackness. Alexia felt cold like the darkness is sucking the warmth away. Things were blurry. The ringing in her ears won't stop. Her heart was trying to burst itself free. She couldn't feel her limbs. She couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. She felt useless. She felt alone. She felt death. She felt… despair. _I can't die here…I don't want to die…_

Alexia…Alexia….

She hear something echo. It was faint. A blurry face appeared before her eyes. It was one of serious caution. The voice became louder until she could finally hear. "Are you alright Alexia?!" She could hardly recognize it.

Her voice was barely audible. "Jack…"

Jack was on his knees. He started examining from top down for any sign of injuries. He asked simultaneously to be sure. "Are you injured?"

Alexia didn't answer but instead she asked. "What… are you doing here?"

Jack didn't answer as he focused on task at hand. Jack saw the dark stain at her left sleeve. He pulled it up and had a look. The arm was bleeding noticeably and if it wasn't stopped, it could lead to serious blood loss. He tore off a strip of cloth from her bloody sleeve and tied it tightly on the wound. He noted her daze as a symptom. _It's likely she's in psychological shock as well. _He prioritized physical injury first. He rests her head on his knee to give a bit of comfort.

Boom!

He flinched when a cannon shot struck nearby. His horse neighed before running off in panic. Jack ignored it as he focused on treatment. The bombardment was intensifying. The Tristain army was only ahead by a small distance in comparison to the range of the cannons. A misaimed shot could strike them. He needs to move her ASAP.

Alexia was regaining her senses. The daze was wearing off. It was filled with something else. It was something more dangerous, panic. "I don't want to die…I don't want to die!"

Jack tightened his jaw at her words. That's s_ymptom two of an emotional response. I have to do something._ He chose to adopt a previous solution. He gently lifted her head to rest it against his chest. He soothed. "It's alright Alexia. I'll protect you. You'll be fine."

Her breathing was frantic. She said over and over. "I tried… I tried…I tried to fight this fear." Jack felt her grip tighten around his shirt. They were shaking.

Jack assured. "Everyone has it. Do not worry. I'll get you out of here." He showed her his smile to further strengthen it. It was a fake but it did wonders. Alexia nodded and he saw her started to ease out of the shock.

He heard the gallop of horses. He spared a look to see. There was a large carriage with a few women. Another horse accompanied it, ridden by a particular pink haired girl. The Valliere called out in alarm. "Alexia!" The carriage stopped and the women got down carrying and treating any wounded on the field. "What happened?"

Alexia could speak much better now. "Louise…"

A barrage of cannon fire peppered their location. The horses panicked but they were brought under control. There wasn't any damage at all, being shielded by the sudden appearance of a wall of ice. A blue dragon entered their view. Aboard the dragon are its teal haired master and a redhead passenger. Kirche gave a wave with a smile."Yo. Did you miss us?" Tabitha merely greeted with a nod. Kirche continued on. "We need to get some Dragon Knights. We'll see you in a bit." The dragon zoomed forward to the battle.

Jack gave the diagnosis. "She's in shock. She'll recover as long as we get her out of here." He lifted his master bridal style and gently laid her down onto the carriage. "Rest easy. You've done your part." The droning of the engine got louder. Drawn to it, Jack looked up to see the Zero in the heat of battle.

* * *

Dam! Dam! Dam! Dam!

Saito pulled into another loop. This is the sixth ship he took down. That sums with twenty dragons to make him already an ace twice over if he was in the modern world. By any means, he wasn't done yet. The flagship was still flying. The Dragon Knight escorts had formed a defensive screen. He couldn't break through without dealing with them first. More to it was the smaller airships which also churned out magic anti air fire.

Saito glanced at his instruments. He still had half a tank of fuel. He can fight for a while longer. He couldn't tell how much ammunition he has left though. He had been minimizing his burst of fire but that alone can only do so much. He kept to the 20mms and sighted down at another ship. His aim was thrown off by a gust of wind from his right. It caused him to lose control.

Saito controlled the ailerons and tilted forty degrees to the right, allowing him to just slide past his target. He looked back at his attacker. "Wardes!"

On a navy blue coloured dragon, it was his nemesis Wardes. The power at the tip of the wand increased. "This wind dragon is much faster than the others. You will not find this easy." Wardes casted a powerful lightning spell.

His sword warned. "Watch out for that Lightning Cloud!" Saito zigzagged to avoid the magic first but Wardes continued the pressure. His dodging could only do so much. He took hits along the hull. It didn't break anything yet but if it didn't let up, surely something will break.

Saito slammed the air brakes and pulled hard and to the left on his yoke. The entire Zero slowed rapidly into a dive. Saito felt blood rushing to his head from the G forces. He didn't let up, pulling up and to the right instead. As fast as it had dived, the Zero pulled up and to the right over the Dragon. He was behind Wardes now but the dragon sidestepped to the left with a cold stop. Saito shot past him and he countered by making a large loop around.

That however didn't throw Wardes off. "Here's my strongest spell!" Wardes was definitely good, being able to predict his flight path in only minutes of seeing the Zero in action. Seeing the imminent hit, he jerked the stick to the right. It shielded his cockpit but Saito felt the magic attack slam into the left wing. The metal plating had been punctured through. The wing left a trail of steam as Saito compensated for the loss of control. Dragons have a distinct advantage of manoeuvrability and point of attacks. Modern aircraft however had speed and armour. Saito increased the throttle to maximum before slamming the brake and pulled the Zero up. He kept the dive in a spiral motion. The Zero gained speed as he saw red swimming into his vision. He pulled harder as he hit the brakes, making a full loop. Wardes went past as Saito lined up his sights. He had the edge now. "Wardes, you're going down!" Saito pulled on the trigger.

_Click Click_

The guns refused to fire. He pulled the trigger to the same effect. Saito switched to the 7.7mms and fired to no avail. Saito cursed his luck, slamming a fist against the metal body. The guns have run out of ammo. Saito could see Wardes smirk as nothing happened. The dragon dived, causing the Zero to overshoot it. Saito saw lightning spells flying up from below him. He cursed as he banked hard to the right. Something caught his eye and his curse intensified. He has a fuel leak.

* * *

Jack noted the silence from the Zero's guns despite having an advantageous position. He understood the cause. Nothing else made sense. It was his chance. It was his chance to convince that young boy! He conjured two large orange glow sticks. He waved franticly at Slyphid for its attention. His quick motions were caught on and Slyphid dived towards him. Jack explained the situation. "Saito is having a problem! I need to get on it!" Tabitha nodded and Slyphid lowered its body to let Jack climb on. They shot up after the Zero.

The Zero was faster but Slyphid gave a good run for its money. Kirche sent a blast of fire at Wardes, forcing him to defend against the strike. The Zero's cockpit opened and Saito said. "Thanks! I'm out of ammo!"

Jack called out at the Zero. "Saito! Slow down and keep it steady!" Saito nodded and the fighter slowed down considerably. Slyphid kept parallel to it as Jack stood up.

Never would he believe that he would do such a daring act in this world. If his previous self few months ago had seen him, he would be chastised for being stupid. He jumped and landed on the left wing. He reached out to the damaged area and got a quick examination using his special eye.

He felt at the damaged hose line that was leaking fuel. His hands felt the dirty slick oil that was oozing out at a rapid pace. He used his ability to seal the hose. It would stop the leak long enough. Crosswind struck the aircraft, tilting it slightly. Jack slipped a little but managed to hold on and kept his grip.

Slyphid broke away, its attention on Wardes that was trying a surprise attack from behind. "Do not forget me!" Tabitha sent a lightning strike which was countered by Wardes's own. Sparks arc around one another before dissipating into the clouds.

Jack yelled at Saito. "You're a fool for risking our one chance of going home!"

Saito was steadfast on his decision. "We can stop this invasion!"

Jack tried to convince the boy to discard his goal. "You've done what you can! We can still make it if we aim for the solar eclipse now!"

Saito disagreed. "They can't win the battle without us! We have to keep fighting or they're all dead!" Jack looked at the state of the battle. He had to agree with Saito. It's only them and Slyphid that's pretty much in the air representing the Tristain army. There are more incoming enemies and they probably wouldn't let the Zero withdraw easily. The ground troops are ineffective and could only at best become cannon fodder.

Jack looked at the sun. It was at the halfway mark. There would be some time but it is very short. Saito had ultimate control of the Zero. Jack's goal had been forcibly changed. "As soon as we take out that flagship, we're leaving!" Wardes being occupied for the moment, Jack returned to work. Flicking his oily hand once, Jack turned to another important matter that needed tending. _It's time to put this new theory to the test. _He concentrated and imagined.

_Imagine the bullet_

_The Case_

_The Propellant_

_The Rim_

_Lastly…the Primer_

The 7.7mm ammunition was shaped in placed, identical to the original. He made more and more and more as fast as he could think. He made probably a hundred before his concentration was broken by a yell. "Hold on tight!" Saito warned as a Dragon Knight came in to attack. Jack tightened his grip as the Zero banked to the left, avoiding a fireball. The Dragon went past and circled around for another attack.

The oil on his hand made holding the fighter difficult as hell. Drops of oil spread across the wing. Jack lost his footing and slipped. It was all down to the strength of his hands to hold on. Jack grit his teeth as his muscles strained hard to hold onto a fast moving plane. His hands failed him and he felt air. The Zero shot forward without him as he started to fall. Saito yelled his name as he went out of earshot.

His heart rate shot through the roof as he thought death was imminent. He fortunately was mistaken. His fall was caught by Slyphid. Tabitha asked. "Is it done?" He nod and Taibtha directed the blue dragon to land quickly where Louise and Alexia was. Louise yelled for a similar need to get to Saito which Tabitha promptly gave a nod. As fast as Jack was dropped off and Louise got on, Slyphid took off again to their new task.

* * *

The Tristain army were given no quarter to recollect themselves. A large golem had emerged out of nowhere and begun attacking. The additional bombardment made organization almost impossible. Troops in disarray and morale disrupted and units were scattering to avoid the cannon fire. The appearance of the golem was the last straw, breaking the army into a rout. Jack looked back at the medical unit that was behind him. The women were too busy treating and carrying wounded men onto the carriage. Jack switched vision, clearly able to see a big energy signature several hundred metres ahead.

The broken army started running into multiple directions. A considerable amount of cavalry went past them in panic. The golem now started heading in his direction. Jack cursed his luck. He has to buy time. Otherwise, the nurses and the survivors could be killed. Jack moved ahead, forming a spear in his hands. The golem marched on, causing rampage until they met. Jack declared as he lashed his spear. "Have a good afternoon Miss Fouquet. I'm your opponent."

Fouquet, standing on the golem's left shoulder noticed something. She raised her eyebrows as she asked. "Where's your master?"

Jack gave small talk. "She's busy. She figured that I will be enough to deal with you." He put his right foot forward, his body lowered slightly and the blade pointed downwards. The long handle was kept close to his chest. He stood ready to move and attack in any direction.

Fouquet smiled. It was a bitter one. "I'll show you two not to underestimate me." The golem made the initial strike. It reached out and swung an oversized fist. Jack pulled back a few steps, slashing quickly in counterattack. The metal spear screeched but it wasn't even a scratch. Jack felt the impact jarring against his bone. Jack was forced to run in order to dodge the following up strike. He doesn't have the strength to cut through that kind of rock with what would be equivalent to a small knife. He reckoned he would break his hand instead in the attempts.

Having some distance between them, Jack switched vision. He could see the flow of energy going within the golem. That would help him predict what the golem is going to do next. Next off in the problem solving, how do you kill a golem? He does not have any weapons that can break through rock that probably masses up to a ton. Jack analyzed the situation and thought it through. He has to defeat the golem and there's one notable weak point. _I need to take out the head. _That meant he had to take out the squishiest part of the golem, Fouquet. How can he take her out? When he realized it, the golem was already swinging its hand down for a smash. _It's fast!_

Jack lunged to the side, barely avoiding the strike. Fouquet reminded. "Come on Jack! This isn't the time to think or you would be squashed like a bug!" The golem kept attacking with heavy swings and punches.

Jack was forced to dodge again and again. The grass was shredded with each punch of the mighty golem. He felt his stamina weakening from the intensive sprinting. He changed plans and conjured a large shield like the one he made in La Rochelle. The golem smashed again and again. He risked a glance up to the sky. The solar eclipse is almost in place. _This is just not my day. _

* * *

Alexia was leaning her back against the front of the medical carriage. The carriage had travelled some distance forward closer to the front lines. Many of the bodies that were inspected gave little fortune of life. Even so, the unarmed nurses moved quickly in attempt to save every possible life. Alexia looked at her palms. They were still shaking uncontrollably. She heard stronger sounds of horses moving. With a hand, she turned herself around and witnessed terrified men and horse running away from the battlefield.

The unit encountered more bodies and the carriage pulled to a stop. Alexia listened carefully to the front lines. There was a distinct sound. It sounded metallic. It sounded like something was hit again and again by something else. That sound was more blunt and brute. The first thing that came to mind was…

_Jack… _

She made a guess. He was on the battlefield and he disappeared from her sight after landing from Slyphid. _He's fighting on his own isn't he…? _Albion did not have any ground troops. The fighting forward could not be Tristain against Albion as the Tristain troops were broken. Who could be fighting? It must be someone and it is someone strong and dangerous.

She realized why Jack was fighting. He was fighting to protect them. Her blood went cold. _Jack….I can't leave him alone!_ The fear in her stomach climbed up to her throat. She clamped down on it and she forced herself up. She got out of the carriage and started running on a little unsteady leg. Her exit was definitely noticed by one of the nurses.

The nurse protested. "You shouldn't be moving!" Alexia ignored her as she moved on. The nurse tried to stop her but Alexia pointed her wand at the elder woman. The nurse stopped and Alexia withdrew it immediately without a word. She moved on again and she was not stopped a second time.

Meanwhile, Jack is facing his own troubles. His shirt was stained wet from sweating. The sweat was also being troublesome to his eyes and glasses. _I cannot get close enough. _That is his predicament. Every time he tries to get close, the golem would attack. He would be forced to dodge or defend himself. The distance would not get any closer._ I need a ranged weapon. _Something small like a knife could be tossed but he doubt he has the motor skills to toss it accurately at such distance. A bow likewise was out of the question. The easiest answer came to him in such obvious manner. Since he could make bullets then a gun is much simpler to use! Jack concentrated.

_Imagine the parts…_

_The Magazine…_

_The ammunition…_

_The Trigger…_

Swoop!

Jack was forced to turn his attention away and reinforce the shield. The creation was cancelled, leaving only a piece of useless metal. He tossed it aside as he continued strengthening the buckling armour. _Given this state, I can only defend! This is not going to win me the battle. What are my options?_

In the midst of more thinking, he could not react when the golem stepped to the left, clearing past the shield. Jack was exposed to attack. _Too careless! _The golem raised its hand to strike as Jack focused on creating another shield.

The golem was distracted from its assault by a large blast at the left torso. Jack gave a quick glance as the rock beast staggered. Alexia was standing some metres away behind him, wand raised. He blinked in surprise. Alexia called out her opponent's name. "It's you Fouquet."

Fouquet said in a sarcastic manner. "Ah, I see that the master has finally arrived."

Alexia casted a bitter smile. "It's your misfortune. We'll have to stop you from being a nuisance here."

Fouquet goaded the younger girl. "Show me what you can do, Halcyon. I don't think you're much of an addition to your familiar here."

Jack was doubtful of Alexia's decision to return to the fight. "Alexia, while I appreciate the help, this isn't your time to fight."

Alexia aimed her wand at the green haired woman. "I'll prove you both wrong."She sent another blast of wind that struck the chest. She sent another and another in quick bursts. The golem was forced back a few steps, losing chunks of armour rock in the process.

Jack now had the time to focus. He created a silver coloured revolver with a brown grip. Gun aficionados would recognize the gun to be the Smith and Wesson 629DX. He had a total of six shots. He raised his gun and aimed for a shot. Seeing Jack aim, Fouquet called for a shield. Jack fired. A pillar of earth shot up from the ground, blocking the three bullets and ricochet them away.

Jack started into a run to find an opening. Fouquet moved the shield to compensate his position. Alexia shot another wind blast at Fouquet but the golem intervened, using its arm to absorb the attack. Chunks of rock were shattered but instantly regenerated. The golem marched forward towards Alexia. Alexia backed away as Jack took another pot shot without avail. Jack was finding the inability to do damage frustrating. "I can't hit her!" Fouquet was stuck between choosing one of them. Fouquet settled for Alexia since she wasn't as fast as to Jack.

Jack fired two more rounds before the gun clicked empty. He looked at the battle as he recreated more ammunition. Alexia shot a blast of wind at the leg, taking off half of its original thickness. It didn't impede the golem's movements but it stalled slightly to regenerate again. Alexia was tense at how ineffective their weapons were. Everything looks down to taking Fouquet out of the equation. The problem is that they can't hit her from her perch. Fouquet is a triangle mage, clearly surpassing Alexia's own abilities. Jack is no brawler and cannot engage the golem effectively as well.

"You're not the only one who can shoot from afar!" Fouquet raised her wand. Earth shot up from the ground beside Alexia to form a hand. It swung fluidly and struck her in the left side. Alexia was thrown flying with a scream to crash into the ground. Jack finished reloading and aimed while Fouquet was preoccupied. A second hand appeared in front of Jack and he was forced to dodge. The hand kept attacking, forcing Jack to form a metal buckler to protect against it.

Even so, the attacks didn't let up. It bought enough time for the golem to get close to Jack and attack. Jack had no time to curse as the golem's fist connected with the buckler. The shield shattered and it threw Jack into the air like a paperweight. Alexia, still down called out. "Jack! Are you alright?!" Her wound had reopened, blood dripping from her fingers. She couldn't feel her body but she struggled back up.

Jack was similarly rattled. Jack couldn't feel his arm. He stood up using the other good arm as support. "I'll…be fine for now." He held the revolver in the good hand but something else like a shield is out of the case. Fouquet had a large advantage over them both offensively and defensively. They can't last for much longer. They have to end this fight now!

The last remains of light were snuffed out as the darkness has fully settled in. The solar eclipse has started. Jack has entered overtime. He has only minutes to end this fight, get onto the Zero and fly into the Solar Eclipse. His mind went frantic as Alexia too knew the urgency to end the battle. Fouquet noted the change. "That's interesting. You're running out of time but for what?"

_How can we break this thing apart quickly and effectively?! _The obvious answer is obvious when he figured out the solution, explosives. He directed, not breaking sight of the golem which started approaching again. "Make a hole in the chest for me. Make it as big as you can. Put in everything you got."

Alexia nodded, understanding the plan without even a word of it mentioned. "Everything or nothing...I like it." She raised her wand to prepare her strongest spell. Fouquet moved to intervene but Jack put himself into a position of threat of attacking Fouquet. He aimed the pistol single handed and fired another few shots.

The rock shield appeared again. Jack charged forward, his right hand glowing as the imagination sets in. A large red stick was completed in his hand. A long copper wire was embedded into the stick. _**"This is the final step!"**_

Fouquet countered. "I won't let you work your plans." She raised her wand to cast a spell as the golem raised its left fist for an attack. Jack aimed the revolver at her general direction and fired. It forced the woman to defend herself with another shield. That left the incoming golem strike. He jumped forward and slightly to the left. Jack felt the wind brushing by from the punch. He felt the shockwave from the ground behind him.

Alexia closed her eyes as she concentrated all of her willpower into a single strike. Her hand was losing steadiness. She held onto the wand with both hands as she chanted.

_**To put an end to this!**_

Jack rolled under a swing from the large arms. He was now in position. Their words spoke of their resolve.

_**Wanton destruction and chaos!**_

She opened her eyes. The spell was excessively eager to be let upon. It was ready.

_**To return peace to this land!**_

_**WE WILL PUT EVERYTHING ON THE LINE!**_

_**INTO THIS FINAL STRIKE!**_

_**AND WE WILL WIN! **_

Alexia fired. Jack threw. The compressed blast of wind dug a large hole into the golem's chest. The open injury was regenerated immediately. The bomb flew into the chest and was promptly swallowed within. Jack sent an electrical charge down the wire. The bomb exploded instantly. The explosion burst the entire golem into pieces, creating a dust cloud in the process. Fouquet was thrown a distance, unmoving on landing. Alexia commented as the hot pieces of rock flew by her head. "That is powerful."

Jack, clear from the blast radius explained. "It is Trinitrotoluene, more commonly known as TNT." The dust cloud began to settle. "It is commonly used in…never mind." Jack gave up explaining. He was too tired to go any further. He looked up at the sky to find the Zero. When he saw it, he had to shield his eyes.

At that very instant, the sky above turned pure white. It was bright enough that it would blind if you do not shield your eyes. When the white flash vanished, the Albion fleet could not be seen. The battlefield was deathly silent. The solar eclipse ended as sunlight began its return. The silence was broken by a general. "The Albion fleet has been destroyed!" That sparked a cry of joy from the survivors of the Tristain army.

The remaining Albion troops fled from the battlefield immediately upon seeing the devastation. The regrouped Tristain troops stood fast, refusing to pursue the routed foe in order to tend to their injured and the devastated village. They are in no condition nor do they have any means to pursue airships after all.

The loss however had been staggering. The wounded and dead are numbered at the minimum within hundreds. This also excluded the numbers from the Albion forces. The victors celebrated the return of the banged up Zero fighter. Saito and Louise waved as they landed. Soldiers, both untouched and minorly wounded surrounded the fighter as they reached to a full stop. The Zero was damaged significantly than before. Jack and Alexia were at one of the busy medical stations, checking out their relatively superficial wounds. Seeing the return of the Zero, Jack stood up immediately and started walking to it. Alexia remained settled in her place with a smile. She'll celebrate with them later.

Saito noticed Jack approaching them. The crowd parted as orders were yelled from the nearby lieutenants. "We did it Jack. We stopped them!" Saito beamed. They had won the battle of Tarbes.

Jack did not say a word. Instead, he sent Saito a dangerous glare. Before Saito could react to the expression, his face met with a fist.


	11. Chapter 10: The Box of Man

**Author's Notes: **A little shorter and less fulfilling for me with this chapter's release. I hope I can improve the character development with the next chapter. Now I need to sleep, its 2AM in the morning after spending hours making final edits. Have a good time reading and reviewing. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Box of Man**

* * *

Saito was glad they managed to win the battle of Tarbes. He expected something neutral. At best, maybe a simple job well done. Maybe he would be disappointed since they couldn't return to Earth. Jack was a calm man; certainly he can take things in stride. He didn't expect the hard impact of bone slamming against his cheek.

His world went round before he hit the floor on his back. His cheek felt numb as the bright sky shined into his eyes. He felt his collar being tugged forcefully, lifting his entire body back up. Jack wasn't done with just that one punch. He lifted Saito up and punched him in the gut. Louise was speechless to respond. Jack struck Saito's face again. "You bloody idiot with your stupid motivations!" He followed up with another blow to the head. "You have ruined my one chance! My one chance of returning back to Earth!" He hit Saito again a few more times. "I couldn't have cared less if you chose to stay behind but you had to take me with you! I shouldn't have trusted you!" His last punch tossed Saito onto the ground.

Louise saw the bleeding bruises that covered her familiar's face. It snapped her out of her stupor. "Saito!" She knelt next to her familiar which was breathing hard. Saito was in no position to defend himself. Jack wasn't done yet. The knuckles on his hand were red but it wasn't convincing enough to stop.

"Stop it Jack! Stop it!" Jack ignored the younger girl's pleads. His eyes clearly reveal that he has more in store for his fellow earthman. She has no choice. Louise interceded herself in between them and pointed her wand at Jack with a glare. "Stop this or I will have to forcibly stop you!"

Jack glared at the shorter girl in return. He raised his right hand and a silver revolver appeared in his grip. The gun was aimed directly to Louise's forehead. "I dare you to try me." The situation has turned significantly worse. "I can tell when you begin casting your spell. Let's see which is faster, a bullet point blank or your spell." The surrounding noblemen touched the hilt of their weapons in anticipation for more trouble.

"Jack!" Alexia yelled as she came from behind. She forcibly pushed Jack's hand down with one hand. The gun fired, striking into the dirt. She used the other to turn Jack around from the shoulder. Jack was caught off guard, making him easy to turn. Alexia was angry and she raised her hand. "That's enough!"

PAP!

Alexia slapped Jack in the face. She glared with the intensity of a hot fire at her familiar. "I don't care how angry you are but you are not going to hurt my friend over it!"

Jack glared angrily at the blonde girl. His left cheek started to turn red. Jack's left hand tightened into a ball. Tick…Tick… Tick…the seconds went by with silence. He made a decision and looked down at bruised Saito. "Get out from my sight." The revolver shattered to pieces. He turned around and walked away to the medical station. Anybody in his way moved aside. They saw the eyes. They saw the angry eyes that have no qualm of doing anything. The situation however had been defused.

For now

* * *

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused." Alexia bowed her head toward Saito and Louise. They were at the medical station to get Saito's injuries treated. Jack had left the station beforehand, preparing horses to travel at Alexia's stern direction. He accepted her order but it was obvious that he wasn't taking it in an enthusiastic manner. Meanwhile, the remaining units of the Tristain army are likewise preparing to go home.

Saito, seated on a chair waved it off. "It's fine!" His face had a hint of guilt. "I guess I had it coming." Alexia looked up at him, her eyes doubtful of what he said. He assured a few times before Alexia dare to lift her head up. Saito was somewhat puzzled from the one sided dispute. "This is a first. The first time I see Jack mad….ow!"He twitched in pain when white gauze was pressed against his face.

Louise lambasted her familiar. "Keep still!" She was applying some ointment onto Saito's bruised cheeks. "I have to thank you for stopping him. Otherwise someone could have been hurt very badly."

Saito pleaded his case. "Aren't I hurt?"

The two girls frowned at him. They were unanimous. "Shut up." Saito sighed in response. He then twitched again in pain as Louise pressed the cotton gauze.

Louise gave her thoughts about Jack. "I think its best that we get some distance between them for the time being. We won't know what can happen." Jack might be caught in another fit and attack.

Alexia nodded with her own idea. "I agree. I'll head back to my home for few days. I have a few things I can help out there." Louise pressed the gauze again and Saito yelped in more pain.

* * *

The trip to the Halcyon estate was a quiet one. Master and familiar both spoke no words as they rode their horses at a slow pace. They never had eye contact for the few hours of journey they had. It was as though they were entirely strangers. It unease Alexia a little but she ignored it. It wasn't the time to talk. As their horses strolled up to the front doors, the butler Eirich had spotted their arrival. Holding a broom, he bowed his head. "Welcome home my lady."

Alexia dismounted her horse as Jack followed likewise. "Yes Eirich. Please take the horses in. We need to rest." The old man nodded and pulled at the reins of the horses to lead them. Alexia went inside, intending to see her parents. Jack meanwhile had disappeared to do whatever he wants. From experience, she entered the main dining hall. Her parents were there having some tea. She smiled as they looked at her. "I'm home."

Her parents were delighted to see her. Her father stood up with a cup of tea still in his hand. "Alexia, it's good to see you."He then noticed how dirty she was. "You look like a mess!"He settled down the cup quickly and moved to her. He noticed the red stain at her sleeve. "You're hurt too!" He pulled up her sleeve to see the blood soaked bandage.

Alexia shrugged it off. "It's fine for now. It'll recover in a few days." She slowly pulled his hand away.

Her mother wasn't amused and thus she began the interrogation. "What exactly have you been doing? You get yourself hurt and you didn't even bother spending some time to get yourself cleaned up beforehand. Being dirty is not good for your wound not to mention also about your image."

Alexia told the truth. "I helped out the Tristain army. I came here straight after the battle today. That's why I looked the way I am now."

Her father was enraged in a flash. "HELPED OUT?! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WENT INTO A WAR WITH THEM!"

Alexia turned away slightly as she admitted. "Heh…I did."

Her father lectured. "You shouldn't be on the battlefield young lady! That is something you should leave to the men to do!" He was heaving in anger.

Alexia argued her contribution. "If I wasn't there, then many others would have been killed."

Her father would not accept it. "The point is you should not be fighting! I've worked hard to get you a proper education so that you would have no problems in your career. You can be a great mage researcher! You can be in many other prestigious titles! Don't tell me all you wanted to be is a soldier!"

Alexia agreed and disagreed. "It's not the case. It was necessary to help my friends out."

Knowing that it was _necessary _gave a bit of relief. "That's much better." Her father still had disapproving eyes. "I hope you don't get yourself into such trouble again."

Her mother warned her husband. "It's over. You need to watch over your health or you would get sick again." Her mother then turned to Alexia. "Now get yourself cleaned up and change those bandages. I will not tolerate you getting infections from them." She snapped her fingers. "Bernetta, Jolene, get over here."

Suddenly, two young women of equal height in maid uniforms appeared by the door. The left had turquoise eyes with green hair tied into a back long ponytail. The other was brown eyes with red hair tied with a twin tail that reached the neck. "Yes madam."

Alexia's mother directed. "You heard what I said. Make sure it's the full treatment."

The two maids were very enthusiastic of their task. "Yes madam!"They shot forward as fast as lightning and grabbed Alexia around each arm.

Caught surprised as it is, Alexia couldn't resist from the strong grips of the two maids. She protested as she was dragged out to the bathing chambers. "Wait! I can do it myself! You don't need them! Eyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

It is night. The Halcyon family is having their dinner. Father, mother and daughter finally had a chance to talk. Alexia, now clean and refreshed had worn a simple green dress. Her changed bandages are clearly visible. They ate quietly. During that time, Alexia noted the lack of Jack's appearance. She didn't say anything and continued eating. The meal was quite filling, a mix of steak, corn and beans. The meal over as the servants took the dishes for cleaning, the family drank some warm tea and talked.

"You and Jack defeated Fouquet? Fouquet of the crumbling Earth?" Alexia's father was ecstatic. "That's my girl!"

His wife chastised him with a sharp wave of the hand. "You shouldn't be encouraging such behaviour!"

Her husband huffed. "I am not. I still do not approve her joining the army but even so, she made us proud."

Her mother clasped her hands together on the table. "Talking about other matters…" Her mother spoke. "Say Alexia, have you found a lover yet?"

"WHAT?" Alexia was caught totally off guard. "Why are you asking such a question?!"

Instead, she got scorned by her mother. "You are my beloved daughter. Why can't I ask about your future such as your potential husband?"

Alexia felt her face warming up. "I…have no such interests and nobody is interested of me." She felt embarrassed to talk about it. It's something that she considers out of her bounds.

Her father took over the lead of the conversation. "Speaking of which, your mother and I had discussed greatly since your volunteering." He paused for a sip of tea. "We think that it might be important to start finding you a suitor, hence the question."

Alexia frowned at their plans. "Why do I need to find a suitor?"

Her mother explained. "It worries us that you would try something dangerous as you've just reached adulthood. We want to ensure that you would be well taken care of if your other _experiences _find any trouble."The tone of hers implied that they were very strong about it.

Alexia contemplated on the issue. This is something that her parents would refuse to let it be completely rejected. Thus, she compromised with determined eyes. "I will accept you finding one but I will have the final decision of whom I choose and when."

Her mother accepted the conditions. "That's fine." Her father likewise agreed. "I'm glad that you understand our concerns."

The immediate issue handled for now, Alexia drank her cup of tea dry. She noted that Jack still wasn't around. "Excuse me. I have something to deal with." She excused herself and left the dining hall. The hall was dimly lit from the small candle lights hung from their perch along the walls.

She felt a need to see him. She walked to his room which was within the same wing of the building. Alexia knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer but the door was unlocked. She opened it slowly. Jack was sitting in his room. He was quiet, looking intently at a pen in his hands. He didn't bother to look at her. She broke the silence and enquired. "Are you still angry?"

His answer was direct. "Yes."

Alexia entered the room and closed the door. She pointed out. "There's nothing you can do about it now."

Jack continued turning the pen around, looking at it from various angles. "Yes. I am aware of such facts but human emotions are not simply something easy to get over with."

Alexia leaned against the wall beside the table. She tried to give some optimism. "There's always another chance. That Zero can be fixed and you can go home."

Jack refused it. "That another time is only coming within two years. Colbert told me so." He tossed the pen onto the table. "Two years! Given the rate of events that are going, I don't think I will be able to survive a full year, let alone two!"

It stung her to see Jack this way. She didn't give up. "I'm sure there's another way to go back."

Jack surprised her a little by what he had to say. "I agree with that. The research had showed different methods of entry. The problem was that I have a chance. If that idiot had taken it, we would be back on Earth by now."

Alexia didn't have much to say about that. Hence, she focused on another important matter. It was her main goal after all. "At least you shouldn't starve yourself."

Jack assured her. "I'll eat by myself at the dining hall. You do not need to worry about it."

Alexia had doubts but she accepted it. "You can find the Eirich or the other maids at the kitchen for something to eat. Good night." She turned around and left the room. She quietly prayed to Brimir that Jack would have some peace. She walked back to her room, her mind refusing to stop thinking about the problem. She opened and entered her room.

The butler was in her room. He had brought a tray of warm water and fresh bandages that was laid on the table. He gave a small nod as she entered. "You look troubled, my lady."

She likewise nods as she settled down onto a chair. "Yes Eirich. I am." She closed her eyes and felt lost of ideas. "This is going to be a problem."

Eirich apparently had an inkling of what happened. "Problems regarding the heart are difficult to solve. Sometimes it is better to just let it be and an answer will eventually arise."

Alexia would like to agree but she had a problem with that. "I can't just leave it be. I don't know what will happen if I do."

The butler provided some advice. "He may be your familiar my lady but he is also a man. You need to tread lightly with his pride or it will become worse."

"You're right." She felt fatigue from the battle and the travel clawing at her now. She settled her elbows onto the table and rested her head onto her hands. "Argh…men are so difficult."

Her servant can only chuckle in response. "You should rest my lady. This way, inspiration can come to you easier." She nodded as she turned off the lamp light. Eirich opened the door and started to leave. "Good night." He silently closed the door.

Alexia propped herself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Why do I bother about Jack so much? _She didn't have the answer as she closed her eyes and sleep followed immediately after.

* * *

Saito was at the Academy field. He was thinking of making an open barbecue for the others. With some help from magic, it was definitely doable. It would probably be a new experience for the students in the Academy. He wanted to give his idea to Louise beforehand to see how it would be taken. "Lou…" His mouth stopped on its own.

The grass is green. Everyone knows that. However, today is not the case. Today, it is dyed red. It is the colour of blood red. Louise was on the ground. Jack was standing atop her. In his right hand was the silver revolver. Louise had a hole in her forehead. Her cold dead eyes looked at Saito. The blood was so much as though it was every single drop inside that small of body of hers. A wall inside Saito's heart was shattered. Saito was speechless. He was truly shocked by what he saw. "No…"

Jack turned around, finally breaking Saito free from the trance of horror. He demanded as he tightened a fist. "Why? Why did you kill her?!" A blind rage began building within him.

Jack smiled. It was the smile of a maniac. "All this…is your fault." The man laughed very loudly. "This is your fault and you know it!"

Saito reached for Derflinger at his back but grasped only air. The sword was at the dorms. If he can get Derflinger then he can fight Jack on superior grounds. The rage within him persuaded otherwise. There will be no retreat! He will not run from the killer of the one he loved! He charged with the scream of a madman. Saito noticed the faint signs of a smile. Jack backhanded him, using his free hand to twirl the younger man around and onto the ground.

The rage changed into something else. It is pure unadulterated terror. Saito said as Jack pressed a leg on his chest, effectively immobilizing him. The gun was aimed at his eye. "No! Don't do this!" Jack smiled as he slowly pulled the trigger.

Thud!

Saito opened his eyes to see the ceiling. The back of his head hurt slightly from a short fall. His forehead was drenched with cold sweat. He had been breathing quickly. He had woken up from a nightmare. Louise was aroused from the disturbance. She rose up and looked at him which had his lower body still on the bed. She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Saito, what's wrong?"

Saito looked at her dumb founded for the moment. The horror, the rage, the senses in that dream, it felt too real. Saito felt relieved. "Louise!" He shot up instantly and hugged her. "Louise…Louise…thank goodness."

Louise was caught off guard from his act. "What are you doing? You're being weird."

Louise put her arm around his back. She felt his tears at her cheek. "Sorry…it's just that I had a nightmare. I was scared. I was so scared of losing you." He sobbed as he pressed his fingers tighter into her arms.

Louise closed her eyes as she rubbed his back. "It's just a dream. Go to sleep." She gently broke free and lied back down on the bed. "Close your eyes and everything will be fine."

Saito had recovered from the horror he saw. He nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He lied back down but his heart was still restless. "It is a dream." His worries are even stronger from the nightmare. "I'm scared that it will be a reality."

* * *

In contrary to Saito's frightful night, the Halcyon estate met a very cool and calm night. Morning arrived with a fair amount of breeze. The garden of the estate is sown with various vegetables and fruits that serve to provide nutrition and flavour to the diet of the Halcyon family. Jack was standing outside, observing the intricate detail of the vegetables and fruits. A voice came from behind, slightly to the right. He turned around to see the baron of the land he stands on. Kenneth Halcyon gave a cheerful wide smile as he stood beside Jack. "Good morning. How are you today in this fine weather?"

"Good morning. I'm fine." His voice was monotonous, akin to a dead man.

Kenneth disapproved the tone. "That sounds rather gloom for a good day."

Jack didn't want to argue. He kept it simple. "I have my reasons." Kenneth apparently accepted it for he didn't go on about it.

Kenneth moved on to another topic. "I see that you're having a nice look at our garden. It's not as big compared to some enthusiasts but I find it fine in letting us get by."

Jack had no complaints. "It is fine as long it suits one's needs."

Kenneth waved a hand along the size of the garden. "That's true. While Eirich likes gardening, I can't bear to give my servants too much to handle. That would be unkind to the good service they have been giving." He moved on to another topic. "I heard from my daughter that you two had managed to beat a famous thief."

Jack crouched next to a bunch of flowers. "We have."

Kenneth went to the point. "Then what's with the sad look? You both are alright. We should even celebrate your return from a battle."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He asked. "That's not necessary. Did Alexia tell you everything?"

Kenneth also crouched beside Jack. "The reason you look gloomy, no."

Jack caressed the petals of a bloomed morning glory. The texture felt smooth to the touch. "If I had been more careful within a few different moments, things would have been different."

Kenneth smelled a Cistaceae or a sun rose. He sighed with enjoyment of the aroma. "You got to take things in stride. Otherwise you'll go insane trying to get everything perfect."

Jack stood up. "If I don't aim for good results, I will never be able to achieve it."

The elder man likewise stood up. "Even so, cheer up. It's kind of depressing for people who care about you." Kenneth gave some encouragement. "Now, let's have some breakfast, shall we?"

* * *

The few days at the Halcyon estate was filled with work. Jack and Alexia pitched in to help out with whatever needed work. A few bits of the stable were fixed. Food supplies were replenished to comfortable levels. Some repairs of the main mansion took another full day. It was tiring and Alexia hoped that the hard work would let Jack forget about it. By the end of the week, they have returned to the Academy. Things were expected to improve, at least a little bit. To their surprise during the next few days, it did not. Now, a small band of students discuss in the garden to solve this problem. The war took a step back, both sides unable to attack one another. This gave them a valuable luxury.

Alexia said to her blonde classmate with a rose in his hand. "I'm glad you're alright." She had seen him fall from his horse during the cavalry charge. He had returned to the Academy only today since he had to return to the capital with the remaining units of the army. Given the lack of any available action, Guiche de Gramont was allowed to return to the Academy to resume his studies for the time being.

Guiche closed his eyes as he smelled the rose. The sweet scent gave a reminder to his fortune. "Yes, I'm very glad myself. It was a close call."

Alexia asked the earth mage. "Where did you go throughout all battle long?"Kirche and Tabitha were engaged in a series of aerial combat against the Dragon Knights. They had been unmatched and managed to get off without injuries. She didn't manage to see Guiche at the medical stations either.

"I had…some issues to deal with." Guiche explained. "Yes, I had to deal with a prisoner of war. It was a man named Oliver Cromwell." After the battle of Tarbes, the Tristain army had captured a total of fifty nine prisoners of war. Fouquet of course was included in the mix. These prisoners would remain imprisoned until the end of the war between Tristain and Albion even though both sides now do not have any effective means and capacity to wage war between one another.

The name rang a bell in their heads. Kirche, her arms on the white table said. It brought her womanly assets up front which tempted the guys. "That name is familiar." Tabitha, her eyes reading a book gave a nod of agreement.

Louise, Saito and Alexia likewise agreed. "Yes it is." Jack was not there to give his opinion.

Guiche was optimistic and excited about the prospect of a reward. "I had managed to take this ring from the man. I wonder what Montmorency will think about it." He held a purple coloured ring for all to see.

Kirche frowned with disapproval. "I think she would disapprove if she knew where you got it from."The other girls likewise agreed.

Guiche didn't like that part of the truth. "That would be most unpromising."

Saito suggested. "I think we should put this ring in the vault. When we're done, we can take a look at this ring."

Guiche was disappointed. He settled the ring back into his pocket. "If that is what you wish."

They moved on to their main agenda today. Saito asked. "Is Jack okay?" He didn't really have a problem with Jack. Jack however is having a problem with Saito.

Alexia shook her head. "He's not. He's still brooding over it." She added more detail to the problem. "He doesn't even sleep in the dorms. It's like he's aiming to avoid you completely."

That puzzled the others. Louise asked. "Where would he sleep then?"

Alexia had an idea. "Knowing him, I would guess he would be at the library. Colbert's lab is regularly locked." The library is practically Jack's lair. There would be few people who would stay in the library all day there. There is only one who would be willing to stay all day and night inside it.

Kirche pitched in a suggestion. "Maybe we can ask Mr. Colbert for advice. He has a similar train of thought with Jack." That could give an insight of what to do. They agreed and they set out to Colbert's lab.

Colbert was in the lab as expected. The shed had been expanded to accommodate the Zero fighter. The green aircraft looked in a rather abysmal state. Colbert was examining the engine of the Zero on a wooden ladder when Saito called "Mr. Colbert!"

His hands mixed with soot and oil, Colbert turned to see his students. He asked as he climbed down and wiped his hands with a cloth. "Ah, what is it?" Alexia explained the problem at hand. Colbert furrowed his brows as he understood the situation. "Hmm…that is a difficult problem."

Louise wanted his opinion. "Do you have any ideas we can try?"

Colbert tried to think of an answer. "Jack's reasoning is certainly justifiable. He has his right. I can't think of an immediate solution. I'm sorry."

Kirche assured their teacher. "It's fine. At the least, we tried."

Colbert gave his opinion. "Sometimes, all that may be to it is just time."

Seeing the lack of immediate ideas, they moved on to another important topic. Saito touched the left wing of the Zero which was riddled with holes. "Mr. Colbert. How are the repairs to the Zero going?"

Colbert looked at the fighter with furrowed brows. "About the Zero…it's a bit difficult to repair it. I will need some time."

Saito offered. "What kind of problems are you having? Maybe we can help out a little."

Colbert pointed to the papers on a nearby table. "I don't understand the entire airship. Without understanding the concepts of operation and the role of the parts, repairing it is difficult." Louise picked up the papers and read it. She could tell that the drawing was about the Zero but it befuddled her.

Alexia looked at the drawings and came to a similar conclusion. She sighed. "Jack would be handy in fixing this."

Colbert agreed but was worried. "I think asking him to repair it at this time is not a wise decision. Saito could help out in the meantime but I'm afraid if they meet in the shed." After all, Jack's second common place of visit is the lab. It could spell disaster. Colbert remained optimistic. "It'll take some time but I'll do what I can."

* * *

It is now evening. The small troupe had no answer to solve the problem. They decided to leave it for another day. The setting sun casted its orange glow into the library where Jack laired. There was only one person in the room. He had been there the whole day and the previous night. Food and change of clothes were no worries for the man. The maid Siesta was kind enough to offer assistance with the former.

Jack was sitting on a chair. He rested his elbows as he held a book up to eye level to read it. It was about differences of magic between human and elves. He didn't have a good chance to read the books in the library for some time. He now was enjoying it to the fullest, ignoring other matters.

The door opened. Jack ignored it as he had for the past day. Other students also need the library and so long they do not bother him, he finds no trouble with their presence. The person that entered was very light for there was no sound of footsteps from the wooden floor. He couldn't care less and continued reading.

Tabitha picked out a book from one of the shelves. It was another story regarding a Dragon Knight. As she was a regular, she had special privileges with librarian which was already off duty. She could borrow any book and just leave a note only for inventory purposes. She put the needed note on the table and turned for the door. She reached for the door knob and stopped. The teal haired girl looked at the Jack for a moment. Jack noticed her stare and met her eyes with his. She said. "Angry."

He said in return. "Yes."

Her eyes glistened slightly. She probed with a question. "Why?"

The given answer was very direct. "I can't go home."

Tabitha knew why he couldn't go home. "Sad." Did he see pity from those eyes?

He answered. "Yes. I am sad." Her eyes told nothing of her reaction.

"Good luck."Tabitha closed the library door and left. Jack turned his eyes back to the book and read on.

* * *

After a few hours, it is already night. Jack decided to stretch his stiff body after sitting for hours on end. He left the library while still carrying the book that was only halfway read. He climbed up the stairs to the top of the tower. The first time he was here, he saw Alexia crying after their row. He felt the air which was more vibrant. Down below, there were a number of students enjoying their time in their seats with glasses of wine and candle light dinner.

Jack heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and looked down the stairs. It was an old man, the principal of the academy. Principal Osmond made the icebreaker. "I see that you have returned."

Jack enquired the old man with the staff climbed up the steps. "What is so important that the principal of the academy comes to find me?"

Osmond shrugged. "Can't an old man enjoy the cold air? Can't an old man find some company?"

Jack didn't buy it. "I'm sure there is better company for you than someone like me. You want to talk about what I did with Saito. Didn't you?"

The principal gave a weary sigh. "I suppose there's no avoiding the subject." He settled into a spot beside Jack. "I certainly understand your anger towards the young boy. Even so, he made his decision."

The topic about Saito ticked off Jack. "The problem isn't his decision. It's the fact that his decision had consequences on my behalf."

Osmond kept cool and continued reasoning on Saito's behalf. "Being angry over it will do nothing."

Jack agreed a little. "No, it will not. However, I do not intend to let it be."

Osmond noted the intent. He asked to get a better idea of Jack. "Have you ever failed in anything during your life?"

Jack answered, putting a hand on the cold stone barrier that separated him from falling off the tower. "I have no reason to fail. I put my effort into my tasks and sometimes a little extra. I have no failures excepting projects with situations that are already out of my hands."

Osmond tried to reason with this avenue of approach. "Isn't this something that is out of your hands?"

Jack denied against his elder's statement. "No. This is the closest that it is to be."

Osmond stroked his long beard. He posed a theoretical question. "What would you do if you see the boy?"

Jack mulled over it for a moment before answering. "Personally, I don't know. Maybe I will do nothing. Maybe I will restrain myself. Maybe I will just set out to beat him to death."

Osmond added more detail to the situation. "Let's say in the process of beating up Saito to a pulp, someone else tries to stop you. What will you do then?"

Jack gave the answer. "Given such a theoretical case, I will probably incapacitate that person before continuing to beat up Saito." Osmond cringed as he didn't like that answer. Jack didn't notice that expression as he continued looking down at the students below.

Osmond closed his eyes. He moved on. "I see…Speaking of which, what is Miss Halcyon's favourite colour?"

Jack was intrigued by the next change of topic. "Hmm…that's a fast change of topic. What makes you think I know her favourite colour?"

The Principal gave his thoughts. "I'm sure you can see it from her wardrobe. You both live in the same room after all."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Alexia's uniforms are all Academy standard. Did Osmond imply that Jack looked at Alexia's underwear? He asked back. "How about you find out yourself? That is something that a scholar does not get involved in."

Osmond dropped his head at a failed opportunity. "That is such a waste of opportunity."

* * *

The next morning, Alexia knocked on the door to the principal's office. The principal called for her to enter. She entered the room which was empty save for the principal. "What is the reason you call for me?" She had only been summoned by a staff member to head for the principal's office immediately.

Principal Osmond had a tough time breaking the ice. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against his chair. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

She didn't like this at all. She walked closer to the table. "What kind of bad news?"

"I've talked to your familiar Jack in private." He didn't seem happy about it. "The teachers had discussed and in the light of the situation…" The Principal paused. "It might be necessary to enforce a solution to ensure the safety of our students."

She was alarmed. "What exactly do you mean?"

Osmond opened his eyes as he finally told her. "We might have to banish Jack from the Academy."

Alexia was alarmed. "Banish? Isn't that a bit excessive?"

Her principal explained. "I am not concerned about Jack or Saito. They've proven that they can handle themselves. I'm worried about you and the other students."

Alexia felt insulted. "Me? There's nothing about me to be worried about!"

Osmond raised a hand to hush her. "Let's put up a hypothetical situation. If Jack and Saito meet each other and got into a fight and you were there to see it, you would try to stop the fight right?" She nodded in agreement. "If you couldn't stop the fight and other students notice you needing help, they would pitch in as well, correct?" Alexia nodded again. "That would lead to the case where Jack might hurt them in the process. You are capable, there is no denial of that fact but your other friends who lack experience could meet serious injury or even death."

Alexia refused to accept that solution. "This is still too sudden! At least give me some time to find an answer to this problem!"

Osmond gave a nod. "We had discussed and indeed we agree with you. You are given three days to end this problem."

Alexia cursed her luck as she left the main tower. _Three days…what am I going to do? _They already have been working for almost a week with little progress. What more is three days?! She saw Saito walking past her. "Good morning." She did a double take. "What happened to you?"

Saito had soot and dust over his body. It looked like he was been sent through a chimney. He was wearing purple looking glasses with a red jewel in the middle. It looked weird to her. "What's with those glasses?" The jewel in the middle started flashing repeatedly. "It's blinking."

Alexia heard Louise's voice behind her. "Saito…even her." Saito panicked as he saw his master. She turned as Louise raised her wand.

Explosion!

Saito ended up on the floor, burnt to a crisp. Louise explained the point regarding the glasses to her classsmate. Alexia now understood the full story. "I'm disappointed with you Saito. Maybe I should have let Jack beat you up a bit more."

Saito tried to pull at the glasses but it wouldn't come off. He plopped his hands back onto the ground. "I wish I am dead already." Louise grabbed Saito by the collar and dragged him across the ground like a sack of meat.

Louise turned around and asked her friend. "You're going to the Princess's coronation ceremony right?"

Alexia said as she clapped her hands together. "I forgot about it!" Attendance was mandatory for all students of the Academy. There is no otherwise. It looks like her plans of finding an answer will need to take a step back.

An hour later, the three of them are in the capital city. The streets were crowded with people. A path had been left clear for the procession to travel. Guards with long spears held the path clear. The crowd cheered when the carriage was in sight. Confetti was thrown into the air to join the celebration. The Princess waved at her subjects as her carriage passed by.

Louise squealed with delight. "She looks so gorgeous!" Alexia agreed with her. Then, the unfortunate happened. The magical glasses flashed. Saito cursed silently as his fate is once again sealed.

Alexia noticed it first. "How dare you Saito…to even look at the Princess that way!"

"You have the cheek to use those perverted eyes on Her Majesty?! Louise grew into another fit of rage. She pulled out her wand to punish her familiar.

Saito held his hands out and said. "Wait! You can't just explode in a place like this!"

"You are the worst!" Louise raised her wand as blue energy gathered at the wand.

Alexia had similar sentiments until she realized how correct Saito was. "Louise! Wait!"

Explosion!

Alexia groaned as she was thrown the floor. She reached out to the floor as the smoke settled. By the time she came to, she saw a sword hanging by her neck. She squeaked as women soldiers surrounded them, swords at the ready. "You're under arrest!" They're in trouble.

* * *

They ended up separated and jailed. Alexia cursed her luck as she touched the cold metal bars. _What did I do to deserve this? _Her freedom was a door away. She sighed as she settled back down on the floor.

The Founder Brimir must have given her some luck afterwards. The door was noisily unlocked. The door opened and a female guard poked her head in. "You're free to go."

Alexia felt relieved as she stood up immediately. "Thank the Founder." She left the cell in a hurry and came to another freed prisoner. "Louise!"

Louise was relieved. "Thank goodness! Nothing happened to you right?" Alexia shook her head.

Alexia noted the exception. "Where's Saito?"

Louise bit her lip. That was the next problem. "Now we need to get him out."

The two met the warden of the castle. They tried to persuade the head guard to free Saito but they were rejected. They tried to see the Queen but they were likewise denied of such opportunity. That was until an order was relayed from the queen to release Saito. Louise knelt beside her familiar which looked bruised up. "Saito! Are you alright?"

Saito waved it off. "Yeah…I'm fine." The guard mentioned to them to follow her "I think we need to give our thanks."

The Queen sat regally within the main chambers. The three visitors knelt before the royal princess. "We are grateful for your intervention."

Former Princess and now Queen Henrietta gave a warming smile. She reached out to them, pulling them gently up to their feet. "Please Louise, you are my friend. It's only natural that I do this for you. You weren't planning on hurting me after all."

Louise bowed her head. "I thank you for being so generous. I need to apologize in advance my queen as we need your assistance for a problem."

The Queen asked for them to stand. "Explain to me what troubles you two." Louise related her story from the battle of Tarbes to the present. "I see. That was what happened." Henrietta gave a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The next day after they returned to the Academy, the Princess has sent her answer. A knight stood in front of the two girls by the courtyard. She had orange hair with green eyes. She stood proud with the pride of warrior despites the large attractions of man on her chest. "I am Chevalier Agnes de Milan. I was sent by the Queen to assist you with a problem." The two girls explained the situation. She nodded as she understood the entire problem. "I see. I've faced this a few times before. It is relatively simple to fix." The two girls were happy to hear that and sought to bring them together as per her directions.

An hour later, the two familiars are in the courtyard. Jack wasn't happy with his enforced arrival. "What exactly do you call me for?" He glared at Saito who was standing ten metres across him.

Agnes explained her plan. She tossed two wooden sticks, one to each man. The sticks landed on the grass a metre away from each participant. "You two will fight with these. You will fight and resolve your problems."

The two masters were stupefied. Louise protested as she raised her hands. "That makes completely no sense!"

Alexia agreed with Louise. "How exactly is this going to solve the problem?!" This was the very thing that they were trying to avoid!

Jack eyed the wooden stick. He picked it up. "You give me a chance to beat him up without retribution." Jack smiled. "I'll take it any day."


	12. Chapter 11: The Depths of Blue

**Author's** Notes: First of all I would like to apologize for the delay. I had some computer issues that need to be dealt with. Even now I managed to get this done on time by dedicating 16 hours of my time today of Monday. Currently it is 2.09 AM and I am feeling very tired so I apologize in advance if I missed out any mistakes.

To Malix2 and Deofiro, you have my thanks for actively supporting me. It feels good to be able to read people's appreciation of the story.

The next chapter is probably due today next week but I'll try to restore it back to the original schedule however I can by cramming more hours into this. I hope you enjoy the read and review thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Depths of Blue**

* * *

The situation had intensified into a conflict per the directions of the captain of the Tristain firearms squad. Jack cracked his knuckles. "You're going to regret taking your option here."

Saito picked up the sword. "I'll have to convince you otherwise." He settled into a stance. His left leg was out front with his body slouched slightly lower. He held his sword behind and lowered akin to the samurai posture.

Jack meanwhile stood his ground, left foot a single step forward. His stick was held up high in a similar position to kendo. They both eyed one another, trying to predict each other's opening move. Saito can slash or stab. Jack can parry or likewise counterattack with another slash.

The opening attacks would count on the milliseconds of the reaction. Their spiritual auras are already clashing against one another. Agnes looked at both of them. They looked primed ready to kill. She yelled. "Begin!"

They both charged towards each other. Saito slashed. Jack slashed. Their swords clashed at the middle. They both stared into each other's eyes as the wooden sticks grazed at each other. Saito tried to abuse his greater experience in sword play by pulling back suddenly. Jack did not buy the bait, only moving forward just a step and he turned it into a swipe.

That swipe was ill aimed, letting Saito dodge it easily by ducking under it. He has his chance! He lunged forward. His blow was stopped short by a wooden buckler that appeared on Jack's right arm in that instant. The angled defense caused Saito's attack to be deflected. Sensing immediate counterattack, Saito kept his forward momentum and to the side to gain some distance. "Not fair!"

Jack presented his defense as he likewise regained his posture. "It wasn't mentioned in the rules. The only rule is that I can't kill you!" Saito glanced to Agnes who simply nods in accepting Jack's defense. Saito grit his teeth in response.

Alexia didn't the developing battle. They both will definitely get hurt. She protested towards Agnes. "We have to stop this!"

The captain of knights shook her head. "It's important to let them resolve their point of view. Otherwise the problem will never be pulled out from the roots. Your attempts through diplomacy and dialogue didn't work. This is the strongest measure that most people would not even fathom of using." Alexia warily looked on to the battling familiars. Louise likewise was getting worried.

Jack took the initiative this time. He slashed from below left to his top right. Saito deflected the attack and attempted to counterattack. The attack was thwarted by a hasty block, pushing Jack a step back. Jack regained his ground and pushed Saito back. They struggled against each other's blows. Saito didn't have Gandalf's technique and physical boost to rely upon. Jack had the advantage of creation protection but his techniques were lacking, allowing them to be deflected easily. They both can be considered evenly matched. Saito said as their sticks collide. "I didn't intend to take your chance!"

Jack tried Saito's first trick, pulling back for a quick counter. "Intentions do not matter. The end results do!"

Saito didn't buy the bait either. He stepped forward and attempted to hit the left shoulder from above. "If that's the case, does genocide matter since it's only a mean to an end?!"

Jack parried the strike and pushed the swords downwards to strike the grass below. "We have no right to change their future!"

Saito shot back at Jack. "You're just going to let them all die?!" He pulled his stick back and tried to read Jack's focus.

Jack gave no quarter, looking back straight in the eyes. "Death of one is a tragedy. Death of thousands is a statistic."

Saito argued against Jack's idea. "Even Alexia is a statistic?!"

Louise noticed a twitch of the left finger. Jack answered in a calm clear manner. "Yes. She has accepted the risks. She will suffer the consequences of what she has decided."

Saito felt motivated, he felt motivated to beat up Jack's ass. "How can you be a cold bastard?!" He shot forward for a low slash.

Jack was unmoved with Saito's anger. He stepped aside, avoiding the swipe by an inch. "History is tragedy. I've known enough." He had read plenty of history to know this. Human had warred with one another for hundreds of years. Death and destruction was common when summed up throughout humanity's current lifespan. This trend has never changed.

Saito refused to accept that. "You may know tragedy but it's not right to let it be!" He slammed down on the ground, braking and skidding a little. He shot forward and slashed again.

Jack stepped back, avoiding the swipe to the head. "The world is a tragedy! How are you going to stop every tragedy from happening? If you help one side, the tragedy only moves on to the other side! Isn't that a paradox to what you're trying to do?"Jack counterattacked by stabbing the stick. Saito cursed his position as he took the hit.

Louise cried out in worry as Saito stepped back. Saito breathed a bit of the pain away. "True, I cannot stop all tragedy." He held on to his stick and raised it to an upright position. "However if I do something about it now, I can prevent the tragedies of the future."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What can one man do which thousands can't?" Thousands of people strived for peace in their own ways throughout the decades. They received recognition and fame in the history books for their efforts. Yet, the very core of the problem was never solved.

Saito refused to give in to Jack's thinking. The world is not that desolate. It has its hopes and its joy. "I'm not alone. I have Louise, the Void mage. Together, we are stronger! We can prevent what tyranny has happened to our world!"

Jack sought the flaw in that plan. "To remove tyranny is to create tyranny of your own! You plan to destroy everything that's in your way!"

Saito tightened the grip of his fists. "That's wrong." He crouched down and lunged forward. "It's to protect everything that we treasure!" Jack was caught off guard by the increase in speed. "I will break those words of yours apart!" Jack created a shield on his left arm but Saito was already prepared for that. He stepped forward and using his front left foot as a pivot, he spun. Jack couldn't respond in time against the slash towards his stomach.

The stick struck hard, causing Jack to bend forward. Saito used his knee and struck the same spot again. Jack staggered back and Saito took further advantage. He let go of the stick and using a hand to support Jack's back, he punched again and again. "And!" Saito put everything into this finisher. "I will replace it with my own!"

Saito gave an upper cut. Jack was thrown back to fall onto the grass. Jack struggled to get up but he couldn't due to the pain. Saito winced as he rubbed his hurt knuckles. Agnes counted to three before she declared. "Saito wins the battle!"

Alexia rushed to her familiar. She looked at the Jack that was in pain. "We need a water mage here!"

Agnes sees otherwise. "That will not be necessary. He just needs to rest and he'll be fine." She towered beside Jack. "You've lost. Are you going to fume over it?"

Jack breathed his answer out. "No." It was a bit of a struggle to speak given how his jaw had been smacked hard.

Agnes went on with her plan. "Saito has now beaten you. You will not argue against his decision, understood?" Jack could only give a slight nod. She turned to Louise. "There you have it, problem's solved."

Louise huffed in disapproval. Even so she remained glad. "It's inappropriate but I suppose it works."

Agnes revealed her next agenda. "I shall return to the capital. The firearm troops will be the only one bringing you new orders from the Queen." She eyed Louise and said before leaving. "You best not bring your shameless familiar near the Queen." She was gone before Louise could ask any further.

Louise turned around and looked at her familiar. "Saito…what did you do?" It had the sight of sly and death. Saito didn't have any time to reply when he saw his incoming death. "Explosion!"

KABOOM!

* * *

It is morning. The birds were quiet today. The morning mists have faded away already. Saito now stands before Principal Osmond in the older man's office. Osmond had called for him regarding a matter. The Principal gestured to the large brown chest on his desk. "We have found a few things that are unfamiliar. Our records have found nothing about them." Saito opened the chest as Osmond asked. "Are they perhaps from your world?"

Saito confirmed it. "They are." Saito ruffled through the contents. "There's so many." He looked up to face the aging man. "Where did you find this?"

Osmond explained the source of the materials. "They were found at an aristocrat's manor."He stood up to get another look at the chest contents. "What is their purpose?"

"About their purpose…" Saito looked around and whispered into the Principal's ears. The Principal's eyes perked up before settling down.

Osmond cleared his throat as he nods. "I see. We should put them to good use."

Meanwhile somewhere else, Alexia pondered over a separate issue. "While I understand that you have gotten over Saito but…" She pointed to Jack's seat and to her surroundings. "Why are you in my class?"

Jack had recovered from the beating he received overnight. They were seated in one of the Academy classes, particularly at the back. With elbows on the table and hands clasped together, he raised an issue against his master. "Is it a problem for me to pursue further knowledge in magic?"

Alexia answered, settling herself against her chair. "That's not the problem but don't you usually read the books in the library?" It was his lair for that sole reason. It would be a wonder if Jack had not read over half of the library by now.

Jack reasoned. "Some things are only known personally. A teacher also helps reinforce one's understanding along with supplement of text."

Alexia doubted it. "That is true…yet I still don't believe you." The door to the class opened, ending all conversation.

Osmond entered, bringing the class to silence. He announced as he gestured to the door behind him. "Class, we have a new teacher here. Please welcome her."

The new teacher entered. She is five feet six inches tall. She has navy blue eyes. That colour suited her grey hair and white skin. Oval rimmed glasses rested on her sharp nose. She wore a purple dress with the black cloak signifying nobility. The clothes looked a little tight due to the size of the womanly attractions at her chest. She introduced herself with a voice sweet like honey. "My name is Monique de Victorine. I am a triangle made and I specialize in water magic. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The class returned similar sentiments. Maybe a little more excited ones from the boys.

The Principal settled three books on the main table. "Very well then Miss Monique. I'm sure the class will accept you fine. Have a fun class." The Principal took his leave.

Jack heard the male student behind him. "She's hot..." He tuned it out and turned his attention to the class.

Miss Monique stood behind the main table. She leaned forward slightly as she asked. "Well then, tell me what have you learned so far." That caused uproar of responses from the boys. Conversation and chaos collided and the new teacher chuckled to that. Seeing that, Alexia suddenly had a dislike to the woman. She didn't know why but she just did.

"I see you're all very eager to learn. Very well then, we'll start off with metallic alchemy." Alexia gave a glance at her familiar. Jack was looking straight on at the teacher. His right hand was jotting notes. She knows he was definitely focused on the learning part. _Maybe a little too straight… _It ruffled her as she reached for her quill.

Their teacher clasped her hands together. "Metals can have various properties. Some metals are strong. Some are more flexible. A skilled earth mage is able to form a useful metal given a particular need." She stepped forward, closer to the students. "Now then, how do you differentiate the making of different metals?"

A student raised a hand. "We make different metals by controlling the flow of willpower."

"That's good." Monique's smile was angelic. "This way we can have metals of different properties and take the one of best trait."

Jack raised a hand. Eyes turned to him before he contributed. "It is possible to relatively achieve a number of those desired properties all in one piece of metal." It sparked whispers among the students.

Monique looked at him "Ah, you must be Jack. Your name could be heard within the researcher community."That brought a gasp of surprise from some of the students. From others, it was death glares. Alexia similarly frowned. "Please do explain why you believe so."

Jack answered. "It is due to the physical bonding or the combination of different metallic elements."

A student had a difference of opinion. "Metals just can't combine with each other!"

Jack ignored that student and went on by reasoning. "On Earth, we do have our methods. It involves various electrical, chemical and heat processes that allowed us to extract and combine different materials from other natural resources."

Their teacher continued on by asking. "How can you combine these metals into one?"

Jack decided to take a simple more effective approach to present his knowledge. "If I may come forward and present some information." She gestured to the board, letting him to take the stage. He stood up and walked down the steps. Eyes turn as they watched him, a non magician to present something that will likely baffle them. Alexia already knew it will.

"Everything in this world is made of very small things called molecules. These molecules can be divided into elements. Every element in the world has its own property." Jack retrieved a piece of white chalk from the table. He started drawing various circles and lines in between them. Within the circles, he started writing labels that were not understandable for it is in English, not in any Halkeginian language. "The combination of metals and other elements using various processes is able to create a finished product which we call an alloy that has different effects and properties compared to the original."

The shapes and lines were dead on in bringing confusion to the class. Louise was trying to crack her head at understanding the alien like text and drawings. Kirche was not interested in the equations and instead was looking at Jack. Tabitha looked at the drawings and continued staring. The boys were more distraught, looking rather jealous instead of enlightened due to the amount of attention Jack is getting from their new teacher.

Alexia rolled her eyes as Jack went on to this _scientific _quest. "If you add a percentage carbon to iron, you can improve the strength of the alloy which we call steel." He proceeded on to draw a simple diagram of a sword's blade. He started drawing circles within the blade. The circles have two different sizes, the smaller ones filling in between the larger ones. "The reason to this is due to the nature of how these elements bond. The molecules of different elements have different sizes and thus the smaller ones fill up gaps within the molecular structures of the larger ones that bond between each of its own. This reduction of gap also reduces the amount of microscopic hollowness of the blade that provides that improvement."

The class was probably getting headaches from the mind rape of senseless information. Monique did not appear to be baffled by Jack's work. "Oh my, that's some interesting knowledge you have. Perhaps we can talk more about it after the class." Jack nodded in agreement before returning to his seat. Alexia plopped her face onto the table in resignation.

* * *

"In order to reward our students who had contributed valiantly in the defense of Tristain, a group trip to the ocean will be conducted." That was what the Principal said in the morning. Now the second year students had traveled to land which borders between Tristain and Germania. The blue ocean is in sight with an inn to accommodate visitors.

The students were brought to the beach by the principal and a small team of student facilitators. The girls were wearing pink bathing suits that reached down to the ankles. The boys wore blue shirt with white stripes and blue pants as their bathing suits. They were also accompanied by a very important guest. The Queen and a bodyguard stood by the corner. The other bodyguards are likely out of sight, protecting from afar.

Saito, also dressed in the blue bathing suit disapproved what he saw. "That is not a swimsuit at all."

Guiche, standing beside him noted Saito's displeasure "What do you mean?"

Saito couldn't wait for their reaction. He smirked in response. "You'll see." It will be in moments.

Osmond gathered the attention of the students. "Before we begin, the Queen has a word to say."

The newly crowned Queen Henrietta de Tristain, likewise dressed in a bathing suit began her speech. "Everyone, thanks to your efforts we have protected our lands. I would like everyone to enjoy themselves for today." She finished off with a smile. "Let us all enjoy this together." The crowd of students applauded with enthusiastic agreement.

"Now to start things off…" The Principal gestured to a large chest sitting on the sand. "All girls please change to what's in the chest." Curious faces exchanged glances among the girl.

Montmorency was the first who took out one of the items in the chest. She had the shock of her life. "What's this?!"

"That's what a real swimsuit looks like." Saito whispered into Guiche's ear. The blonde boy was surprised and in turn had a fizzle in his chest. The girls started surrounding the chest and were promptly given a lifestyle shock. The boys too had a shock and for a totally different reason.

Osmond explained the reasoning for the generally perceived _absurd _clothing. "In this area, one must give prayer to the Spirit of Water before entering." That raised a collective surprise from the girls. "As it is tradition, there are special uniforms for the priestesses."

Louise took out one of the swim wear. The bright colours and shapes all look extremely inappropriate. "Why do priestesses need to wear such special uniforms?"

The girls took out various _uniforms _from the chest. Alexia turned pale when she saw that. "We have to wear….that?" Wait, let's rephrase that. She turned ghost white. "Seriously?!"

Kirche teased as she went through a few choices. "You better take your pick quickly!" Tabitha went in and took her pick quickly. Louise looked through before she reluctantly made her choice.

Alexia was draught at the possibilities. "I'm not going to wear this!" Her sentiments were likewise shared by a few of the other girls.

The Principal saw the protests and hidden underneath his beard was a smug. He had already accounted for it. He prepared two _uniforms_ and knelt before the Queen and her guard, Agnes. "My Queen, if you were to wear this, I'm sure the girls here shall surely follow you. I insist."

The Queen looked at the uniforms for a few seconds. "I accept." She turned to face the crowd of students. "When in Romalia, do as the Romalians do. If it is to give prayer to the Spirit of Water, I will gladly change into it."That made one in the crowd to shudder.

* * *

"Come on Alexia! You don't have to be so shy!"Kirche teased as she rapped against the changing room door. All the other girls were already done and only particular girl is left. The fiery redhead wore a black swimsuit. Tabitha was wearing a blue swimsuit as she stood beside the door, still avidly reading her book.

"No!"Alexia cried out behind the door. She had locked the door and is praying to Brimir for a miracle.

Kirche tried to persuade the shy girl. "If you don't come out quietly, we'll have to drag you out."Tabitha said nothing, leaving her taller friend to deal with the problem.

Alexia refused. "You will have to drag me over my dead body!"

"You know Alexia…the Queen has even accepted it and changed." She warned of the consequences. "If you refuse, you are being inappropriate." That inappropriate would probably actually mean nothing to the Queen but it might not be the case within her social peers.

"Uwuu…" Alexia groaned as she was put into a dilemma. To do or not to do, that is the question. She sighed and relented. The door opened and she stood out in a green coloured swimsuit. It had fabric of small beads that dangle from hip down to her knees. It was the most modest one available that she can grab.

Kirche whistled as she teased further. "I wonder what Jack would say if he saw you like this."

"Ridiculous. That's what he would say!" Alexia huffed as she left them for the beach. Kirche giggled as Tabitha merely followed her while still reading. The guys remained in their standardized normal bathing suits. The girls were wearing swimsuits in various colours and designs. She felt being gawked at from multiple fronts, particularly by the boys. She covered her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing!"

The girls having gathered in full, Osmond moved on with the next step. "We'll now begin the purification ritual for the Spirit of Water. First splash each other with water to cleanse each other." He kicked started it by splashing some of the ocean water at them. The girls cried out from it. Osmond cheered and directed at the same time. "Everyone start splashing each other!"

Sensing a chance for payback, Alexia smashed a hand into the water and splashed the ocean water all over Kirche. "How's that?!"

"Ara…you're certainly a naughty girl!" Kirche accepted the challenge and splashed back. The two traded blows of water as the beach was filled with fun filled splashing between the girls. The battle between Kirche and Alexia had escalated when they both had struck Louise simultaneously by accident. It then became a three way fight with girls screaming with fun and joy.

From the side, the old principal enjoyed his viewing session of the young girls in action. "I've never been gladder to be alive than today."

Saito was similarly overjoyed at the ongoing show with a smug on his face. "This brings back memories." It was just too long since he had seen something like this.

Guiche felt blessed to have witnessed it. "Saito, you're from a wonderful country."

Another student standing beside them named Malicorne could not express how happy he was. "I feel like I'm in heaven."

Saito goaded. "More extreme ones than those exist too."

"Are you serious?!" Guiche was shocked yet overjoyed to hear it. He proposed as he pulled his hair back. "Then we must move on to the next stage to see our priestesses provide great worship to the Spirit of Water." The other facilitators similarly agreed and began stage two.

The Principal clapped, grabbing the attention of the crowd. "We will now move on to the next phase of the ritual." Osmond gestured to another chest. "We will now need you to change into these." Again Montmorency was the first to take out another _uniform. _It was even raunchier with more revealing of the flesh.

When Alexia saw it, she collapsed onto her knees. She was horrified as all spirit left her. "Oh Brimir…please spare me."

Kirche slapped her back. "Cheer up, you'll get used to it." On the contrary, the other girls groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls moan over the new uniforms, Jack and Colbert started some final checks for their work in progress. They had also traveled with the group to the ocean. For them, it was not to enjoy the ocean but instead involve themselves with more research. As Jack had put it, it was simply more effective in providing more environmental variables for testing. Secondary to that were his duties of being a familiar. He has a contract and he is _enforced _by Alexia to come with her. Now, they work in the open field near the inn with a large tent to take shade under.

Jack worked the controls of the Zero. The hydraulics is working. The gauge also appears undamaged. He called it out. "Most of the gauges appear to be in working order." They also managed to fix the oil leak on the wing where the Zero had taken damage during the battle of Tarbes. "We'll start the test."

Colbert nodded as he stood in front of the engine. "I'm starting the engine now." He used his magic to twirl the propeller. Jack started the engine and it roared to life. The plane tried to move but it was held to a complete stop by several metal stands that encompassed both wings and the rear end of the body that Jack created. The Zero will not be moving an inch.

The engine kept to a steady pace as Jack listened carefully to the noise. He couldn't hear anything that sounded out of the ordinary. Satisfied, he yelled over the noise of the engine. "Let's increase the output to maximum!" Colbert nodded as they moved to the next step of the test. Jack moved the throttle to maximum. The engine roared louder to maximum speed. After a solid three minutes, Jack slowly lowered the throttle and turned off the engine. The Zero had passed the test. Jack said as the propeller came to a stop. "Our repairs should be enough. The maximum speed and endurance test should confirm it."

Colbert written a note in a checklist he was holding. He finished as Jack climbed out of the cockpit. "Having you around makes understanding the Zero a much easier task."

They head for the tent for a break. "You have the rune to thank." Jack now had something else on his mind to check on. "How is the progress of the design I sent to you?" Jack had a side project underway. If it proved successful, it would give Jack valuable means to get answers.

Colbert settled the checklist onto the table. "The blacksmiths are taking a look at it. I don't think that they can make the parts as precise to your scales. They will still try their best."

Jack accepted the possible discrepancy. "Some error should have no noticeable harm as long the parts can fit together." That was from what he understood from the book. Real testing can only tell whether it will be the case.

Colbert nodded. "It's almost unbelievable that lightning can have so many different types of properties." Jack had brought a book of his for onsite reference. Colbert had taken a look and while he could not understand the language, he felt the vastness of information within the text.

Jack read the checklist. "It's only natural. Earth had a head start in researching such matters since we do not have magic." The Zero has at least six tests to be conducted before he can certify it fly worthy. It would probably take another week by Jack's estimates to get them all done and that already are optimistic predictions.

Colbert settled down on a chair beside Jack. He took a swig of water from a bottle. He had an idea and he ran it by Jack. "Is it possible to make a large airship to fly with your combustion concept?"

Jack questioned for details. "It is definitely possible. How large do you want it to be?"

Colbert drew a sketch. It showed the relative difference in size between the Zero and his desired ship. Jack approximated it was about three times larger on average, equivalent to the standard size of an actual medieval ship. He gave a nod as he confirmed. "It is definitely possible." Large airline jets such as the Airbus A380 are already a working example. He just needs to be able to replicate it.

Colbert was motivated on Jack's answer. "That's good. Perhaps making a ship like this can inspire other researchers to strive harder."

Jack predicted. "I think that we will need to get some calculations done but we can sort them out by using the Zero as a test bed to get the numbers." It will take painstaking work but it can be done. It can be done.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Jack asked as the door behind him was closed. Alexia had changed into a blue nightgown. She had her hair down without the ribbon and she settled her normal clothes onto the bed. This room had a double bed and Alexia was having the one nearer to the window.

Alexia spat her opinion. "It was horrible." She clearly had a bad aftertaste as she opened the cupboard that was beside Jack's table. "I can't believe I have to wear such embarrassing clothes to provide offerings to the Spirit of Water."

Jack raised an eyebrow. That was the first time he heard of such a thing. "Spiritual matters are out of my interests." He flipped another page of his book that he had been reading since dinner. "I can only offer you my condolences."

Alexia looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "That makes it sound as though I was already dead."

Jack corrected himself. "My apologies." Jack rephrased. "From the sounds of it, you were close to dead."

Alexia was not amused. "That's not funny." She opened the door of the cupboard that was leaned next to the window. "It is a weird ritual, having to play a few games as offerings to the Water Spirit."

Jack reminded as he read a section of the page. "As I told you, spiritual matters are out of my league. Perhaps you can refer to Colbert for something more substantial."

She turned back to her clothes on the bed and stuffed them into the cupboard. "Thank goodness that I lost the competition. I don't want to think what the next ritual dressing is."

The door knocked, catching their attention. Alexia turned around and opened it. It was Louise. Her eyes were dead serious. "Alexia, we need to talk."

* * *

The next day, it was meant to be a highly exciting day for the boys. It would be the perfect time to see some ladies in scanty clothes. Alas, it was not meant to be. The girls have realized their act and have begun their ploy to thwart them. Montmorency acted as a representative, informing the boys of the pain and injuries that they accumulated the day before.

Additionally, she lured the facilitators to a far narrow path of rocks one by one with various reasons. From there, it would be phase two where the girls will capture the boys. First victim was Saito and he never found out that he was fooled until the last second. Second was the principal. Another and another of the boys were rounded up easily like a pack of sheep in single file being guided into a pack of wolves.

Soon enough, all the boys who were involved in the act were rounded up. There was Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency and Alexia towering over the boys who were tied up to a large rock. Even the Queen and her guard are present and they were not amused. Louise gave a sly grin as the girls cheered. "The plan is a success!"

"While this is a celebration but this was taken too far." Agnes was not amused.

"You're really going to regret making me wear those things!" Alexia was the only one wearing her normal uniform. The others had gotten used to their swim wear. She had a lot in store for the old pervert man and boys. Even if he was her principal, he was not getting away with this. She flexed the whip which caused the boys to shudder in fear. The girls began their revenge.

The guys were now dressed up in clam shells and brown dried grass skirts. The boys too had some bruises for their faces as an extra. Montmorency taunted. "How do you feel like giving prayers to the Water Spirit?"

Suddenly, the still surface of the ocean was shattered with a loud splash. A large shape silhouetted against the shower of water that fell. Kirche pointed at the monster. "What kind of monster is that?!" It was a large octopus, larger than them in height alone by two fold.

The large octopus reached out its arm and grabbed Montmorency by the ankle. It pulled, causing her to slip and fell fully in the tentacle of the octopus. She screamed as she was hanging upside down.

"Montmorency!" Louise yelled as she moved forward to try freeing her friend. Her efforts were futile and caused more harm instead. She too was caught in the tentacles of the octopus which now started sliming all over their bodies. Lousie screamed.

Tabitha spoke as she closed her book. "It's a perverted one…"

Agnes moved towards the octopus, bringing a hard punch at one of the tentacles. The soft nature of the aquatic flesh allowed it to absorb the blow easily. She grits her teeth as another tentacle captured its third victim. Queen Henrietta cried out. "Agnes!"

Struggling in the octopus's grip, Agnes warned her queen away. "Your Highness, don't come any closer!" It was not to be for the octopus also captured the Queen of Tristain.

Malicorne was dreaming. "I wish I was those tentacles…" Saito meanwhile cursed his tied up position as he tried to free himself.

Alexia cursed her predicament. "My wand is in my room!" The others also have similar predicaments. Only Tabitha appeared to have brought her staff.

Tabitha concentrated. She sent a tornado that slammed head on against the squid's face. The squid was enraged by the attack and it squeezed its victims tighter which elicited more screams.

Kirche noted the lack of strength within the spell. "I know you can cast something stronger!"

Tabitha responded. "Too strong and it will hurt the others." Kirche bit her lip. It was on thin ice. Too little and it's not enough. Too strong and there will be no one to save. Before Tabitha can adjust the strength of her magic, the squid monster struck. Kirche and Tabitha too were captured. That only left two free tentacles of the octopus.

Alexia backed up against the rocks. She struggled against the strong grip. She felt the tentacles sliming all over her. "Don't you dare molest me!"

"Finally!" Saito exclaimed as he managed to break the ropes that bind him. He reached for Derflinger and rushed forward. The water was slowing him down to a crawl.

Derflinger advised. "Run along its leg! It's much easier to get to it!" Saito agreed, leaping onto one of the squishy slimy arm and ran along it. Seeing the pesky disturbance, the squid tried to catch him using a tentacle. Saito didn't bother to dodge and instead cut the tentacle into pieces.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Saito yelled as he leapt forward and slashed six times in midair. The tentacles holding Agnes and Henrietta were cut to pieces, freeing them. He landed on the tentacle again and sprinted closer to the other side.

The squid tried to shake him off by moving the tentacle but Saito compensated his balance as he ran, sticking to the improvised moving platform. Saito dragged the tip of the sword along the tentacle he ran on, slicing the skin and flesh. He lunged forward, his slashes seen as flashes of light.

Tabitha, Kirche and Alexia were freed and they splashed onto the ground. Saito struck a kick in the squid's face which was already in pain before jumping up and sliced the last arm the squid have and freeing Montmorency and his lover Louise.

Saito caught Louise in mid air and landed softly into the water. The squid monster fled. Is that tears on its eyes? Saito couldn't tell. Having Louise safe and sound in his arms was good enough. He said to Louise. "I'm sorry for what we've done. We'll never do it again."

"Saito…" Louise had no answer to him. Someone else did have an answer. Alexia looked at her wet clothes and groaned. It has been two days of hell.

* * *

For the others, it had been an interesting experience. Saito is now working on giving them another experience. "The octopus balls are about ready. Do you mind calling the girls for me?" Saito requested as he flicked two pieces of fried octopus balls off the makeshift pantry and onto a plate. They were about to have dinner using the chopped octopus flesh by the beach. The girls were doing something behind an outcrop of rocks. Saito had been cooking while Jack was reading beside him.

When Jack had heard about the large squid, he was baffled at why the monster would appear on the beach at that time. It was simply not capable of moving around efficiently on the beach. He closed the book. He prefers to focus on the now, particularly the fried octopus. He didn't have such delicacy for a long time. "Hmph, you owe me extra two pieces." Jack left the boy to finish cooking and went behind the outcrop of rocks.

Jack turned around the corner. He saw Louise standing by the rocks. She was wearing a very scanty bikini made of clam shells. His footsteps had caught her attention and she turned. Misfortune arrives for the string for the top snapped. The clam shells top fell.

"…" Louise was in total shock. Denial, disbelief, horror happened at once for the petite girl.

"…" Jack had full view of Louise's chest.

"…" Louise started shaking as she gasped.

Jack broke the silence and ensured his death. "You need more nourishment."

Louise covered her chest with an arm and reached for the wand resting on a stone beside her. Following the incident, every mage now had their wand within reach. "Idiot!"

Explosion!

The explosion alarmed Saito. Saito ran towards the source of the explosion. "Jack! What happened?!"He saw what Jack saw. "Lou…"

"IDIOT!"

Explosion!

Explosion!

Explosion!

Explosion!

* * *

Jack was sitting alone by the campfire on the beach. They had made it as part of a night time celebration. It was found to be unromantic for someone like Montmorency. Saito was probably being punished by Louise somewhere else. Kirche and Tabitha were at their dorms, enjoying a good cool night by the steps. He heard a voice behind him. "Jack…How…how do I look?" He turned around and had a sight to behold.

It was Alexia. She was wearing a white bikini. He could see her lean body and supple skin. She wrapped her hands around her chest with a red face. It threw Jack off his composure. He regained it instantly and answered. "You look fine." She sat down beside him, appearing to be embarrassed.

She wasn't comfortable wearing it. "My normal clothes were wet and the others are already dirty. I had to wear this for the meantime." Alexia and Jack watched the fire. Jack looking away was giving Alexia a little ease. She spoke of her suspicions. "These types of clothes are from Earth isn't it?" It was too alien, even of any culture within Halkeginia.

Jack nods. "It is common wear by women by the beach." He didn't fancy going to the beach in the past. Too much heat for no purpose he can enjoy.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "I knew it. Your people have no modesty."

Jack snorted to her accusations. "I blame your female nature to flaunt skin."

Alexia stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you saying that we women are perverts?"

Jack gave his reason. "It is natural for women to promote themselves in order to attract men and create offspring for future generations." Alexia continued staring at him. Rather than get in further trouble, he added. "Imply my words as you wish. It would be pointless to further resist."

Alexia nod, using her hands to support her lean backwards against the sand. "On the bright side, at least my clothes don't get all the sand." Jack was now staring at the night sky, still silent as ever. She asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jack glanced slightly in her direction. He sounded calm. "If you mean from the spell Miss Valliere casted on me, then yes."

Alexia replied as she narrowed her eyes. "It was your fault to begin with."

Jack sighed. "I would like to argue against that. It was her decision to put on something already unsuitable for her stature. It was only natural that an incident such as that to occur."

Alexia smirked. "Those are just excuses."

Jack was not content at letting it be. "While she may be a young girl, Miss Valliere is the void mage and should have some professionalism." A pink haired girl in her room sneezed.

"You don't have much experience with girls don't you?" Alexia settled her hands onto her legs. "At least I can be assured that you're not some pervert like Saito." A black haired boy beside his master sneezed.

Jack replied. "There isn't any need to. Simple dialogue is sufficient to get things done."

Alexia disagreed. "That's not always the case."

Jack closed his eyes. "Complication brings trouble."

"That's partially true." She noted. "You have been avoiding the question."

Jack spoke his mind. "I'm just thinking on how to go back."

She rested her head on her knees, settling her hands on her tibia. "You're not angry about losing to Saito right?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't care less. It would be better to put my focus on something more beneficial."

Alexia smiled. "Good. I have enough of dealing with such problems."

* * *

The next day was a tiring one. The pack up and return to the Academy wasn't easy given the amount of tools and the weight of the Zero itself. They now work on the next issue. That is the purple ring in their possession, the ring of Andvari. After recovering it from the Academy vault, it was now in Saito's hands.

Saito's face was bruised from some unspeakable event. Jack presumed it was from the night before with all the racketing going on. He took a look at the ring. "I suppose we will return it." It was best to be done with it as soon as possible. Saito and Louise will travel to Lagdorian Lake to return the ring. Jack meanwhile will continue working on getting the Zero fully restored. The trip would take only a day at latest.

The four were at the stables, finalizing the plan. Jack would have started for the shed if for not the plan was shattered. Captain Agnes arrived on horseback in a hurry. She gave ill news to them. "The Queen's been kidnapped!"

As the three others were surprised, Jack made some changes to their current agenda. "Saito, Louise. I assume you both can handle it. I'll deliver the ring."

Saito nodded. Jack wasn't much of a fighter. He is better suited to finding Henrietta. "Of course we will."

Jack mounted a horse. "Good, we'll be returning this ring and I have a few answers to find." Alexia likewise mounted a horse. They took off with their horses to Lagdorian Lake. The Void mage and Gandalf talked with Agnes about the incident before making their own preparations.

The trip to Lagdorian Lake was relatively short and peaceful. They traveled at a leisurely pace which will take a few hours. The clouds were starting to turn dark. Jack estimated they can finish their task and head to the town at the most pessimistic presumptions. Thus he had no worry about that. Jack however was curious about one other thing. "I alone will be enough for the task. What interests you to follow me?"

Alexia answered casually. "While you are capable but I'm your master so I have some responsibility to keep an eye on you." Jack writes it off and they reached the lake. The water level had receded significantly. The flooded town was repaired and repopulated by its citizens. Jack tied up the horses by the tree line which felt noticeably further from before.

Alexia queried as she looked at the lake. "Do you have any idea how to call the Spirit?" Last time, they had Montmorency who summoned the Spirit.

Jack gave his idea. "I think a good yell will do. Otherwise, maybe a big explosion albeit barbaric will suffice." Alexia rolled her eyes in response. Jack turned his attention to the body of water. "Hear me Spirit of Water! I am Jack Tetsuya and I seek your presence! I have brought something that you desired!"

His call was heard for a blob of water emerged from the lake. The blob shaped into a humanoid form before it spoke. "I remember you human. What do you want?"

"I've come to complete a contract." Jack reached into his pocket and took out the prize. "This is the Ring of Andvari." He declared his intention. "As per the conditions of contract made between you and Saito Hiraga, we return you this ring." Jack tossed the ring into the lake. The ring sunk and was promptly received.

The Spirit of Water spoke. "You have my appreciation of your efforts in short notice."

Jack refused to take credit. "Thank Guiche De Gramont. He was the one who managed to recover it." Jack now revealed his second intention of coming here. "If you have the time, I'd like to ask some questions."

The Spirit paused for a moment before granting his wish. "You may ask."

Jack began his enquiry. "How much do you know about items that come from another world?" The Spirit of Water has a lifespan many times beyond a normal human. The Spirit will likely know some things that can be useful on going back home.

The water spirit answered. "I have seen a few. My reach may be far across the world but there are places where I do not have eyes. There is likely more."

Jack filed that away. "Have those that you saw survived?"

"None of them lasted the age of time. They are only husks to what they were and that was when I took notice of them." That meant none of them are recoverable.

Alexia noted two people on a horse across the lake as Jack continued questioning. She recognized the similarity of the clothes the two wore as they dismounted. She spoke her thoughts out loud. "Isn't that the Queen?"

Jack spared a glance before he agreed. He ended the conversation with the Spirit. "Thank you for your time. I think we have something else to deal with for the moment." The Spirit's water body vanished as they turned to the new matter at hand.

They moved around the lake as the two figures started to walk into the lake. It is the Queen in her royal clothes and carrying her wand / sceptre. Her kidnapper was a blonde man with blue eyes. He wore a blue coat, black undershirt with white trousers and black boots. The kidnapper also had a sword ready on the left side of the belt. Alexia aimed her wand and demanded. "Release the Queen you kidnapper!"

Her Highness Henrietta was surprised to see her. "Miss Halcyon, it's not a kidnapping!" She tried to clarify. "I went willingly with Prince Wales!"

Both Jack and Alexia were surprised by this new development. Louise said she had witnessed the prince of Albion's death. Alexia kept her wand aimed. "It can't be. Isn't Prince Wales dead?"

Before the other party could answer, a drone could be heard. Jack recognized it and was alarmed immediately. He looked up to the sky and he confirmed his dread. The Zero was in the air and circled around in a lazy pace. _The Zero isn't ready yet! _As he thought of it, the Zero's engine shut down. He felt his heart plummet with the Zero.

Saito managed to glide the fighter using his ailerons over the lake, landing on top without damage. It floated to the shoreline as Louise rushed out the cockpit and onto the ground. "Your Highness!"

Jack glared at Saito. "You had to fly the Zero although it's not ready yet. You really are a big troublemaker."

Saito said as he got out the cockpit and onto solid ground. "It was kind of necessary."

Jack was not amused. "Kind of? The Zero could have suffered irreparable damage if it was flown when it's not ready!"

Alexia cut them off to point. "This isn't the time to talk about that." The kidnapper Prince of Wales is more important to handle for the time being. Jack had to agree and they turned back to the escalating situation.

Louise tried to reason with her Queen. "Your Highness! Prince Wales is dead!"

Henrietta denied it. "He's not dead! He's right here before my eyes!" She gestured to the man behind her. "How can he be dead?!"

Prince Wales affirmed Henrietta's doubt as he placed a hand on his chest. "Exactly! How can I be dead when I stand before your eyes?" His expressions were cocky, totally unlike a royal.

Jack switched vision. On the contrary to standard living beings, Jack could see into every single bit of Prince Wales. He could see the swirl of magical energy that was around the heart. Jack provided evidence against it. "I can see through him. He is certainly not a living being." It made no sense. "How can a dead man be standing here?"

"The Ring of Andvari!" Louise had the answer. "It must have been used to resurrect his corpse! It's not the real Wales!"

Henrietta snapped. "Louise! Stop talking about strange things! You know him too! The Wales before his death! This is the real Wales!"

Wales demanded with an irritated tone. "Now, how about getting out of the way?" The others were apprehensive of what to do next. They have to rescue the Queen that does not want to be rescued.

The decision was taken away. Slyphid made a sudden entrance by landing to the right of them. Kirche said as she got off. "Yo."Tabitha likewise got off and Slyphid took to the skies again. Kirche raised her wand and prepared for battle. "I don't know what's going on but from what I heard we have to take you down."

"Talking is pointless." Tabitha casted a spell and sent a barrage of small icicles to the Prince. The icicles made their mark clean through to strike into the tree behind the man. The strike had stabbed large holes all over the upper body that would be many times fatal. Henrietta gasped as she witnessed the fatal attack.

"It's useless." The dead man said. The holes regenerated flesh and no sign of them was visible seconds after. "Your attack is totally incapable of wounding me."

Kirche shot a burst of flame. "How about this?!" Tabitha added strength to the spell by fusing the fire with her own wind. The spell was stopped short by a green magical barrier emerging from Wale's hands.

Wales pulled out his wand and aimed. "Didn't I just say it's pointless?!" He sent a strong burst of wind that shattered the united defense of the magical duo. The two girls were sent sprawling into the trees as Tabitha's staff dropped to the ground with a clunk. Rain started to fall heavily, bringing a dark mood into the ambience.

Louise yelled as the two fell unconscious. "Kirche! Tabitha!" She turned to Henrietta. "You saw it didn't you? He isn't the same with the Wales you once knew!"

Henrietta shook her head in denial as she tightened her grip on her sceptre. "No! That can't be possible!"

Saito had enough. They need to stop Wales before anyone else gets hurt. "Let's go!" Saito took into a charge as he unsheathed Derflinger. Jack followed behind as Gandalf activated. Alexia prepared a gust of wind and sent it over the two familiars to Wales.

Wales analyzed the two vectors of attack with battle experience in a heartbeat. He blocked the strike with his barrier and he casted another spell immediately with Alexia as his target. Alexia screamed as she was smashed down onto the ground. He reached to his sheath and withdrew a claymore.

Louise cried out. "Alexia!" She tried to talk with Henrietta again. "You have to stop this!" Saito and Wales met up close front. Jack had taken his Crescent Halberd and swung it in an arc towards the former prince.

Saito kept Wales's blade occupied and the halberd struck across the hip. Henrietta gasped as the halberd became stuck at the spine. Wales smirked as the Halberd shattered to pieces. The wound regenerated as Jack backed off.

Jack tried to guess a solution. "Let's try if cutting him to pieces will work." Saito slashed multiple times at Wales but the prince defended the strikes with a single arm by redirecting the attacks with grace.

Henrietta demanded from her childhood friend. "Louise, as Queen of Tristain I order you to let us pass! I order you! Get out of our way!"

Louise argued. "I cannot accept that order! Just look at him! It's impossible to survive such fatal attacks!" Saito tried to strike for the wand arm but Wales twisted his torso, letting the blade sweep past. Wales tightened his wand arm and punched Saito in the gut.

Saito was thrown backwards a full metre. He clutched his stomach as he got up "He hits hard." Jack realized that he will never be able to fight up close if Saito was having trouble. He changed his options, changing to the silver revolver and a buckler.

Jack fired a shot which Wales dodged by a hair's breadth. He told Saito. "I'll buy you an opening." He fired again and again which Wales dodged with unnatural speed. Saito charged along Jack's left. Wales thrust his wand arm as he crouched low with a step to the side. A wind spell was sent Jack's way which was blocked by the buckler. The impact felt akin to a sledgehammer. Saito was now within melee range again and slashed at Wales.

Wales knew he was at a disadvantage of being in a brawl while Jack had free reign of doing anything towards him. Wales rushed to Jack. Saito yelled as he moved to intercept. "I won't let you!" Wales suddenly spurt faster, slashing at Jack from above. Jack parried with the buckler and Saito managed to defend the second attack by interjecting Derflinger in between.

It became a big close quarter fight. Wales was pinned in between both of them. He parried Saito's attack to the shoulder and with the other elbow, slammed Jack's revolver arm away. The bullet zoomed across his back but it did no damage. He turned to slash at Jack while using his back to slam Saito away. The buckler absorbed the hit but it cracked, signifying imminent failure.

Jack pulled back half a dozen paces away as Saito swerved around to block Wales from rushing Jack. He knew he needed more firepower if he wanted to blast the entire head apart. He decided to add it into his weapon. He poured energy and changed the size of the revolver's barrel to twice its size. The ammunition too was twice the caliber and twice the deadliness. He added a touch of TNT within the core of the bullet. The extra weight cost some stability but if he can get a good shot, it will be enough.

Saito managed to give that chance. He ducked extremely low under a slash for the chest. He swung Derflinger up, slamming Wale's claymore up and away from his grip. Saito yelled as he body slammed Wales before stepping aside. "Now!" Jack raised the oversized revolver and aimed the sights. He had a clear shot and fired. His hands jerked back from recoil as the bullet flew to its target only to be stopped short by a wall of ice. "I will not let you lay a hand on my Wales!" Henrietta declared as she aimed her sceptre at them.

Wales took his chance and recovered his sword. Saito was forced to back off. Wales held Henrietta's hand with dedicated assurance. "That's right. Nobody will stop us!" The magical strength surrounding the two royals intensified. A large spear of ice was formed. The wind howled around it, priming it ready to fire. Jack prepared for the attack and formed the shield platform he once did at La Rochelle.

The large spear of ice was shot at subsonic speeds. Ice is a fragile thing yet steel has lost. The shield shattered into metallic fragments. Jack could feel the metal shards that sliced his flesh as the impact of the wind came next. It tossed them onto his back with various cuts. He could barely get up from the damage and most of it was already absorbed by the shield. _One more hit will take me out. _Saito likewise was in a mess but he appeared to be in better shape.

Taking advantage of the disorientation by the attack, Wales casted a spear of compressed wind and shot it at the fighting two. Saito dodged to the left but Jack couldn't dodge the strike. _That was too fast!_ Before the spell hit, Jack felt himself pushed away to the side. He saw a flitter of a cloak. Alexia was thrown away and into the lake. He felt his vocal cords voiced. "Alexia!" He had no time to spare a second as he got up to dodge a sharp piece of ice flying by his neck. Henrietta started sending a rain of icicles towards them. Only Gandalf's superior speed managed to intercept them.

Seeing this, Wales changed tactics. The winds and the lake started raging due to a build up of magical energy. Wales bellowed as he moved their wands together in sync. Jack saw the energy tip of the wands grow into a raging ball. "The Triangle of Water and Wind!" The combined spell completed itself to become a powerful element to deal with.

Jack cursed their luck. "A tornado?! You have to be joking!" The strength of the hurricane intensified by drawing mass of water from the lake before it started moving in their direction.

Derflinger broke his silence and advised. "Girl, open your secret manual!" Louise reached to the Founder's Prayer book. The book which always had hidden its secrets now has unveiled words. She read it and understood what needs to be done. She started chanting.

Saito knew what they have to do. "We have to protect Louise!" He charged at the tornado using Derflinger. He clashed against the powerful element of nature to a short gridlock. The tornado started skidding Saito back across the muddy ground. Jack held Saito in place with his own body. He conjured two metal sticks and stabbed them into the ground. Inside the soft ground, he changed the tip to spread out across the soil akin to tree roots. They provided anchor as the two held on against the tornado. They grit and pressed hard to hold on the onslaught. Saito felt his grip failing. "I can't hold it for much longer!"

He didn't need any further. Louise completed her incantation. She aimed at Wales. "Dispel!" Her wand emitted a wave of light. It speared up to the sky before bringing down a thunder strike directly on its victim. Prince Wales felt the strike and for once felt pain that the body of undead cannot. The rain and storm of wind also came to a stop.

Henrietta cried out as the moving corpse cried it out screaming. "Wales!" At the end of the spell, Wales fell backwards onto the ground. She rushed to his side along with Louise. Jack looked around. Kirche and Tabitha had awakened albeit unable to stand yet. That left one missing.

Jack turned and dived immediately into the lake. After a moment, he burst to the surface with Alexia the grip of an arm. He tugged her back to the shoreline with quick precise strokes. He settled her down and lowered his ear to her nose. Jack widened his eyes as he confirmed the worst. Alexia had stopped breathing.


	13. Chapter 12: Bittersweet

**Author's Notes: **I managed to get things on track! Wohoo yay. Anyway, I'm still aware of my horrid inability express character and my vocab. I have been reading a lot but not been able to integrate the good styles yet. Hopefully I can get more of them in for the upcoming chapters.

**To Deofiro:** While a long going quest could be done but I think its not really feasible on my end. I try to make every scene has a valid reason to be written. A long quest is probably going to interfere quite a lot of the main timeline which I intend to integrate a few other parts.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bittersweet**

* * *

Jack didn't know how much time he had left given the heat of the battle. He reached for the wrist and felt for the pulse of a human heart.

_No pulse_

Jack immediately started cardiopulmonary resuscitation or more commonly known as CPR. He put his hands together and in position at the centre of the chest. He started the compression cycles, squeezing spurts of water out from the mouth in the process. Saito, Kirche and Tabitha looked with worry and dread as Jack continued the act of saving. Ten…twenty…thirty times Jack compressed the chest. He got nothing.

He moved on to the next stage, feeling the pressure of lack of time, amplified especially given how he doesn't know how much left he has. He pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth. He noted the rise of her chest and repeated the compression cycle. He felt stares drilling into him, watching and hoping for a miracle. Jack hissed as he pumped. "Come on."

They were surprised when Alexia suddenly vomited water. Jack fell backwards as she coughed and cackled. She heaved in fresh air. She wheezed as she gave a faint smile. "I'm a troublesome girl aren't I?" The others were relieved as their friend was saved from the brink of death.

Jack cracked a smile as he rested her head against his lap. "Yeah, you are a troublesome girl." She closed her eyes but her chest still rose and fell slowly.

Their attention was redirected by a cry. "Wales!" Henrietta cried out as she clung to Wales. He was dying. She refused. "I cannot make that oath!"

Wales was having trouble speaking. Blood began seeping from a wound that emerged mysteriously. "Please do it. Please swear that you will forget me."

Henrietta's eyes were red and wet from the tears. Her teardrops trickled down onto Wale's bloody chest. "No! No way!"

Wales gave a faint smile as he wrapped her hand with his. "I'm running out of time…do it for my sake…please."

She demanded as she felt the hand in her grip turning cold. "Make an oath that you'll love me for all eternity!"

Wales coughed as he turned away slightly. "I would if I could. Someone who is dead can't make an oath for an eternity." He looked back to her with sad eyes. "Forgive me Henrietta. I couldn't speak these words three years ago due to my inevitable fate." His voice was becoming weaker.

The Queen knew his time was running out. She tightened her grip as though she could keep Wales's soul from going away. "Wales!"

Even as death approaches, Wales remained in content. "I'm glad to have met you Henrietta." He spoke his last words. "I love you, forever." He closed his eyes and his hands lost strength. He now reentered the realm of the dead and finally has his peace.

Henrietta wanted none of it. She placed her face onto his chest and cried out. "Wales! WALESSSSSSSSSS!" The others can only watch as a Queen, no, a young girl grieve for the lost of her loved one in the tears of Mother Nature.

* * *

Jack sighed as he completed the return of the Zero back to the shed. After the battle at Lagdorian Lake, they have returned to the Academy. The exception to that is Queen Henrietta and her guard, Agnes which's arrival was delayed due to the attack by Prince Wales beforehand. The Zero was promptly recovered with assistance from Slyphid, Tabitha and Alexia. He returned to the dorm room. He'll leave the repair and diagnostics for tomorrow as it is already late night.

Alexia was sitting down on the chair. Her stare was long akin to drilling a hole to the floor by the window. Jack was worried about Alexia possibly falling into another trauma attack. If it did, it would be another hassle to deal with. He broke the silence. "You're looking down."

Alexia blinked out of her stare and she turned around to see him standing by the door. She explained as Jack closed the door. "It's sad to see Her Highness so distraught." The reaction Henrietta had bitten into everyone, except maybe Jack.

Jack answered as he loosened his collar. "Death is something that we all cannot run from. It will come to us when it is due." He felt tired after all the traveling and fighting. Rest and the dinner digesting in their stomachs will do a lot of good.

Alexia gave a faint smile. "You're right. That's why I'm not afraid anymore. The more I'm afraid of it, the more death wants me." She was in better spirits now.

Jack chuckled. "That's good to hear." Jack was glad that long term complication was solved.

She asked him the question she had been thinking for some time. "How did you bring me back to life? I should have long drowned." All she could remember was falling into the lake and blacking out before awaking at the lakeside.

Jack explained as he searched for a book on the table to read. "I had to use an emergency first aid technique called CPR for short. Provided I work fast enough, it can save people's lives." He also added. "Don't bother with the long term, it would just confuse you."

Alexia gave a _huh_before she moved on. "How does it work?"

Jack iterated the precise details. "I have to give you air through the mouth before compressing your chest so that your heart can beat."

Alexia realized. She shot up her seat and looked at him. "That means…you kissed me?!" She shuddered from reflex. "You've touched my chest too?!"

Seeing her response, Jack decided to play around a little. He answered with a naughty tone. "Yes I did." He gave a grin. "Alexia…do you fancy it?" He moved closer, their faces only an inch apart. "Perhaps we can perform something of your fancy." He brushed a hand up her arm.

Jack was unable to react to what she did next. She twitched before she pushed him. "Get away from me!" Her force was hard enough that Jack staggered a few steps back. She ran, opened the door and it was slammed shut.

_What on Earth just happened? _He was left clueless to what just happened. Confused as it is, he decided to wait for a while and see if she comes back. He continued reading his current reading project as he waited. He waited and waited for about half an hour. She still did not come back. It bit into him. _Surely that comment wasn't that out excessive. _He looked at his watch for the time. It was eleven of night. He decided to find her and left the dorms.

He had an idea where to go. He went straight to the top of the centre tower. True to his experience, she was there. She was sitting there, leaning against the wall. She was asleep as her eyes were closed. Jack crouched beside her. He noted the marks on her cheeks. _She cried herself to sleep._He was alarmed but he didn't make any move to wake her up. The night is chilly especially after the rain. Should he carry her back down to her room? He decided not to wake her up and with his right hand created a simple brown blanket. He draped it over her as he turned around back down the steps.

He was confused as he started mulling through it. _She certainly could take more jibe than that. What was wrong?_

_Oh great...Jack. You did it again. You made a girl cry. Boo hoo._

_ Ah shut up you stupid thoughts. You were and still are useless in this situation!_

_That may be the case but at least I can tell that this situation is all messed up Goody boy! _

_ Of course it's a bad situation but how can you solve it when you don't even know the reason?_

_ That's for Jack here to find out and for us to argue over it. _

Jack put those thoughts all away as he returned back to the dorm. He settled down on the chair, reflecting about the situation. _Just what happened? _He closed his eyes as the needle in his watch ticked and ticked…

* * *

Jack heard chirping of birds. He slowly opened his eyes. It was already morning. Jack felt a little stiff and tired. He had fallen asleep on the chair. He stood up as he looked around. Alexia had not returned to the room. He flexed his arms and straightened out his shirt. He will need a bath. First though, he will need to get a few things done.

Within the hour, Jack was done. He had retrieved a simple breakfast and brought it to her room. He has two trays of eggs, meat and milk for a fine meal. Jack was satisfied when the door opened. It was Alexia. She looked a bit disheveled, a few strands of hair out of alignment and clothes with wrinkles. She gestured to the brown blanket in her hands. "Is this yours?" Jack gave a nod. She closed her eyes as she closed the door. "I suspected as much, thank you." She put the blanket beside the door. She wasn't angry but she wasn't positive either.

Jack asked as he gave way for her to walk. "Are you alright?" She gave a simple nod. He wasn't satisfied with just that and continued on. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of line."

Alexia didn't appear to be offended. She surprised him by saying. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry." She settled down onto the chair with a sad face. "It's my fault really. It has nothing to do with you."

It worried Jack. He felt it wasn't just that. He had triggered something for her to react that way. "What's wrong?"

She waved it off as she restarted her drill staring at the floor. "It's nothing." It was clearly something than nothing.

Jack pressured her for an answer. "Given your reaction, I think it's something that should not be ignored. I have a right to know otherwise I would be causing more problems to you in the long run."

Alexia gave pause. She was thinking as though she should talk to him about it. She really took her time in deciding before she began her story. "It was three years ago." Jack settled down on the other chair. "Back then, my family was still having a commoner status and we lived in a simple home at the borders between Tristain and Romalia. It was simple but it fitted all three of us. We have a small garden and a stable for the horse." She closed her eyes, clearly uncomfortable of talking about it.

Nevertheless, she pressed on. "It was during the harvest season. My father was a simple trader, selling the collected harvest for the landlord. Our landlord, Marquess Gaston wanted to see how much we had collected prior to shipping it out." She started to choke on her words. "He said the shipment was fine and he wanted a horse….to travel along the carriage. We both went to the stables to get him a horse." She gasped at an old memory. "He did the unexpected. He knocked me out with something. He pulled me into a stall, gagged my mouth, and tied my hands with cloth and….and…"

**He raped me**

Jack furrowed his brows in shock. For all things that could have happened, it was this. Jack could not say anything other than. "That's horrible."

Alexia went on with the story. "He violated me. I screamed and screamed but nobody could hear me. When he was done, he left me there like a scoundrel he is, laughing his way away." Jack could see she was hurting from talking all about it. "I couldn't do a thing about it."

Jack looked at the table. "Do your parents know about this?"

Alexia shook her head. "Nobody knows about it. My parents don't. Nobody at the Academy does. Only you know about this."

Jack disagreed with her way of thought. "Your parents have a right to know."

Alexia disagreed. "Telling my parents would only hurt them. My parents didn't have any influence at that time. Even now they can't fight a Marquess, it would be political suicide. Besides, there's no way to prove something that has happened three years ago." Jack saw her right fist clench. "It is better this way, long forgotten." She faced him with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Jack let her facts sink in. _She has been keeping a secret of this for all this time. The pain and the discomfort were all hidden under a veil of a smile. _"I'm sorry I have intruded into personal matters." Jack replied. He felt very…_motivated_.

Alexia closed her eyes as she turned away. "It's fine. Just keep it a secret." It looked like she wanted to cry again. She was holding back, just barely.

Jack stood up. "I need to go to the library." He left swiftly. His paces were double to his normal speed. He reached the library. The library was empty. Even the librarian is not here. He walked to the large oak table which he regularly sat at.

Suddenly, he smashed a fist into the table. He pummeled it thrice before the throbbing pain in his knuckles finally managed to convince him otherwise. He looked at his red knuckles with disdain. He didn't understand why but he knew all too well. The rage inside him was growing. _If it was in Earth, we could have caught him! _That man could be punished for his crime. In Halkeginia, Jack can only rage silently. Wait…

* * *

The time flew quickly afterwards. By afternoon, the courtyard was filled with students. The Kingdom of Tristain had decided to allow enlistment of the male students for the Academy into the army. This indicated that Tristain was planning something regarding the war with Albion. Most likely it would be an offensive deployment. The students, the boys gave farewells to their girlfriends. The ambience was filled with sad wails from girls and hushed assurances from the boys as they might never see each other. Saito made a comment and was promptly smacked in the head by his master, drawing the attention of some broken hearted couples.

Jack and Alexia stood by the courtyard walls and casually observed the sad occasion. To witness this was not the reason Jack was here. He was requested by the principal to expect someone's arrival. From a distance, a small white speck could be seen approaching. When it was close enough, it could be seen as a white dragon with a human rider. The white dragon had an evenly split red and blue halter on top of its head with the shape of a star sewn in white.

The rider is a blonde man. He wore a white long sleeved uniform that was embroidered with gold sewing. He has black belt, pants, shoes and a blue cloak. His hands were covered with white gloves He stood at about Saito's height. His hair was fluffy had a length that covered down to his neckline. The biggest surprise was his eyes. His left eye was red and his right was blue, contrasting colours. His appearance had caught the attention of the other girls who fawned at his charming looks. The man removed his gloves and offered his right hand. "I am Julio Chesare, a transfer student from Romalia. Nice to meet you."

Jack accepted and they shook hands. He felt a strong firm grip. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jack Tetsuya." They broke the handshake. "Welcome to the Academy."

Julio turned towards Louise. "You must be Miss Valliere." He bowed slightly, reached for Louise's hand and kissed it, prompting the girl's cheeks to warm red. He then diverted his attention to Alexia. "May I know your name?"

"Alexia Halcyon." Julio likewise repeated his kissing gesture for her. While Alexia didn't show anything, Jack was concerned about the potential discomfort she might be having. He had figured out the trigger which is extremely close physical contact.

Julio said with a smile as he let go. "It's a pleasure to see a beautiful lady Miss Halcyon." Alexia returned it with a faint one.

Jack decided to intercede by posing a question with a small smile. "Why did you wish to transfer here?"

Julio smiled back to the question. "I have my reasons."

_He doesn't want to tell about it. How peculiar. _Jack accepted it for now and gestured behind him. "Now follow me. I'll take you to the dorms." He started walking as Julio followed. He decided that he needs to keep Julio away from Alexia for now until he can ascertain Julio's true goals.

* * *

The afternoon classes started with their new transfer student. Colbert held a cylindrical metal using a tongs while his finger kept a blue flame burning the bottom of the metal. He was demonstrating a topic within his lesson. "Use the flames to raise the temperature and the colour will become dull." The class was much smaller, having all of the boys left. It didn't impede Colbert from giving his knowledge. "Did you know that these alloys couldn't be prepared without high temperatures?"

His dedication to teach however was little appreciated. The majority of the girls were being distracted by a new alien entity. That is Julio Chesare. The girls gazed at him listening to Colbert and fawned silently. Kirche seems to be a bit over the top about that. Tabitha, her friend was the opposite, being hardly interested.

Meanwhile the girls stared at Julio; they were being stared by someone else. "Every girl is looking at him." Saito was not impressed with what he saw. "Is that blondie that good?"

Louise remarked with sarcasm as she remained focus in the class. "He's definitely better than a certain dog from elsewhere." Saito twitched as he felt the jibe.

Jack popped a question as he monitored the gradual change at the molecular level of the heated metal. "So what brings you here to the class?"

Saito slumped onto the table. "I've pretty much nothing to do." The Zero couldn't be fully repaired by one man alone. Not that Saito has much technical expertise to work on it beyond knowing the functions of the parts in the plane and piloting it.

Alexia keeping up with writing notes about this new topic. "You taught Mr. Colbert about these alloys didn't you?"

Jack denied. "No. He already had a stronger basis than Miss Monique in that regard. I did contribute more information regarding the common alloys we use on Earth."

Alexia wanted to know the point of it all. "If you know about these alloys, why are you here?"

Jack gave a simple shrug as he kept on looking. "It is easier to compare notes if he teaches what he knows to you." Alexia gave a simple acknowledgementwhen it happened.

The door was opened quickly and abruptly, interrupting the class. Several women dressed in green with white and brown cloaks entered the classroom. The four were surprised when they noticed Agnes order the classroom. "Everyone gather at the Assembly area!"

Colbert was surprised by the appearance of the Queen's warriors. "Who are you people?"

Agnes introduced herself and her intentions. "I'm from Her Majesty's Gunpowder Squadron. In order to train the royal army for battle, we will be using the Academy for the time being. All lessons are to be suspended immediately!" Her presence alarmed the four.

One of her subordinates, a purple haired woman commanded. "Everyone go to the Assembly area now! Quickly!" The student girls hesitated before starting to move.

Colbert narrowed his eyes as he ordered defiance. "Students, take your seats. We will continue with our lesson." The girls looked between their Agnes and their teacher, unsure of what to do.

Agnes tried to persuade. "Teacher, this is war time. This isn't the time for lessons."

Colbert remained unconvinced. "Because it's wartime, this is the perfect time to learn about the foolishness of fighting a war." He was clearly disappointed. "Although all the male students have been enlisted, will you stop talking about the war in school? These girls should not fight."

The response to his words was the tip of a sword hanging by his neck. "Shut up!" The girls gasped as Colbert was held at knife point. Agnes snarled as she glared at Colbert "I've always hated mages, the fire ones especially." Colbert eyed the blade with a pale expression. After a few seconds, she withdrew the blade and sheathed it back. "Don't interfere with my mission. Otherwise, I wouldn't be as lenient." Colbert breathed as he collapsed against blackboard and slid down onto the floor.

Spooked, the girls started down the classroom steps and left the classroom. Alexia started to stand but Jack put a hand out in front of her, a gesture to stop. Jack remained in his seat. The purple soldier noticed and interrogated. "Why are you not moving?"

Jack told her why. "I refuse to fight."

The woman put a hand on her sword but did not draw it. "Are you intending to disobey a direct order?"

Jack faced the woman and gave a smile. "No, I do not. I however have something better in mind." Jack looked to Agnes down below and made a deal. "You know that I'm from another world. I can help you build devices that are extremely beneficial and unmatched within your world. They will provide a considerable advantage. I'm sure you can tell which is better, a single warrior or devices that can turn the tide of a war."

Agnes contemplated before she decided the obvious benefits. "I accept your condition. We'll discuss the specifics later."

Jack added a condition to the terms. "On a side note, I do require an assistant." He gestured to his master. "Miss Halcyon has been very important in her contributions and her unavailability would compromise my progress immensely."

Agnes narrowed her eyes slightly at the sudden addition. She was not pleased but not angry. Even so, the trade off is in Jack's favour and she decided. "Fine, you may have her." The soldiers from the Gunpowder squadron turned and left the classroom.

Alexia raised an eyebrow towards Jack. "So we've switched roles. You're the master and I'm the assistant." She didn't seem to mind and instead was more elated given by her chuckling. "I suppose some thanks are in order. I don't fancy what they have in mind."

Colbert stood up as he recovered from the adrenaline rush. He spoke his worries. "You're not going to build actual weapons are you?"

Jack smirked as he broken Colbert's dread. "No for the time being. I can assist by providing better technological advances that can be used for peace time. Something like medicine or transportation or communications. Worst case scenario, I just have to be slow that it would be too late to be in play."

"That's good." Colbert was relieved. He clearly disapproved of the upcoming war. "War is something that should not be done. Nobody gains from it except pain and suffering."

Jack said in a somber manner. "While I agree with you, I have read too much history to wish it wasn't the case."

* * *

_Currently at this stage, I have yet to find any alternative to returning to Earth from Halkeginia. Research materials are getting scarce and interview conducted with the Water Spirit had failed to garner much effective result about that measure. I need more information from these long living elements._

_ Even so, it might be possible to find a way back if I can find out where these summoned items from Earth are on Halkeginia. Analyzing the pattern might tell me of a pinpoint source. In order to do so, I will likely require a substantial amount of resources which currently are not available. The primary goal for now is to get the Zero in an operational state in order to give us ability to travel and search for these items. That progress is already a given seventy percent complete with Colbert and Alexia's help._

_However I believe now these concerns are currently secondary. Learning of Alexia's history is akin to a double edged sword. For something that is not of my concern, I am surprisingly agitated. I do not understand this development of emotion. I need to resolve this problem by doing what this heart of mine is asking to be done. In time, I will know why. _

The door knocked. Jack was brought out of focus. He was in the dorm room, writing his log. He put the pen down and called to enter. It was Saito and he held his customary sword in his hand. Jack glanced at his watch. It was three in the evening. "Ah, perfect timing. How was your match with Chesare?" Jack had learnt about it the day before but could not be bothered to witness it since he had the Zero to be fully diagnosed for the day.

Saito frowned as he recalled bad memory. "Don't remind me." He placed Derflinger onto the clean side of the table "Anyway, here's Derflinger as you asked. What do you want with him?"

Jack revealed his intention as he put his papers away. "I just want to talk with it, alone if I may."

Saito nodded as he turned for the door. "Okay. Just return it to me or Louise whoever you finds first when you're done." Jack agreed and Saito left Jack with the Derflinger.

Derflinger made a simple icebreaker, the hilt moving on its own. "Hi."

Jack spoke of what he knew of Derflinger. "We haven't got had much time talking to each other. I've heard that you are a sentient sword that has lived for over six thousand years." That was he heard from Saito during one of their lunch conversations.

"That's right." Derlinger confirmed the accuracy of his words.

Jack had seen Derflinger in action. He had seen its ability to absorb magic attacks. "That is a long time and you're not rusty."

Derflinger went on about why. "I was kind of since I was sleeping for a long time. The power of Gandalf revitalized my blade so there you have it."

Jack wanted to try something he hasn't done before. He asked for permission. "Can I have a look at you?"

Derflinger said in a relaxed manner. "Sure, it's not like I have anything to hide."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He picked Derflinger up and unsheathed him. He observed the shine on the sword. He placed a finger on the flat end of the blade and felt the surface. It was smooth and well refined. He now moved on to the next step, changing into the runic vision. He could see the intricacies of Derflinger. The hilt and blade was well made of steel. The fact that interested him the most was an inscription of runes that was embedded within the centre of the blade. "Most interesting…" Nobody would be able to see it except him. Maybe an X-ray machine might or might not work. He tried to analyze the runes. What came from it was a surprise. A spark occurred, causing Jack to drop Derflinger onto the table. Jack flicked his jabbed arm. "That hurt."

Derflinger gave his opinion. He didn't appear to be hurt. "I feel that too. Our energies conflicted on contact."

Jack picked Derflinger up and resheathed him. "I thought only living beings have this property." This was a new development. "This is very interesting. This could imply that runes have spiritual elements and not all living beings have this property." The idea was strengthened given his ability to see through Wales completely although he was standing and moving around.

Derflinger chuckled. "Yes I know that I am a spirit, having served Gandalfs for so long. If I'm not one, then what am I?"

Jack was blunt. "You'd be a good looking and maintained sword with skill and a big pride."

"Naturally, I'm sexy and I know it."

* * *

The rest of Jack's time was easily spent on performing repairs for the Zero. Progress is slow but making steady headway. Now it is early afternoon of the next day. Jack and Saito had traveled by horseback since morning to a grassy open hill on a different mission. Jack confirmed his approximations. His research had eventually managed to get Jack the information he wanted. Saito asked as he looked around the unfamiliar land. "What exactly are we doing here?" He was confused as to why Jack had brought him here. All Jack said was that he needed his help.

Jack peer his eyes over the hill for it. He found it there as his sources had written. They are now about nine hundred metres away from his goal. He settle down onto the grass and he turn to Saito. "I need you to help me calibrate this." Jack concentrated. It would be the first time he would create this. First to form was the body. Twenty nine inches of steel extended from Jack's palm. The next is the muzzle tip that spread out into a cube shape. The bipod, grip, trigger, magazine and ammunition are formed. Last is the optical sight, a large beautiful scope.

Saito was shocked when he saw the rifle. It was the US Army M82 Special Applications Scoped Rifle. The rifle is a beast, one designed to be able to break through lightly armoured vehicles with its large caliber ammunition. "Wait a second! Are you planning to kill someone?!"

Jack settled the rifle onto the grass. The gun was heavy, heavier than its original counterpart should since he replaced the stock body's composite material design with hollowed steel. "Please do not question me. I can only tell you that it must be done. I only ask you to help me to prepare this for the shot."

"I'm not doing this, not without a very good reason." Saito refused. He was not going to help Jack to simply murder anyone. He must know before he makes his decision.

Jack stood strong on trying to protect Alexia's secret. "I cannot tell as I'm bound to a promise. Do not make this difficult for me. I need your help for this."

Saito looked eye to eye with Jack. Their serious glances met and no sparks were formed. An understanding did. Saito presumed. "If I don't help you, you're still going to find another way right?" Saito sighed when Jack did not answer. "I hope this is worth it."

Seeing Saito's acceptance, Jack gave his target. Saito touched the rifle, his runes activating. He calmly began calibrating the rifle in according to the environment conditions of distance, wind and other factors. Jack asked as Saito settled the rifle stock onto the grass. "Is it ready?"

Saito nods. "It's ready. It shouldn't need any further adjustments for the time being. Don't take too much time. Otherwise, the winds might change." Jack could hardly feel any wind on his skin but Gandalf runes provided valuable insight to Saito especially with something very complex.

Jack gestured to the rifle. "Let me have it." Saito slid out of the way and let Jack take the firing position. Compared to a revolver, the rifle felt heavy. It was difficult to move and aim the gun. The bipod support had helped ease the weight significantly.

Saito checked Jack's resolve. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is something that cannot be unturned."

Jack held the rifle in the proper posture. He had already made up his mind. "I'll take the responsibility."

"I hope what your doing is right." Saito began guiding Jack through the motions. "Now relax, breathe slowly and when you are ready, gently pull." Jack aimed at the target. His target, Marquess Gaston was having tea in his home. The old man, dressed in green had a wrinkled face. He looked composed and proper like a noble but Jack knew otherwise underneath the man's skin.

Nobody else was in the room, leaving no witnesses. He was clearly visible through the glass windows that were similar to Kenneth Halcyon's home. The shot however will definitely cause an alarm. It is one of the loudest noises in Halkeginia excepting a few things. Jack lined up the crosshair for the head. He will not let the man have a dignified death. _Your crime may not be known but justice is served. _Jack held his aim steady and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Alexia had been busy. She sat by the fountain, trying to read and understand some information that Jack provided in Halkeginian language. It was about the concept of combustion and lift. _These things don't make any sense at all. How do Colbert and Jack comprehend all this? _It nagged at her and she refused to give up.

"What are you reading?" Alexia turned to see Louise standing beside her.

"It's something that I need to read now since I'm Jack's _assistant._"She showed the text to her friend. Louise balked at the stuff. Alexia chuckled in response. "Say Louise, I need some advice from you."

Louise brushed the fountain stone before sitting beside Alexia. "What is it?"

Alexia settled the notes onto the stone to her left. "How do you manage a relationship?"

Louise was puzzled. "What do you mean by relationship?"

Alexia clapped her hands together. "I mean, you and Saito are already together now. How do you manage your relationship with him?"

Louise put a finger on her left cheek as she recalled. "Ah…well we get along. He kinds of get on my nerves and I punish him. That's how it goes." She settled her finger back down. "Why do you ask?"

Alexia shrugged. "I was just curious." It was the first time she had seen a master and familiar having a human loving relationship.

Louise made an evil grin. "Ho? Why are you curious about something like this? Don't tell me you want to be same with Jack?"

Alexia's answer was cut off when someone yelled. "Little runt Louise!" They both turned their eyes and Louise froze into ice. Alexia saw a tall woman. She had blonde hair that stretches down to the waist, red eyes that were fiery hot right now. She wore sharp edged rimmed glasses on her nose, granting an aura of superior intellect. Adding to that is a white long sleeved blouse, purple skirt that reaches the ankles and to top it off with a large pink bowtie at the neck.

The woman was in a foul mood. Louise cried out in surprise. "Big sister Eleanor!" Alexia now knew who she is. She is the eldest sister within the Valliere family. From what Louise told her about her sister, it wasn't a very nice relationship.

Eleanor fumed as she walked towards them. "You've been causing so much trouble. You're coming back home."

Louise protested. "Big sis, wait!" Her elder sister grabbed Louise by the collar and with greater strength dragged her away. "Wait!" Her pleas were ignored with a simple shut up.

Alexia could only stare as the two Vallieres vanished from sight. "That was unexpected." She got up and took a walk. She needs a break from these notes.

* * *

The evening had arrived faster than Jack thought. The trip to the Gaston territory was finished in record time. Maybe it was due to the fact they made haste to leave no trace behind. He was now at the Academy with perfect timing for another appointment. He knocked on the door before entering. "Miss, you wanted to see me?"

Miss Monique had been looking outside the window of her office within the centre tower. She turned around with cheerfulness in her voice. "Ah Jack. Yes I did want to see you."

Jack asked her agenda as he closed the door behind him. "What did you want to see me for?"

The water mage teacher clasped her fingers together. "I heard that the Academy has a powerful item called the Dragon's Plumage. I wanted to take a look if you, its caretaker would allow me to see it."

"That is not a problem. Follow me to the shed." Jack accepted her request and they made way to the shed. The walk was short and Jack pulled open the shed door to unveil the Zero fighter. "Here it is as you requested."

Monique entered the shed. She feasted her eyes on the look of the green airplane. "So this is the Dragon's Plumage…"

Jack politely corrected. "The real name isn't that. It is called the Zero."

Monique is piqued by the name. "I have never seen something like this before." She looked at him, curiosity clearly in her eyes. "Is this something from your world?"

Jack went over to the table by the large door. "Yes it is. It is something that Colbert and I have been trying to repair for some time. The Battle at Tarbes had caused quite a racket with it."

Monique put a finger on her lip. "I see. It's a powerful weapon then."

The table had a pile of documents neatly arranged. "Given how Saito piloted it, it had made its mark on the Albion fleet." Jack checked the checklist, the main thing on the table. He has to redo the whole set of tests before he can truly certify it fly worthy thanks to someone. It would be troublesome.

Monique touched at the fighter's wing. It felt cool and she could feel the textural difference between the metal and paint. "How does it work?"

Jack put the checklist away and faced her. "It works on several concepts that are probably unknown within Halkeginia. Colbert is probably the only man besides me who now understands how the Zero works. I will need to run you with the concepts before I can explain how the Zero functions."

Monique pulled her hand away from the fighter and looked at him. "As you know, Colbert had taken your knowledge you given him and spread it out in hopes that non magic science will develop faster. I have yet to read it but you certainly have made quite an achievement among us."

Jack shrugged off the compliment. "These kinds of things are learned quite early in my world. We didn't have to work on materials such as magic and had to emphasize on science and technology to get things done."

Miss Monique would have none of it and persisted. "Even so Jack, you are quite a smart man." She added with a smile as she stepped forward closer to him. "You definitely are someone I want to work with."

Jack chuckled as he put his right hand by his hip. "Not really. I am only working in trying to return to my world. I have nothing to benefit from contributing to this world."

Little did the two know, they were being watched. Alexia had seen the lively conversation from the other side of the courtyard. She looked for a moment before she moved on. She felt an emotion she could not comprehend. She couldn't hear what they say. It gnawed at her as her feet took her away.

* * *

Alexia soon had her presence requested in the courtyard. She met someone else beforehand along the way in a corridor. Saito asked as he panned his head across the area. "Alexia, do you know where Louise is?"

Alexia was bewildered that Saito was unaware of Louise's situation. "You didn't go with her? She was…_sent_ back home by her elder sister."

Saito sighed, clearly exasperated. "Louise, you just have to disappear on me!" He started running for the stables in attempt to catch up. Alexia shrugged before moving on.

Jack was crouched next to a table with a lot of his stuff on top. He was working on a mechanical device. She didn't know what the thing is. It appeared like a combination of metal parts which combined stood at a height to her knee. "What's this?"

Jack presented the result of his side project. "It's something Colbert and I have been working on. It's an electric generator." He had acquired a rough diagram of the core parts from the textbook his brother had asked him to loan. The rest of the design he tried to combine with designs of a car engine from memory. Jack had never been more grateful of doing that favour. The design had been sent to Colbert who passed it on to a few blacksmiths to build it. It had arrived only a short while ago.

Alexia took a seat at a spare chair. Jack poured the gasoline into the container section. He prepared ignition and pulled a cord hard. The generator roared to life, using the gasoline as its food. Alexia commented on the droning generator. "It's noisy." She kept to the other side of the table, making it more bearable for her ears. "What is it for?"

"It provides an energy source to this." Jack gestured to his laptop. He had not used it for some time. Now he has a chance to use it without repercussion of running out of battery power. "This is a laptop, a common device in my world."

Alexia was impressed with the complexity of Jack's work. Jack looked at the power adapter that he attached to the generator's power slot. The light was green, turned on. He then turned on the laptop. Alexia kept quiet as she looked at Jack performing his test. On completed load of the computer, Jack checked the laptop's battery indicator. The battery is charging. That was a good sign.

Alexia examined the bright colourful screen. The screen was showing a background of a simple hill and tree. She pointed out at items of interest. "What are those small things?"

Jack explained as he put a hand on the touchpad. "Those are icons. They are like items in an inventory for the computer." He searched for a program to test his next element. "Let's see if these works."

The sudden appearance of noise caused Alexia to jump in her seat. Jack lowered it down to something more bearable. Alexia said as her heart pounded quickly for a moment. "Is that music?!" Jack gave a simple yes, enjoying the orchestra music for the moment. "You don't need a musician for it? That's amazing. It did spook me a bit."

Jack turned the music off. "Your world will eventually have these kinds of technologies but it wouldn't be in your lifetime." He then started going through his laptop. He checked for any wireless signal. As he expected, there is none.

Alexia pointed at the picture. "Is that you?" The picture showed Jack standing to the left of three people. Two of them were elder and obviously his parents. The fourth is a younger guy, similar to Jack's age. Jack clearly had his mother's traits while his sibling was following towards his father with the black hair.

Jack affirmed it. "This is a picture. It is like a saved memory. That is me with my family." It was an old one, two years ago.

She examined the picture. For a memory, it was astoundingly accurate and well detailed. "Will these pictures last forever? They are a kind of memory after all."

"In simple terms, yes it will last forever." Jack didn't want to confuse her with hard disks and all that for now.

Alexia leaned over closer towards the laptop. She was interested about it. "Can we take one?" When Jack returns to Earth, at least he can have a memory of Halkeginia.

"Certainly." That is Jack's response. He prepared the laptop's webcam which was embedded at the top of the screen. The program appeared, showing the preview output. "It's ready. Look at the small glass" Alexia leaned her face beside Jack's. Jack clicked the touchpad and a click sounded. "It's done."

Alexia settled back against her seat as she looked at the picture. "What else does this do?" The picture had her smiling with Jack giving a cool smooth expression with the sunset background.

Jack saved the picture and put it away. "A lot of things actually. For one, it can do complex calculations."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "You mean like those things that you wrote on the board beforehand." The information he had given here was difficult. The ones on the board are just even more of a headache.

Jack chuckled at her disdain. "Yes, something similar as those."

Alexia grumbled. "I suppose you had your fun with Miss Monique in the evening." Jack now had finished checking the laptop and turned it off.

Jack raised his brow as he gazed at her. "Are you by any means in envy?"

Alexia huffed as she folded her arms. "No, it's just that you haven't been paying enough attention to your duties as an assistant."

Jack closed the lid of the laptop. "You're saying that I've not been paying enough attention to you as your assistant?" His mind contemplated something before he added. "Very well, I will prepare something." Jack looked at his watch and decided on the time. "Let us meet here again at nighttime."

That caught Alexia a bit off guard. "What? What are you thinking of doing?"

Jack turned the generator off. He brushed a finger along his lip. "It's a secret. Please do prepare your best dress for tonight. I insist on that."

* * *

Two hours later, Alexia returned as agreed. Jack had not returned to the dorm room ever since he made his arrangement with her. The night has started and it was time for dinner. She had worn the same dress as per the celebration ball of Fouquet's initial capture. The white dress, white gloves, the blue necklace, high heels made her stand out. She didn't see the point of wearing them. _He did say in my best dress…_

Jack was already there, dressed in the black suit. The table that once had his workplace has now been transformed into a dining table. Cutlery and food is arranged neatly with enough space for two. Jack noticed her arrival. "Ah, you're here on time for dinner." He pulled a chair back for her. "Have a seat."

Alexia hesitated before she sat down. "Thanks I guess…" She gestured towards the dinner. "Is this what you had in mind?" Their dinner is an extravagant one. There is salad. There is a large chicken that squandered most of the space in the centre. Some beef and steak was beside in competition. A silver wine stand held a full bottle. There is a dish with plenty of small pieces of food with some red substance.

Jack took a seat of his own. "You've asked. I comply."

Alexia doubted his words, tilting her head slightly. "It seems a bit too much from you." Jack wasn't this nice before.

Jack leaned back against his chair, crossing a leg over his knee. He didn't see eye to eye with her. "I don't see how it is."

"You've been nice, too nice." Alexia was suspicious now. Normal Jack would have been more factual about it. He was trying to be something else. "Something's up."

Jack dismissed her ideas with a wave of the hand. "You must be imagining things." That had reasonably reinforced her idea.

Alexia frowned as she went on. "I don't think so." She pointed to Jack's efforts. "Why are you doing out of the line to do something like this?" She was angry now, her frown turning into a glare. "It's because of my story isn't it? Because of that, you think I'm someone who's fragile? That I'm someone who needs to be pitied and taken care like a baby? Isn't that right?"

Jack remained on his calm side. "No. On the contrary, you deserved this because you have accomplished so much. You have managed to survive on your own for hours in enemy territory. You defeated Fouquet. You had helped save the Queen. If they aren't achievements, then you are undermining yourself. Enjoy some time for yourself for once." Jack started preparing a napkin. "Besides, I could have a change in diet for once."

"I still don't believe you." Nevertheless, she took off her gloves and settled them onto the table. Her anger had already started to subside.

Jack gestured to their food. "What's done is done. You can either take it or leave it now." Alexia grunted as she rolled her eyes. Despite so, she didn't reject the meal.

Before either could even start eating, they were interrupted by their dark skinned friend. "Ara, Alexia, Jack. You two are well dressed for an occasion." Kirche stood beside the table with a cheerful expression.

Jack explained their presence. "We are having dinner here."

Kirche grinned. "As clear as day. Can I join you two? The food looks good." Kirche picked up the wine bottle and read the details. "Hmm, you even have some good wine here."

Jack politely declined the friendly request. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I can cook some for you all next time."

Kirche wasn't offended. She was still rather cheerful. "It's alright darling. I can see Alexia here is the main star of tonight." Kirche waved as she walked on. "Catch you two later."

Alexia was somewhat concerned. "Is that alright? We shouldn't just shoo away Kirche." There was enough food for three if they really wanted. Maybe four since Tabitha will likely be close by.

Jack reached for the wine bottle. "It's fine. She understands. Besides, I'll make amends with the recipe here like I said." He poured a glass for Alexia and then another for himself. He gestured the bottle to the food. "Now then, bon appétit."

Alexia took Jack's encouragement. She cut off a piece of the chicken and placed it in her mouth. Upon swallowing, she complimented. "This is good. I never knew you were one to cook."

Jack explained his skills as he too began cutting off a large chunk of the chicken. "I did travel overseas by myself sometimes for weeks. Knowing how to cook is a useful skill during my travels."

Alexia turned her eyes to the unidentified dish. "What's this?" She had never seen such a dish before. The small long strip pieces probably counted to dozens on the plate.

Jack told her. "They are fried potatoes, more commonly known as French fries in my world. Try it with the sauce."

Alexia tried it. It felt slightly sour and also sweet. "It's a new taste but it's good."

Jack gave her its name. "The sauce is called ketchup. I mixed tomatoes with some vinegar and some other side ingredients." Alexia approved as she ate her share with more enthusiasm. By then, hunger got the better of both of them and eating was their priority.

Given their enthusiasm, the meal was soon over. They both eventually relaxed with a glass of wine in their hand. Jack downed his glass of wine before he stood up and offered a hand to Alexia. "May I have your hand in a dance?" His request was stupefied when Alexia laughed. Jack frowned slightly. "What's so funny?"

Alexia put a hand to her mouth to stop laughing. "I remembered someone saying that he prefers to read a book over asking me to dance."

Jack chuckled as he turned away to head towards the main tower. He joked. "Well then, I'll be off to the library and grieve from being rejected."

Alexia raised a hand as she called him. "I'm just joking." She was amused at Jack's attempt to tomfoolery. She stood up and took his hand. They took a dozen paces away from the table, giving them free room to dance. Jack reached his other hand slowly. He was careful to not intrude in her extremely personal space. She assured. "It's fine. I trust you." She took his and placed it at her back. She put her hand on his shoulder. Jack snapped his fingers.

A song began to play. Across the yard, it was the laptop without the noisy generator. The song's name was the Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II. With that, they begin to dance. Jack lead the Waltz and Alexia kept up without trouble. They moved as one, circling and following the steps with good sync.

The song soon ended and it marked the end of their active dance across the courtyard. Alexia gave her opinion as they settled down to a stop, merely swaying around with their hips. "There is one thing I can be sure from this."

Jack queried further. "That is?"

She gave a laugh. "Your dancing skills aren't bad as last time."

Jack was not amused. "Hmph. That was only due to the emergence of the rune at the time." He however wasn't offended and remained in a light mood.

Alexia said in a playful tone. "You're so weird."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Alexia smirked. "You're not like your usual self. The one who is high mighty and always make his demands that cannot be refused and rejects almost instantly any demands towards him."

Jack disagreed with a light hearted frown. "I am not that arrogant nor was I that demanding."

Alexia disagreed with his disagreement. "You are, when you do make a request."

Jack thought about it before he gave an answer. "You have a point. Maybe I've changed."

Alexia tilted her head slightly. "Changed by?"

"Maybe it's because we met." Jack smiled. "Let's keep this partnership of ours strong and change for the better."

"Yeah...let's do that." Alexia smiled in return. They continued to dance slowly as the two moons is something that hasn't been achieved for a long time. It had never been this peaceful. It had never been such a beautiful night. It was also the first time for a long time, she felt happy.


	14. Chapter 13: Black Madness

**Author's Notes: **First of all, apologies for the delay. I had many things interrupting my normal schedule. I also have been lacking sleep greatly just trying to catch up sometimes. So I decided that I will actually slow down in creating chapters in order to improve the quality. I want at least one day to just settle down, work out the kinks in my techniques and just not write and only read a big bunch. Thus, a chapter might be delayed to once per 1.5 weeks.

To Bigreader: I have taken note of CAST and attempt to prevent future issues about it. I apologize in advance if I repeat the mistakes.

About the beta reader, I had tried that many years back. It crippled my writing spirit for months. I know what I'm bad but my solutions to solving them (which is reading a lot) are still inadequate. I'm planning to find fact more information and detail that helps me to describe. My vocab hurts a lot too.

Regarding the TNT in the barrel in Chapter 11, I believe that the addition is akin to improving the gunpowder quality and output. The size of barrel is twice the original size and that also includes its structural strength in the process. My 2 cents since I was studying towards electronics rather than material sciences so I'm not too well in depth regarding this.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Black Madness**

* * *

The next day was met with more thinking and research for the minds of intellect. Colbert entered his laboratory, having finished a few tasks. He placed his working materials on his desk and opened a connecting door to the shed. He enquired from his fellow researcher. "Jack, how is your progress going?"

Jack was working using his laptop. The generator was running noisily beside him. He turned to answer Colbert. "I've checked through a few references. We have two options of energy sources we can use. One is gasoline and the other is steam."

Colbert took a look at the laptop's screen. It showed a few images of different aircrafts of various sizes along with a list of technical information. "Which is your preference?"

Jack gave his opinion. "I believe we can achieve gasoline combustion if we want it. However I think steam is more feasible and less difficult to achieve. In order to create the gasoline version, we will likely need to design from scratch with reference to the Zero's engine. Steam's concept is much easier to design since we have less moving parts. Moreover, the coal for steam is more accessible for Halkeginia in general than gasoline."

Colbert agreed with Jack's assessment. "You're right. I doubt I can dedicate my time to produce gasoline for the long run even for this project. I do not want to imagine having a dozen of them." They decided their next step. "We'll use steam to propel our project. What kind of problems are you currently having in designing a steam engine?"

Jack turned to his notes that were beside him. "Well met, I did have a few holes that need to be filled up before we can go further." One of his notes showed the proper scale of their intended construction. It has a maximum value of ninety metres long, a hundred twenty metres of wingspan, forty metres wide and thirty metres tall. Jack had a concern about the lift required for the project. "How many wind stones do you need to propel a ship of this size and how long do they last?"

Colbert made his guess. "I'm no seaman but I approximate it to be about a hundred stones to travel from La Rochelle to Albion on a one way trip. I'll confirm the number."

Jack remembered the trip to Albion took about three to four hours of air travel by Slyphid. He cannot say the same for the airships which generally travel much slower. Direct comparison is not ideal in this case. "Hmm, I will need to calculate how much output we will need." He can use this value in order to determine whether the current design is capable of lift off and maintaining flight. "I will need some wind stones to get the values."

Colbert took a parchment and jotted down the list of project necessities. "I can have some prepared simultaneously."

"The sooner we have them, the better." Jack gazed at the shape of the intended wing design for the ship. "Sadly, I'm not well versed in the complex level of physics." Most that the complex ones he used were exhausted from the loaned textbook. The textbook has nothing with regards to aerodynamics. He and Colbert are on uncharted roads, relying purely on assumptions and tested results.

Colbert assured. "It's alright. I cannot expect you to do everything. I'll be glad to contribute wherever possible. After all, Romalia wasn't built in a day."

Jack remained relatively optimistic. "I believe though once we get this part done, the rest of it is relatively straightforward." He wanted to avoid any trouble in the process. "To be on the safe side, we can do a small scaled prototype test."

Colbert has similar sentiments. "That shouldn't be a problem. I'll add a healthy supply of coal and a furnace into the list." He jotted it down into his new list.

"Thanks professor, I appreciate it."

* * *

_What order of advancement should I work on recreating? Despite the hypocrisy of changing the course of natural history through these advancements, they will be necessary to find a way home. I must aim to be discreet and minimal as possible._

_First, I need to set down an area of focus. What is the most important factor I need in order to assist with the quest for Earth? A high power radio will be very useful to maintain contact with the Academy from the Zero. I should be able to reverse engineer the design if I get Saito to explain to me the internal components of the Zero's radio. Then again it might not be possible due to the electronics needed. Scrap this. _

_ Back tracking the technology, a good alternative is electricity. It would support immensely with the former with less drain in long term resources and time to manufacture the fuel. Given already that the generator components are already capable and working, the most important measure is the source that will drive it. Using steam is probably the best option available and would probably allow easier advancement to steam engines. Water power and geothermal is still a viable option but finding the perfect building sites is going to be troublesome._

Jack was interrupted from his work by a voice. "This is the Dragon's Plumage." Jack turned his head slightly to get a look. The woman is a blonde with red eyes. Sharp edged rimmed glasses fitted atop the equally sharp nose. She commented to no one in particular. "It appears very distinctive."

Jack repeated for practically everyone who sees the aircraft for the first time. "The Dragon's Plumage's real name is the Zero." He made a mental note to do something about it in the near future. He also included adding more windows and better ventilation for more privacy. As of now, the hangar door is open to let the air in or it would be a sauna inside.

The open door led to the entrance of woman. She finally noted his presence. Her eyes demanded answers. "You are?"

Jack faced her and introduced himself. "I am Jack Tetsuya."

The woman introduced herself in return. "My name is Eleanor de La Vallière." She recalled a fact. "I've heard about you. Your name is a hot topic among the commoner researchers. You are that supposed off worlder." She scanned him with her eyes from top to bottom. "Looking at you, I don't think you're any different from us."

_A Valliere, Louise's elder sister then. _He noted her confidence, a little excessive to his taste. Jack turned his attention back to the laptop. "Your concerns aren't of mine. I'm just searching for a way home."

Eleanor saw him working with the laptop. Her inquisitive nature demanded her to enquire. "What is this device?"

Jack kept his explanation simple. "It's a computer. It is a device capable of performing a number of tasks."

Eleanor was not impressed. "It doesn't seem very capable." There are few devices that have its method of operation hidden from common view.

The woman's arrogance was getting displeasing for Jack. He decided he'll have some fun. He searched for a particular file that he hadn't finished seeing for some time. "It is quite capable of doing many things. For example in my world, it is commonly used to provide entertainment." He played the video and tilted the screen to let the Valliere see. "Watch this."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as it started playing the video. She noted how the screen was black, not being impressed at all. Suddenly a female ghost shot out towards the screen with a scream. Eleanor pulled back with a gasp. She jabbed a finger at the screen. "What kind of monstrosity is that?!"

Jack sniggered as he pause the video, leaving the ghost's bloody face for Eleanor to scrutinize. "It's called a movie. That is a made up character. You're watching a movie that is supposed to scare you."

Eleanor de La Valliere was pissed. "How dare you take me to be a fool?"

"Ah sis, you shouldn't be too uptight." An equally tall woman with orange eyes spoke in a casual tone. Her pink hair had two small locks at the front that dangled down to waist level. She turned her focus to Jack. She wore a white dress. "May I know your name?" She then gestured to herself. "My name is Cattleya de La Valliere, a pleasure to meet you."

Her elder sister warned. "It's best you stay away from him, a commoner that does not know his manners."

Jack shot back. "On the contrary, I believe she should stay away from you, a woman that does not know courtesy and respect." That made Eleanor glare at him.

Cattleya chuckled. "I guess this is the way to bring it to an open honest working relationship." Cattleya clasped her hands together in a polite manner. "I best not disturb your work, have a good day." She turned for the door as her elder sister followed. Jack closed his eyes and sigh.

_This is so troublesome. _

* * *

After finally settling on a tech of choice about ten minutes later, Jack turned his attention to his other projects. That took him out of the Academy and to the capital city. His objective is to find several contacts for the wooden construction of the airship. Given the nature of the ships, the shipyards are not constrained as to Earths shipyards of being at the sea. As such, the capital is the best place to start his search. He said to his companion. "I'm certainly fine of taking care of myself."

Alexia waved him off. "I know you're fine. I'm also coming along to get a few things for my family. Father's illness is still sticking around. I thought getting a few extra herbs will be helpful." With the training being conducted by the Musketeers, all classes were cancelled.

Jack questioned. "I presume that you will not require my assistance for some time?" At least she can spare him the time to get his things done before helping out.

Alexia said. "I'll be fine. Get your things done and we'll meet back here." They split ways. Jack headed towards the political guilds area. She went towards the established commercial area. Her travels didn't take much time. She found the herbalist store by a corner. It was considerably big in order to store the various kinds of medicines in large shelves that are twice the height of the average man. She stated her needs to the old man with round rimmed glasses.

The old man noted her father's symptoms and said. "Ah Missy, you've definitely come to the right place." The herbalist climbed up the small ladder to reach the top shelves. "Treating illnesses early and properly is a very important step to avoid it getting worse."

She said as she leaned against the counter. "I'm glad that I'm here then."

The man stuffed several types of herbs into two boxes, a large one with a small one. "Here you go. Remember, your father has to take these medicine three times a day after a meal. I recommend you mix it with some tea, they make it a very appealing taste." Alexia paid her sum and hefted the boxes. Both boxes together, it towered slightly over Alexia's head.

While light, she had some difficulty looking the way she was going. _Maybe I did take a bit too much to carry. _The top parcel of her stack slid off and plopped onto the ground with a clack. She cursed her luck. _ Ah, great. _

To her surprise, a brown haired man with a blue cloak bent down and picked up the parcel. He was a young one, older and taller than her but he was not too old either. He passed it to her. "You dropped this."

Alexia said with gratitude. "Thanks." The man went on as she continued on to the rally point. She didn't have to wait for Jack was already there. She enquired of her familiar. "Are your things done?"

Jack answered as he took the two boxes. "They're done. Shall we return to the Academy?"

Alexia was worried about something. "The cloud's turning dark." On the contrary, it was already black and it weighed down on them.

Jack made an estimate. They would not be able to get back to the Academy before the rain starts. He suggested. "I think we will need to stay in the capital for tonight. It wouldn't be wise to return to the Academy all wet and risk illness." She agreed with him and they seek for shelter.

Alexia read the signboard as rain started to pour. "Charming Fairy inn…that's an odd name." They didn't have time to find any other option.

Jack felt a particular feel of danger as they entered. He voiced it out. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Welcome!" The boss of the inn greeted. He has black hair, a thick beard and mustache and orange eyes. He was wearing a purple undershirt, revealing his muscular body and strong arms and black shorts. The man had thick red lipstick and a lot of body hair on his arms, chest and legs. "What would you like to have tonight?" The inn's staffs of girls were wearing skimpy outfits of various colours that revealed much of their shoulders and legs.

Jack's dread had been realized. He felt horror crawling in his bones. "My assumptions have never been much truer."

Alexia dismissed his worries. She answered the oddly dressed man. "Anyway, we need a room for the night. I think we will need something to eat as well."

The response was filled with enthusiasm. "No problem Miss!" The man slid up next to Jack. "Since the night's early, how about having some drink and fun?"

Jack shivered as he backed away. "Please do get away from me."

The boss wrapped an arm around Jack's back. "You don't need to be such a spoilsport. Love makes the world go round! Tres Bien!" Alexia felt cold sweat glisten down her spine. Should she sympathize or should she be grateful that Jack was the target?

By night time, it was still raining within the capital. The inn had a shortage of rooms due to the rain but the two managed to get one up in the attic. The room was a bit small for two but they could bear with it for a night. There is a single matter to be noted. Alexia pointed out. "There's only one bed…"

The issue was dismissed by her familiar. "I guess we'll follow the usual arrangement."Jack raised his hand.

She touched his hand and shook her head. "No, let's share it." Jack looked at her, seeking surety with his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I can't let you have the floor every time." He didn't argue.

Alexia shifted slightly in her position. "It's a bit tight."They could squeeze in only if they slept back to back. They shared the pillow which fortunately was large enough.

Jack was concerned for her being. He didn't want any trouble with her past. "Isn't this uncomfortable for you? I am certainly fine having the futon."

Alexia said. "It's fine."

Jack wasn't entirely assured but he left it to his Master's hands. "If that is the case, have a good night." Jack closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

"Good night." She returned in kind. She leaned slightly against his back. She felt calm. Somehow, he's the only guy that she felt comfortable being close to. She didn't really know why. _Perhaps it's just the Master – familiar bond. _She closed her eyes and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

The morning was met with more uncomfortable moments for Jack. That was thanks to the owner, which was identified to be Mr. Scarron during breakfast. To Jack's relief, they were out by early morning. Just before noon, they had returned to the Academy. Alexia heard about an incident from Montmorency. Apparently there was an attempted thievery of valuable goods in the Academy. However it was settled within the night itself with some investigation from Saito and a few others. Alexia did wonder what happened to Saito in the process, his face met with obvious bruises.

Alexia, Kirche and Tabitha now hang out at courtyard. Alexia was curious about her counterparts as she fiddled her fingers on the white table. "I wonder how the boys are doing."

Kirche replied. "Tristain's going to launch an attack soon isn't it? Poor them." The casualties of the Magic Knights had been painful. These students will likely replace those losses and will be in the thickest of fighting.

Alexia's war experience strongly reminded her. "I'm not getting myself involved this time."

Kirche pointed out. "Even if Louise goes on with them or perhaps if Her Majesty asks for your presence?"

"Well…that would put me in a tight spot. I guess I have no choice then." Alexia surmised her demise. "Speaking of which, where is Louise?" The others had no idea. At that moment too, Jack appeared by a corner and she asked him.

Jack shook his head. "No, I have not seen her." He spoke of his problem at hand. "I can't find Saito and Colbert." They too did not know where they were. He asked for a favour. "If you see them, let them know that I'm finding them." He left them and continued his search.

Kirche licked her lips. ""That's odd. They've seem to have disappeared. Hmm…it's a mysterious thing." She speculated. "Perhaps it's another secret mission?"

Alexia rolled her eyes. "If it is, I'm not going to get involved this time." That secret mission demanded so much from them.

Tabitha disagreed with the theory, eyes still on her customary book. "They aren't."

Kirche questioned her partner for the insight. "How can you tell?"

Tabitha answered, still unmoving. "Slyphid."

Kirche figured out the rest. "Slyphid didn't see them leaving eh. It turns me on to find them."

Alexia settled back against her chair. "Have fun."

_Boom_

The earth shuddered. Alexia laughed. "That has to be Louise. Your chase is over." Kirche fumed a little over the lost chance for entertainment.

* * *

Jack worked his mind as he walked down the hallway. He managed to find Saito and Colbert which were apparently on a treasure hunt of information down in the deep levels of the Academy. He can't be bothered about the possible information since the entire place supposedly collapsed an hour ago.

_How can I convince that captain on the benefits of electricity? It has no immediate benefits until I can get tech in place. Radio is not going to work. Telegraph landline is impossible with a floating island. Those kinds of setup will need years to implement. A cup of coffee or tea will help. _He heard someone call his name. He turned around. "What is it Miss Monique?"

The grey haired teacher asked. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

Jack answered. "That shouldn't be a problem. I was about to have something to drink as well." Some sugar in his head should speed things up.

The rest of their conversation continued in the dining hall which is empty. With drinks at hand, Monique sparked off their topic. "I heard from Colbert that you are from another world."

Jack leaned an arm on the table. "Indeed I am."

Monique leaned slightly back, sipping from her tea with the saucer in her other hand. "How is your world like?"

Jack gave a nod. "It's a fine world. On Earth, we have various differences. Our world is much expansive, having explored the entire planet. There are people with different colour of skin and languages with their own unique cultures. We have our problems but they usually are solved diplomatically and not by force." He didn't add _mostly. _

Monique settled the cup and saucer onto the table and enquired further. "I see. Your world is quite advanced yes?"

Jack drank from his tea. "We are advanced quite significantly in terms of science when compared to your world. Our world however does not use any magical elements or some of your fauna but we have equivalents to fulfill those roles."

Monique narrowed her eyes. "That means your world has some dangerous weapons."

Jack didn't want to give the wrong impression. He settled down the cup. "It's true that we have weapons that can decimate nations with the push of a finger. However, they act as deterrents to war and encourage peace."

Monique looked with disapproval of the notion of such a concept. "Weapons are still weapons. They still hurt people. I also heard a deal that you will be introducing some of them here. Are you really planning to bring such things into this war?"

Jack resolved her worries. "No, I aim to bring some more beneficial technology other than weapons, something that would help me to find a way back to Earth."

Alexia entered the dining hall. The two adults turned to see her. Alexia said with a gesture of the hand. "Jack, I need you."

Jack finished his cup. "I apologize for the sudden departure."

Monique shook her head. "It's fine. Let's have some tea again sometime. I would like to see you later tonight if it's possible actually." Jack gave a nod before he left the table.

Jack left the building to catch up with his master. "What do you need me for?"

Alexia directed her needs. "I need you to arrange a delivery of the herbs to my father's estate."

Jack frowned. "That is something simple. It shouldn't be a problem for someone like you to handle."

Alexia was adamant. "I just need you to do it. I have more important matters that need to be dealt with."

Jack doubted it. "You're still not over her are you?" When Alexia didn't answer, he took a turn down another hallway with a mocking tone. "Your will be done."

* * *

Jack checked the time of his watch. It was nine in the night now. Jack arranged his things on the table and prepared to leave. Alexia, still in her regular uniform noted his preparations. "You're off to see Miss Monique again aren't you?"

Jack disliked her demeanor towards her teacher. He decided to confront her about it. "What's wrong with you?"

Alexia scowled. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

Jack spoke his mind. "You're having issues with Miss Monique. I don't understand why you have such a case."

Alexia denied it. "I don't."

Jack pressed in. "Then why are you so eager to get me away from her?" They both were glaring at each other.

Before his master could answer, the door was kicked open. A man with black shirt and a green cloak yelled as he aimed a wand at them. "Get out!" Jack heard screams by girls from down the hallway.

He pulled his hand backwards to conceal it. Putting their argument aside, Alexia gestured to Jack. _No. _He understood why. The other girls in the dorm were likewise being rounded up. It was too great of a risk to attempt a break out without getting anyone of the girls injured. They surrendered and the whole dorm inhabitants were led out of the dorms by a dozen men. The destination was the Academy's dining hall.

Jack risked a glance around him. He saw plenty of girls in their nightwear. He saw the Principal and Julio apprehended as well. He barely managed to see Miss Monique and the other teachers in the likewise predicament. While he couldn't see everything, he could extrapolate from it. _Everyone is a hostage. This is not good. What is their agenda?_

* * *

Agnes analyzed the situation calmly. The attack to their dorms had managed to be thwarted. Even so, that left several dozen students, mostly young girls at the perils of the attackers. The hostages were rounded up and congregated at the Academy's dining hall. The attackers bunkered down in a tight defense, ceding full control of the rest of the Academy. Fortunately the kitchen and cleaning staffs were not attacked, minimizing the count of hostages by a few dozen.

She has a dozen warriors available. She already had a messenger dispatched to inform the war generals given the importance of this matter. Reinforcements will at the minimum take hours to be diverted since the bulk of the Tristain army is already heading to the coasts for the invasion of Albion. In the meantime, she needs to do anything possible to stop this.

Inside the building, the hostages kept quiet with their hands tied up tightly by rope. The man in charge had white hair. He had a black shirt with purple cloak that had an irregular pattern at the collar. More importantly were the eyes. His right eye was covered by a right metal plate. His left eye showed a pure white cornea. The man had a scar on the right eye over the open eye. The head of the attackers called out. "Red Fang."

"Blue Nail." An answer came out from the group. Eyes scanned around to see who spoke. Miss Monique stood up with her hands tied up. She walked up to meet the man face to face.

The man undid her bonds. "Thank you Menvil." The release of Miss Monique bewildered the captives.

The Principal demanded what they all wanted to know. "Miss Monique…what's the meaning of this?"

A girl within the group called out. "She's one of them!" One of the henchmen at the back yelled, making the girl cry out into silence.

Monique straightened out her long sleeves, flexed her wrists and took off her glasses. "That's right. I'm with the Albion Spy Network." She pulled her hair behind her neck. "It was a pleasure being with you."

The Albion boss barked a laugh. "She did a good job alright. It made our entrance here so easy." They had struck at the weakest point of the night patrol on the information given beforehand. Once they got in undetected, it was simple.

Osmond closed his eyes, feeling betrayed. "Some things are too good to be true."

Julio threw a verbal punch. "Instead of deciding the victor on the frontline and barging in like this…it appears Albion is pretty desperate."

"Are you trying to provoke me kid?" The man took liberty of having a glass of wine. "This doesn't concern me. I'm just doing what my master told me to do."

Julio sent another jibe. "I see. Indeed, money can motivate the army."

Osmond hissed a warning. "Julio, it's dangerous to tempt him!"

Menvil looked at Julio for a moment. "First, let me tell you this. Don't make life difficult for me and I'll let you guys live." He heard a whimper from the hostages. It agitated the man. "Shut up!" It wouldn't stop. He stood up and walked to the source, Montmorency. He kneeled and touched her face. "Do you wish to be reduced to ashes?" Montmorency shook her head as she struggled to control herself. He let go and turned back to his wine.

Osmond tried to negotiate with the Albion warrior. "You only need a hostage right? Please take me and release the students."

Menvil appeared reasonable to his request. "Sorry, but I need more than just you."

"If that is the case, I offer myself." Eyes went to Eleanor who had stood up. "I'm the eldest daughter of the La Valliere family. My father is in charge of this country's army." Her eyes show refusal to accept anything else. "Do you have anything to say now?"

Cattleya stood up as well. "I'll be your hostage too. Please release the others."

"Brave but it's still not enough." Menvil respected the two women for putting themselves at risk. "I need all the lives of these girls of the Royal Families in order to persuade your Queen to a ceasefire."

They hear a yell from outside the large oak door. "People in the canteen! I'm from Her Majesty's Musketeer Squadron. We have you surrounded! Release the hostages! If you surrender amicably, we'll let you live!"

"People from the Musketeer squadron eh..." One of Albion men commented. "We have the hostages in our hands."

Menvil had similar sentiments. "We obviously have the upper hand. Why would we throw such an advantage away?" He pulled out a metal scepter with a red jewel in its centre.

Monique spoke her suspicions. "I think they're up to something else." She turned to Jack and asked. "What do you think Jack?"

Jack _politely _refused. "I have not been in a hostage crisis situation. I would not know."

Monique disagreed, giving a sly smile. "Oh please, you are a smart man. I'm sure you can figure it out."

The voice beyond the door yelled again. "People in the canteen! No, Albion's henchmen! What exactly is your motive?! This isn't any government or army training ground! It's just a normal Magic Academy!"

Monique sighed as she accepted a spare wand from one of the henchmen. "That's what she said…"

"Exactly!" Menvil turned and aimed his staff at a window on the first floor. A red ball emerged from the tip, becoming brighter and brighter. He shot a fireball that blasted the entire window and the surrounding rock apart. He then fired another shot at another window on the ground floor slightly to the left. As he sensed, two Tristain Musketeer was blasted off and lay sprawled on the ground. Big gaping holes showed the darkness beyond the building.

Apparently his attacks had triggered a cache of explosives to detonate the chunks of the wall. Menvil made his argument. "Henrietta's Musketeer Squadron! Stop your futile struggle! You said this is a normal Magic Academy right? Then what are you doing here?!"

He yelled to the gaping hole. "To deal with Tristain, we have to deal with their talent of the future! Am I right?" Following no answer he turned his attention back inside. "Let's try killing someone first. Who should it be?" He gazed his eyes with glee. The girls turned away when he looked at them, hoping that they wouldn't be chosen. Menvil grabbed Julio by the hair. "First will be this fellow. This will prove that we're serious about it!"

"Stop it!" Agnes entered the building through the broken wall. She charged immediately towards Menvil. Behind her, her musketeers charged in pursuit to engage with the other henchmen of Albion. Jack wanted to move but was held back by a sharp dagger made of ice behind his neck. Miss Monique smiled in confidence as the two sides battled.

Menvil aimed at Agnes. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" He shot a human sized wall of fire towards her. She dodged to her left but not everything was unscathed. The tip of her pistol was melted, making it completely useless.

Agnes tossed the gun aside and reached for her sword. "How could I ever lose to a despicable fellow who uses hostages as a threat?" She lunged forward but the man anticipated the attack easily.

He dodged to the left before stepping back to avoid a disemboweling slash. "Personally, I don't really like the idea of taking hostages." He cracked a sickening smile. "It's better to burn everything down. In the past, I'd reduce a whole village into a pile of ashes. It was a wonderful sight, seeing the flames engulf everything. That's the excitement of the battlefield!"

Agnes widened her eyes as she realized. "You…You…""You burned my hometown…Danguteal…" She stepped back for some space. "The arsonist…was you?!"

* * *

Outside beside a large bush, three students, one teacher and a familiar discussed their options in the situation. They had seen Agnes launch an assault into the building. Saito who recommended them to hold back said. "We need a plan." He could hear the clash of weapons inside the building. "The hostages are a priority." Agnes's forces would be too occupied to rescue them.

Kirche had an idea. "Someone needs to jump in and be a decoy. The rest can go in and save the rest."

Tabitha disagreed with that idea. "Barging in like that is suicide."

Louise noted the important criteria for something like that to work. "They must be able to fully attract the enemy's attention."

Kirche added. "That and be able to buy enough time for the others to get things done." She just realized a thing. "Aren't Agnes and her troops already the distraction? We should just get in there!"

Colbert stopped her from reaching her wand. He took over the plan. "Wait, I have a method to deal with the current situation." He looked to all four of them. "I need Saito with me. The rest of you keep eyes in the tower. We cannot have one of the abductors leave the canteen!" Following his authority, they accepted Colbert's plan and went to work.

* * *

Agnes declared. "You were the captain at that time!"

"Sorry but that's wrong." Menvil corrected. "I was only Vice Captain at that time. The Captain is the Flame of Snake. That guy is even cold blooded than I am. He engulfed everything in flames!" He gestured to his face. "I've been looking for that man! He is the one who left this permanent scar on me!" He tightened his left fist. "All I ever wished for is to burn him!"

Alexia hissed. "He's a psychopath…"

Menvil continued that role. "The captain who burned down Danguteal was simply too amazing! He burned the village with just one spell! It was truly beautiful!"

"I'll kill you!" Agnes declared her anger as she attacked again. Menvil grinned. The woman was attacking out of anger, making her strategy nonexistent and instead on clear hack and slash. The larger man stepped back and side each slash that came his way. When the time was right, he use his metal scepter to guide the sword aside and moved in to the swords weak zone.

Jack turned his attention to the woman holding him by knife point. "Monique…Oblige me a little. Why are you here?"

"Since you had a cup of tea with me, I'll answer." Monique explained her role. "Since the battle of Tarbes, the Albion generals knew that Tristain has a superweapon within their grasps. I was sent here to investigate about it and find its weaknesses."

Jack recalled her events with him. "That's why you asked for a look at the Zero. That's why you asked about Earth."

Monique agreed with his suspicions. "That is part of it. I'm sure that Void mage isn't around here. I think we need to call her out." Monique had an idea on how to call out the Void superweapon. She turned her eye to Alexia. "What better choice than her good friend here?"

Jack snarled. "Keep your hands away."

Monique smiled in contrast to his. "I have struck a nerve. A loyal lapdog you are." She turned to face the boss. "Menvil, do you fancy to accelerate our schedule?" The man struck Agnes in the gut before raising his scepter to launch more fire magic. Agnes sacrificed the sword, leaving her defenseless. She dropped to her knees as she could feel the full blow to the gut.

The captain disarmed, Menvil laughed. "Of course I don't mind! Why would I throw away a chance to burn something so sweet?" Monique dragged Alexia across the floor to the centre of the room.

Jack scowled as he worked his brains out. The other warriors that Agnes led in were likewise being taken out. The engagement however had dropped the bandit count to less than half of its original number. _Is this the right time? _

Monique leaned forward and asked her former student. "Do you have any last words?" Alexia kept silent in defiance.

_I have no choice. _Jack easily freed himself from the ropes by forcing energy between the molecular bonds. The rope snapped loudly as Jack raised his hand towards Menvil. The revolver was ready when his aim was true. He pulled the trigger thrice. The revolver roared with the echoes of the building.

His aim was true, sitting only a few metres away from the fire mage. Someone was faster, raising a barrier of ice. The bullets embedded themselves into the hard ice before the ice shattered. Monique lowered her wand in her right hand. "I've expected you to do something as such." She pointed her wand at Jack, intending to finish him off.

Someone stopped her. "Wait, leave him be." Menvil smirked. "I want to fight with him a little bit."

Jack took the chance to stand up. "You are quite confident or quite stupid to throw away such an advantage." He chose his weapons, a revolver and the steel shield. He aimed the gun but Menvil was already a step ahead. Flames surged towards Jack. He twisted his torso, letting the shield take it on. The shield's surface bubbled with liquid metal dripping to the floor but the shape held and revealed a white substance.

Menvil was surprised by the result. "Why did it melt partially?"

Jack lowered the shield. "Let me introduce you to silica." He had formed the outer layer of the shield with steel to protect him from hard attacks. Behind it was a layer of silica. The silica is a material commonly used as heat insulation. A good example would be on the space shuttle during its reentry. Fires such as these are easy. Jack reformed the steel layer and fired his gun.

Menvil managed to prepare a wall of fire, melting the bullets into droplets that deviated off aim. "Try this!" Menvil sent another surge of fire, this time twice its size. Jack realized his shields weakness and lunged to the right. He hit the floor as the fire burned the tiles where he stood. Jack didn't have time to get up when Menvil attacked again. Desperate, he threw the gun, sacrificing it to melt into useless metal. It bought him enough time to get up and change his defenses. His shield transformed shape into a larger, bulkier one. The common standards used by the Roman Legions. Menvil was not impressed. "Are you a man? You're weak for someone with so many tricks."

Jack managed to defend the bigger fire attack without a problem. "You should be ashamed that you're evenly matched with a scholar."

Menvil managed to devise another counterattack. "A man with his books is so boring." Jack was thrown off his feet when the larger man slammed into his shield. Menvil is in a better spot, being above Jack. Menvil raised his metal mace and slammed it down. The strike missed Jack's head by a hair's breadth, after including the emergency jerk to dodge it. Jack kicked the shield which in turn threw Menvil off him.

Jack stood back up and held a new revolver. "You are a brute, never able to comprehend the arts of knowledge." He fired a shot. The fire wall came up but Menvil had his wand knocked aside hard.

Menvil was alarmed on how the round went through his defense. The answer was there when the small remains of the bullet rolled to a stop by his feet. It wasn't a metal bullet but one of hot rock.

Menvil was not surprised anymore but instead was more ecstatic. "Comprehend? Hah, there's no need to comprehend them. I rather see them burn! I really want to see you burn now!" He spun his scepter with his two hands, creating a large ring of fire. He stopped the spin and aimed at Jack. The ring of fire was shot like the disk of a buzz saw.

Jack was getting annoyed with the man. "Books are something that should be always appreciated! Their knowledge brings forth progression to all mankind!"

Menvil barked to laughter. "Ahahahaha! I've never seen someone who's so attached to his books!" He commanded one of his men. "Richard, go to the library in the main tower and burn the books. Burn it all!" His man acknowledged, leaving the building with no one to stop him.

Jack glared, anger rising within him. "You must be insane to waste your resources to just burn these harbours of wisdom!"

"It doesn't matter to me. What I want is to see you and your books burn, burn!" Jack's patience was wearing thin. What was a virtual wall is now a thin thread. He clenched his teeth as his throat was growling softly. Menvil taunted with the cockiness in the world. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

**The thread snapped.**

Jack's growl turned into a yell. Menvil was surprised. He could see Jack's body temperature began climbing rapidly. Experienced warriors could see the aura. It is the aura of rage. The others too could see the more noticeable change. In his right hand, a new shape began to forge itself. It is a long spear, silver in colour. The blade had the crescent shape but a purple gem round in shape and the size of a dime embedded in the middle.

Alexia could hear someone murmur behind her. "What on Brimir is that?" She agreed with similar confusion. The spear was more than just a spear. She could sense something from it. She felt…

**Cold**

**Anger**

**Malice**

**Death**

A black smoky shape emerged from within the blade. It transfixed itself quickly into the shape of a king cobra. The black snake gazed its white eyes at Menvil. It has already decided on its prey. It opened its jaws and…

**It screamed**

The screech was akin to a banshee forced the others to lower their heads and bear with it. Jack opened his eyes. His eyes were filled with fury. His words were overflowing with venom. "You've threatened my partner. You seek to destroy all knowledge." Jack lashed with the spear, drawing a black ominous line. "You will have no redemption. I'll kill you."

Menvil was not scared. "So the bookworm wants to kill me." He taunted with a gesture of his scepter. "Show me what you can do."

Jack charged with a yell. He closed the distance rapidly, enough to force Menvil into a melee. Jack swung from the left, Menvil from the right. Their weapons struck each other with sparks. Jack stepped back and stabbed. Menvil stepped aside and smashed the spear aside. He aimed the metal wand at Jack and cast flames. "It's beautiful! Those black flames that seek to burn everything!" Jack swung his blade into thin air, the black snake surging forward. The two met, burned until both are nothing. "I see it. That bloodlust in you! Come at me, boy! Show me that rage of yours!"

Jack yelled. "I've already killed once. I will make you my second!" Menvil feinted and Jack bought the bait. Menvil moved under the spear's defense and smacked the wand into Jack's gut. The following body slam swoop Jack off his feet and onto his back.

Jack turned onto his side and reach for the spear to his left. The spear was kicked aside out of reach. Menvil stomped his feet on Jack's back. Jack couldn't move. He felt little strength left as air was squeezed out of his lungs. The rage that supplemented him all but vanished. Menvil kicked Jack in his midsection, causing him to roll a few times. He prepared a strong spell that will burn flesh to ashes. "Looks like being all angry still aren't enough. It's time for you to burn."

A voice interrupted the final act. "What a foolish way of ending things. If this matter is made known at the battlefront, they will surely launch an attack . You guys are forcing yourselves into a dead end." Julio chastised the man at that very moment. "Albion's thinking is too shallow."

Menvil looked at the blonde, clearly irritated from the man's constant insults. "That does it. I'm going to kill you first." He aimed the scepter. Before he can cast the killing blow, he noted many objects in the room. They were flying white balls of paper. The balls started to glow before…

**BANG! BANG BA BA BA BANG!**

Jack closed his eyes by reflex to the bright flashes and loud noises. Even then, the flashes are overwhelming even his eyelids. The noises threaten to deafen him permanently. _Flashbangs? That can only mean…_ Jack switched to his other vision, granting him perception of his surroundings through his skin. He could _feel _feet moving towards them. A pair went to the hostages. Three more went towards Menvil in what appears to be an attack.

Menvil apparently wasn't affected too greatly. He aimed and fired a burst of fire. Kirche screamed as she was sent sprawling to the floor. Saito and Tabitha barely dodged it themselves. "That's too bad. I want to smell you when you're all charred!"Just what kind of guy is Menvil? He managed to stop everyone. He stopped when he sensed a new aura. That aura was the fire teacher of the Tristain Magic Academy.

Colbert lent a hand to the downed redhead. "Miss Zerbst, stay back!" Kirche stood up and got back some distance. Colbert demanded as he raised his staff to the ready position. "Release the students!"

The white haired man stared at Colbert for a moment. "You…You! You're the one I've been looking for so long!" Menvil boomed his voice. "It's been a long time, Captain!"

"It's you…you were always the hot blooded one. You should have learnt your lesson!" Colbert glared at his opponent. Menvil launched the first salvo. Colbert brought up his own flames for defense. The flames clashed, burning brightly in contact with each other. They immediately switched to smaller and more frequent strikes. Each shot met its counterpart of opposite colour.

**VUM! VUM! VUM! VUM! VUM! VUM!**

By the dozen shot, Colbert and Menvil switched tactics again. They spun their wands in a circle motion. Fires appearing from each mage began to spin faster and faster. The width of the flames began to narrow as it compressed into an arrowhead. The fires coiled, shooting as fast as lightning. The blue and red flames clashed and battled in a tug of war. The flames roared as the temperature in the room surged to very uncomfortable levels for the human skin.

Louise tried to work out a spell on freeing the hostages but was cut short by a knife made of ice to her neck. Monique hissed behind the pink girl's ear. "I'm afraid they need to stay here for detention. You are included." She was stopped when Saito body slammed Monique away from Louise.

Saito unsheathed Derflinger as Monique recovered. "Miss Monique, we will have to stop you."

Monique sharpened her gaze as she raised her wand. "Please do try. Let's call this your final exam."

Saito called out behind him. "Back me up!" Kirche and Tabitha spoke no words, replying by sending fire and wind in a preemptive strike.

Monique blocked the attack by shooting a big spear of ice. It broke through everything. Saito ducked under the iceberg shaped projectile. He felt metal graze his left leg. Saito grind his teeth against the pain as red warmth oozed slightly from the cut. His opponent pulled another small knife from a hidden pocket of her dress. "Not expecting that are you?"

Derflinger managed to see everything that happened. "Watch it partner! She's distracting you with her magic attacks!"

Saito tightened his grip on Derflinger. "If that's the case, then the trick won't work so well anymore!" He charged forward as Tabitha sent a wall of icicles to support. Monique performed both offense and defense simultaneously. Walls of ice were raised up from the ground while meeting the rain of ice with a rain of ice spears. Saito swerved in between the ice walls as he leaned his body forward and blade low. He managed to get close enough and slash for the wand. Monique managed to bring a wall of ice just between them, letting Derflinger kink against the wall. She caused the wall to implode, pushing Saito back.

He fell to the floor and was back up in seconds. Monique by then had prepared a countermeasure to Kirche's fire attacks from above and also an attack to him. A supersized arrow of ice was shot straight towards Saito's heart.

_I can do this_

Saito leaned forward as he took one step. He slashed horizontally at the attack. The metal blade sheared the ice arrow into two. The tilted angle made the two pieces deviate off course and smash harmlessly to the wall and floor. He could hear cheers from the hostages. He couldn't tell whether it was them watching his success or maybe just Louise managing to get them freed.

Freed from her bonds, Alexia ran to Jack and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go!" She helped him up as they moved towards the door with the other hostages. Meanwhile, the battle of flames wasn't done yet. Colbert and Menvil threw and countered fireballs that were sent back and forth between them. Colbert managed to get one through while avoiding the other. The ball of blue flames clung greedily to the man's chest, eating away heartily with the screams of pain.

Menvil recovered, banishing the flames from his body. Colbert had a lead in terms of stamina and injury. "I'll kill you!" Agnes declared with the rage of the world as she charged with a fallen sword. She charged, towards Colbert. Menvil smirk as he took advantage of the distraction. He shot flames towards Agnes.

Colbert saw the incoming flames which the raged musketeer was oblivious to. Pressed into a dilemma, he made his choice. Agnes raised her sword, intending to cut down the murderer of her family. She did not expect her target to push her back and away from hell's grip. The fire engulfed the bald teacher. Agnes could hear the screams of a man in pain from within. The fire dissipated, leaving a man in charred clothing that dropped knee first onto the floor. Colbert turned his smoking face towards the musketeer. Seeing Agnes alright, he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

* * *

Saito had never seen a mage switch tactics, not this radically. Monique threw multiple knives of ice at the rate of two a second. The shapes of the knives change in accordance to the curves that her hands move. She stepped forward, moving her hands quickly with many flicks of the wrists. Saito was forced to shatter the incoming strikes into tiny chips. Tabitha's attacks were also not getting through. _How can she attack without a wand?_

Kirche managed to get a good look as she cast a burst of fire to cover Saito. Monique agilely moved aside, not letting up the pace at all. "She is using her wand. They're tied to her wrists!" The tight sleeves were holding them in place. The wands themselves were a miniaturized version by scaling down the core elements as much as possible.

"That's some ingenuity!" Saito commented as he stepped aside a large chunk of ice. The ice suddenly turned to water, drenching onto Kirche and Tabitha. The water surrounded the two, attempting to drown them. Saito couldn't turn his back against Monique to save them. Saito chose to use a trump card. He primed his muscles as he lowered his form. He kept Derflinger low before he shot forward like a bullet. Monique countered with the abundant barrage but Saito avoided them by less than an inch. He tilted his blade and swung upwards. In just a second, he was past Monique and she collapsed with a bloody slash to the side. His foe was down and out for the count.

* * *

Menvil laughed at Colbert's painful choice. "For you to have sacrificed yourself for such a brash woman, you have really gotten soft Captain." He raised his scepter up high above his head. A ring of red flames began to grow from the scepter. "It's time to put you out of your misery." The spell grew larger and larger, enough to encompass the whole room. It could even burn everyone.

ZHAK!

Menvil looked down to his chest. A sword had stabbed through his heart. Blood oozed out of his chest and shortly from his mouth as well. The magic no longer guided dissipated to nothing. He looked to the glaring eyes of his killer. Agnes gave her words of vengeance. "For the revenge of my hometown…" She pressed the blade deeper before separating the man and blade with a kick. Menvil fell and by the time he hit the floor, he was already dead.

Saito rushed to their fallen teacher. "Mr. Colbert!" The others joined him with exact concerns. Agnes stared as they lifted him up and his back rested against Louise. She raised her sword as she stepped closer towards them. Saito was alarmed by the raised weapon. "What are you doing?!" Saito reached for Derflinger.

"Agnes has…the right….to kill me…" Colbert stopped Saito. "It was the first time…I realized I…made a grave mistake…" Agnes gave no clue to her emotions as she stared at the dying man. "I've always thought…following orders is …the right thing to do." He coughed. "It's not…killing people is….a sin….even in war." He tried to end the path of death. "Agnes…Kill me and…make it your last."

The musketeer snapped. "You have no rights to lecture me!" She raised the sword before being met by protests.

Jack said to the angry warrior. "That is enough, Captain Agnes of the Musketeer Squad." He and Alexia had returned, she having her wand now.

Agnes raised her blade and was swiftly met with more pleads and protests. "Don't obstruct me!"

Louise asked of Agnes. "Lower your sword." She started crying, teardrops dripping onto the floor. "Mr. Colbert….has passed on."


	15. Chapter 14: Reality

**Author's Notes: **Yo, it's been some time. I have to explain myself a bit. I was away for four days due to an overseas trip to a neighbouring country. I had zero time to type and revise any work during that time. Add some novel reading and Black Ops two. I also had some doubts about this chapter as it is not developing properly as I felt it could. I have a feeling that the next chapter will also be slow. I'll do my best to get it out on time.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reality**

* * *

The frightening night is over. The Musketeers apprehended the Albion strike force. They are considered as prisoners of war and be treated as such. The wounded are treated immediately following the resolution of the battle. Monique despite being the enemy is given the same treatment. The last and the most depressing are the dead. The several deaths had brought a sombre mood. The one in particular is a well-liked teacher.

The sky is dull by the clouds. The Academy is quiet. The classrooms are empty. The number of students has dwindled greatly from the attack. Without the kitchen staff and a few still present, the Academy would have been a ghost building. The Principal had left to the capital in order to provide a full report and to account regarding the spy teacher Monique. Even after a day has passed, the rumours have already started. How Osmond will become the scapegoat of blame and forced to resign from his post.

Saito is working in the shed. Jack is preoccupied with Alexia for the time being. The progress to bring the Zero fly worthy is fast and silent. Louise had been sitting by the side, letting her eyes gaze around the shed. The only noises are the metal tinkering of the Zero's engine. Metal parts are removed, examined for deficiencies and reinstalled. They both have nothing to speak, only work to do.

Agnes entered the shed, garnering their attention. She commented as Saito settled an engine part onto the wing. "So you were here." Agnes produced a piece of paper from a pocket. "I found this when I was packing Colbert's room."

Saito climbed down the ladder and told of the problem. "I can't read the words." He also displayed his oiled and dirty hands. Louise volunteered and took the folded paper from the captain's hand. She opened it and read it out aloud beside Saito.

_To Saito and Jack_

_ I had intended to give this letter when you both really had to go to the battlefield. To be frank, I had committed a mortal sin. Many suffered and died from my mistake. If I had been more cautious and thorough, it could have been avoided. Alas, it is only history now. In order to make up for that sin, I devoted myself to research and teaching. I hope to research new devices that will help everyone. I hoped that I could teach the new blood of peace and careful thinking. I thank you Jack for giving me so much insight about your world. It made me envy how adamant your world desires to maintain peace._

_Having you two here was truly a blessing. It helped me to learn and understand so many new things. I was even overjoyed when you both decided to help me in research in your own ways. Recently I began to think about one matter. No matter what I do, I can never make up for the sin I committed. War is coming and I don't want my hands to touch it. I know you both will not be able to avoid it. Thus_ _I hope that you can promise me. Do not make people's death a habit. Do not make fighting a habit. Do not make killing a habit. _

_Saito, you had told me many things about the world you lived in. Jack, you had helped me with my research. I hope that you two do not make the mortal sin. Do not blindly follow orders and follow your heart. When you both return, I hope that we can continue on finding a way to your world. I wish to see that world. I hope that one day you both can bring me there as well._

Louise paused before she folded the paper. "That's the end of it."

Agnes huffed. "What a bunch of selfish words." She turned to leave as her errand here is complete.

Louise asked. "Although Colbert's gone, will you forgive him?" Agnes stopped for a second before she left them without an answer. Louise put Colbert's last words away. She turned towards Saito who had cast his head down. "Colbert wanted to go to see your world right? A strange man he is." Louise tried to soothe her familiar. "Don't cry."

Saito denied as he turned around. "I'm not."

Louise hugged him from behind. "You don't have to hide it." She had tears in her eyes. "I know because I am." Saito felt his tears running down his cheeks. They wept in silence for the loss of a good teacher and friend.

* * *

While one side mourns, the other faces a problem. Alexia called Jack to meet in their room. The dorms were empty, the steps echoing when it should not as Jack climbed the steps. Jack asked as he entered the room. "Is there something you want?"

Alexia standing by the window gestured to the chair. "Sit. We need to talk." Jack sat down. He noted her direct tone and knew she is in a bad mood.

He calmly obliged her request and sought not to irritate her further. "What do you want to talk about?"

Alexia turned around and cut to the chase. "Yesterday night, you said something during your fight against the Albion man. You said you killed someone before." She met eye to eye with her familiar, spearing a serious glance. "I want you to tell me about it."

Jack narrowed his eyes in response before breaking contact. He realized he had made a critical mistake when he was in a raging fit. He focused his tone down as close to neutral and lied. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Alexia persisted in her interrogation. "Don't lie to me Jack. I know what you said. Tell me, did you kill someone before?"

Jack leaned back, touching his chin with two fingers as he explained about her _evidence._ "I have spoken out of madness. Warriors do crazy things when they're angry."

She did not accept it, clearly told by her sharpening gaze. "You're not a warrior. You said it yourself. You're not the barbarian kind who would speak crazily in the heat of battle. That is the exact opposite of you." Jack bit his lip slightly as she tightened down the noose around him. "You definitely had let a secret slip. Stop going around the bush. Who did you kill?"

Jack knew she is very hard to break off especially when she has been hitting the right spots. He made the best of the screwed situation. "It was nobody of your concern. It was someone in my world."

Alexia again called out against him. "You said you're a scholar. I don't think you were capable of killing somebody in your world. Not until you came here." Jack would have praised her for the deduction except that it was against him.

He felt the tension in the room growing like wild fire. He tried to reinforce his stand. "That is the truth."

Alexia slammed a fist on the table. "That's enough lying! Answer me!"

Jack was frustrated by her demands. To hell with the consequences, he decided to end the entire charade. He glared as he stated. "Fine, you want it. You can have it. I killed Marquess Gaston."

Alexia was speechless. She took a deep slow breathe and blinked her eyes. When she found her voice, it was. "Oh Brimir…" Her voice was close to broken. "Why did you do it?"

Jack felt offended at her question. It was obvious. "It was for you."

Alexia couldn't believe his words. "How is it for me? Did you know that you have done something extremely wrong?"

Jack justified his actions. "If they know about the whole story, they would understand that it is the right thing to do."

His master snapped. "If anyone finds out about this, we're dead! Not only you and I will be dead, my family too will be dead or at the least in ruins!"

Jack assured. "Nobody knows except you, Saito and me."

That added further shock and anger into the problem. "You asked for Saito's help? How could you make him do such a thing? That's horrible!"

Jack was becoming angry as well. "I threw away my conscience for your justice and this is how you repay in kind?"

Alexia shot at him. "I didn't ask for it!"

Jack raised his voice in turn. "You will never ask for something like this! It's only fitting that the man had to die!" He shot to his feet. "What's done is done! What are you going to do about it?!"

She stood up and turned around for the window. "Go away! I don't want a murderer for a familiar!"

Jack retorted. "Fine, I never wanted to be your familiar in the first place!" He turned around and left the room with a slam to the door.

* * *

Jack stormed down the stairs of the dorm. _How dare she undermine the sacrifice I've done for her sake! She obviously doesn't see the end results and focuses too much on the means. She clearly is too blind to see the truth! _He was now an angry man. He wants to just burn the anger all away by doing something useful or stupid or anything possible.

He met Kirche by a turning. She perked up when she saw him. Clearly she had been looking for him. "We need to talk."

Jack replied in a restrained tone. "This is not the time." He has enough frustrations as it is. Adding an annoyance might just make him blow up again.

Kirche did note his angry face but went on anyway. "It's important." She gave the important point. "Colbert is alive."

Jack did a double take. His voice was a tinge calmer. "How can it be?" The dead stays dead unless you have the Ring of Andvari. They clearly don't have one.

The redhead explained the cause. "Tabitha apparently sneaked a spell in when we weren't looking. She stopped his heartbeat temporarily. She restarted it later and had placed him into a deep sleep."

Jack disapproved the teal girl's methods. "That was a risky move, risking permanent damage." If the restart of the heart was too late, it could lead to full blown paralysis and mental damage. There could have been nothing left of Colbert except a shell of flesh and bone.

Kirche argued the alternative. "It's better than being stabbed through the heart isn't it?" Jack had to agree with that.

The blue haired man took a deep breath. Now having his anger placed aside for the moment, Jack questioned. "Who else knows about this?"

Kirche counted them off her fingers. "So far, only Tabitha and you know. I plan to tell the others in secret later. I wouldn't want that mad woman to finish Colbert for good." If Agnes knew Colbert was alive, she'll definitely gun for the man even if he is halfway across the world.

Jack probed the girl's agenda. "What will you do plan to do?"

Kirche decided. "I'll take him to my home and let him recover from his injuries. That captain has no jurisdiction there. I can always decide what to do next afterwards."

Jack nods as he thought about it. He needed to get some important things done. One of those involves Colbert for he was to find a sponsor. He should take over but he will need some head start information. He added a suggestion. "If I may, I think I'll join you."

Kirche was mildly surprised. "Oh? Don't you have responsibilities or errands to do for Alexia?"

Jack dismissed her worries. "We had complications. Her tasks aren't of my concern for now." He definitely could enjoy some time off from that _master_ of his.

Kirche chose not to dig deeper. "I see I see. Feel free to join me. I could always enjoy good company."

* * *

Siesta had been cleaning the corridors of the Academy. She clearly noted the gloom within the Academy as she swept and wiped. It felt a bit depressing to see nobody around. For the years she had worked at the Academy, it had never been this empty. She saw Alexia sitting by the fountain. "Miss Halcyon, you look troubled." The blonde stared back at her. Those eyes were hollow. She sighed before she added. "Very well, Alexia."

Now Alexia spoke her mind. "I am troubled." She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes in deep thought.

Siesta took a seat beside the down girl. "What's wrong?"

Instead of easing up, she clamped down. "It's something that I can't talk about."

Siesta made a guess. "It's about Jack isn't it?"

Siesta hit the mark. Alexia frowned in response. "How did you know?"

Siesta gave an assuring smile. "When you're troubled, it was always about Jack." That was very true. She had experience of two ranting sessions to begin with. It couldn't go that far from it.

"You have a point." Alexia sighed. "He did something that could get both of us into deep trouble. Don't ask any further. That's as far as we can go."

Siesta nod as she saw the line. She pointed out. "Isn't it alright to forgive him as long as he knows his mistakes? Everyone will make a mistake sooner or later." A mistake forgiven is a lesson learnt.

Alexia cast her head down towards the water. "It's not my forgiveness that Jack needs." She wondered how Jack would be able to ask forgiveness from the Gaston family. The persona Jack would be giving was coming out like... _Hey we just met but I would like to say I'm sorry for killing your father and husband. _He would probably be burnt alive from it and her too shortly after.

The maid pursed her lips. "That would be difficult."

"I'm glad you know what I'm feeling right now." She heard a flutter of feathers. She noticed her mother's familiar, the small bird Vixen in the air. It landed on her palm and she read the delivered message. "I need to return home quickly. Please help me prepare something to eat along the way." The maid acknowledged as she head to the kitchen.

* * *

The Zerbst family home is a big home. It could not compare to the grandness and size of the Valliere castle despite having equal size of land. It however has its uniqueness. The architecture itself is something entirely different. Unlike the Valliere medieval design, the Zerbst estate has a more elegant Victorian design. The castle is three stories tall and four rooms wide. A tall tower is in the centre as though piercing the heavens. The roads leading to the building are of stone. There are no hedgerows to accompany the road but instead there are several bronze statues of warriors.

From the red carpeted hallway, Jack knocked on a door for a room at the second floor. The voice behind the door called to enter. He entered the room. It's a simple room. There's a table, a window, a wardrobe and a bed with Colbert on it. He enquired. "How is your health?"

Colbert, wearing a simple white shirt gave a faint smile. "I'm fine mostly. I think I will need a few weeks to fully recover from these injuries." His face, arms and hands still bear the burn marks from the battle few days prior. Even healing magic can't remove those immediately. His legs, under the blanket had managed to get away from the worst of it. Colbert asked back. "What is it that you need me?"

Jack closed the door. He explained the reason he looked for the older man. "I wanted to run you through a few things. You are a developer of the airship after all."

Colbert chuckled lightly. "That sounds rather farfetched. Anyway, go on."

Jack raised a brow to show disapproval of the prior comment. He moved on to the topic. "As you are aware, the ship is going to be particularly large. I'm concerned about its safety."

That statement alarmed Colbert. "The speeds we should be getting will exceed any other existing ships by far if the calculations are correct."

Jack presented the worrisome part. "That is true but if we suffer a complication such as engine failure or being caught by surprise, we would be in deep trouble. There needs to be precautions."

Colbert had a feeling he isn't going to like what he's about to hear. He became serious. "What are you implying?"

Jack proposed his solution. "We need to have some weapons installed onto the ship."

Colbert narrowed his brows. He clearly disapproved. "You clearly know my stand about this topic."

Jack knew this was going to happen. "Exactly which is why I need to discuss it with you."

Colbert put up his argument against the idea. "I will not have weapons installed onto the ship. There's already enough bloodshed as it is."

Jack continued convincing. "I know of your ideals and I would like to follow it as well. Realistically though, that wish cannot be maintained. If we get caught off guard just once, the ship might be captured or destroyed."

Colbert countermanded the pessimism. "You know killing is not right. I thought your world has strongly emphasized that!"

"In my world, it is only legal for war and self defence. That doesn't mean it doesn't happen for the wrong reasons." The proposer sympathized. "Honestly if I could have made devices that protect ourselves or merely disable, I would have already done so."

Colbert put up another point. "If we give in to such temptations, our human nature will simply move to exaggerate it. By then, we will have totally changed our goal for defence into killing intent. Our ship will no longer be an explorer ship. It would become a warship! Who knows what Tristain would try to do with it when they know all about those weapons if they do get installed? What would you do if they used it to hurt and kill dozens or even hundreds of people?"

Jack had no answer to this. He could only bring the argument to a draw at best. "I'll see what I can do in the meanwhile." The odds for alternative countermeasure are bleak but it still exists. He can make something work if he has to.

Colbert nods. "Thank you for considering." He looked out the window. "The war has truly turned everyone's minds into battle mongers." That fact drew the disappointment on his face.

Jack moved on to another issue. "War is unavoidable in history. Speaking of which, you will be the captain of our ship. What will you name it?"

Colbert thought about it. "Let its name be…the Ostrant. It will be a bird that will travel far and wide to gather wisdom and bring it home. That is what I have always dreamed for this ship."

"Then it will be the Ostrant."

* * *

Alexia arrived at the Halcyon home by evening. She was clearly expected as the butler Eirich was waiting by the door. She gave a nod before she entered the manor. She entered the living room as per instructed beforehand. Cherie Halcyon was seated in a chair. She clasped her hands as she noted her daughter's arrival. "Good, you're home now."

Alexia closed the door. "What is it that you wanted me to be here personally?" She then noted the presence of another person. Her father was seated beside that person.

"As we agreed before, we have found you a suitor." Her mother gestured to the man. "Meet Jerome De Bosch Gaston." He is a young man with brown hair. He was tall, wearing a green shirt and blue cloak.

She remembered the man. "I've seen you before."

Jerome agreed with her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, I helped you a little with your toppled box, what a surprise it is."

That delighted Alexia's mother. "You two met before, then that is all the better."

Jerome explained his predicament. "You see, my father has passed away recently. My mother saw fit for me to start searching for a wife in order to pass down the family bloodline especially before our kingdom launches the invasion into Albion. It was the perfect timing for your family sought a husband for you. It was as though it is destined."

Alexia felt a pang of guilt. It was Jack's doing. If Jack was here, he would find this extremely ironic. "That's understandable. However I'm sure you are capable of finding someone more beautiful and fitting of your status."

Jerome shook his head. "After the betrayal by our captain, the Griffin Knights have lost standing in the Tristain army. Our role as protector of the Queen was been replaced by the Gunpowder Musketeers. My family does not have a strong standing as you think. Besides, you are a beautiful girl yourself." The man went down to a knee and offered a gold ring. "May I, Jerome De Bosch Gaston have your hand of marriage?"

Alexia closed her eyes as she contemplated an answer. Should she accept his proposal? He is the son of the man who had done fouled things to her. Could she deal with living a life while harbouring a secret about his father's fate? Her choice has far more consequences than just herself. Her parents, her family too would be affected. For a sacrifice, she could ensure many good things. She opened her eyes. A second had ticked by. She made her choice. "I accept your proposal."

* * *

It is sunset. Jack is alone in the garden of the Zerbst family. His mind pondered upon a recent issue. His right hand grasped at a weapon that isn't there. During the hostage situation at the Academy, he had developed something that he had not done before. Now he is trying to find out how and why he had managed to create a weapon that inhabits living properties.

_That blade… How did I do it? How did I make a weapon with that property? What did I do in the building process differently? _

He tried to rebuild it. The spear formed identically as he knew it. He swung it, feeling nothing within. The spear looks like it but it didn't feel like it. To him, it felt like an empty shell that is only meant to cut. There is no beast, no emotion. It clicked to him.

_Emotion_

He had the idea now. He closed his eyes and tried to feel. _Calm and soothe. _He tried to inject that emotion into the creation process. The process completed and he has a simple sword in his hand. He slashed in front of him. The results are disappointing. He dropped the empty sword onto the grass. _How did I feel when I fought Menvil? _ The answer came with a shudder.

_Rage_

_Madness _

The thoughts threatened to turn his mind into a killer. He turned them away, trying not to recall the loss of restraint . _Do I have to be mad and angry in order to create it? If that is the condition, it would be extremely difficult to use it. Maybe the factor I need to make this work is missing. _He double checked through the creation process list again. Nothing else except emotion stands out as the missing ingredient. _Perhaps I'm trying to add it incorrectly. How can I change the way I try to add emotion? _He remembered an old quote.

_To be or not to be, that is the question. _

_If this is the case, the emotion isn't being presented properly since it's only a fake. _Having a clue, he tried a different method. He can't just pretend an emotion and work it in. He has to have the emotion. That emotion has to be real. To do that, he changed his outlook entirely. He is to be a persona that is always calm no matter how dire a situation is. He is no longer Jack but someone else entirely.

A new sword replaced the former. He tested it. A blue cold line appeared in the wake of the blade. He tapped it against the first spear he made. The spear started to freeze and be encrusted with a thin layer of ice. The ice also began to spread onto the grass slowly but surely. He had hit jackpot. He went back to his normal self. _Let's see how far I can go._

* * *

His work with this new venture is met with some success and notations of limitations. Having cleaned up his creations, Jack decided to leave it for now when Kirche found him. "I have big news!" She was excited. "Alexia is getting married!"

Jack widened his eyes. "What? Who is she marrying?" He had no inkling of such developments. For an event such as this to happen without a gradual build up had defied his standards.

Kirche read the letter she is carrying. "It's Chevalier Jerome De Bosch Gaston." The surname shot an invisible bullet into Jack's gut. Kirche didn't notice his flinch. "I'm surprised she's getting married so early. Then again, Louise was closer to being first."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for the information. I will attend her wedding on the due date. I am her familiar after all." He might risk getting into another argument but likely it will not escalate like the previous one.

Kirche didn't notice. "Sure, it'll be in five days. That's quite fast but I guess it's because of the upcoming war. Let's go together to the Academy."

Jack turned for the estate. "I have something to work in the meanwhile. I'll join you later at the Academy." Kirche shrugged and followed along.

* * *

"That's great! He's still alive!" Saito was ecstatic as he shot an arm up to the air.

Louise chastised him. "Hush it will you? You don't want to leak that out!" Saito looked around for any sign of Agnes before he settled back down to his seat. All hint of sadness was flushed away instantly. They are at the courtyard again as the dining hall was in a mess. Repairs to the broken wall are ongoing but expected to be finished by today. The Musketeers are expected to be deployed out soon with the Queen. Additionally, she had the Academy closed, barring any similar attempts by Albion to persuade her from entering war.

Tabitha had already heard about the other news, eyes still glued to her book. Kirche double checked with the Valliere and her familiar. "Speaking of which, have you heard the news?" The two shook their heads and she told them.

They both were equally surprised. Louise commented first. "Eh? Alexia is getting married?"

Kirche pulled out the invitation card. "She sent an invitation to us. You haven't received it?" Louise shook her head but Saito pulled out a letter from his pocket. He had forgotten about it from being whipped again for some unknown reason. The pink girl bared her teeth and Saito felt a shiver down his spine.

Siesta entered the conversation as she placed a plate of cake onto the table. She said as Saito began to enjoy it. "I'm surprised she invited me as well." She clasped her hands together. "I wonder what I should wear for the occasion. Saito, will you accompany me to go for some shopping?"

Louise sent an intimidating glare to the maid. "You shouldn't get any bright ideas." She then turned her attention to oblivious Saito still focusing on his delicious cake. She settled back on the topic. "It's surprising. She never said anything about having a fiancée."

Saito sighed in pleasure as he finished eating. He pointed out with a sneer. "You never talked about your fiancée either. You almost married to an evil man."

Louise narrowed her eyes, reaching the state of imminent destruction. "You never needed to know about it you stupid dog."

Kirche pulled out a second letter from her skirt pocket. "Saito, here's a letter from Jack. He asked me to pass it to you." Saito read the letter. "What did he say?"

Saito folded the letter. "He'll be coming here to work on another project. He dedicated the fixing of the Zero to me. He didn't really need to since it's almost done."

* * *

_Entry log 24_

_The follow up research on the ability of creation had met success. Various elements had been recreated. Shapes and concepts of construct do not affect the elemental result. The types of emotions do. All range of emotion has yet to be tried and are unlikely to be accomplished within an immediate timeframe. It is to be noted that the energy drain is greater when attempting to create such weapons. Wanton expenditure will result in loss of stamina. Perhaps adding these elemental properties into existing objects will provide greater resistance to certain forces such as heat and stresses._

_My time in the Zerbst manor will be over soon. Colbert is capable of finding sponsors despite lacking full recovery. It is best I move on to getting other projects and research done. Speaking of which, I probably should start working on creating a fixed design for the steam system to provide electricity. Captain Agnes still has to be convinced beforehand but a simple concept design and bill of materials should not be too much of effort even if it is rejected. I have sent Saito a message to dedicate his time to fix the Zero. It will be necessary when the Queen requests aid from Louise._

_Moving on, Alexia's wedding is due in five days. Of all people it had to be, it had to be the son of the man who had violated her. Is she stupid? I have heard that she had made the decision rather spontaneously. What a foolish girl to decide a life changing decision on a moment's whim. Off the record, I do not understand why I am restless about it. I have not felt like this about any situation. I guess I will just give my blessings on the wedding day. Doing anything extra will just get me into trouble. There are enough problems as it is._

_Entry log ended at 2.00A.M. It will be a long trip to the Tristain Academy. _

* * *

Alexia settled a cup of tea onto a table. She gazed at the garden, basking in its beauty. She is enjoying the calm ambience as she collected her thoughts. Jolene, the maid announced. "My lady, you have guests." The blonde girl granted permission for the guests enter the garden. They entered with a small box in hand.

Kirche said cheerfully. "Congratulations on your wedding." Tabitha gave her customary stoic look while Louise smiled.

Alexia stood up. "What are you all doing here?"

Kirche gave a wink. "We came by to see how this soon to be married girl is doing."

Louise placed the parcel on the table. "Here's an early wedding gift for you." Alexia gave her thanks as Jolene took it into the house. They took their seats.

Kirche rested her elbow on the table with a curious smile. "Tell me about the man."

Alexia had no definite opinion about Jerome. She thought of one on the fly. "Eh. Well...he's a ...charming fellow."

Louise questioned her next. "How long have you been in a relationship with him?"

Alexia mulled a little. "Ah...it was quite short." She couldn't say anything else.

They bought it. "Love at first sight. I see." Kirche grinned, showing rabid interest. "Do you need some tips for bed time? I can supply you with plenty. Maybe I can even join you for a round."

Alexia raised a finger as she said strictly. "No! You are not getting close!" Louise lodged similar protest.

Kirche teased with disappointment. "How boring..." They moved on and recollected of what happened around them so far. "Your wedding looks to be the only happy thing going on for the past month."

Louise was hesitating. "I wonder if I should say this."

Alexia asked her to relent. "Speak your mind."

Louise warned. "You should have been more careful with who you choose to live with for life." She had good experience to that. Wardes was her fiancée for some time. She thought she knew him but he had a shroud hiding his dark side. Prince Wales paid the price for it.

Alexia knew about that story. She gave a smile. "Don't worry. It is for the best. Thank you for the advice."

Louise returned assured smile. "That's good to hear."

* * *

_Thank the Founder that Colbert's alive. He would have been sorely missed. I guess there is good fate to those who do good deeds and repent. We should make a visit when he has fully recovered. We have Tabitha to thank as well. _

_Three days. I have three days to go before I will be wedded to Jerome. From then on, I will move to the Gaston estate and likely stay there permanently. The others have confirmed their attendance. Sadly the boys won't be able to attend with the invasion soon to begin. I'm going to be the first girl in the Academy to get married. I wonder how that would reflect on me when I return to the Academy if I do continue my studies. Jack has not made a reply to the invitation. It seems ironic that I had to invite him to my own wedding._

_Hmm, I will need to make living arrangements for Jack to stay at the Gaston manor as well. No matter what he has done, he is still my familiar and my responsibility. Writing about him reminds me of his dark deed. It still pains me to hear of him do something so horrible. I should keep the fact away from Jerome for Jack's sake but he has the right to know. Keeping it until later would only strain and snap our future relationship. Jack is in a deep pinch. I'm in a deep pinch. I should tell him after the wedding. _

_While it appears to be the best decision,_ a_m I really doing the right thing? My heart tells one thing and my mind tells me the other. I already made a choice but it keeps trying to pull me away. I don't know what to do about them...please help me Brimir._

* * *

Saito closed the engine panel on the Zero. "The Zero is fixed. You just need to test it." Jack gave a simple good as he continued drawing. Saito climbed down the ladder and cleaned his dirty hands. "Aren't you going to the wedding?" The wedding is due in a few hours at the church in the capital. Saito had just finished last minute work and would be leaving for the wedding.

Jack answered, eyes focused on the drawing. "I have more important matters to deal with. Missing this occasion would not hurt."

Saito was baffled at the refusal. "You have more important matters? Those can wait for another day."

Jack reasoned. "Not on the deadline I'm having with Agnes. She is starting to be persistent about me getting some results." He was caught entirely off guard when he was pulled and thrown onto the floor. Jack got up angry. "What was that for?"

Saito was pissed off as well. He glared. "A wedding is one of the most important things for a girl. Can't you at least give some respect and attend it?"

Jack sharpened his eyes. He righted the chair. "She and I have our complications. It would best to avoid bringing it up until after the wedding."

Saito didn't believe him. "She invited you so it's clearly not it. You're not attending because of something else right?" He folded his arms. "I've done some looking around on my own. The man she's marrying is the son of the man you killed."

Jack snarled. "If you know it so well, then you know the exact reason why."

"I don't know what the bad blood is between you two but I have a feeling she wouldn't be happy if she married to the man." His anger had faded but he remained stern. "You're her familiar. It's your duty to ensure the best for her isn't it?" Saito pulled the door open. "Think about it." He stepped out and the door slammed shut.

* * *

Cherie Halcyon said. "I'm glad that you made the right decision." Alexia had her hair down. Her black ribbon will be replaced with a white bow. For the moment, it was off as her mother used a brush to smoothen her hair.

"Mother…"Alexia wanted to speak her insecurity. She was interrupted when Cherie Halcyon settled the brush onto the table. The Halcyon red haired maid entered with a tray of refreshments. She settled it on a free table before standing at the ready for the next task.

Her mother admired her dress. "You look gorgeous." She wore a wedding dress with a lot of frills at the bottom. Her shoulders are exposed in light for better beauty. "Now I need to greet the guests. Bernetta, please handle the rest." The maid acknowledged with dedication as her mother stood up and left.

Alexia looked at herself at the mirror. She looked good. She is in her prime. This will be her important moment in her life. A sense of doubt crawled into her heart. She assured herself. _It doesn't matter. It's fine. It's too late to go back anyway. _

* * *

The time flew to evening. A couple is set to be married for love and life. Two families see a chance to strengthen their bonds whether by blood or political influence. The two families gathered in the church. Additionally to those numbers are friends of the two bonded to be.

The groom and the best man stood waiting. The priest called for the next step."Let us have the bride come forth." The music began on his words. Alexia heard her cue and walked down the aisle. Her arm was wrapped with her father's.

With each step, she could see faces that are alien to her. Within the front rows, there are reassuring presences. Tabitha and Kirche were there. Tabitha was stoic but she clearly was paying attention as she was not reading her customary book. Kirche gave a wink as she walked past. Alexia returned with a faint smile. She didn't see Jack.

Her father handed her to the groom. He looked proud as he returned to his seat. She met eye to eye with her husband to be. He looked delighted. He whispered. "You look beautiful." Maybe he did have a liking for her. She is indifferent.

The priest questioned the audience. "If anyone has any objections, please say them now." There was a moment of silence. The old man accepted and moved on. "Let us hear the vows of these about to be united under Brimir's blessings."

"I, Jerome De Bosch Gaston take you, Alexia Idetta de Halcyon to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days in my life."

It was Alexia's turn. "I, Alexia Idetta de Halcyon take you, Jerome De Bosch Gaston to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days in my life."

The priest continued the ceremony. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Founder in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What Brimir has joined, men must not divide." The priest prompted the best man and the young blonde displayed the wedding rings. They exchanged and wear the rings onto each other.

"I declare you both to be husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride." The music began again. The crowd applauded as Jerome pulled the veil back. He leaned forward for the final part of the ceremony.

**SLAM**

The church door was kicked open. Silence had befallen into the room. Eyes turn to see the perpetrator. A man had done it. Jack stood proudly. He pushed up his glasses and declared loudly. "I reject this wedding."

The intrusion brought displeasure among the attending. The Halcyons were surprised given their silence. Jerome demanded. "Who are you?"

Jack stepped into the church, identifying himself with unusually powerful confidence. "I am Jack Tetsuya, familiar of Alexia Idetta de Halcyon." His announcement brought spurs of discussion. He could hear whispers denouncing his status.

Jerome snorted in amusement. "That's the first time I hear an objection from a familiar, especially a human commoner." He gestured for the priest to continue. "Nevertheless you are too late to object despite your rude entrance."

Jack said in response. "I reject your notion."

Jerome responded in turn. "Your protest will not be accepted no matter what you say. You have no standing to anyway."

Jack used his trump card. He made a formal announcement. "I challenge you to a duel for the rights to marry this woman." His challenge was met with a gasp from the others. Alexia herself could not believe what Jack has just done. _Is he trying to pick a fight? _

Jerome narrowed his eyes in all seriousness. "That's a very dangerous proposition you are making." A commoner challenging a noble to duel is uncalled for and for very good reasons.

Jack cocked a sly smile. "All the more dangerous, the better the rewards isn't it?"

Jerome spoke with contempt. "I see no reason to accept since both parties have consented."

Jack threw a jab in return. "I call you a coward if you're not willing to even protect your supposed wife to be." That hit the knight's pride.

Jerome breathed deeply. "Well played…I accept your challenge." He loosened his bowtie. "Let me change into something more appropriate and we can have our duel." The challenger nodded, accepting some time to prepare. Jerome disappeared through the open door and sparked conversations among the crowd.

Kenneth and Cherie Halcyon stood up from their seats. The bride gestured for them to stay. Alexia stepped towards her familiar. "Jack! You have to stop this!"

Jack paid no heed to her demands. "I intend to stop it when I win."

Alexia hissed. "You're a foolish man!" Her hiss turned to all out yell. "Are you seriously planning to ruin my life? You have made enough messes as it is! Don't interfere for once!" It brought everyone's eyes towards her but she didn't care.

Jack said calmly. "I cannot allow that, especially for something like this. It is too important."

Alexia snapped. "What do you mean too important?!"

Jack put a finger to his lip. "Hush, I need to concentrate."

That made Alexia angrier. "How dare you..." She was cut off when Kirche put a hand over her mouth. Tabitha supported with a levitation spell.

Kirche said. "Come on girl, he needs to prepare for his fight as well." Alexia protests were muffled as she was pulled away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a sizeable crowd had gathered at the chosen place to battle. The garden which is a field of happiness are about to be turned into a battlefield. A magic barrier had been made in advance to protect the stone floor and the crowd as well. The grass aren't granted that benefit.

Jerome gave his opinion. "You are really digging your own grave."

Jack chuckled. "That is not for you to say."

Jerome raised his weapon, the wand sword, a common weapon in the Griffin Knights. "Where are your weapons? Don't tell me you want to fight me bare handed." That raised a few chuckles from the crowd.

Jack chose his weapons. He used the crescent spear and shield combination. That alone had sparked more interest and whispers around him. "That's your answer."

Jerome maintained his poker face. "That is interesting magic." He spread his legs to prepare for battle. "I will have to go all out then."

Jack cracked a grin. "By all means please do, I don't want to have you complain when I beat you to a pulp."

His opponent said. "You're quite confident for a commoner, even if you are a familiar. Let me show how misplaced you are against a Griffin Knight." He gestured with his weapon. "Feel free to go first."

Jack charged and several steps out of range, he stabbed. The spear extended beyond its normal length and struck his opponent. The man clutched the bloody wound in his chest. The crowd gasped. He pulled his weapon free as the body collapsed. Jack didn't buy it as he looked around. "That was too easy."

"At least you have some experience to not let your guard down." There are seven copies of Jerome now, standing a few paces from each other. "Have fun finding the real me." Jack engaged his runic vision and saw the truth behind the curtain of deception. He charged to his left, swinging the spear in a long slash. Jerome stepped back a few steps. "You have interesting abilities, able to tell the original in only seconds."

"I have my ways." Jack commented before he followed up with a stab and two slashes. Jerome now defended himself using his wand blade. The attacks were met easily with simple thrusts. Jack spun his spear, smashing both weapons aside. The spear flew as Jerome still held his weapon. Jack raised a hand, the revolver forming readily. He fired a shot, piercing through the collar that was dodged at the last second. "That would have hurt you if it hit."

Jerome turned his dodge into a counterattack. Jack used his shield and was pushed back by an immense unnatural force. He skidded across the grass as he saw the glowing power at the wand's tip. _I must not get hit by those strengthened attacks. _He twisted, thrusting his revolver out and fired again. Jerome blocked the bullets using his wand. Jack commented as his gun went empty. "Not bad." Jerome made no move to attack. Jack stood calmly as he slowly reloaded, eyes watching for a move.

Jack observed the twitch at the left knee. He raised his gun which prompted Jerome to move. Jack fired ahead to the left and his shot missed. Jerome had moved right, feinting Jack. Jerome charged in and stabbed repeatedly. Jack parried each thrust, pushed a step back with each block. Jack raised his revolver hand and fired back while under guard. Jerome dodged to the right, the revolver's line of sight blocked by Jack's own shield.

Kirche was enthusiastic from the ongoing fight. "What a fight. This is really exciting."

The bride disagreed. "I find this terrifying." Alexia saw new familiar faces joining them. "Saito, Louise, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it."

"We're the ones who helped Jack to get here." They had taken the Zero. Saito and Louise shared the pilot seat while Jack settled himself behind where the radio once was. Jack parachuted his way down while they took a slower more conventional landing on the outskirts of the capital. That was why they took so long to get here.

Louise observed the duel. "Can he win?"

Tabitha said. "No."

Saito shook his head. He agreed with Tabitha. "Jack has a bunch of tricks but they won't work all the time against someone with combat experience." He gave more detail. "Jack doesn't have the sense or experience to fight sword to sword. I myself would have some trouble even with Gandalf. That man is just gauging Jack's full ability before he makes his attacks." Alexia bit down her lip as she felt disheartened by the thoughts.

Jerome shot a small concentrated blast of wind. It struck the revolver, shattering the barrel. Jack threw it away as he contemplated for a new weapon. Jack said with unnatural enthusiasm. "Let's have some spice!" The spear gleamed white before giving a hue of red. Jack slashed and fire trailed its path. The slash brought a gasp of surprise from the crowd. Enchanted weapons are probably rare if they existed in Halkeginia. By now, Jerome was not surprised to have anything thrown his way.

Jerome now has full confidence in defeating Jack. He ramped up his ability. He stabbed multiple times which Jack dodged or parried easily. Jack did not expect the floor to attack. A fist of earth shot up from right below Jack. He managed to absorb the hit but the shield shattered and he flew back. He got up onto his feet and made the Roman sized shield. It was just in time as spears of ice shattered against the armour. Jack slashed out with the spear, burning the air and caused the incoming ice bolts to deviate. Jack charged immediately, slashing clumsily multiple times. Red flames twirled and chased hungrily but they did not reach. A spear is not meant to be used with such a bulky shield. It would not allow the spear to travel properly, effectively reducing the weapon to a long stabbing stick.

Jerome dodged and defended by forming a metal shield coated with ice. The Earth rose up, forming a large wall in front of the shield. Small crusted arms burst from the wall as projectile weapons. Jack knelt and held against the onslaught. The Griffin Knight however wasn't done.

Jerome used all three elements to attack Jack simultaneously. Jack dodged the lightning strikes and the water balls. The fist of earth hit and Jack's shield is shattered. Pieces of metal fly, making him unable to see Jerome charging through all the attacks. By the time he could, Jerome was already stabbing.

The spear didn't pierce through. The impact was enough to push Jack onto the floor. His entire body was now metal or rather encased in metallic armour. The gold coloured armour had a distinct dragoness look with its sharp points and a slit visor for the eyes. He climbed back up onto his feet as his armour shined.

There is one major weakness that came with his strong protection. His speed had plummeted. He could hardly move from the weight of the armour. Jerome let loose a barrage of attacks. The armour strained to protect its master. Metal ding and sparks fly as a wave of ice, rock and wind pummelled one after another.

The barrage went on a minute. The armour shattered and Jack fell to his knees as the barrage stopped. He held himself from falling face first with his two hands. Jack felt battered. All his strength to move is nonexistent. Jack was taxed dearly from his injuries and creating so many objects. Jerome prepared to cast a finisher but Jack reformed the armour again.

Alexia was extremely worried on Jack's barely surviving condition. "That's enough! Please stop!" She couldn't bear to let Jack killed for something so stupid!

Jerome refused to abide. "He called out on my pride. I will not stop until he surrenders." If Jack does not surrender, it is likely it will be a duel to the death.

Jack refused to give in. He forced his injured weary body back up. The metal joints creak as muscle strained against the weight. "I won't give up! Not when this is the deciding moment!" Jerome raised his wand and sent another barrage of powerful wind attacks. Jack took it on, the attacks smashing into the metal armour and sounded very hard and painful.

Alexia was close to tears. Jack's going to die if Jerome doesn't stop. She couldn't understand why Jack was so persistent and refuse to give up. "Why are you doing this? Just give up already."

"Why?" A gust struck in the chest, creating pause. He raised his head. "I want you." "For..." The next blow struck, shattering the helmet into pieces. "I..." The next blast smashed Jack and shattered the entire armour. The blue haired man fall forward face first onto the ground.


	16. Chapter 15: Chapel of War

**Author's Notes: **I've been taking my time on this one since I needed to be very careful and particular with the development of this chapter. Action is so much simpler than mixing in character development heh.

Anyway, I'll be starting Chapter 16 later today since its 1.21 AM. **Do note that** I will be passing the line of no return for that Chapter. I just hope that its quality will be up to par. Given that I do not want to change the rating, I will probably upload it at another website which I will link on release **since chapter 16** **is** **not essential to the plot** but serves to strengthen character development.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapel of War**

* * *

_**Thup Thup...**_

_**Why do you fight?**_

_**Thup Thup...**_

_**I fight...**_

_**Why do you go through the pain? **_

_**Thup Thup...**_

_**I live for...**_

_**Why don't you just die? **_

_**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! **_

_**I can't die, not yet! **_

_**Why do you fight for your master? **_

_**I don't know...**_

_**Then you just want to own her**_

_**No! I don't!**_

_**Yes you do! You are always the demanding one! You want to be in control! Nothing else is absolute!**_

_**It's not! **_

_**Then tell me! Tell me why! Why do you fight so hard for something you don't know!**_

_**I fight for... **_

_**You just hate the man isn't it?**_

_**It's not it...**_

_**You just want to kill him for he has your woman, your property**_

_**That's not it! **_

_**You feel the lust for blood. It hungers inside you. **_

_**No!**_

_**You're a beast that will consume everyone around you! **_

_**NO!**_

_**YES!**_

_**NO! I AM NOT AND I WILL SHOW YOU AND THE DAMNED WORLD THE REAL TRUTH!**_

His eyes shot open. He had blacked out for just seconds yet felt like an eternity. He could hear his heartbeat fading as it is replaced by his breath. His vision is blurry. He looked at his right hand that looked it had a twin. He realized his eyes couldn't see well. His glasses are gone. The pieces are just in front of him. Every muscle in his body hurts like a fire. Blood trickled down his lips. He placed his hands on the ground and heaved himself up. On standing, he bent forward and spat worrying amounts of blood.

The audience is spooked by the grim determination. Jerome spoke in an impressed manner. "That should have taken you out already." The Griffin Knight raised his wand. "I can commend you on your perseverance." A blast of wind went by his right ear. "That's your last warning. Just give up. I prefer not to kill the familiar of my wife."

Jack didn't answer. He stands but he felt off balance. His head felt queasy. He found it hard to breathe. He made a long stick and steadied himself. In his other hand, he made the Roman shield. Alexia is scared. Jack looked so fragile. A strong hit and he might kick the bucket. She cried. "Jack, please stop. Just stop this. It's not worth your life!"

_When something precious is on the line, I can't let it go. _

Alexia froze from that sentence. Jack's eyes showed determination that refused to die. "I cannot let such the flower's future be destroyed by a fire." Jack turned the stick to dust. In return, a long blue rapier takes its place. He's steadier but not by much. He switched vision, the blur of sight now replaced with impeccable clarity.

Jerome theorized. "Making riddles in battle...you must have a concussion in your head." Jack saw energy growing from the tip of the wand. "I suppose adding another one wouldn't kill you." The Griffin Knight fired a ball of wind. Jack twisted, letting it pass. He could see through the shield that Jerome is rushing towards him. He withdrew all energy from the shield, turning it to dust. He stabbed as Jerome entered the right range. Reactions praiseworthy of a warrior, Jerome twisted his body, letting the rapier graze his clothes. Specks of ice glitter the shirt, radiating cold.

They both past each other and turned on their heels instantly. Jerome stepped back an extra step to get his necessary distance to use his long weapon. Jack stepped forward with his shorter weapon. Jerome changed his attack into a defence, deflecting the strike. Jack moved in closer, bringing up a revolver in his free hand. Barrel at point blank, he fired. Jerome fell but Jack could see the problem. Jerome had used his mirror spell again, making him kill a fake. Jack lunged forward into a roll, expecting a hit from anywhere.

He had nearly been gutted through the spine. Jack recovered and turned around. He raised his rapier just in time to deflect Jerome's attack to the side. Sparks fly, burning hot on his neck. He slashed but Jerome managed to back off to a safe distance. Jack fired the revolver at the correct shape, forcing his enemy to run. On the sixth shot, the gun clicked empty. The griffin knight closed in but Jack slashed the air before him. Cold frost followed, creating an obstruction that would hurt if slammed against. By then, Jack finished reloading and fired again. When the gun clicked empty for the second time, Jerome stopped. The knight now was perspiring from the intensive combat. "Why do you fight so desperately for?" He raised his wand to launch another three element magic attack.

Jack formed a new suit of armour in response. The armour is plated red and white. The armour is significantly lighter. It has white wings on its shoulders and gauntlets. It reminded Saito the wings of a mystical being, the wings of an Angel. In the face of the attacks that devastated him once, Jack did the unthinkable. The familiar of Alexia Idetta De Halcyon charged right at the incoming barrage. He threw the rapier forward, allowing it to absorb hits before it shattered to pieces.

He slipped in between the attacks. What he could not dodge, the armour receives. The armour broke from the surprisingly small punishment but it did its part. Entering melee range, Jack formed a sakabato, the reversed edge sword. He diverted the stab, slamming his shoulder into Jerome's gut. "I fight for Alexia for I love her!"

Jack slashed once from the top. He slashed second across the midsection. He slashed the final time from below. The attack tossed Jerome up into the air before he landed in a painful crack. The Japanese sword, having deprived of energy shattered to dust. Jerome didn't get up.

He won. He heard someone yell. "Someone get a water mage!" Exhausted, Jack couldn't feel any emotion of victory or delight. The first thing he felt is his legs gave way. He met the floor. He coughed weakly, more blood trickling forth. The sky is bright, cheering him on for the next step. Alexia rushed up to his face, stricken with fear. "You're really stupid!" She grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Don't die on me!" Black overwhelmed him as he saw the edge of a tear. He heard his heartbeat and then nothing.

* * *

_**Do you think that you've already won?**_

_**Nothing is truly certain**_

_**You may gain nothing for the sacrifice you made. Try as you might...**_

_**There will be a day where you will have to throw everything away**_

_**That day is coming**_

He woke up slowly. The pain arrived first before his eyes came to. He is on a bed in a simple room. The room is dark except from the glow of a candle. His head hurt. His chest is bare with cold soaked bandages. His lower body is covered underneath a thick brown blanket. He let a moan out his lips.

Alexia is at his bedside. She's back into her regular uniform. She asked carefully as she leaned forward. "How are you feeling?"

Jack reached for his head. His headache throbbed with his heartbeat. His muscles hurt and felt rigor mortis stiff. His chest burned. He felt exhausted. He summed it up. "I feel...like shit."

Alexia looked relieved with a chuckle. "That serves you right for being such a stupid idiot." She relaxed on her chair. "Somehow I'm glad that you did do what you did."

Jack settled his hand down to the bed. That felt more comfortable. "What happened after I passed out?" His mind is starting to lull to sleep again.

Alexia simplified what happened in the past few hours. "The water mages treated your injuries. The Gaston family followed their word and cancelled the wedding." She showed her right hand. There was no ring. "Thanks to you, I'm single again."

Jack closed his eyes in relief. "That's good."

His master raised a brow. "That's good?" She continued. "You ruffled my mother quite a bit. I regret to inform that you need to be careful when you meet her."

Jack gave a faint smile in dark humour. "I'll keep in mind."

She shook her head in amusement. She stood up from her seat. "Good. Now get some rest. You've been through quite a painful struggle."

Jack posed a question. "I want to ask..."

"Save it for another time." She told him and left. Jack sighed before he closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

* * *

When Alexia left the pastor's bedroom, Cherie Halcyon is standing in the hallway, waiting. Her tone was direct. "We need to talk."

The daughter gestured away from the room. "I know." They began to walk towards the main church area. The Halcyon baron is waiting there and so is their carriage.

Her mother professed. "I'm very surprised really. I really am." She began her interrogation. "Please do explain why did we have your familiar crash in on your wedding and engage a duel to cancel it off?"

Alexia broke her gaze. "That question is best left to Jack to answer."

The elder Halcyon iterated, her gaze drilling into her daughter. "I did remember hearing he fights for he loves you." Her mother's glare intensified with anger. "Have you gone further than a normal master – familiar relationship? This is not something you should have kept hidden young lady."

Alexia proudly declared with a hand on her chest. "I would call us partners at least." They have fought through a number of dangerous situations together. They both sacrificed and bled in their own ways and are bonded strongly as such.

Her mother is unsatisfied, placing a hand on her head. "This has truly become a problem. Since the Gaston family has withdrawn their offer of marriage especially given the cause of it, you will need to get rid of the problem."

The daughter glared. "What exactly are you implying?"

The elder maintained her glare and emphasized every word. "You need to get rid of Jack."

Alexia protested strongly. "I can't do that."

Her mother remains unconvinced. "If you don't, you will never ever have the chance to marry again. Potential suitors will all fear the _guard dog_ that is wants your affection for himself." She hissed with venom. "Or are you in love with him perhaps?"

Alexia went back into her memory. Her feelings about the man felt so unnatural and she couldn't understand it. She tightened her fists. "I don't know."

The older woman gave a stern warning. "He is your familiar, not a noble. You do have to take in mind how your actions will reflect on our family whether you like it or not. You better do something about it soon. It is not too late to try to convince the Gastons to accept you into their family."

Alexia told her mother. "I'll talk with him. I'll think about it afterwards. He deserves this much." She turned around and walked back. The older woman sighed as she opened the door to the main chamber. For today, she is going to have a major headache.

* * *

Magic is a useful tool. In just two days, Jack managed to be up and able to walk. He's not at his best but he could do his tasks without problems. Following the breakup of the marriage, Alexia decided to bring Jack to the Academy for more rest and avoid tensions with her family. For the morning, his presence was requested. Jack knocked on the door. He could feel the small aches but he ignores them. Osmond called him to enter and he did. The principal gestured towards him. "How are your injuries?"

Jack took a seat before the principal's desk. "It's fine. Funny, I asked Mr. Colbert the same question only a week back." The Principle was already aware about Colbert's survival. He kept the secret since he favoured Colbert over the Musketeer Captain. Moreover since Saito, Louise and the others supported his side when he was enquired about the Albion sneak attack.

The Principal settled back at his seat. He gave an intrigued eye towards Jack. "I've taken a look at the restored underground library."

Jack is piqued instantly. "There was one?" It is heresy for him to not know about it. It would add a few months of reading materials if it wasn't for the growing research work.

The old man nods. "Yes, there is. It contained various records that are secret." He knew about the young man's reading mania and warned. "Don't think of trying to enter. It has been secured with additional spells since _last_ time." Jack gave no emotion, simply acknowledging it. He opened a book on his table. It was the same one Colbert used to refer for the runes. "Only the familiar of Void mages are supposed to have runes. Other runes are usually inscribed by mages by hand." Old eyes narrowed. "I found a reason that may explain how you have your rune. Are you aware of how the Halcyon family had fallen from noble stature?"

Jack answered to his best. "I am aware only partially." Most of it he learned directly from the baron.

Osmond posed another question. "You are aware of the elf yes?" Jack gave a nod. "Human and elf have very bad diplomatic relationship despite being very similar." Jack had read up about it. The elf and human have hostile relations over the fact that the elves have control of the land that is considered by humans as sacred.

Osmond explained the downfall of the Halcyons. "It was found that the Halcyon family had elf blood. The presence of elf in the family had caused them to be ostracized and all titles and wealth seized three generations ago."

Jack surmised. "That means Alexia has traces of elf DNA." It was probably the elf side of her genes being recessive that did not affect her physical appearance. He have no idea how DNA could affect willpower but it is certainly prevalent. He pitied Alexia's father and grandfather, having to work hard to regain what they have lost.

Osmond didn't understand the term but moved on. "With Elf blood and their magical properties probably lead to this skewed results that we have now."

Jack pointed out a missing fact. "If that is the case, then how is the rune documented in the first place?" There is no smoke without a fire.

Osmond stroked his beard. "That's a good question. The records did not show how it happened. My guess is that it wasn't the first time such interactions occur."

Jack sympathized. "What a pity. Both sides could benefit greatly if they have trade and barter."

"Some things aren't meant to be."

* * *

_I don't understand what I'm feeling. I'm supposed to be angry but I'm not. I'm even glad that he did what he did. Why do I feel mesmerized about him? My heart beats rapidly when I see him. When I close my eyes, I see him in my mind. He excites and calms me at the same time. I don't understand at all. _

Her thoughts were distracted when Jack made another turn. Alexia questioned her familiar as she followed. "Where are you taking us to this time?" They have been walking on the streets in the capital for ten minutes.

Jack told her the destination. "It's a restaurant I found." As he finished, they reached the _voir tous_. It is not a big place but it stands out by its locale. It is a tower that is on par with the tower walls. Its architect clearly had extraordinary creative insight for the majority of the body is filled with panes of glass.

The base of the tower is larger than the body. The bodywork of the stairs and furniture is made of fine wood that would cost a bundle even for nobles. A young musician in a suit plays his violin, bringing a calm atmosphere on entry. Alexia is marvelled. "Wow...this is a classy place."

Jack assured. "Don't worry. It's on me." The waiter, a middle aged hair greying man guided them to their table, one sitting right at the top. It is the best table of the restaurant, giving the patrons a full view of the capital and the surrounding area.

Alexia felt odd. "And where did you get the money for that?"

Jack admitted. "I have received some sponsorship for my work." Colbert had sent it a day ago, saying that the Zerbst family had decided to sponsor the Ostrant project. The waiter returned with a menu. They made their orders and with a crisp bow, the waiter departed. "I should be able to support myself when I work officially for the government." The research deal he had with Agnes given its secretive nature had been referred to the Queen. He is certain he will get the funds to get both work and personal matters cleared.

Alexia shrugged. She turned her mind and enjoyed the sights. The only way to get such a beautiful view of the capital is to be one of these towers or to have a dragon and fly. She pointed out at a small shape to the left excitedly. "I think I see the Academy!" Jack looked at the shape the size of a fingernail and agreed. The capital being on high ground granted a vast view especially to the wind mages with their ability to magnify their vision. For those who enjoyed nature, this is one of the best places for a view.

Delighted with her find, the excited girl settled back in her chair. "You made a name for yourself to be working for the Queen."

The familiar pointed out as he leaned slightly back in his seat. "You are the assistant for the research that will be proposed."

The master folded her arms and noted back. "That research which you made me do nothing." She resented slightly on his single mindedness on his tasks. He only asks someone else to help if he has something urgent to be done. Then again, he had been hard to ask help from until more recent times.

Jack said in a dignified manner. "It would be too boring for a young mind like yours."

Alexia puffed her cheeks. "Boo. I'm a full grown adult and I can learn if I want to."

Jack added with a gentle point of the finger towards her. "Hence, I said boring, not incapable. Those are two different things entirely. I'm sure you can do it if you put your mind into it."

She snorted in response. "Right…" Looking out at the view again, she posed a question. "Is this what you call a date?"

Jack ran the conditions through his mind. "Yes, it should be."

Alexia became serious. "I'm sorry for breaking the mood but I need some answers. I need you to give them to me." Jack gestured to go ahead. "When you said that you loved me, are you being serious about it?"

Jack affirmed proudly. "Yes, I am serious."

She questioned. "What made you think that you love me?"

"I realized it actually started long before this. It started when…" He looked around. Satisfied nobody is around, he continued. "It's when you told me your story." Alexia darkened in response. He went on. "I did not know then. A sudden strong impulse drove me to do what I did to the Marquis. I had never felt hatred of such level to a man that I do not know. It was unexplainable."

She did not speak and Jack continued. "I thought it was desire for justice. I was surprised when you wanted to marry. I was shocked. I was angry. I couldn't understand why I felt so strongly against it. When Saito pulled me off a chair had I realize. I realized then it's because of you." He sighed, loosening the growing tension inside him. "I realized that I loved you."

Alexia felt awestruck. Her heart felt warm. She posed a trick question. "Let's say if you could return back to your world and I cannot follow, what will you do?"

Jack decided instantly. "If it comes to that, I will stay behind for you."

Alexia added a twist. "Let's say we tried to go to your world. If you made it through and I couldn't for some unknown reason, what will you do then?"

Jack placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. His eyes were excessively sharp. "I will find a way to get back."

Alexia could not believe him. Those answers felt too empty, too mechanical. "Are you really willing to throw your entire world aside just to stay with me? Didn't you hate this world compared to yours? I thought all you wanted is to go home."

Jack answered. "This world is not like mine. It can be primitive and barbaric at times. Even so, this is your world and if it takes for me to throw everything away to be with you, then so be it."

She spoke her mind. "I find that hard to believe. You were so eager to go back to your world. Why would you go so far to do this?"

He gave the simplest answer. "It's because I love you. You are now everything to me. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Alexia shook her head. "I just don't see how you would go all the way. You're just not that kind of person. It's not logical." The Jack she knew is an arrogant demanding decisive man. The man she is seeing before her felt different. He's sacrificing everything to be with her. It doesn't make any sense!

Jack reminded. "Humans by default are illogical. We do crazy things that never make sense." He gestured to himself. "You've changed me remember? Do you remember how demanding I was about learning your language? My passion for reading drives me. Now my love for you drives me to do whatever it takes to be with you."

Her heart felt touched. She realized. They had both changed. He had learnt compassion. She had grown stronger. They fought against each other and against their challenges. They paid the price in their own ways and have a bond that is inseparable. The sensations she felt. She understood her emotions now. The pieces of the puzzle fits. She had found the answer she wanted.

Seeing her silence, Jack said. "Alexia, I need to ask you something important as well." He asked in return. "How do you feel about me?"

She didn't' tell him the answer. She leaned herself forward towards Jack. She kissed him. She pulled back with red cheeks. "Does that tell you what I feel?"

Jack blinked, clearly overwhelmed. It took him a moment to answer and even then it was difficult. "Very...clearly." Any chance for words is cut off when the food arrived. Words could not be spoken for the music of the violin has taken over.

* * *

The next day, Jack stands before a large brown door. In his hands is a stack of papers. It will come to this moment if his days of work will come to fruition or be pointless. The door opened and he entered.

Inside the main chambers, the Queen of Tristain is seated on her throne. Standing beside the throne is familiar Captain Agnes. She eyeballed him as he entered and a fellow female musketeer closed the door. A large table with two chairs have been prepared beforehand for the upcoming occasion.

Jack allowed himself to be frisked for any weapons by the soldier at the door. After being cleared, he greeted. "Good afternoon, my Queen." He gave a curt nod of acknowledgment to the musketeer. Agnes did nothing in return but he sensed her stare has lessened a little. "I am here to begin my proposal for the scientific development project, your Highness."

Queen Henrietta smiled in response. She said as she stood up. "Please Jack, feel free to speak normally. It is refreshing to have a normal conversation." The Queen sat down on the chair by the large table, ready.

"Very well. Let me prepare my presentation." He settled his papers onto the large table and started. He presented about the topic of electricity. He explained what electricity is; how it works in basic concept, its benefits and aims of achieving it and the costs involved for a kingdom sized infrastructure. Lastly, it is a Questions & Answers session.

Henrietta is piqued from the proposal. "This is very new." They have not considered something like electricity could exist and a natural example already exists for so long. "The cost is very high for a project like this."

Jack had kept his presentation relatively simple in order to avoid adding in unnecessary technical terms such as electrons which would doom the heads of the medieval times. "Yes. The benefits are not immediately visible but it will be more noticeable as it becomes more accessible throughout the kingdom. Additional technologies that rely on electricity will provide great convenience and be easier to setup."

Being a ruler, the queen asked for other alternative applications. "Is there a way we can use this to support the imminent war front in Albion?"

Jack expected the question given the current political situation. "The only available generator is only a small size. It depends on another fuel source that is difficult to mass produce. It cannot kill by itself. Electricity itself is impractical for war. It can at best power the tools that are made for war." He noted to himself that the Tesla Coil also applies in the same group.

The purple haired leader lowered her eyes, disappointed. "I see. I thought that something could be done with this to help the avengement of Prince Wales."

Jack noted the precision of Colbert's thoughts about war. He kept quiet about it of course. "You have my condolences about the Prince. For war purposes, only the Zero is a weapon from our world that is capable of fighting."

Henrietta accepted. "Thank you. As for this project of yours, I will need some time to consider it with my council. I believe that if it is accepted, it will only begin after the fight in Albion." The presentation being over, she asked one more thing. "I heard that you crashed in your master's wedding and challenged him to a duel."

Jack is surprised. "You knew about it?" The event is supposed to be a small incident.

Henrietta quipped. "Who hasn't?" That made Jack disturbed. Could the entire capital know about his little exploit?

Jack queried the severity of the situation. "Everything?"

Henrietta smiled as bad karma struck back. "Yes, I have heard everything." He felt Agnes snigger behind him. It was probably one of the few ways the warrior could get back at him for negotiating so boldly with her.

Jack reached to adjust his glasses. Only that his glasses weren't there anymore. His replacement is in the works. He had been depending on his magic eye for the past few days. "That is troublesome."

"Are you going to propose to Miss Halcyon?" Henrietta giggled after that.

Jack could not lie to the queen. "I want to but I have to deal with a few problems."

Henrietta sharpened to a serious tone. "What kind of problems?"

The man articulated. "I presume that my stature will be a problem and want to resolve it as quickly as possible before I make any further moves."

Queen of Tristain thought about it for a moment. She offered her help. "I'll see what can be done." Any further query from Jack was refused to be answered and he never found out what she planned to do as he was escorted away with his papers by the captain and the chamber door shut.

* * *

_If the queen accepts the proposal, an official should be able to handle the administration involved. I have to check back with Colbert on the Ostrant. Given that a 1975 product managed to be summoned here, there is a chance that electronics could be summoned here as well. I need to find them. A radio would be ideal. Other items would be troublesome trying to sort out the function of the parts just by comparison. I need another alternative…_

Jack is interrupted when Saito called. "Yo, you look fine." He turned his eyes away from the stone path he had been walking on to his left. Saito is relaxing on a large bed of stone. They are just a short walk away from the Academy.

Jack faced the Gandalf lying on the rock. "Yes, I've recovered mostly from the injuries. Do you want something?"

Saito closed his eyes, enjoying the radiating warmth from the stone. "Nothing really. I'm just enjoying the wind when you passed by."

Jack acknowledged. "I see. I'll be off." He started to move on.

Saito pointed out. "You used a sakaboto."

Jack turned back to the young man. "Pardon?"

Saito affirmed, opening his eyes. His eyes hunger answers. "You used a reversed edged sword in your duel. It cannot kill anyone. Why?"

Jack spoke his mind. "I found no reason to kill him. It is a duel to victory, not to kill. I just needed to win."

Saito lifted himself up to his haunches. "You killed his father for a reason. I guessed that it was revenge for something. You could have killed him easily with the final attack. That would have left the Gaston family in shambles."

The familiar of Halcyon disapproved. "Alexia would not have wanted it that way. Colbert too would have chided me with similar sentiments."

The younger but more experienced warrior liked the answer. "Good. You have a strong ability that can do wonders. It'd be a waste if you use it just for revenge. Use it wisely."

Jack felt the sudden mental maturity that he had not seen in the young boy before. "You've killed before. What made you be this resolved?"

Saito rubbed his finger against his chin. "It started actually when you wanted me to help you at the Gaston villa. The guilt ate at me and made me decide to look into the matter. Colbert's letter made me realize how precious life actually is." Saito's eyes gleam with determination. "I've won my inner demons. Now I try to end things without killing."

Jack echoed the man's resolve. "I too will try to do the same." He posed the question. "Speaking of which, how did you know about the weapon?"

Saito laughed abruptly. "I watched Samurai X of course."

* * *

Jack did not know why he was requested to the Capital Palace for the second time. It was only been a day since he had made his presentation. Certainly the Queen will need more time to make a decision that will cost the kingdom substantially for the long term. He had prepared his materials in case he needed to explain the technical aspects again. However, he had been proven wrong.

When he entered the main chamber, it is filled with two dozen people. Six are the royal guard. The others appear to be soldiers given by their military uniforms. Whatever the occasion is has just started. He moved to a side of the wall and watched. "We had defended Albion's invasion into our lands. Now it is time for us to return justice for those who have lost their lives for Tristain." Queen Henrietta stood up from her throne. "In order to prepare for the counter invasion, there are several outstanding men that should be rewarded for their efforts."

She began listing names which one man will come forth and be granted his reward. It is mostly promoting them to officers or commanders. As the session went on, he started mulling over the next project to work on. The Queen's concern will be after the event.

_What can I do effectively with the presence of electricity? The first and simplest is probably the light bulb. They would need a large scale mining of copper in order to prepare the materials for use by the entire Kingdom like the wiring. That already has been covered in the proposal. In the meanwhile, what else can be done that satisfies Agnes and affirms Colbert's ideals? A light bulb means nothing to them. I could try to make compasses. Maybe..._

He was caught off guard when the Queen announced. "Mr. Jack Tetsuya, please come forward." He did as directed albeit hesitant. He went onto a knee when he saw. In the Queen's hands is a black cloak. She continued her announcement. "For your great technological assistance and endeavours, I hereby grant you the title Advisor of Complex Sciences." He felt the stares of many drilling into his back. She put the cloak on him with a smile. "I hope you will do great good for Halkeginia."

* * *

Alexia had three days of ignorant bliss. She settled to enjoy the little things when Jack was in the capital. Her parents or rather her mother insisted on a response about her familiar through the mail. She told them about the decision to be together by mail. She expected a tidal wave of mail coming soon. Hence, she enjoyed the little time she have before the dark scorn of her mother arrives.

She read a book. She went sightseeing from the tower. She went to the nearby forest. She helped out the staff which continued to keep the Academy clean and running for the few people remaining. It is evening when she was done with her volunteering. She wanted to return to the dorms, get a bathe and relax during the night. Louise, Kirche and Tabitha are sitting at the fountain. Alexia waved as she walked by. Louise inquired. "How are you feeling Princess?"

That made the Halcyon freeze. She turned towards them. "What's with that?"

Kirche lowered her eyelids, clasped her hands together and squealed. "The charming prince comes into the church and rescues his beloved from the villain. How romantic it is."

Alexia could see imaginary heart shapes floating around the redhead. Her eyes turned to slits. "I don't understand you guys." She did know one thing. Things are not going to turn her way.

Louise teased with a wide smirk. "I heard you both kissed."

Alexia had prepared herself but she didn't expect this. She said with red cheeks. "Wait, how did you know?!"

Louise pointed out with a smirk. "Well...we heard about it from a source." Alexia raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Someone happened to see you both in your loving act on top of the restaurant tower."

Alexia's embarrassment was flushed instantly. She replied in a sarcastic manner. "Someone happened to see me on top of one of the tallest towers, right." The blonde was not amused. "Why do I hear of friends stalking me?"

Kirche gave a puppy look with innocent eyes. "It's a good thing."

Alexia puffed her cheeks in response. "How is stalking a good thing?" At least Kirche is honest.

Kirche continued her smirk and replied. "You have a point. At least we know that you actually tried to marry someone that you don't actually love." Alexia cringed at being caught.

The stoic girl closed her book. "Is it family?" Tabitha implied.

Alexia shook her head. "I made the final choice. It's not their fault to begin with."

Louise said in a disappointed tone. "You would probably regret it if Jack wasn't there to save you."

Alexia huffed. "That's enough. Whatever happened has already happened."

"Good afternoon Miss Valliere, Miss Zerbst, Miss Tabitha." Siesta greeted as she passed by with a broom in her hands. "How is the bold princess?"

Alexia sighed. "So even you know about it."

"Of course, I was the one who saw it." Siesta clutched the broom close to her chest. "It is such a bold thing you did over there. It's so romantic." Alexia's stare shut the maid up.

Louise questioned the girl's long term goals. "What's next? Are you going to marry Jack?"

Alexia cocked her head slightly. "It sounds nice but I don't think it's coming anytime soon. Jack is busy with his work for the Queen." It's just too fast and hardly any time left before the war begins.

Kirche offered with a sly smile. "Do you need a hand? I can spice things up between you two."

"You shouldn't bump in like that Zerbst." Louise retorted. Kirche retorted that retort and Louise shot back argument before counterattacking.

The two's argument turned into a full blown verbal war. Siesta could be seen giving cold sweat. Tabitha did nothing and continued reading. Seeing them, Alexia sighed. "Have fun." She left them and returned to the dorms.

Alexia entered her room. She saw Jack smiling excitedly at the table. "What are you so happy about?"

Jack turned over his shoulder, clearly in a good mood. "The Queen has seen fit to make me an advisor."

Alexia got caught off guard. An advisor is a high rank within the council. Only those that are competent and respected could get in. It is beyond their expectations. She is happy for him "Wow...congratulations." She noted. "That means you'll be staying in the capital or wherever you will need to be."

Jack agreed. "I presume I will be going to the war. Tristain will definitely use the Zero."

She sat down on the free chair. "You'll be gone for months." She appeared a little disappointed with a hand on her chest. "I'll miss you."

Jack suggested. "You can always come with me."

Alexia smiled gently. "I'd like that." She asked. "Can I hold your hand?" Jack nodded. She reached for his hand and closed her eyes. "It feels so warm." His hands felt generally smooth but a bit rough from the hard fighting and work.

Jack commented in return. "Your hands feel so soft." Alexia gave an _of course it is _look.

Alexia chuckled abruptly. "We've touched one another and we've kissed but we never held hands even once."

Jack said. "It's the bond between us that matters."

Alexia pouted. "It does matter. Shouldn't these things be done step by step?"

Jack laughed in response. "If that's the case, you already skipped most of it on the first day we met."

She laughed back. "You have a point." She observed something odd. "Is something wrong? You look twitchy."

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up. "There is something I need to ask you." He pulled something out of his pocket. He went onto his knees and showed his hand. In his hand on a small blue box is a silver ring. He proposed. "Will you marry me?"

Alexia is surprised. She couldn't speak. She didn't expect something this significant to develop this fast. Even so, she felt…happy. The emotion she feels from Jack is so different than Jerome. Her heart strives to bring her to a panic of joy. She gasped once and regained her voice. She beamed before answering. "Yes."

* * *

Jack went alone to the Halcyon manor. This is his fight and his alone. The sun is orange in its sunset. The waiter "I'm here to see the baron." The quiet man opened the door and gestured to be followed. The butler led Jack towards the back where the garden is.

The baron of the manor is gazing at the garden in his regular routines. The man turned. He looked older than usual by the weary lines on his face. Kenneth offered a handshake. "I expected you to come one of these days."

Jack accepted the baron's hand. "Then you know why I am here."

The old man while looking tired remained serious with energy to spare. "I can guess as much. Let us discuss about this first before we get to any decisions shall we?" They went to the table and take a seat. Jack sat in front of the baron. Eirich disappeared, presumably to get some refreshments. Their eyes meet for the decisive moment.

Jack made his request. "I ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

Kenneth Halcyon closed his eyes. He already expected that to happen. He opened his eyes and replied. "I cannot grant you that permission."

Jack felt anxious. He probed for information. "Why?"

"I just cannot."

Jack tried to turn it towards his favour. "If it's about honorary status..."

Kenneth stopped him. "It's not about whether you are a noble or a commoner." His eyes drilled deep into Jack. "While my wife does care about that, I want the best for my daughter. You said yourself some time back that you will return to your world. What would happen to Alexia if she marries you? Are you planning to leave her when you have your chance to go home?"

Jack had anticipated those questions himself. However to be spoken as such felt so different entirely. "Of course that will not be the case."

Kenneth continued his verbal assault. "Then tell me, what will be the case? Are you going to take my daughter to your world which will be entirely foreign to her? Do you think she can cope?"

Jack defended Alexia's competency. "She's strong. She will be able to. In my world, my family is in a well to do situation so we will never be hungry. If she cannot come with me then I will stay here."

"Once she goes, we will never see her again." Jack could feel the older man's worry. "Even if she wants it, I will sorely miss her."

Jack tried to bring more optimism. "It's possible we could arrange a yearly trip after some time."

Kenneth snorted before he closed his eyes again. "Possible...I doubt it." Jack had little to say about it. For a long moment, silence had befallen upon the two. Eirich entered, handed refreshments and left. The drinks remained untouched for twenty minutes. Jack had no words to say but he couldn't just give up and leave. His mind tried to think but for once he didn't have anything to parlay with. Kenneth sighed and continued. "Promise me something."

Jack said cautiously. "What is it?"

"For her sake and mine...take good care of her."

* * *

It was within the week when it happened. The Halcyons adds a new member to the family. Tabitha, Kirche, Siesta are the respected guests within the small crowd of familial guests. Alexia once again dressed in a wedding dress stand side by side with her husband to be. Jack in a white suit with his replacement glasses.

On the podium, the priest continued the ending parts of the ceremony. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Founder in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What Brimir has joined, men must not divide." The best man, Saito handed out the rings. A new pair of silver rings is exchanged.

The priest declared. "You may kiss the bride." The two couples kissed and are officially bonded under the guidance of Brimir. The small crowd of guests applauded as the music begins in earnest. Alexia tossed her bouquet of flowers as per tradition. The lucky girl to receive the blessing for marriage was Louise.

After the proper ceremonies are done, the husband and wife enjoyed banter with their attending. Jack said. "I have to apologize of wrecking her first marriage."

Kenneth Halcyon shook his head. "I can't disapprove. It's for the best." Jack didn't feel such sentiments from Cherie. "You have my blessings." His wife however remained silent and gave a smile that bordered between happy and bitter.

Jack said with gratitude. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Kirche played with the bride's right hand, admiring the new ring. "You're the big girl now."

The new wife of Halcyon chastised her classmate. "That's enough now. Get married if you want your own ring." Kirche gave a smug in response.

Jack posed his question to his friends. "What are you going to do?"

Louise said proudly. "We'll be going where the Queen wants us to go." They'll be joining the war against Albion.

Tabitha said in a monotone. "Go home." She has no interest or rights to interfere in a war between Albion and Tristain.

Kirche placed a hand on her hips. "I'll do the same. I need to take care of Colbert." She gave a model's smile. "I wish you four the best of luck."

Alexia struck back at the pink haired girl. "Speaking of which Louise, when's your turn?"

Louise was caught entirely off guard. "What? What do you mean my turn? How impossible for me to marry such a perverted dog?!" Saito wept tears as Louise continued blabbering and the others laughed at the situation merrily.

Over the course of several days, Tristain troops have been deployed onto the soil of Albion. The contest for air dominance did not occur as most of Albion's air fleet was decimated during the battle of Tarbes. Such huge losses could not be replaced easily. Albion's ground troops are small in contrast in comparison to Tristain. Dominated both in air and ground, the Albion troops were forced to resort to a defensive strategy.

Albion decided to hold crucial cities for as long as possible with a scorched earth strategy. Hopefully the cost of war from the besieging, large logistics and most importantly the arrival of winter would be able to make Tristain reconsider a truce. Tristain however had a plan prepared to counter it. That plan is to use the Void mage and the Zero to launch a large scale spell assault to defeat any defenders. It had reasonable success, granting quick progress across Albion territory towards the capital of Londinium.

In the rear lines, the pace is much more relaxed. Jack's role is focused towards ensuring the Zero is in optimal condition as Saito needs his rest from battle. In other times like now, he has other tasks to complete. Within a castle captured in the first week, Alexia took a peek over Jack's shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Jack showed her his scaled drawing. "It's a steam generator. It will generate electricity." He had refined it and made this drawing using Halkeginian scales of measurements to be used by the manufacturers.

Alexia went back into her memory. "You mean like that noisy machine." That generator and the computer have been left behind at the Academy, being nonessential for the current research work. It is also too cumbersome in Jack's opinion to keep bringing it around.

Jack gave a shrug. "Not exactly the same but it has the same result. Do you fancy me going out onto the battlefield like Saito?"

Alexia chuckled. "No. This is better suited for you given how poor you fight."

The blue haired familiar played along. "That wounds me, having fought and endured so much to win you."

His master rubbed her cold hands together. "It's better for me this way too. I don't want to end up on the battlefield like that again." Her first experience coldly reminds her about it.

Jack looked at his watch. He grew alarmed. "This is odd. Saito's late." He stood up and went out of the room in a hurry.

Alexia was puzzled. She went after her husband. "What do you mean late?"

Jack reasoned. "I regularly time their excursions with the Zero. They're already half an hour late." They started down the stone stairs heading towards the main chamber.

"It could be some small trouble that needs to be dealt with." Strong winds could easily turn an airship off course. The Zero should be affected similarly. She felt the strong cold winds entering through the glassless windows. Small amounts of snowflakes entered through and started turning the stairs into a slippery hazard.

Jack noted the raging storm outside. "True." The floor started to become slippery, forcing them to slow down a little.

They met a messenger that was rushing up the other way. The messenger recognized Jack for he told. "The Zero was seen falling from the sky into the snowy mountains." The man continued his climb.

Master and familiar stopped in their tracks. Alexia mulled seriously over the new facts. "That answers our doubt."

They reached the main door and outside onto the castle grounds. The winds and the cold felt even stronger. They shielded their eyes as they pressed forward as fast as possible. Moving through the growing pile of snow added a growing freeze to their legs. They saw someone they haven't seen for some time. Jack signalled to the man. "Mr. Julio!"

The Romalian priest gave a quick nod. He is fully clothed for the winter and armed. He yelled back over the roaring winds. "Yes, I'm aware of what's going on! I'm heading off to find them!"

Jack requested. "Can we leave this in your hands?"

Julio Chesare accepted. "Sure!"

Alexia protested as Julio mounted his dragon. "Jack, we should go with him!"

Jack pointed out the facts. "This is a warzone. I can't risk you out there and I'm no fighter myself. You said you don't want to end up on the battlefield again."

Julio went on Jack's side. "That's right. You both are not trained to ride a dragon! It would be foolhardy for learners to ride in this kind of weather!"

Alexia hesitated. "But..."

Jack vouched as he placed his mouth next to her ear. "Julio is a capable man. He's capable of doing this fine. It's even better for his sake since he doesn't need to worry about ours." Alexia had no answer. Seeing the situation resolved, Julio pulled on the reins and human and dragon shot into the sky. Jack wrapped his arms around her and gently guided her back to the castle.

* * *

True to Jack's assumption, Julio was able to get Saito and Louise out without any injury over the course of the past few hours. The only problem was that the Zero was left behind. It will be recovered from the mountains in another mission as the city was managed to be stormed and conquered in relatively short manner.

Orange glowed from the fireplace. Light fought against the clear night outside. Wet clothes left beside the fireplace have dried up yet remained chilly. The winds have long stopped to be replaced with a clear night sky. Alexia is looking outside the large window of their bedroom. Jack wrapped his arms around Alexia's hip. "What are you thinking about?"

The small town below begin to turn dark as weary warriors and citizens turn in for the night. She giggled. "It's nothing important. I'm just thinking that I'm properly married now." She looked up to the sky. "The moons are so pretty." The two moons she mentioned are up and shining brightly with their smaller counterparts, the stars.

Jack agreed with her. "They stand out better with you in its centre."

Her master is amused. "You're not the kind to flirt."

Jack looked back. "I never was. That's something I learned here."

"Who did you learn that from?"

Jack mused. "Hmm...I suppose its Miss Zerbst."

Alexia turned around with a smirk. "Ah, she's everywhere."

"It doesn't matter." Jack gave a smile. "That's because I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed under the moonlight.


	17. Chapter 16: Light of the Moon

**Author's Notes: **

**WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT PRESENT**

It is **EXTREMELY important** to note that this chapter is not necessary to the overall plot but it improves understanding and character development significantly in my personal point of view. It's also my first attempt in this kind of field.

If you do not wish to read this chapter, I recommend that you do not. It will not impede your reading experience in the next chapter. This is one of the reasons why I put it in a separate location. The second reason is due to the fact of the story's nature of T and I am adamant on switching it to M since the standard filters make it difficult for a normal viewer to find the story.

The website for the file is mediafire.

Link: http(colon)(slash)(slash) (mediafire).com (slash)view(slash)(question mark)ochoskcle5oryby

It's a bit troublesome putting up the link. I also recommend downloading the actual PDF instead of waiting for it to load as its horribly slow to load otherwise. For those who have read it, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 17: Brewing Emotions

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I've been missing for sometime. I have been working on my final year project for engineering alongside several other necessities. Nevertheless, I have been typing and keeping up so the wait wouldn't be too long. This chapter had grown too big that I decided to split it into two. Another reason I withheld this chapter is because I find something odd but I couldn't find it over the course of the past few weeks. Deciding that it will appear when I post it here (always happen) I decided to go ahead. Chapter 18 also faced similar problems.

To Deofiro: Your message has been received and I have changed accordingly. Thank you.

The end is near. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Brewing Emotions**

* * *

They made love that night. They made love again and again. It's late in the morning now. The lights are out. The covers are pulled. Her familiar is asleep from his exhausted workout. She rested her head on his chest. They had a really special time tonight. She touched her stomach. She felt Jack's warmth inside her long after the deed is done. It felt so natural for it to be there. Given how proactive they were, it would be no surprise if they have a child. To have a child with her beloved is something that she will definitely like to have.

_This still feels surreal_. She remembered when they talked after their second love.

"_I was wondering…"_

_ Jack let his right arm be her pillow. "Wondering about?"_

_ She had been thinking about it for some time. "If we do have a child, what name shall we give him or her?"_

_ Jack pointed out first. "At least our child should have your family name." The Halcyon family while is a small noble family but it has its influence compared to his family name of Tetsuya. He already foresaw a better life for his child using the Halcyon name. He'll settle it again when they return to Earth._

_ Alexia stroked her husband's chest. "That's fine with me." Her gentle touch gave delight to him. She pondered on their choice. "If it's a boy, what do you think about Frederic?"_

_ He disagreed. "It sounds too arrogant. Daichi sounds nice." He wanted something similar to his roots._

_She frowned in return._ "_That sounds very alien for our world." She predicted her son would have a hard time having his name pronounced by his peers. She felt she would have a hard time herself._

_ Jack snorted as he closed his eyes. "You have a point." He suggested something closer to European names. "What do you think of Fernand?"_

_ She accepted more enthusiastically. "That sounds nice. First though, what do you think of Eugene?" _

_ Jack agreed with her suggestion. "That sounds like a better choice." _

_She inched forward to rest her head on his shoulder, smelling his masculine neck. "What name should we give our baby girl? How about Lunete?"_

_ Jack narrowed his eyes with clear disapproval. "No."_

_ She puffed her cheeks. It sounded good to her. "Why?"_

_ Jack tried to think of the reason but failed. "It's…just no." It just didn't sound right to him. He threw another idea. "Eveline?"_

_ She smiled in return. "Now…I like that." They decided satisfactorily on their choices. She noticed something is still on Jack's mind._

_When she asked him about it, he answered. "It's nothing serious. I just do not want to imagine infant caretaking without diapers." _

_ She asked him about the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"_

_ Jack decided to put it simply. "It's a very useful item." _

_ "If you think of it that way, aren't you already imagining it?" Jack merely shifted away in response. His wife teased. "Jack Tetsuya is afraid of babies. That's a first."_

_ Jack returned the notion. "You were quite a baby earlier." He added a grin to strengthen the finisher._

_ She took it as a challenge to her dignity. "Oh really?"_

_ "I'll prove it to you." He kissed her lovingly, restoring the spicy mood. He never let up and it quickly ensued into round three. _

She went further back. She laughed silently at their conflicts which now look so petty. Probably the first time, she felt grateful of having Jack. He destroyed her fears. He helped her overcome her past. For all their conflicts, they have met a loving end. She wanted this moment to go on forever. Time however must go on and bring the sun. She closed her eyes and dozed with the calm heartbeat of her husband as a lullaby. Silently in her heart, she felt happy.

Earlier during the same night, another couple is having a talk. Louise looked at the twin moons in her nightgown. She thought she heard some odd sounds outside. She couldn't identify it for its too faint and paid no further heed. She blew out the candle lights, turning in for the night. She turned around and stopped. Louise commented on the unnaturally focused look of her familiar. "You look weird."

Saito Hiraga, sitting upright on the bed spoke his mind in a calm manner. "I've just been thinking." He plopped his back onto the bed. "It's about Jack and Alexia. I envy them a little." He chuckled to himself. "We were the first yet they already reached the last stage ahead of us."

Louise sat on the bed. She asked him quizzically. "Does that bother you so much?" Isn't the journey the most important part of a relationship?

Saito didn't want to talk about the possibility of lovemaking. It would definitely get him whipped or blown up in some way. Thus he simplified. "Well…it does a little."

Contrary to Saito's expectations, Louise spoke her mind. "I'm kind of jealous too." Saito raised his head, giving a peculiar look. It caused her to quickly add. "It's just a little!" The peculiarness faded, prompting her to continue. "They looked like a perfect match."

Saito had a mischievous smile before he poked a question. "Do you want to marry too?"

That question stirred up a red faced master. "Marry?! Who would want to marry a perverted dog like you?!"

Saito sighed and replied. "Just be honest for once." He knew how she felt about him to a degree. However, it would be nice to hear it for real. He wanted it to be real.

The pink haired girl waved her hands as her face tried to be even redder. "I am honest! I…I…I meant it like that! You're always looking at other girls! You never served your master faithfully! You always disappear whenever you want! You're always a perverted dog!"

Seeing her reaction, he gave up trying. "Hai hai…" He's glad that it didn't escalate into another explosion that will wake up the castle and wreck havoc. That would ruin everyone's night. Saito covered himself with the blanket and ended the topic. "Good night Louise."

Louise looked at her familiar that has set a merry course to Dreamland. She's flustered at how her familiar can dismiss her so easily. The late night made her anger dim. She settled on the bed beside her familiar. "Good night."

* * *

It is day. The sky is clear and windless. Columns of soldiers marched their way down the dirt path towards their next objective. Behind them, carriages of horses carry heavy tools and materials needed for war. Meanwhile in the castle, the leaders of the war are reviewing reports, coordinating movements and discussing strategy of war. He entered the main chambers. Cleared by the guard, Jack kneeled before the young queen. "You have requested my presence your highness."

Henrietta brushed aside a stack of reports on the table. She is adorned in white armour. Even when they are at the rear lines, it is not safe for the figurehead of a country. "Ah, yes Jack. I need to enquire you about a few things."

Jack stood up. "Speak your questions and I shall answer."

She requisitioned information from him. "I have discussed with the council this morning. The minister of finance says that funds are extremely lacking for your project. Can you start your project with a smaller scale?"

Jack had expected this during the early stages of the war. War eats money with all the food, weapons and logistics required. Governments have fallen from famine and rebellion due to war exhaustion. "Yes, it is certainly possible and is actually underway." The design he drew were already dispatched to the blacksmiths in the capital. It will need a month to get the first steam generator working. He can just stick with one and decide on what to build next.

Queen Henrietta is satisfied. "Good. I will continue trying to get you enough money to do what you need. Otherwise, you cannot perform your role efficiently isn't it?"

Jack said in return. "Yes, that is true. I thank you for your perseverance regarding the project." Without the queen's support, he is nothing. He wouldn't be in the council in the first place.

The queen shook her head. "You've done what had been requested. I know that this will give something that will help everyone in Halkeginia."

Jack's voice is full of confidence. "It will. It is only a matter of time." How long it takes is dependent on how successful he can be in his quest to find Earth artefacts. Currently, he only has his cell phone and a laptop. He needed more electronic devices to take diagram samples and truly understand the circuitry behind them. Fortunately his laptop has a very detailed encyclopaedia despite his lack of need for it on Earth. He had it only due to the fact that his younger brother would challenge the facts sometimes and Jack used this to seal the trivial argument. It won't tell him what the combination of parts does but it explained to him about the roles of the individual bits and pieces.

She clasped her hands together and moved on to another topic. "I have heard of your research of returning to your world. How is the progress?"

Jack felt a bit ruffled on where the Queen is learning about these things. Someone is definitely keeping an eye on him. He had nothing to hide but it felt uncomfortable to be stalked. He answered in his formal manner. "A highly probable method has been found but I'm searching for faster alternatives."

She posed another question, putting two and two together. "I see. Is electricity a bid in order for you to find those alternatives?"

Jack suspected she was testing him on his objectives. "It goes both ways. I plan to search for more artefacts that come from my world here after the war using the Zero. From there I can try to reconstruct whatever that is useful for me and Halkeginia of course." Henrietta said nothing in response. Jack enquired. "Is there anything else?"

The Queen shook her head. She appeared satisfied or even glad of his answers. "No, you may continue your duties."

Dismissed, Jack should leave and get more things done but he didn't. He spoke of something he had been thinking for a while. "If I may, I have a question in mind." Henrietta gestured for him to continue. He gestured to the black cloak he wore only during official duties. "What is the purpose of this title? My role for the Zero can be done without the need of such a high ranking."

He barely noticed the sudden dimness of the young woman's eyes. "I'm sure you know a little of my relationship with Prince Wales. We both never had the chance to be together due to political issues." Jack felt that he was starting to enter dangerous territory. Nevertheless he gave a nod, cueing the queen to go on. "Seeing your predicament, I didn't want you to suffer the same complications we both had. Love is something that should be expressed freely without restrictions such as family, titles and nobility." She gave a faint smile. "Does this answer your question?" It felt a little forced.

Jack is satisfied and grateful for the queen's initiative. "Yes, it does. I thank you for giving Alexia and I that chance." If she hadn't granted him the title he wears now, it would be probably that his mother in law would not approve of their marriage. She clearly didn't like it although she had approved. Could he have taken Alexia and make a run for it? It would be a difficult life for them if they did. It was fortunate he didn't need to answer that question.

The chamber doors opened and a messenger entered with a message in tow. He handed the parchment to Agnes who in turn handed it to the Queen. She opened and read the message immediately. It is very brief for she closed it and Agnes retrieved it promptly.

Queen Henrietta spoke the gist of the message. "The Zero has been recovered and is placed at your workshop. I hope that you can fix it quickly." Jack had noted the noticeably slower advance of the Tristain army due to the lack of their ultimate weapon. It still is reasonably fast, appearing to be rushed. War stratagem is not his forte but he knew how many have perished over a single oversight from countless examples.

He did not speak his mind about the rate of advance. He just needs to get the Zero working. Whatever happens will not be his responsibility. Jack acknowledged with a nod. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

"Where exactly are we now?"

Jack answered. "This is the city of Saxe-Gotha." The Tristain army had conquered the place a day ago. He overheard that the forward elements of the army are already in position to attack the capital of Albion, Londinium. If current results continue as projected, the war will be over within several weeks.

Alexia is piqued by her surroundings. "I'm surprised it's still so lively despite a war going on." Business is flourishing instead of being in a standstill. People are cheering and celebrating instead of being in a brooding demeanour. There are even fireworks in bright daylight! They were walking down the streets and having a look around the small city. Soldiers engaged in friendly chatter with the residents, drinking with lively music. Even the children came out to play with the bulky armoured men. They are walking through apparently the city's largest market area. Saito and Louise had joined them earlier but they had gone ahead in the excitement of things.

Jack explained the unnatural situation. "Queen Henrietta had decreed for the army to share the food supplies with the city after Albion had taken all of it from them. This is one reason why we are seen as saviours instead as conquerors." That decision is a major and risky undertaking, possibly depleting food supplies for the army to dangerous levels by adding so many mouths to feed. He would have hesitated at such a choice if he was the commanding general. He is coldly reminded. _One death is a tragedy. One million is a statistic. _

"She's such a kind queen." Alexia agreed with her queen's decision with delight. They took a leisurely pace, holding hands. The overcast weather made it a perfect time to enjoy their stroll. The wares that are sold here are similar if not slightly less in variety compared to the capital. Jack noted more wood based goods probably due to the better quality of the Albion forests. Even so, something caught her eye. She went to a merchant stall selling a bunch of goods. "Wow…" Alexia picked up a bottle to eye level. A flower is inside it and has yet to bloom.

Jack examined the bottle. The flower attracted his curiosity. He wanted to know more and he asked. "What's special about this flower?" There is another bottle with the same flower which reacted to the one Alexia is holding. He switched vision and could see a minimal glow of blue light from the flower. The one Alexia is holding is pink in colour. The others on the table mimic similar patterns, suggesting to him that they work in pairs.

The merchandiser explained his product. "It's the Éclair D'amour. They are magic flowers. They can feel the condition of one's significant other over a thousand miles away."

It piqued his interests greatly. From looks alone, he would have guessed it to be Halkeginia's equivalent of a ship in a bottle. It clearly is something more. He could not fathom how a flower could feel a person's life. He could research on it but he judged that he would not be able to find the answer for magical elements. He turned to his master. "Would you like one?"

Alexia refused as she touched his hand. "I don't see any need. We're always together. That's enough as it is. Isn't it?" Jack thought about buying it to bring back to Earth. Scientists will have the tools necessary to analyze it. He had no clue on how long the small plant can survive. He decided to get it at a much later time. He settled the bottle down, gave thanks to the merchant and they moved on.

Hands together again, they enjoyed each other's company silently. Jack decided to throw a question out of the blue. "What would you do if I suddenly disappear?"

Alexia went from cold surprise to hot anger. "Don't say something stupid like that! I don't want to even contemplate something like that!"

Jack had not expected such a strong reaction. He made a simple bow to calm his angry wife. "You have my apologies."

Apparently her anger had faded quickly for Alexia refused with a smirk. "That's not going to do."

Jack said in a light manner. "Hmm…then I'll get our first makeup gift to ease your mind." He's fortunate that she isn't like Louise. Otherwise he might become charcoal crusted body on the floor. The blonde woman giggled probably at similar thought. She didn't have to wait long for they happened to pass by a stall that sold flowers. Seeing the large variety, he patronized it for a moment. It made Alexia curious but she didn't say a word. She wanted to see what he would get. After sorting through the options quickly, he made a decision and bought a water lily. "This should be a good choice for that gift."

He snapped off the stem of the flower and discarded it. He pinned the flower slightly tilted to her ribbon. The woman owning the flower stall commented. "That's a good choice."

Jack made a mirror for Alexia to see herself. She beamed. "You're right." The white coloured flower had improved her look by giving an aura of innocence and purity. She gave a hearty smile. "Thank you." They held hands once again and strolled leisurely along the streets of Saxe-Gotha.

* * *

By midday, Jack and Saito are busy with repairs for the Zero. The damage to the engine had been found and fixing it will take a few hours at best given rapid moulding of parts with some cooperation from some requisitioned earth mages. It will not work as good as a properly casted part but it will be sufficient until blacksmiths in the mainland can ship them along with food supplies, medicine and ammunition.

Meanwhile, their masters are having a cup of tea at the top of a castle tower. The clouds have set away. It's windy with the afternoon glare. It felt warm but not sweating hot. It's just right and the shine didn't become a bother with an umbrella perched on a stand. It is a bit peculiar to see an umbrella at the top of a stone castle.

"The flower looks nice on you." Louise complimented with an honest smile.

Alexia gave her gratitude. "Thank you. Jack picked it for me." She spoke her mind. "You scared us quite a bit, not returning to the castle on time."

Louise settled her teacup onto the table. "It couldn't be helped." Saito and Louise had crashed the Zero into the mountains due to engine failure. They made a shelter to survive a winter storm. Eventually Julio managed to find them and rescue them in the nick of time from Albion pursuers.

Even so, Alexia is glad. "It's good that you're back. Being out there in the cold in enemy territory must have been scary." She remembered her own escapade during their successful rescue of Louise from the traitor Wardes. It gave her a small chill down her spine how she was so close to being caught. She reached for her ponytail, feeling the phantom pain of it being stepped on. She eased it away by taking a sip of tea.

Her good friend gave silence, remembering something unnerving as well. Louise eventually voiced a question. "I want to ask you something. How does it feel to be married?"

Alexia is not surprised to hear a question. She thought properly about it, growing a serene expression. "It feels…wonderful." That's the best she could sum it up.

The praise made the pinkette curious. "Is it really that wonderful?"

Her blonde classmate nodded. "Yes. It's the best I can put it. To be with the person you love is just irreplaceable."

"Irreplaceable…" Louise cast her eyes down onto the table. "I thought you hated him at first."

Alexia giggled. "That may be true. However he changed for the better and is less annoying. Maybe I changed a little myself. Isn't it the same case between you and Saito as well?" Louise bit her lip. Alexia didn't catch her friend's expression as she went on. "Someone you love should always be treasured." It speared holes into Louise's mind. It made her guilty of how she treated Saito. It reminded grimly how much she whipped him or casted explosions on her familiar. Don't forget the bed of hay.

Louise now had growing doubts in her heart. She had no time to reflect on it. A soldier climbed the top of the tower and relayed a message. The Commanding General wanted her presence. "I have to go now. I hope we can meet later for tea or dinner." Alexia bid her farewell as the Valliere followed the messenger down the steps.

"How is the response?" Jack questioned Saito, sitting in the cockpit of the Zero. The engine is operational now. The damage had caused havoc with the fuel injection system. They replaced the main fuel line and its connectors to the engine with some help of Earth mages. The mages clearly didn't like becoming crafters but the rank of Advisor demanded them to comply. They left in a hurry after the task is completed. Jack can't be bothered by them. They are now checking the other things.

The exposed engine run at minimal power and brakes engaged, keeping the fighter still. Saito listened as he moved the yoke around. The engines sound smooth and normal. The wings moved accordingly without any resistance. He yelled with a wave of the hand. "It looks good!" Barring an actual flight, everything else should be in working order. He shut down the engines.

Jack wiped his black oily hands with a rag. "That settles it." He closed the burn scarred engine panel. "Should we start the full flight test?" If they do it now, it can be done before dusk. Jack made a mental note to contact Mr. Colbert. The engine oil will need to be replaced and the earlier he could start making a substitute, the better. He also needed to double check the current fuel supplies too. To run out of fuel in midair would be….very troublesome. He paid note also to be discreet about it since Colbert is supposedly dead.

Saito darkened at the question. "You don't need to. The army doesn't need us for today."

Jack asked back. He was informed to fix it quickly but if the army wasn't going to use it, why the rush? "Why so?" It might be the temporary ceasefire for some festival he heard.

Saito explained as he got out of the cockpit. "Louise is already on a mission from them. She asked Julio for help." Jack felt Saito's pent up anger. He has no say over the matter.

It was kind of expected given the Zero's condition. That explained why she came over an hour earlier. He didn't hear the conversation but Saito returned from it a little ticked off. He had paid no mind since the younger boy quickly recovered and focused on their task. He decided to ease the boy in another way. He opened the door to the warehouse. It pulled a sharp glare of light. "If they're in no rush, let's have a drink."

* * *

Dusk has arrived. Louise had accomplished her reconnaissance mission over the capital of Londinium. The Brimir's Advent festival or New Year's day is arriving and celebrations by both sides are in order. To avoid a surprise attack, the commanding general ordered this mission. As the Zero is out of commission, Louise had asked for Julio's help. That had sparked a row between Master and familiar in the process. Julio brought Louise to the Albion capital with his white dragon. The Albions didn't take her looking around too friendly and sent countermeasures. Julio managed to fight and shake off the pursuers with skill before making a swift retreat.

She entered her room in an inn within the city. Nobody is in the room unless you count Derflinger as a living being. Derflinger rested against the wall by the door. Louise ranted out loud. "What's with that? Not even greeting his master when she gets home." She closed the door irritated and got sleeping Derflinger's attention by kicking the scabbard.

The sword rose up and demanded. "What?"

She asked the sentient weapon. "Where's Saito?"

The sword questioned back. "Eh? Wasn't he with you?" Louise didn't answer, instead turning for the bed and sitting down. Derflinger inferred from experience. "I guess you must have been giving my partner the cold shoulder again. In the end my partner just went off somewhere, right?"

Louise snapped. "I didn't give him any cold shoulder!"

Her response is what the sword wanted. "Bull's-eye."

Louise complained with a glare. "What's with that fellow? Instead of disagreeing, he should just listen to my orders. But he…"

Derflinger interjected. "Maybe he loves you to disagree with you?"

Her glare was broken into pink uncertainty. "This has nothing to do with that…right?"

Derflinger disagreed. "Really? Partner gave up his chance of going back to his world just to be in this war with you. He threw Jack's chance as well. He doesn't want to have anything to do with this war in the first place. Why do you think he did this?"

The uncertainty in the girl grew. She cast her head down, unable to face the sword. "Because he's my familiar…"

Derflinger corrected her. "Because he loves you." Louise tightened her fingers against her hem of her skirt. "Have you ever considered the feelings he has for you? Partner is ready to risk his life for you but you've always been punishing him, isn't it?"

Derflinger's remarks stabbed into Louise. She spoke guiltily. "Deep down in my heart, I feel very grateful to him." She spoke of her dilemma. "But he's my familiar and also a man. I can't really express my feelings because of that." She turned to the sword. "Why don't you understand?"

Seeing the complicated situation, Derflinger sighed. "No point forcing each other…after all partner has no experience in love or whatsoever."

Louise is worried. "If this war continues and I happen to die…he'll never understand it." She wanted him to know that she truly loved him which is not as simple as I love you. She wanted to treasure him but she didn't know how.

Derflinger encouraged her. "That's why you need to stop hiding it in your heart. How about expressing to him how you feel in your heart? While you're still alive, build a happy family together with partner."

That didn't answer the problem. "How do you do that?"

Derflinger paused before replying. "Like this…" The sword started moving up and down the scabbard excitedly. "Listen! I love Saito!" The Valliere gasped at the answer with red flushed cheeks but Derflinger isn't done yet! "Please marry me! Embrace me, the one who shall become your wife! Love me tenderly!" What he had in response is an explosion which blew out the window. Derflinger coughed soot from his internal parts. "Scary…"

The embarrassment is replaced strongly by rage. Louise raised her wand threateningly. "How can a noble like me tell a mere familiar about such things like love, marriage or even embracing me?!"

Derflinger shot her down. "That's where the problem lies. In the world where partner lived, there aren't any nobles or commoners. It's obvious he wouldn't understand." Saito had talked about this to the sword sometime back. Derflinger had an inspiration. "Right! You both can exchange roles for just a day."

That confused Louise. "Exchange?"

Derflinger corrected the confusion. "Exactly, you'll be Saito's familiar." He appeared highly satisfied by the thought. "What a great idea from myself."

"Why?!"

"This way, you can understand each other better!" That did not ease the girl's doubt of such a plan.

* * *

The two familiars had a drink at a place called _La Taverne des fees fascinantes_. The place stood out, the building a large circus tent. They both are settled at a round table with mugs of juice. Saito took a sip of his drink. "How is it between you and Alexia?"

Jack answered, rubbing his eyes afterwards. "It's going very well."

Saito settled his half empty mug onto the table. The lad appeared to have calmed down reasonably. "That sounds good. You look tired."

Jack admitted. "I am actually. I had little sleep last night." Little sleep with a major workout, yes indeed. It didn't affect his work performance but at moments of rest like these, he is really feeling the allure of taking a long nap.

Saito noted the difference in the elder man. He was never this tired. Why now? "What have you been doing?"

Jack didn't want to confide anything that would intrude in his wife's privacy. Thus he said. "Well…I have responsibilities to do."

Saito didn't take it so truthfully. "You've been doing something aren't you?" Jack merely shrugged, not confirming nor denying anything. The younger boy speculated a guess. "How does it feel?"

Jack responded with a snort. "How does it feel to be nearly drunk in a battle of office politics? It's very troublesome." Saito's eyes turned to slits down in response. That felt like a total lie.

"Saito! Jack!" Their heads turned to see Guiche entering the tavern. The young officer in purple uniform and white scarf said. "It's a surprise to see you here." Saito pointed out the shiny intricately detailed medal pinned to the blonde's uniform. "I have earned the Medal of Honour for my efforts in taking Saxe-Gotha. General Porsche had pinned this medal personally."

Jack complimented. "That's admirable." The Medal of Honour is something that is difficult to acquire from brave soldiers. It required the greatest achievements of soldiers can do to get it. In a world with nobility, it's probably even harder.

Guiche sent one in return. "You have done well yourself, becoming an advisor for her highness."

Jack replied nonchalantly. "It had been unexpected and only lucky due to the queen's graciousness. It's also much easier than actually fighting on the battlefield." Realistically, he is just a mechanic for the Zero. She didn't need him for anything very scientific even if you include the electricity project. That is just a little extra and hardly anything of advisory. Guiche cracked his lips at the seeded praise.

Saito pressed for details. "I heard it was a relatively straight forward battle. What happened for you to earn the medal?" The battle is also quite short, only lasting two hours without any need of a long term siege.

The blonde raised his mug as he explained. "The medal comes before that. You see, my unit was the first one to enter the city of Rosailes. The enemy had attacked us in force at the gates. The enemy had cut us off from the main troops. Surrounded at the gates, we fought for our lives and if it wasn't for my stellar commanding we would have all been dead." He cracked a laugh of power.

Saito looked pessimistic. His opinion of the blonde doesn't match with the story. He wanted to comment when he saw very familiar faces. He exclaimed as he shot up to his feet. "Scarron! Jessica! Siesta! What are you all doing here?" He barely noticed his elder peer beside him stiffening his back.

Siesta in a white blouse and brown dress explained her presence here as Jessica gave a wave. "Since the Academy is closed and my uncle had business here, I asked him to bring me here."

Saito blinked. "Uncle?" His eyes gazed naturally towards the muscle bulking man behind her.

Scarron greeted cheerfully, rubbing his shoulders with all three of them. "Saito chan! Jack chan! It's been a while!" Guiche shuddered upon meeting the eccentric man for the first time.

Jack felt a shiver down his spine. He clearly had something against the Frenchman. Saito had a shock when he said. "God, if you're out there…save me please." He looked real eager to run but his legs appeared to be frozen stiff. Or maybe it was because of Scarron's elbow as Scarron continued fawning. For the first time, Saito was glad he wasn't the target.

"Wow, this is a crowd." Heads turn to see Alexia entering the tavern. She noticed her familiar among the seated. "You're here too, that's convenient."

Jack asked his wife. "What brings you here? Weren't you having tea with Louise?"

She explained her presence here. "I'm supposed to meet Siesta. Louise needed to see the Commanding General. I can keep a better eye on you then." She added the last part as a joke.

He didn't take it too kindly. "I do not need supervision as I reminded you long time ago." That would be months ago to be precise.

Scarron assured with a puff of his chest. "Don't worry Mademoiselle. I can always keep an eye on Jack chan." That sentence made the blue haired man stare at the cheerful man woman personality mix.

Saito asked the tensed up man. "What happened actually between you two?" The others got interested as well.

Jack tried to distract himself with his drink. "I do not want to remember how it happened." Clearly it wasn't working.

Jessica raised a finger and explained the story. "You see, Jack and my father are like irresistible opposites. The more Jack tried to stay away, the more my father wants to be friendly with him."

The owner of the Charming Fairy inn huffed. "Love makes the world go round. It's only fair to show Jack the right way!"

Jack coldly reminded. "I did not ask for a lesson about that."

"You looked too dull. All work and no play make Jack a dull boy. Now you look better with thanks to a beautiful wife." Alexia thanked him while Jack reached for another pull of his wine.

Jack pointed out sourly. "It did not justify you trying to kiss me."

Scarron became melodramatic. "A kiss is one of the truest ways of love. How cruel has the world become?"

He answered bluntly. "The world is just fine. You are not."

Scarron mimed a stab wound into his heart in response. "Ah, that hurts so much." Jack closed his eyes and ignored the dramatics.

Saito sneered. "I see. I guess I can use this as blackmail material."

"I'll kill you." Jack said with venom that is promptly ignored by everyone.

Moving on, Guiche asked. "Where's Louise?" Saito had no answer. "That's too bad. I wanted to show her my Medal of Honour."

Jessica suggested. "Why don't we call her out right now?" The suggestion is accepted eagerly and they made their move immediately. The walk is a very short one. Jessica and Alexia had some small talk while Jack and Scarron played cat and mouse. Saito and Guiche could only sigh at the inappropriate behavior for adults. Siesta giggled in response.

Back or ahead whichever's your fancy at the inn, preparations of a plan had been made. The pink Valliere had serious doubts in what she was about to do. "Are you sure this will work?"

The sword resting by the wall answered. "Of course. Saito is a pure chap. He'll think _I'm being loved so much_ and be touched by it." He heard the creak of wood from outside the door. "Oh, he's back!" He closed shut and bear witness for what is to unfold.

The door opened. Louise greeted shyly eyes closed with a catlike pose. "W…Wel…Welcome back…Mas…Master! Nya!" To add to that is the clothing she wore, a sexy cat fur costume that only covered the essentials. Add a wavy tail too.

_Silence…._

She opened her eyes to understand why. Her mind shattered into tiny pieces when she realized. A whole group of people were looking at her. There is Scarron, Siesta, Jessica, Guiche, Jack and Alexia. They all had looks of utter surprise and shock. Yes, even Jack.

Saito popped into view from the back. "Louise? What are you doing?" Louise finally found her voice. She screamed.

* * *

"Ahahahaha!" Guiche laughed as he set a mug of wine onto the table. "Louise looked really cute wearing that." The pink girl's face looked like a tomato. The Valliere had returned back to her regular clothes but it cannot remove the damage that had been done.

Scarron pondered joyfully. "If you wore that on stage, our guests will keep flowing in!" That caused the teased girl to plop her head onto the table. The loud noise sounded painful.

Jack turned his attention to Siesta who's in deep thought. "I can't believe that you both are related although it does make sense." They clearly have similar characteristics such as their black hair.

Scarron said dejectedly. "Ah hun. Your words hurt the heart of a young soul Muah." He then went on in a more cheerful mood. "Besides everyone in my family has large breasts, see this." He went to bounce his upper chest muscles that just alienated everyone in the conversation. The singlet man closed in to Jack. "What do you think?"

Jack shivered as he backed away as far as possible. "Please stay as far away from me as possible." Alexia snickered at Jack's expense. He returned a look of urgent disapproval before being squeezed helplessly against the bulky man.

"I can't lose!" Siesta declared before she left in a hurry. She disappeared with confused gazes tracking her. They turned back to their food.

"It's a surprise that you all know each other." Alexia pointed out. They had talked about how they met each other. Surprisingly, Saito and Louise went to the same inn for some work which Louise merely categorized as classified. Her good friend jeered boo before leaving it as that.

Guiche held his mug of wine up to his lips. "The world is surprisingly small." He swirled his drink a little. "Everything comes around in circles no matter where we are in this world." Nobody bothered with him.

Alexia continued her attack on her target and teased. "Louise, I can't believe you'd put yourself into something so shameless." That caused the red faced girl to lift her head with anger.

Louise returned a barrage. "You did something similar with that maid costume!" Her friend froze at the memory.

"What maid costume?!" Jessica said with extreme enthusiasm. Jack chuckled at that ridiculous memory. Saito remembered how he had paid the price for that.

Alexia raised her hands in her defense. "It's nothing really! It's not that embarrassing or revealing such as Louise!" Jessica is not satisfied with that and inquired further and more hardily.

Meanwhile, Saito is not amused. He said to Louise with folded arms. "Seriously, what did you do that for?"

Derflinger interrupted. "Actually…"

Louise knew what he was about to reveal. She shot up to her feet. "I'll say this first! That wasn't for Saito!" It interrupted the other two as well. Is her face getting redder like a cherry?

Scarron moved nearer with a curious mind. "Then who is it for?" Louise froze.

She thought on the fly. "Erm….Julio!" Saito felt an invisible bullet through the heart. That is more evident given by his choking on the drink he was sipping. "That stupid sword said if I dressed up like a black cat and said _I'll be your familiar just for today nyaa…_Julio would be moved by it!" She turned her attention to the sword on Saito's back with venom in her voice. "Isn't that the case?"

Derflinger had doubts. "Erm…so…nya?" Louise pulled out her wand which sparked with blue energy. "Yes!"

Seeing their odd behavior, Saito glared at his master. "Are you really serious about that?"

Louise said in a matter of fact way. "Of course I'm serious! Good looking, smart, good swordsmanship…he's better than you in all aspects!" She added further with a sneer. "Speaking of his skills, he's just magnificent with his dragon riding. Compared to you, it's like comparing a cricket to a lion."

Alexia is shocked. "That means you're two timing with Julio?!" Louise became glass and shattered to pieces.

Saito stood up with the uproar of chatter. "I see!" He turned to leave. "Then take your time to get intimate with Julio!" His exit was interrupted by the entry of a particular blonde priest.

Julio cast his eyes across the table with a wave. "Oh, everyone's here."

Louise stammered before shooting up to her feet. "I…I…I'm going back!" She was stopped when Julio grabbed her hand firmly but gently.

Julio asked. "Wait, what's wrong?" He had overheard his name when he entered.

Louise yelled as she waved her free hand in a clearly outmatched struggle. "Nothing! Let go of me!" That made the Romalian priest asks of what's going on.

Saito huffed. "How would I know?"

"Saito pyon!" Everyone was caught off guard with Siesta's return. She wore an extremely revealing outfit. Pink fur with bunny ears could turn any man's blood boil. They had equal shock as to prior.

Saito recovered from his shock when Siesta hugged him at the waist. "Siesta?!"

Siesta displayed herself for them to see. She may have worked hard but her skin remains smooth and fine fitting for a lady. "Between Miss Valliere and I, who is cuter pyon?" She asked Saito for the answer. "So, who is it?"

Saito's face was red and lacking focus. Siesta's assets could be really appreciated in those clothes. "Who you ask…" Jack wanted to give his comment when Alexia stepped on his foot, silencing him. He glared at her which she returned with a sinister smile.

Louise spiked up into another rage. "Why are you dressed up like that?! Are you trying to insult me?!" Louise grabbed the bunny ear. "You dare look down on me even though you're a maid!"

"I just wanted Saito to be happy!" Siesta tried to fend off the smaller girl. Louise forgone the ears and reached for the top piece. Jessica cheered encouragement as Scarron asked for them to stop fighting. Guiche could only watch the tug of war unfold with his drink. Louise tugged hard and something came free with her hand. Scarron gasped in shock. Alexia blocked Jack's sight with a hand. Saito felt a nosebleed as Siesta realized what happened. Her face went steamy red. What came next is an ear piercing scream.

* * *

Eventually everyone settled down. Siesta returned to her proper clothes after being traumatized by such an embarrassing act. It is three for three with the trio of Academy girls. To turn the mood into something else, Guiche spoke of another story. "I thought I had died once in Rosailes. My old unit was cut off in the mountains during the pursuit of the Albion army. I was the only survivor. It's funny that we were cut off and surrounded twice now. I knew I had taken a fatal blow. When I woke up in the forests, I was free of injuries. There was this fairy that saved me!" He spoke of his gratitude to the sky. "Thank you Fairy!"

Jessica doubted his story. "You sure you weren't dreaming? There's no fairies around here in Albion."

Julio commented from his experience. "A human on the verge of death have illusions of such things." Guiche protested against that but Julio paid no heed and settled for his drink.

Siesta said gladly. "Thank goodness you lived! It's frightening to die on foreign soil."

Guiche waved her concerns away. "No, no. I'm a noble and I'm not scared of death at all. If I were to die of my reputation, I'd be happy to die anytime. However since any path lead to death, I'd wish to honour my country more and get another medal before dying." Guiche laughed to that.

Saito slammed a fist onto the table and spooked the table. He's clearly angry. "Are you an idiot?! Although I admit I don't understand the situation but you're the lucky one that escaped death. You should treasure your life more! Talking about dying for reputation, what foolish thinking! Only an idiot would think such a thing!"

Guiche was flabbergasted for a second before his face tightened, clearly offended. Louise shot up to the blonde's defense. "Saito! Apologize to Guiche!"

Saito glared in return to his smaller master. "Why should I?"

Louise yelled. "Reputation and honour are more important to the nobles than their lives! How many times do I have to repeat it to you?!" The others felt at a loss on how to intervene. Julio however appeared more interested in seeing how it goes.

Saito directed his anger to the young girl. "You're the one who doesn't understand a single thing! For the sake of a medal, everything is gone when you die!"

Louise retorted angrily. "I don't want any medals. What's the most important to me is my loyalty to Her Majesty! It's alright if nobody understands me. I'm fine as long Her Highness does! This is the reputation I'm talking about." She glared steel at him. "For the sake of Henrietta, I would gladly sacrifice my life!"

The black haired familiar had enough. "It's never worth it to die! Do whatever you like!" Saito stormed out of the tent. His exit had cast a dark cloud over the group. Siesta decided to go after Saito.

Julio merely carried on with his drink. Guiche was at a loss of what to say. Seeing the awkward situation, Louise excused herself. Jack and Alexia also bid farewell for the night. The married couple headed for the carriage that will take them back to the nearby castle. Jack spoke his mind. He sounded a little unsure. "Alexia…I want to ask something."

His wife had already expected his question. "Is it about noble reputation?"

Jack confirmed. "That's correct."

She understood the point on both sides. "That is the case for most of them. Reputation is one of the few things that set a difference between nobles. That is why they are really eager to get glory for the family or themselves. Since my family is from a commoner background, we don't have such sentiments. Not yet anyway." She gave an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I don't want to die."

He held her hand. "Good. I don't want to lose you to something so trivial. I'll make sure that our children won't have such sentiments."

She wrapped her fingers with his. "I agree. I want to be with you forever. I want us to have a big and happy family. I'd like to see our children grow and have children of their own." She smiled. "I wish I can see them already."

Jack met her smile with his. "So do I." Little did they know, something bad is about to transpire.


	19. Chapter 18: Red Hill of Rosais

**Author's Notes: **Blimey...my schedule is pulling quite a lot out of me. I'm starting to see as though my quality is degrading and yet I don't know why. Perhaps after this project, I'm going to take a break from writing. Maybe I will be able to return hopefully after I clear out all my workload in the coming months. The end is near but the next chapter will take some time. I can only ask for you to be patient with me. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Red Hills of Rosais**

* * *

**BOOM!**

Louise is confused. She couldn't understand what happened. First thing she was walking along the streets, mulling over her argument with her familiar. She felt bad for yelling at Saito. She felt guilt for hurting him even though she believed she's right. It had developed into a loss-loss situation. It didn't matter at all for the next moment she is on the ground caked with dust and soot. Her world shook lazily as the ring in her ears began to fade. In turn, others take its place.

Burning Fire

Shrill Screams

Crisp Gunfire

Ear piercing clash of Steel and Iron

She is uncertain. She got up onto her unsteady feet. People were running everywhere in the utter chaos. Nothing made sense! One thing came to her mind. _Saito! Where's Saito? _She ran down the burning road as she called with weakening hope. "Saito!" Soldiers are fighting amongst one another as fires burned. Two fighting soldiers slammed into her in their fight. One of the soldiers screamed death as the other stabbed a sword through him. Terrified, Louise picked herself up and ran. She turn into an alley and hid. It is dark and she hoped to be unseen. The darkness is a double edged sword. She darted her eyes around amidst her racing breath. Her heart pounded in her ears as she listened. There are a few soldiers apparently in a daze, chanting their desires.

Kill Henrietta!

She had no idea what happened. She just knew that she needed to get away. The dark uncertainty also terrified her to move. She backed off slowly and nearly yelped when she saw. Before her is a Tristain soldier. She was glad that she had found some help. However she realized she was wrong when she saw the man's eyes. It is empty with that gaping mouth. The way the man brandished the sword at her made her feel threatened. The man raised his weapon. She shut out her eyes from incoming death and screamed with pure terror. "Saito!" The sword never came down and instead, something heavy collapsed to the ground. She opened her eyes to see the soldier on the floor. Saito towered behind the man with Derflinger in his hands.

Relieved, she cried into his arms. Saito held her tightly. He was glad he made it in the nick of time. It just felt too close. "Louise! I'm sorry." He forced himself to look at his surroundings. "It's not safe. Let's go." With a reassuring hand, he guided his master through the city of Saxe-Gotha. The city is in riot. The city is in flames. The city is in war.

At another part of the burning civilization, another pair of master and familiar is facing similar confusion. Alexia witnessed a burning inn far down the street. Parts of the wall had been blasted off by explosives. Burning people came out screaming in pain. Fire did not discriminate between its victims. She was shaken as people tried to save the building or victims with magic or their two hands. "What's going on?"

Jack looked around, trying to appraise himself with the situation. He didn't know the specifics. There are several other fires that are burning in the city. He just understood one thing. "This is not normal. We need to get out of the city." They started running hand in hand. Alexia had her wand ready but it wasn't needed for the moment. Civilians fled with screams as soldiers fought against one another with their weapons at hand. It was alarming for they are supposedly on the same side. Those that are unfortunate lie dead or seriously wounded on the ground.

Jack chose not to help the heavily injured. There are too many and he is not capable of providing emergency treatment with just his hands. It's also too dangerous with the very heavy presence of fighting. Alexia noticed a familiar pair running along a parallel street. The dot wind mage yelled for their attention. "Louise! Saito!" Saito heard her over the noise of chaos and gestured a signal to keep moving. They eventually met at a nearby intersection. The city gate could be seen nearby.

Jack put everyone on the same page. "From what I see, it appears that our own soldiers are rebelling." It was the little he could note in the few minutes of sprinting.

Louise couldn't fathom why warriors of the Tristain army would rebel against their beloved queen. If she hadn't seen it herself, she couldn't believe it. "Why would they rebel against us?" Tristain is acting out in self defense against Albion's invasion. Their Queen is also benevolent. There is no casus belli to provoke such a strong handed reaction. Why?

Saito gave his presumptions. "I think it's magic. Some are acting like zombies." Louise nodded in agreement.

The Valliere outlined a plan. "We'll figure what exactly happened later. Let's return to the castle."

Saito disagreed with the idea. "Not yet. There're still people trapped inside the conflict. We can try to save some of them while we piece things together." Louise and Alexia supported his side. They turned to Jack to see his opinion on the matter.

Jack mulled for a second. He forged a simple plan. "Get as many people out as you can. The two of us will hold the door open." Void mage and familiar Gandalf turned the other way back into the city. Jack noticed the appearance of a particular priest. "That's good that you made it alive."

Julio dusted imaginary soot off his gleaming shirt. His eyes showed pity to the burning surroundings further back near the city centre. "What a terrible mess this is."

Alexia requested. "We're keeping this exit open for people to escape. Can you help us?"

Julio unsheathed a rapier and gave a smile for the record books. "Of course."

* * *

Saito lead the way with Louise not far behind. Men, women and child ran away and towards the duo in a mass of panic. Louise yelled for them to go towards the gates. Saito meanwhile held off any attacks they encountered from the mindfully consumed soldiers. The task wasn't as difficult in comparison to fighting a proper warrior. He knocked out another soldier when they heard a bestial cry. Looking up by reflex, they felt shock and awe. Albion Dragon Knights are in the sky. _What are they doing here?!_

Louise noticed something else and pointed ahead. "Look!" Down the end of one street is a column of soldiers. They are highly organized and marched in formation. They carried the banner of their allegiance. It is not Tristain's but Albion's. She realized what happened. The entire Albion army is attacking. The rebellion has to be connected to Albion. She forced Saito out of his stupor. "We can't just stand here!" She waved at the scarred people that are frozen by the fire or hiding within their homes. "It's not safe here! Run this way!"

Saito joined her, waving his sword to pull their attention. Guided by their initiative, the petrified people began to move. It worked both ways. Citizens and enemies alike come towards them, threatening to drown them out. Gandalf lowered his blade and prepared to meet the oncoming troops. The sane soldiers of Albion stopped and held their ground, allowing the zombie soldiers to trudge their way towards the lone warrior. "That's cheap." He bent forward and pushed his legs hard, shooting forward quickly.

His first opponent could not respond and in turn received a hard smack in the face. Saito landed, following up with a kick that sent his target flying and smashing into several other zombies. He lashed his sword at his opponents. "Bring it on! I'll beat you all to a pulp if I have too!" The Albion army showed no response but the zombie soldiers began to enter battle frenzy in hunger for his blood.

Meanwhile at the gate, there have been problems as well. Their little blockade had made it a viable exit for anyone in the city. Civilians run through the doors with little belongings or just the clothes on their backs. Other Tristain soldiers that are scattered also fled the same way. The numbers are rising which is promising but it also brought more problems. The surge of movement down this exit has also attracted the attention of these rebels which they are currently fighting.

Fortunately they are not alone. Julio, armed with his sword posed a significant multiplier to the defense. His movements are graceful and precise. He would disarm and knock out the enemy with his sword or fist. In the worst case scenario, he killed with a fast stab to the neck or heart. Jack can concede that his skills is far inferior compared to the blonde man. He complimented. "You fight well for a priest."

Julio answered as he avoided a slash to his neck with a simple step back. "I'm not a priest for now." He countered with a lunging stab to finish off his enemy. His kill count while restrained is within two digits. At this rate, he might be able to achieve three within the hour.

Alexia spoke with irony. "It's funny that a priest is fighting and killing." She pushed a living zombie away with a shotgun blast of wind. It smashed the soldier against a wooden wall and forced a knockout. She raised her wand and stepped back. She chanted a slower but stronger spell as a group of enemies approached. She trained it down the alley and fired. A compressed ball of wind shot down the alley, knocking them back like bowling pins.

Jack added to the joke. "It's even funnier when a priest can choose when he wants to be one." He blocked a slash from above with the centre of his spear and kicked at the man's gut. It pushed the crazy soldier back towards Julio which promptly knocked in the head unconscious.

Julio shrugged with a faint smile. "Given our circumstances, it's not a choice." To emphasize the point, the priest at anytime of choice slipped past two slashes from the sides. He turned around, slashing the soldier on the left before maintaining the momentum of the swing to strike the man on the right.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "No doubts about that." The wind mage ducked under a slash and thrust her wand at the man's gut. She sent another shotgun blast, throwing the man onto another zombie to break through a wooden wall into a house. She then realized several strands of her hair was falling before her eyes. "Don't mess with my hair!"

Fortunately for Jack, the zombies apparently have retained little of their fighting skills. Their attacks are direct and blunt. He manage to carefully weave through them and incapacitating them with strikes to the face or neck with the flat end of the spear.

One of the zombies droned. "Kill Henrietta!" It spurred a howling chorus.

"Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta!"

The intoning struck nerves. It frightened the scared people of the city, turning them terrified. The chanting somehow had brought even more zombie soldiers towards them. The number counted in hundreds. The three of them would be hard pressed to hold the gate even if the skill difference is significant. Quantity is its own quality.

Alexia yelled to the fleeing citizens. The crowd has to be kept out of the panic zone or things will get even more difficult. "Come on! Hurry!" She had been caught off guard when a zombie appeared from an alley beside her. It raised a sword and attempted to slash at her. She managed to step away but the blade caught a little of her sleeve.

Before the zombie could continue, a shot rang out. The crazed soldier fell back, a bloody hole in the forehead. Jack glared venom at the red leaking corpse as Alexia realized. "You killed him! I thought you stopped killing!"

Jack raised his revolver to eye level. His eyes retained the eagle's sharp stare. "I will kill if it means protecting you!" He made his point as he shot another man dead. He made a holster by his hip and used it. He switched to the Halberd. He didn't need to use it further for their expected two arrived from another street with many rescued in tow. He counted about a few dozen survivors of men women and children. A few soldiers with weapons provided valuable escort.

Saito reported. "We found as many as we could. I think that's it." Their human convoy scurried quickly with encouragement from the Void mage. Alexia noticed Siesta, Jessica, Scarron with a small pack of belongings passing by and gave a wave of assurance.

Alexia pointed out. "There could be others on their own in the other parts of the city! If we could find more soldiers, maybe we can fight back and rescue them!"

Jack remained adamant. "There's too many! There's no one else that will be fighting with us! Not with what's happening! We have to leave now!" The soldiers that came with Saito had already fled to the gate.

Saito agreed. "There are Albion troops here. It is not something we can handle alone." To emphasize the point, a dragon flew overhead. The walls of the city gate were struck with fireballs. The walls held against the heat but are beginning to crumble. Alexia had to agree with him and they all ran for salvation. A minute later, the gate collapsed under burning flames as a horde of zombie men marched with their chants.

Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta! Kill Henrietta!

* * *

_Entry Log 28_

_We have managed to escape Saxe-Gotha that was attacked by surprise at night. It turns out that Albion had poisoned the wells of the city with magic, turning whoever who drinks it into their puppet. There isn't any castle for army operations in Saxe-Gotha and thus we retreated to Rosais on our two feet. It was tiring but there's no choice. There are no horses that we can acquire along the way. Maybe Queen Henrietta managed to get her own carriage before leaving. It serves no purpose thinking about it._

_We are not alone. Alongside us was Saito, Louise and a few friends. There are hundreds of refugees with us, probably a lot more scattered elsewhere. I have seen battle hardened soldiers marching with us with a sense of loss and confusion. Maybe this is why military strategists are very particular about morale. Saito had reported to the Queen that he had seen the Albion army in Saxe-Gotha. I personally assume that they are in pursuit as they should be to take advantage of our mess. I have no idea what the Tristain army is going to do or even capable of doing right now. _

_Agnes later informed me that the city water supply had been poisoned that caused the rebellion. It is said that it had been done magically and I agree for medicine could not poison the projected third of an entire city to attack even if it is dumped with massive dosages. The lack of variance in the effects also implied such theory. I cannot fathom how such magic can overpower our free will. I understand the concept of drugs and medicine that used correctly could provide misguidance but this? This is clearly on a different level. Magic is truly a dangerous weapon. This is only on a medieval scale. What would magic be if modern technologies such as nuclear power become available? Could such dangerous weapons be integrated together? If it is possible, I fear the worst to come and hopefully I won't be around to see it._

_End Log_

_3.00 A.M._

* * *

The survivors of the riot of Saxe-Gotha managed to flee to the Rosais. Major Tristain leadership had been killed. General Porsche, the commanding general had perished during the initial stages of the surprise assault. Queen Henrietta would not have survived that attack if it wasn't for her honour guard, the musketeers. The routed army now is in chaos and disorganized. It would take a full day to rally into properly organized fighting units. Fortunately, the small defense at one of the city gates had bought precious time for more survivors from the city to escape.

Adding to the problem is the significant loss of troops to Albion. Approximately forty percent of their troops have been lost or subverted to Albion. Worst, the soldiers have ditched their heavy weapons in order to flee to Rosais, leaving the army's capability to fight weakened significantly. They are outnumbered, outgunned with low morale.

The few commanders left cracked their heads at this major setback. Henrietta felt anguish at their situation. They argued over an hour but they came to a final decision. The Tristain army will retreat from Albion soil. She agreed for she couldn't waste anymore lives that had been spent during the course of this war. It still leaves a major problem. A full withdrawal will take time and given the rate of the advancing Albion army, they didn't have enough. Behind the Queen's back, a desperate plan had been made.

In a basement under the castle of Rosais, an old man in priest clothing spoke to the Void mage. "Miss Valliere…we need your strength to save Her Highness."

Louise offered herself. "Tell me what to do. I'll do anything for her highness."

"The Albion troops are on their way here. We do not have enough time to get everyone onto the ships before they get here." The aging man kneeled before the young girl. "We need someone to buy time. I beg you for your assistance."

Louise placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Please stand up. Chief Priest." The priest refused to budge. "I'll do it."

The priest didn't dare to meet her eyes. "This is not an order. I can only ask this as just a man who cares for Her Highness." Is it because of guilt for what he is asked such a young girl to do?

Louise understood what must be done. "For Her Highness's sake, I will be the bait. Please stand." Her coercion worked for the cardinal stood up.

He handed a small map. "You have to buy enough time for the ships to depart." She opened it and read the details. The location of the battle will be fifty leagues away from the ships. It is a hill nearby Rosais that intercepts the Albion army. "Even so, sending one person even of powerful caliber against seventy thousand is very dangerous. I ask you again, are you willing to do this?"

It may be suicide but this is the one chance she wanted. To be fully recognized and protect those she cared for. She knew this will be her fate. She will fight to protect Tristain, to protect Henrietta, Alexia, Jack and most importantly Saito. "I will do whatever is necessary to save everyone on the boats."

* * *

Jack, Alexia and Siesta had time to reflect last night. Sitting atop a hill nearby the Rosais ports, the three are in nature. The mood is gloom but relief is there. They are glad that they are alive yet sad to see such death and destruction.

Jack asked the black haired woman. "Are you feeling better Siesta?" She looked distraught during the escape from Saxe-Gotha. She had not been in such environment before. He had been concerned that she might break and be troublesome.

Siesta nodded. She appeared to be in better spirits. "Yes, thank you for your attention."

Jack replied. "Pay no heed to it. I am only observing my surroundings. After all my work is put to a complete halt." The Zero should be working but there have been no orders about it. He dare not put the Zero to an actual flight test now if it could incur the wrath of the remaining Tristain leadership. They might be too busy to bother with him even if he did test it anyway.

Alexia joked. "I'm blessed that you're after Saito. Otherwise I might need to be careful with you." Siesta is brightened a little more for the moment. That eased Jack somewhat.

It quickly vanished for Siesta spoke pity in her voice. "It's sad to see all these people forced to run from their homes." From the hills, they could oversee the docks which are bustling with refugees and soldiers alike, trying to board the precious few ships. Even merchant ships are contracted to this task. The citizens from Rosais are also preparing to leave before they lest get in the crossfire between the Tristain and Albion armies. They will more likely head inward toward peaceful Albion territory which will bring them out of line of fire.

Jack understood the loss. "It is quite tragic but that is the reality of war." During his studies in earlier years, he had been reading in depth about the world wars. One of his lecturers, the best one had scoffed at him at the lack of understanding about the events. _To see history as facts is only a machine's way to learn. You must feel history to be immersed in it. _Thus Jack was subjugated to a variety of photos and videos of the particular timeframes. Some of those are horrific and unpleasant to watch and he had eventually gotten used to it. He had taken that lesson to heart.

Siesta closed her knees together. "It would be better if it is always peaceful."

Jack answered that hopeful thought. "That will never be the case given our human nature. Peace and war will trade places regularly." He sounded tired and weary like an old man from that.

Alexia wanted to know more. "Has that been the case in your world?"

Jack explained from his experience of history. "For centuries, it has been that way all over the world. We fight for similar reasons where it may be economic, political or religious. We have wars that are in a worldwide scale between dozens of countries. We may have become more restrained about war and its consequence but it has not ceased. It will never cease."

Siesta dropped her eyes toward the green grass. "Even so…it's still sad to see such horrible things up close."

Alexia had not seen a war of such grand scale. "How bad are those worldwide wars?"

Jack remembered the facts, images and motions associating with them appearing in his mind as well. He is used to it but he didn't like remembering it so sharply. "Millions have died, more have suffered. Countries are split and destroyed. Environments and cultures are ruined, some permanently. They paid a terrible price for many years."

Alexia cast her head down towards the green grass. She cannot imagine the grass to become useless craters of dirt. "Such a waste…"

Jack closed his eyes. "I agree with you." He turned his question to Siesta. "Speaking of which, where are your relatives?"

The maid is uncertain. "I don't know where they are. I better go find them. Uncle Scarron might be a bit intimidating for new people to deal with and Jessica might be very aggressive when she wants something. See you at Tristain." The maid left the couple alone on the hill.

They had nothing to say to each other. Even so, the silence was not kept long. Saito sighed as he crested the top of the hill. "There you are. I was looking for you."

Alexia noticed the look on her peer. "You look troubled."

Saito rubbed the back of his neck. "You see, we want to ask you both for something."

_An hour earlier…._

"Being the bait?! What do you mean by that?!" Saito snapped. He's mad. Scratch that, he's outraged when Derflinger explained the gist of Louise's plan. "You can't be that stupid!" He had learnt about it when the map dropped from Louise's pocket. Being so out of place, he confronted her and is now where they are.

"Let go of me." His master said quietly.

Saito could not take her answer. "Is this an order from Her Majesty?"

Louise kept her head down. "Her Majesty doesn't know about this…"

Saito couldn't believe it. "And you accepted that…?" Louise didn't answer. He held onto her shoulders. "Wake up. The enemy has seventy thousand soldiers closing in right now!"

She excused. "I have Void Magic."

Saito lambasted her confidence. "Void magic? Didn't it fail the last time you tried to use it?" That was part of what lead them to have to fight off the Dragon Knights and crash the Zero in the first place!

Louise defended herself. "I might be able to use it this time! I definitely need to use it in order to protect her highness. Nothing can be compared to the honour of protecting Her Majesty!"

The word honour pissed off Saito. "Honour? Don't joke with me!" He had enough of the reputation bullshit. He tightened his grip onto her skin. "Do you understand? To be sacrificed as a martyr means dying! Dying is not something so trivial!" He let go and started walking to the castle. "I'll go reject this for you!"

"Stop!" Saito froze. He turned around to see tears in the eyes of his loved one. "This is only something I can do. Won't it be better if I do it?"

Saito had no retort for that. "Louise…" It hurts him to see her cry. Damned if he did. Damned if he didn't.

Louise continued. "The army doesn't have the strength to defend against seventy thousand…" Her tears are starting to flow down her cheeks. "It's not only for the princess. If I don't do this, then a lot of people here will be hurt!"

Saito didn't want to believe it. "Even so, you will die! You just can't accept this plan!" Maybe Albion will be delayed by something! Maybe they can load everyone and leave in time! There would be no need for her to sacrifice herself! Those optimistic ideas were cut down by pessimism. It felt like fat chance. He didn't want to just leave this as the final solution!

She averted her head aside to hide her eyes. "I don't want to die but I'm a noble. Dying for your comrades is something to be proud of. You may think I'm stupid but is it a laughing matter to die for everyone else?"

"I don't know…" Saito felt at a loss as he tightened his fist. "Although I want to protect everyone too but the person I want to protect the most is you."

To his surprise, Louise wrapped her arms around him. He closed his around her back. "You should run. You don't have to die with me."

Saito is shocked from the request. "What are you saying?"

She is literally begging him. "Just do it…you don't belong to this world in the first place."

"Is this what you really want?" She gave no answer, resting her forehead against his chest. He didn't want to feel the warm tears on his chest. Not like the ones he feels in his eyes right now. He turned around and brushed it away before he could see. "Louise…"

"I understand. I won't stop you anymore." Louise looked up to a more composed face. "Let's have a celebration drink." The sudden change in mood puzzled her. "In my world, when it comes to a time like this, we drink."

"Saito…" She privately wondered if the anger had turned into denial. It struck an arrow into her heart. Still, it is better this than the former.

"It's called the parting of this life." He looked around the area which is a series of warehouses. Large boxes of wine lay abandoned nearby. He decided to liberate them. "At a time like this, a bottle will do."

Louise remained bewildered as Saito grabbed a fairly aged wine from the boxes. "Saito…I have a request for the parting of this life."

Saito went back to Louise with bottle in hand. "What? This is the end. Ask anything you want."

She hesitated. She wanted to open out but her voice felt like a mute. She steeled herself and managed to whisper her desire. "I wish to get married…"

Saito strained to listen as he struggled to pull out the surprisingly tight cork. "What did you want to do? You're too soft."

To repeat her request is akin to surmounting a huge wall again. The young girl bored through it. Louise pulled at his ear and yelled. "I want to get married!" She pushed him back, causing him to fall.

Saito crashed and tangled among the boxes but barely caught the falling wine bottle in time. "Marriage?!"

Louise folded her arms and turned away. "Don't misunderstand! I just don't want to die without getting married! I don't have a choice since there's nobody else here but you…so I just have to tolerate this!" Saito is speechless. "Anyway, I must get married as proof I lived this life!"

Saito finally regained his thoughts. "Sure."

They went into the city of Rosais. The city is hectic. Citizens are preparing to flee with their belongings. Shops are closing down. They managed to improvise a wedding ring. They have a bottle of wine and the Éclair D'amour. They chosen their place where they will make their pact at a church abandoned due to the advancing Albion army. The last part is an invitation for their two guests.

Alexia commented. "It's a bit surprising for you to organize one so quickly." They entered a church that had been abandoned very recently by the priests. Thus it is a clean and relatively organized place.

Louise said with a red face. "It doesn't matter! It's the point that counts!" Given that they're the only friends and a fellow master – familiar partner, they had been invited to the wedding.

Saito rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a bit impromptu but it will have to do." Their audience didn't mind although they apologized for not having a wedding gift.

Saito and Louise held a bottle each of the Éclair D'amour. Saito is at a loss of how to proceed given the nature of their situation. "How should we do this?" There is no priest around to give his blessings.

Louise is too at a loss. "Uh…"

Saito played with her, licking his lips. "How about a kiss?" She kicked him in the crotch. Saito fell back, convulsing in pain. Jack shuddered by reflex. He felt grateful suddenly for having a more patient woman. He looked at his wife which had a smirk on. Maybe that's not the case.

Louise snapped. "You don't know shame even at the end of the end!"As Saito recovered, Louise offered a hand with a beautiful smile. "Holding hands and making a vow will do." Saito winced a little from the pain at his below but smiled in return.

They turned to the small altar. "I Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere hereby make this vow that I take Saito to be my husband. In the presence of God, I will love my husband from this day onward unconditionally in good times and bad regardless of the obstacles we face. I promise to be with you for all eternity."

Saito squeezed her hand gently. "I Saito Hiraga make this promise to be true and faithful to my beloved Louise. I will trust you, respect you, laugh and cry with you. I will cherish you in times of health and sickness. I give you my hand, heart and love to you for as long as we live even beyond the realm of life and death."

Seeing that they both finished their vows, Jack interceded with deepest authority he could muster. "I pronounce you both husband and wife." It gave a nice finishing touch.

Alexia smiled as they turned around. "Congratulations."

Louise shyly held the Éclair D'amour to her chest. "I'm glad I'm married now." The gratitude from the young girl is real.

Saito asked to their guests. "Do you mind if we have a few private moments?" The married couple agreed and left the church. Standing outside is Julio. He had a sour expression on his face. He had his eyes closed with deep contemplation.

"Hello." Alexia greeted. Julio opened his eyes with a faint smile and greeted in return. He had a reason to be here and thus she turned her focus to her husband. "I'll see to our arrangements on the ship." She left them to talk in private.

Jack asked the blonde priest. "What are you doing here?" Everyone else should be trying to get onboard the transports for the main island. That expression beforehand hinted a warning.

Julio authoritively explained his purpose here. "I am acting as the Queen's messenger. I'm here for Louise."

Jack gestured to the church building. "She's inside. Shall I get her?" He did feel something's odd. The Romalian priest had never been an errand boy. What would the Queen want to warrant such a request?

Jack didn't have to think any further when Saito appeared through the door. "I need you to do me a favour." Jack was alarmed when he saw Louise unconscious in his arms.

The blue haired man interrogated. "What is this about?"

Saito explained what he had done. "Louise was ordered to stop the Albion army on her own. I…stopped her."

Jack put two and two together and turned to Julio. "And you are the messenger to confirm the order?"

Julio shook his head and corrected. "Wrong. I'm telling them to escape." That brought bewildered faces. "Her Majesty may be important but I care more about beautiful Louise. It would be a waste to send such a beautiful flower to die in the battlefield."

Saito snorted. "This is a great timing." The young familiar called for his help. "I'll leave Louise in your care." Julio nod and took the young girl into his arms wordlessly.

The scholar gave his thoughts. "It would have been painful for Her Majesty to sacrifice her good friend."

Julio grimly informed. "Her Majesty doesn't know about this. The Chief Priest asked for Louise's help. Otherwise, the Albion army will be able to catch up to us before our ships depart." The pieces of the puzzle are now in place.

With Louise out of the picture, a matter is yet to be resolved. "What are you going to do? The Albion army isn't going to stop itself." Saito gave no answer and instead started walking away. He darkened at the most convincing idea of the moment. "You're going to take her place aren't you?"

Saito said with his back turned. "Don't try to convince me. I've already made my mind."

Julio questioned the Gandalf's resolve. "Didn't you think it's foolish to die for the sake of reputation?"

Saito cracked a laugh. "It's not for the sake of reputation. It's because I love Louise." He gave a determined face. "If I didn't go now, I would feel as though I'm lying to her that I love her."

Jack knew that one man no matter how powerful cannot fight an army with just his two hands. "You will need the Zero." Given enough ammunition and fuel, the Zero can outmatch anything on the ground as long it doesn't get hit.

Saito refused. "No, take the Zero. I can't risk your chance of going home. Not this time."

Jack couldn't decide on Saito being stupid or mad. "You are planning to fight an army on your own? That's suicide." One man with a sword against an entire army of well trained men and specialized weaponry. If the Void Mage's odd is considered slim, then his odds are null.

Saito already knew about it. "It may be but I have to do it. I can't let Louise do it. Please, take her." Jack watched as the boy walked away, ignoring any calls to him towards his chosen destiny.

That had happened only an hour ago. Jack stowed the Void mage in one of the living quarters of the Redoutable, the last ship that will be setting off from the port. Julio had gone to the Chief Priest to inform the confirmation of this _volunteering_ act. Jack started his way down the ship when he met Alexia. His wife questioned. "Why are you getting off?"

Jack told a truth. "I have a few things that must be dealt with."

Alexia is puzzled. "What do you mean you still have a few things left? The enemy is marching towards us in this instant." His research materials and their luggage are in her hands. There's nothing else that is needed to be brought onboard.

Jack directed. "Get on the boat. I'll get some men to load the Zero and I'll be back onboard."

She recalled them working on it. Jack had informed her that it was ready. "Why? Saito can take the Zero away."

Jack didn't want to tell what happened to the younger familiar. "The Zero's not ready for flight. He could get killed." That part is can be considered truth.

"We can just forget about it. The enemy can't use it anyway." The Zero is stored inside one of the warehouses. If they manage to leave on time, the Albion army might be tempted to pursue through airships. They could overlook it by chance.

Jack retorted. "If they can't use it, they'll destroy it. I can't allow that to happen." She knew why. It was one of his most important tools to find a way home. Dissuading him from it would be difficult and time consuming.

She told him. "Get onboard as soon as it's done." She kissed him in the cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I will need it." He turned and jogged his way. Looking at her husband disappearing in the crowd of people, Alexia felt worried. She took a deep breath. That worry didn't ease at all.

* * *

"You didn't have to risk it."

"I made my mind. At least you won't be a stupid idiot and just die on the battlefield now."

Saito replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's true." He had overlooked the chance of using the Zero to make a battle with options of retreat. All Saito has to do with some help from Jack is to fight for about ten to fifteen minutes depending on how much chaos they can ensue within the Albion army. Afterwards, they haul their butts quickly to the Zero and take off. How a simple fact that could save his life had eluded him, he didn't know. "Maybe I wanted to be cool in the battlefield and all that."

"Be cool and be dead. I prefer you to be alive to help me on finding another way home." Jack is satisfied with the machine they have prepared. "The Zero's ready." The Zero is now hidden behind a column of trees several hundred metres from the intended battlefield. They had let go the horses that dragged the fighter to this spot. The time is now midnight. If all went well, they will be back in Tristain borders by three in the morning.

The moons will be the witnesses of this crazily schemed battle. Saito said. "Wait." He took out a bottle of wine from the Zero's cockpit. "It's not sake but I thought we could have a good drink before we fight." He corked it open. A strong alcoholic smell entered their nostrils.

Jack agreed with the younger boy's sentiments. "Given the odds are, I could use some insanity." Saito handed the bottle to him. Jack took a barbaric swig before returning it to Saito. The bitter taste is strong yet refreshing. It's a pity it could not be properly enjoyed. The younger man took a pull and placed the bottle onto the grass. The younger warrior showed disgust from the taste.

Saito wiped his lips. "Let's do this." They began their short walk to their difficult mission. Standing atop of a hill, they witness the full display of their enemy.

Jack asked. "Should I be afraid?"

Saito spoke his mind. "I'm afraid too."

Encouraged, Jack spoke of his feelings. "Then I'll admit it. The size of that army terrifies me." Reports read seventy thousand troops are marching directly towards them. Even though the columns of troops are scattered, the numbers are there. They could see large demihuman giants. Large siege weapons being pulled in formation alongside a dragon flyer complement. Within the ranks of infantry are warriors, musketeers and mages.

Derflinger opened his clap. "Don't you have any balls?"

Jack gazed his eyes across the large span of the army. It really made him feel small and made the challenge feel a lot more difficult. "If there is a God out there, I'd pray to him for a superweapon. Guts won't beat weapons of mass destruction." The sword gave him a _bah _before shutting up.

Saito pulled Derflinger out of his scabbard. The runes of Gandalf glowed brightly. "You said that we just need to buy time before running. Let's hope we don't need to fight all of them." He will be the main bait with Jack supporting in hand.

The leading column of troops numbered fifty. They are probably the light reconnaissance unit in the medieval times. They were by estimation, a kilometer away from the other units. That recon unit is now scouting out the small collection of buildings below them.

His mind went through the pages of history. It found the perfect weapon he can use. It was first designed by Union Forces during the American Civil War. It existed for centuries and had been refined over the decades. It was a weapon that was unprecedented in its time. Even in the modern era, it stills finds use in the military. Its name is the Gattling gun.

Jack had made modifications to the real system. Original guns were installed as artillery pieces and thus have large wheels. He switched it out for a large tripod stand. He replaced the barrel size and the ammunition to match the Zero's machine guns. He followed the original gravity feed hopper system for the loading. The first generation of the Gattling gun could fire two hundred rounds a minute. He hoped he can keep up with its output.

The reason of his choice was due to several reasons. While he did have a complete diagram of the Type 97 Light Machine Gun used by the Zero fighter, it has a few problems. It is heavy for his hands to use with half the weight on his shoulder and arms. He doesn't have the skill or physique to control a weapon with heavy recoil. The Gattling will reduce it to a degree by dissipating it down the tripod with the spinning inertia. From history, the gun is sensitive to be jammed by the environment. This plan is more complicated but it is better to him overall. He stashed his left hand into the box of metal, ammunition made at his command. He is ready.

Saito made the opening move, charging down the hill. "Yearrrrggghhhh!" His enemies are zombie troops given the colour of their armour and the dull but murderous expressions. He twisted his blade and smashed the flat end to the face of the first target. He went onto a knee and shot forward. His shoulder smashed against gut and toppled over soldiers like a domino. The enemy spread out in response, swords drawn.

Jack paid attention to the nearest group of enemies behind the one Saito is attacking. He gripped the crank and began spinning slowly. The gun began firing, warming up like an engine. He could not see where he is hitting so he used the help of his runes. The green vision acted like infrared, clearing all the clutter and letting him see his attacks.

Rata…tata…tatatatata!

The bullets flew invisible in the dark of the night except to him. Even then it was difficult to track each individual round. He could merely see it as a swarm. He felt the heat from the barrels. His weapon has no proper aiming system. He could only see the result where the bullets clustered and adjust accordingly. Having several bodies fall to the ground is a very good indicator. He had to pace his firing, not intending to run out of strength too fast. If he and Saito pace their attacks, they can buy a lot more time and fulfill their ultimate goal. He wished he watched more war movies and honed in on their techniques.

_History books never explained or appreciated the fine details._

* * *

"What did you say? How could that be?" Henrietta is shocked to hear what Louise had volunteered to do. She directed sternly. "Stop the ship! We must get Louise back!" She strode forward only to be held back by a pair of aged hands.

Chief Priest Mazarin pleaded as he held her arms firmly. "Your Majesty!"

Henrietta demanded as she struggled in vain. "Let go of me!" The man while aged could not be overpowered.

The priest tried to reason with the young ruler. "You'll lose your life if you go now!"

Henrietta refused to pay heed. "Even so, I can't just leave Louise to die out there! Let go of me! Please let go!" The grip loosened and she turned around.

The priest is on his knees, pleading to the young woman. "Your highness, I beg of you! If you lose your life, it won't just be a failure in the war. Our country will fall into utter chaos! If Your Highness insists on going out now then you'll be wasting the efforts of Miss Valliere!"

Henrietta is in disbelief. "Why…How could I let this be…" Her personal escort Agnes can only watch silently. The queen collapsed onto her knees, feeling sorrow for the loss of her childhood friend.

* * *

_Dodge left!_

_Kick out!_

_Jump over!_

_Turn and smack the back!_

That move finished off the leading column of a hundred men. He stabbed Derflinger into the grass for a breather. "Hah…hah…" He slumped slightly against the sentient weapon. "Why did I have to get myself involved in this?"

"It's for the sake of the woman you love."

Saito laughed. "You're right." He looked at the oncoming army. They have been clearly alerted to their attack. "How much do you think we can do before we break and run?"

"Probably enough."

Saito listened to the constant drone of bullets firing from behind. "Jack's already working so hard. I can't let him steal the limelight." He raised his sword and charged once again.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Even from afar, he could hear the Albion soldiers yelling _Enemy!_ They could all see him easily charging in like a lone bull. A barrage of magic came from the next column. Saito zigzagged in between, dodging the explosive spells. In seconds, he was already in the centre of them. He focused his strength and slashed the air around him.

**VOOM**

The shockwave of the slash stunned many of them. Some soldiers with the heavy and bulky armour fell outright. They had no time to recover for Saito already pounced on them. He smacked and beaten the crap out of them one after another. His attacks were strong enough that it made a small clearing within the group of men. Derflinger warned. "Partner watch out!"

Saito barely noticed an incoming fireball in time. He twisted his body aside, letting the fire graze his shirt. He parried the second and third, letting the sword absorb the attacks. The enemy mages are surprised by his ability to defend the magic attacks with just a sword. The officers yelled them back into check and another wave of magic is being prepared. Saito lowered his centre and accelerated faster like a bullet. This is just the beginning tunes of battle.

Ratatatatatatata!

It may be cacophony to his ears but it is surprisingly quiet inside his mind. _This is truly living a war. _Jack kept the gun spinning, firing constantly without abandon. He felt the rising heat of steam coming from his creation. Sweat began to drop onto his brows as he kept turning the crank. The results of his work could be seen by collapsing figures hundreds of metres away.

The crank suddenly jammed, forcing the gun to a halt. He suspected the mechanism had jammed. A quick internal inspection proved it. The bullets began to pop and explode. Jack backed away as pieces of shrapnel scattered. The gun's mechanism exploded. The barrels are steaming as it bent down onto the ground. It had clearly overheated. The ammunition had cooked off before it could be inserted properly. Not that there was much of any left.

He contemplated between trying to fix it or just ditching it and remaking a new one. He estimated he had slightly over half of his willpower to go. He looked at his watch. The time had only ticked for twenty minutes. According to schedule, this is the time to begin their retreat. He gave a glance at the battlefield. He could see a minimum of a hundred soldiers dead or wounded given by the sprawled bodies. He could not see their dead faces for they are too far. Perhaps it is a blessing and it compelled him to understand why modern soldiers could become so desensitized from killing. Looking further back, he sees excessively sized cannons.

He noticed a problem. One of them is aiming right at him. Jack made a split decision and ran. The large cannon fired. The weapon may be medieval in nature but its blast is epic in scale. The ground shook, blasting dirt and Jack off his feet. He smacked hard onto the ground and he blacked out.

* * *

Saito had no time to track the shot from a siege weapon. The only indicator he knew of where it hit was from the gun behind him becoming silent. He spared a second to see a smoking crater. He saw Jack's tiny form on the ground. He didn't know whether the man is dead or alive. Even so, those guns don't either and will shoot again. That will confirm life or death. He had a problem.

In order to protect Jack, he had to get rid of those guns. To get rid of those guns is insanely difficult. He needs to pierce all the way through the enemy lines and attack the nearest one. He could ignore the further siege weapons but that still left him with a thousand troops minimum to fight through. Saito knew he had no choice. "Haa!" He raised Derflinger and charged into the thick of the fray.

He met so many warriors, armed with swords, spears and magic staffs. Yet he overpowered them with strength and agility that is unbecoming from a small untrained man. He slipped under a man's slash and body slammed against the warrior. As the man began to fall, Saito is already using him as a springboard to shoot forward. He shot past another warrior, making a clean but not fatal cut down the abdomen. Still maintaining his momentum, Saito pushed an incoming sword away before ducking under the arm and hitting the warrior's back with Derflinger. The soldier now before Saito could not respond to the incoming fist. Saito pulled down the man's helmet visor and kicked the chest. Using the recoil, Saito pulled back under a fireball before kicking a stone to hit the offending mage in the face. All of that is done in only seconds.

His next opponent is a green demihuman that is a gigantic in size compared to a normal human. He had no clear idea how to defeat the giant. "Partner, watch out!" Saito leapt away but the stomp's shockwave blasted him even further back. He cried in pain as he slammed against the floor but got right back up instantly. He leapt forward, rising to slash at the giant's stomach area. It did the job, causing the green giant to buckle over and crash onto the ground. Saito shot past as chaos ensued in the vicinity.

Saito almost reached the siege weapon. Once he takes it out, he can begin his retreat. He is forced to stop his advance when a wave of fireballs struck the area in front of him. That is not what worried him. He saw up above a huge wave of arrows flying towards him. He had nowhere to run to dodge. He flexed his muscles in preparation. _I'll have to do this!_ He met the challenge, parrying every threatening arrow with ridiculous speed. He grits his teeth as arrows started getting through his defense. He felt cuts down his thigh, arms and face as the torrent continued endlessly. _Darn it! _

* * *

Jack…

_Thup Thup…_

_ He woke up, face flat on a grassy ground. His fingers covered entire strips of grass easily. His chest felt tight. He breathed as he pulled himself onto unsteady feet. He smelled smoke. He stood up feeling giddy and weak. _

_Jack…_

_Thup Thup…_ _Thup Thup..._

_Jack…_

_Thup Thup… Thup Thup…_ _Thup Thup..._

_Why is he hearing Alexia's voice? She's not here… It made no sense._ _Most importantly, he felt Déjà vu. Why? He staggered as he tried to get his bearings. His head hurts but that familiarity is urging him to do something quickly but what?_

_Jack...YEARGHHHH!_

A lone warrior charged towards Jack. It is a Tristain zombie soldier. The man finished the charge past Jack and collapsed. Jack had swung a sakaboto in time. Lowering his weapon, he began to observe the situation. He had no physical injuries but the blast had knocked him out for some time. A crater replaced the spot where he had been earlier. _To use a siege weapon against one man is certainly excessive. _He was glad he didn't get hit directly. Otherwise there would be nothing left of him except maybe a piece of meat or two.

He turned his focus away towards the raging battle. Saito had speared deep through enemy lines given by the line of bodies. Jack is alarm at Saito's precarious situation. _Saito had overextended himself! _The Albion army is now trying to surround into a full circle. No way could Saito survive being attacked from all sides. Jack contemplated between using range and close combat to pull Saito out. He has no time to make his decision.

_Hah…hah…_

Saito is on the ground. He heard his heart pumping blood loudly. He pressed his hand against his stomach which was bleeding. In the other hand, Derflinger is on the ground. He can't get up. He felt no strength left to lift up the intelligent weapon. He can't even lift his head. He heard orders going around him. He saw the soldiers preparing to attack in a single strike. They're throwing everything at him. He realized._ I'm going to die…_

Derflinger called out to him. "Partner, hang in there!"

He saw the orange glow around him. The attack is soon to hit and he's powerless to do anything. _I'm really going to die…_ Memories flashed by his eyes. He remembered his first day meeting Louise. He remembered how Louise had treated him at the start such as the bed of hay. He remembered their first fight. He remembered their first dance. He remembered their first kiss. He remembered that shy look she gave. He remembered Louise in his arms before he handed her to Julio. He remembered and remembered. The last image is Louise giving a smile towards him. _This is how it feels…_

The entire Albion army fired. A huge wave of both physical and magic attacks flew up to the sky before coming down to strike on Saito. He definitely won't survive this! Saito felt desperate in his heart. He wanted to live. He wanted to be with Louise. Saito yelled his last call of defiance. "LOUISE!"


	20. Epilogue: A New World

**Author's Notes: **It has been three months since I last updated this story. Funny because this is the last chapter for God's Eye. I had been too busy with my studies. Multiple projects with my final year project. Exams soon afterwards. Now, all of this is done. I can confidently say that I will be graduating as a Mechatronics engineer. This epilogue is the longest one I have ever written in my life. It had taken me two weeks to get it drafted and edited out as thoroughly as possible. I felt at times when my skills were just not enough to fulfill the situation I wanted to write. If it doesn't appeal to you now, I apologize on my lack of skill.

Nevertheless, I thank all the readers for providing their viewership and opinions. This is likely my last work in . Thank you.

* * *

**Epilogue: The New World**

* * *

"Where on Brimir did he go?" Alexia fumed indignantly at the troubling problem of finding her husband. She had been looking within the ship. The main cargo bay is crowded with refugees and the officer in charge had not seen him. She scanned around with her annoyed eyes and found a man by the largest mast that probably have the answers.

Julio had his head down. He replied when she called his name. He sounded dark. "What is it?" Alexia posed him the question. "He's performing his duties somewhere. He probably will be away for some time." Julio answered.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the lack of foresight from her husband to inform another change of plan. "How long would that be?"

"I don't know. For a beautiful flower such as you, I hope that it's fast enough." The priest hoped for the best even if it is very bleak.

_Creak...Creak..._

Louise woke up. She felt groggy as her vision cleared slowly. She is in a room made of wood. There is only a simple bed. _Why am I here? _Memory of what transpired hours ago trickled in. She was supposed to be in Rosais. _I was getting married... _She and Saito had an argument before that. _Before that was..._ Her mission struck her head in the head. She shot off the bed and left the room. She darted across the bulkhead and reached topside of the Redoubtable. The ship is airborne given by the winds along her skin.

Julio and Alexia saw her hurried entrance. He caught her attention in a calm manner. "Welcome back to the world, Sleeping Beauty." His words pulled her head around.

The Academy maid joined her with Scarron and Jessica not far behind and competed for her attention. "Miss Valliere, where is Saito?" She had not seen Saito at all for the past few hours even when she tried to find him.

Louise is at a loss herself. "Saito...where's Saito?" She grasped cold emptiness in her head as she tried to recall what happened. Her mind is yet to be as sharp as it should. There is a blank gap in her memory.

Julio decided to spill the beans. "He isn't here." Their heads turned towards the blonde priest. "Saito has gone to fight the Albion army."

Louise couldn't believe him. "What did you say?" She knew her mission to protect everyone else. What is Saito doing?

Julio repeated. "Saito has gone to fight the Albion army while you were asleep from the sleeping potion." His words are akin to a hammer bludgeoning their heads.

Siesta put her hands to her mouth to hold back a scream. "How could that be...? I had given it to Saito so that he could live on!" To think of how Saito had used it to die had overwhelmed her mind. She fainted and Jessica barely managed to catch her midway.

Louise finally understood everything that had transpired. She realized what he had actually done. "Saito...for the sake of saving me..." She rushed for the railing on the port side of the ship. Her attempts to disembark were cut off by the strong grip of the Fairy Inn's owner.

Scarron had barely predicted her move in time. He tried to calm the extremely petite girl compared to his large size. "Louise! It's too late now!" The ship had already departed for an hour. It's impossible to turn the ship around without dangerous consequences. Even if they did turn around, it would take Louise a few more hours to reach the battlefield. By then, it would already be over.

Louise yelled. "Let go of me!" She will do anything to get to Saito, even if she has to jump off the ship at high altitude, swim and walk across enemy lines and face an army of seventy thousand. Saito's warmth is just priceless.

The gravity of the situation dawned on Alexia. _Saito would not be alone. _It explained her looked at Julio for the answer. The blonde give a solemn nod in anticipation of her question. Her heart plummeted at the odds of two men against an entire army. _He lied. _Alexia turned her horrified gaze to the struggling girl. Louise demanded. "I just can't let Saito go and die!" "Let me go! Let me go please!"

In the midst of the struggle, the bottle of Éclair D'amour fell from her pocket onto the wooden deck. Its clatter served to silence the conflict. Louise broke free and ran to it. She was calmed when she picked it up. The bloomed pink flower glowed with life of her significant other. It meant that Saito's alive.

Alas, it is merely the calm before the horror. The flower wilted to death before her very eyes. It could only mean one thing. Her hands shivered uncontrollably as the implication struck into her heart. Louise squeezed the cold glass as she screamed into the sky.

"SAITO!"

* * *

It is dawn. At the hulk of what is once called Saxe-Gotha, the Albion command staffs is confused regarding one and just one particular matter. A brown haired man brushed his trimmed moustache with a finger. "Can someone tell me what in the blazing of Hell did our army fight last night?"

An officer, his armour still coated with sweat and dust from battle answered the man's inquiry. "General. It might be a bit surprising when you hear about it."

The commanding general gestured the man to continue. "Surprise me then. I've been surprised enough with the Tristain's superweapon and the latest mindless Tristain turncoat troops. In fact I've been surprised more in this year alone than my previous thirty years of my life. I think your answer would not change anything very much. Now tell me what did we fight that incurred the loss of a thousand men dead, several hundred wounded and an entire disarray of our lines?"

The officer hesitated before clearing his throat. He answered as dignified as possible. "Given witnesses amongst our troops, it can be effectively determined that it is two men."

The general froze for a second before raising an eyebrow. "You're telling me that just two men managed to put our entire army into a standstill and in disarray, causing us to be unable to finish off the Tristain army in a killing blow?" The officer could not speak, only nod the answer. The other commanders have nothing else to say. The General settled himself down onto a chair in resignation. "I hope this is enough because if only two men could do this, I don't want to face an army of them."

* * *

Guiche cast his gaze at the Vestri Courtyard. He had returned to the Academy with his duty done. Albion is in no position to counterattack and thus they are granted a short peace. He had returned with the remnants of his command. His father had been proud of his efforts yet it only served to make him feel worse. He had seen too many people die. He is disgusted by that one fact that describes war, death. He now understood what Saito had to say.

In this short peace, people of from all walks of Tristain grieve and mourned for their lost ones. Some celebrate for those who survived. He frowned at the thought of being happy after so many have died. Maybe it is just him for he is among those who have lost friends. Saito and Jack had not returned with the remnants of the Tristain army. They are presumed dead in combat due to the nature of a given suicide mission to protect the transport convoy. It had made him annoyed to see how their condition can be dismissed as dead so easily by the logistics officer. He had seen death's door once and been near it several times already. Certainly these two whom he felt are superior in their own way won't die that easily. He reflected on how Montmorency had expressed her emotions twenty minutes ago.

_While you were gone, dreadful things have happened. Albion had attacked the academy. Colbert died protecting us. Now Saito and Jack are dead protecting a city's worth of people. Why do you boys rave of attacking enemies? How much more death do we have to bear witness to? _

_ While you were gone, I had decided. I will study more. If I was better at water healing magic, I could have done something and saved Colbert. I won't let myself be powerless anymore. I won't let Colbert's sacrifice be in vain._

Montmorency promised a visit to Louise to sooth the girl however possible, the worst victims of the case. He rubbed his weary eyes. He remembered this Courtyard as a bad memory. Saito had bested him in a duel. It served as a mockery for him over the months without end. Now the memory doesn't seem so bad. He noticed how he thought differently of the young familiar.

_Saito,_ y_ou may be a commoner but you are my friend. As for Jack, it's funny how noticeable you can be when I hardly even know you. You would be a good person to discuss topics with. _

His thoughts were disrupted by the vibrations in the soil. He looked down as the flat surface is broken slowly by digging paws. A hole is finished with the appearance of a large mole. "Verdandi." His familiar had dull dark eyes with sadness. He knelt beside the mole and patted its head. "You're sad about Saito aren't you?" Familiars reportedly are able to feel the emotions of their master. Guiche had doubts about their deaths but the notion of them being missing for so long have been constantly drilling the fact that they may be really dead. The slow drain of hope is gnawing slowly into the defiance of death.

Verdandi rubbed its nose against his leg. Before he could answer, his senses flared a warning. Guiche shot up to full height and challenged with a hand already reaching for a rose. "Who's there?"

A feminine voice answered him. "You need to relax." Kirche appeared from behind a pillar along the stone path. Seeing her appearance, the former soldier lowered his guard.

Guiche sighed. These corridors are uncommonly frequented. "I guess it will take some time to get used to the peaceful Academy." The war is over for the time being. He enquired. "How are they?"

The noble lady of Zerbst reported. "Louise has isolated herself." The blonde nodded in response. Kirche added her thoughts. "I think that Louise is very prevalent about her thoughts. I'm more worried about Alexia."

Guiche tightened his jaw, seriously considering her words. "You have a point. I agree with you."

Kirche nodded. "She appears fine on the outside. She gets her things done efficiently yet…" Her expression contorted in distaste for what she said. "But I think she's quite hurt as well."

Guiche turned his eyes to the garden of flowers across the courtyard. "While I admit I am concerned for their two being, this is something that I cannot intrude to solve. It would be up to you to help them."

Kirche turned her gaze towards the same flowers. These flowers were freshly planted on orders by the Headmaster in respect for the soldiers lost in the war. "I'm surprised you delegated that role of playboy so conveniently to me." Guiche protested weakly against her idea but it is fruitless. Eventually settling it aside, they saw a need. "We will need to keep a close eye on them for the better or worse."

* * *

At the tower of the girl's dormitories, it is deathly quiet. Most of the dorm is empty. For those who remained or are beginning to return, nobody wanted to speak loudly or freely. It had been unanimously decided when they learnt of the news. It is their way of respect for the two girls whom returned from Albion. Louise pulled her knees close. She stared at them as the eyes of her mind went back in time.

_Saito..._

_He always protected me._

_He was my servant._

_He was my shield._

_He is my love._

The feelings that she have for him had started off slow. She had despised him for being so troublesome. He had been a reminder to her during the first week since the summoning ritual. He had been a reminder of how she had failed. Things began to improve since then. They had taken down Fouquet together. They had been entrusted with a mission from the Queen. They had saved Tristain from Albion. They had saved the Queen from the reanimated Prince Wales. However, she could not have done it alone. Saito had been the partner she needed. He had brought out her potential.

Thinking about Saito had unleashed more memories and emotions that came with it. She could almost recall the exact feeling of her first kiss with Saito. All these memories, it hurts. It hurts so much. The shards of the past jabbed into her rapidly as she remembered and remembered. The actions, the sounds, the sights are all being revived one by one. She yearned for his voice. She yearned for his antics no matter how annoying it was. She yearned for his warmth. She yearned for his laugh. She yearned for his smile. She had lost it all.

Her inner self spoke. "Why am I such an idiot...?" Why didn't she realize that the wine was drugged? If she did….if she did….

The possibility was cut short when the door is opened. Did she leave it unlocked? She didn't give a damn. She wanted whoever is at the door to just go and leave her alone. She huddled as she closed her eyes. Alexia called out her name. "Louise."

_Go away! Go away! Go away! _She wanted to be alone. She should be alone. Her silent demands are not met as Alexia called her name again. She forced an answer if not she will not be left alone. "Leave me alone."

"You should come outside. You need to eat." Louise did not answer. Alexia stepped into the dark and stuffy room. The windows are closed and the curtains pulled. The blanket is sprawled and messy. Dirty clothes are scattered on the floor. Everything is in neglect.

"That's enough Louise..." Alexia tried to coax her peer. "Don't be sad."

Louise turned away towards the wall. She can't bear to show herself as a mess to her friend. "I can't..." The image of her beloved couldn't be erased from her mind. Sometimes she could hear him. She dreamt about him regularly to be in bliss until she wakes up to the cruel reality. "I…really love Saito."

Louise felt a hand on hers. "I know you do but…it's pointless now."

Louise felt difficult to maintain her composure. Those memories….those memories are really hurting now. "I…really…love Saito…"

Alexia's assurance felt very meaningless. "Don't cry…you won't look good that way."

She couldn't refuse her eyes to shed her feelings. The warm tears trickled down her cheeks as her throat began to clamp up. "I can't…"

Her friend's voice is crumbling. "Just try or...I can't stop crying too." Alexia held herself closed to Louise, tears streaming down her cheeks. Silently yet firmly, the two girls grieved together for their lost ones.

* * *

Back in the capital, it is a mix of emotions. There is happiness and there is sadness. Two sides of a coin are occurring at the same time. In the castle, a young woman that needed to rule watched silently over her subjects. The difference in the moods is clear as day and night. It is assuring and yet depressing. She didn't have much to think about the hypocrisy for she was interrupted by the entrance of an aide.

The young man announced news. "Your Highness, you have been invited to the Nations conference in Rosais to celebrate and discuss terms of Albion's future."

The Queen of Tristain did not respond. She stared solemnly out the window. He wanted to repeat the news when the queen answered. "What is there to celebrate?" The young man shut his mouth as she went on. "We are lucky. If it wasn't for Gallia striking at the Albion's head, this war would have taken us down along with it."

While Albion had been busy pursuing the retreating Tristain army, Gallia had deployed its airships and moved swiftly for the capital Londinium. The Albion leadership had no inkling of Gallia's movements since almost all of their airships have been destroyed and no intelligence could be sent back to the capital in time. By the time Albion received reports of movements, the Gallia air fleet is already in position outside the capital with plenty of weapons and fresh troops. The Albion army, out of position and again delayed by the pre emptive strike by two volunteers could not return to the capital to defend.

The Capital Londinium did have a garrison of troops which is essential for a capital at all times. The garrison however is not capable of meeting an army with provided airship support. Walls mean nothing against cannons that shoot above them. Additionally, most of the Albion's dragon knights had been reorganized to join the counterattack army. Seeing no other choice than complete annihilation, Albion folded. Now the fate of Albion and the _spoils of war_ will be discussed in this upcoming conference.

The aide is unsure of what to do. He does the tasks dictated by the Queen or the council. He didn't expect to play advisor! "Your Highness…"

Henrietta relieved him of the need. "Tell them that I will accept the invitation." In return, she requested about the progress by the Finance Minister. "Has my other order been done?"

The aide answered. "Yes, everything has been sold and the money distributed among the families accordingly." The Queen's chamber now is a shell to what it once was. What had painting and beautiful chairs is now empty space. The throne is also gone. The room that once radiated royalty is now dark and empty in accordance with its owner.

Henrietta turned her eyes back to the window. "Good." Her mind is starting to think of other thoughts. "This war is a very painful lesson." Cardinal Mazarin had visited her earlier and forced her to read the list that she didn't want to know. The piece of parchment had listed the names of those whom had died in service of Tristain. It had pained her for the list is a long one. Thirty thousand of all men and women both commoner and noble are dead. Those alone are Tristain's and that did not include the wounded. How many men were crippled from the war or brought undue pain, she didn't know. She couldn't remember every name but she wanted to do something to ease the pain of those families that lost their loved ones.

She however could remember the two names that were listed that saddened her. Thinking about it brought a thought to mind and she immediately acted upon it. She called for a carriage.

* * *

Alexia entered the office of the Academy's Principal. Instead of the lecherous old man, Queen Henrietta awaited her arrival. The Queen had arrived only an hour ago. Alexia's presence had been requested after a quick meal to satiate the hunger from travel. She knelt and said. "Your Highness, I apologize for Louise's lack of appearance. She is currently occupied with her sisters."

Henrietta did not appear offended. "That is fine. How are you?"

Her subject answered. "I am fine. What is your will Your Majesty?" Her emotions are hidden beneath a thin veil of monotone.

"Please rise." Alexia rose to full height. "I came here to see Louise and you." The Queen showed signs of regret. "You have my condolences about your husband."

Whatever the young widow might be feeling, she showed no signs of it. "Thank you." Alexia pondered a few seconds before asking. "May I speak freely Your Majesty?"

"Please do."

There is more strength in her free speech. "I'm certain that there must be good reasons for they did what they do there. Their sacrifice had not been in vain. They have saved many lives even in the mess of this war. The choice itself to go to war had been a bad one." Anger strengthened her voice. "I was at the battlefield once. I saw good men die under the bombardment. I myself had been injured but I had been fortunate. Too many lives had been killed all in this bicker of nations."

Henrietta could not refute the girl that is around her age. Politics have made things difficult for a ruler to make proper decisions. For this war, it became a damned if she did, damned if she did not. She wished that things could be simpler than that. She had cried over this when Mazarin showed her that list. Now, she felt cold emptiness. "I can only say I'm sorry."

Alexia retorted. "Sorry is only a word. Mean it. That is what Jack would feel."

Seeing the quiet anger inside the girl of her age, Henrietta's eyes flared with determination. "Don't worry. I intend to."

"As for Jack…I know the odds are suicidal for the two of them. Even so, I know Jack must have a plan. Thus while my heart tells me they're dead, my mind tells me otherwise. There might be hope. I can only wait for them to return."

The ruler of Tristain offered. "I'll see to it that you get reservation for the first ship to Albion." It was then when it happened.

* * *

Eleanor declared. "Your familiar has died." Cattleya, the second eldest sister protested on how harsh she had been. Her soft protests are ignored as Eleanor pulled the drapes of the curtains, allowing sunlight to brighten the room.

Louise is not giving her sisters any attention. She only had her eyes on the Éclair D'amour. Its flower had remained wilted since that fateful day. It current serves to strengthen her reminder about the young boy she loved. "It's my fault...it's all my fault that Saito..."

The eldest Valliere snapped at her. "Calm down! It's only the death of a familiar!"

Her words acted like spears to her heart. It caused immense pain and anger. Eleanor was caught off guard when Louise shot up her feet and charged at her. She roughly grabbed her sister's shirt. "What do you mean by a familiar?! He's special to me! Saito is the most important person to me!" Eleanor pulled back in surprise from such an adverse reaction from her little sister. She then noticed tears in her little Louise's face.

Louise released all her pent up rage into her screams. "Get out! You don't have to care about me! Leave me alone!" Seeing their youngest sister so angry and distraught, Catteleya silently encouraged Eleanor to leave. They left the room, the door shut and Louise lost all strength to her legs. She fell onto her knees, clutching the bottle which contained the dead flower.

She closed her eyes and begged to Brimir. "Saito...I love you. Please come back...I'll give anything for you." Even if it is just for a fleeting moment at the cost of her life, she would gladly give it! A light caught her attention.

The flower is alive and glowing! It is supposed to be dead. Otherwise it could only mean one thing! She ran out of her room. Her heart pumped with excitement yet with cold dread. She hoped her intuition is right but she's afraid of it being wrong.

She reached the Academy's gate and beyond. A human shape stood in the dirt path towards the Academy. Louise froze her tracks. The shape had a sword on his back. It is a familiar one. He wore odd blue coloured clothing. The black hair and eyes made the mark. The boy before her very eyes is unscratched. He held a bottle with a glowing blue flower.

_Saito..._

Her prayers had been answered. They both ran to each other's arms. They fell onto the ground in a much wanted embrace. The boy said with great relief in his voice. "Louise! Louise!"

"Saito!" Louise couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't control her tears of joy. "You're really here aren't you? You're not any ghost or figment of my imagination right?!"

Saito gave the widest smile she had ever seen. "I'm back."

Louise started pounding onto his chest. "Saito you idiot! Idiot idiot idiot! I thought you died!"

Saito answered as he stroked her hair. "That's because I was saved by a fairy." Louise's cries were cut short. "A fairy saved me and took care of me for a while." He laughed as he recalled. "Her size is really off the charts."

Louise is eerily silent before she replied. "Size? What exactly do you mean by that?" Saito froze over the slip of the tongue. She stood up and towered over the confused boy. She appeared to be choking from anger. "That's how it is. While I have been thinking you are dead for good, you have been enjoying yourself with that fairy." She pulled out her wand, the glowing sparks showing her renewed vigour. "Then you can just go live together with that fairy!" Saito bolted.

The enraged girl yelled her death threats as she pursued. "I haven't dealt with you regarding the matter of making me drink the sleeping potion!" That made Saito squeal and sprint even harder to avoid his destined consequences. He darted across the courtyard before taking a hard right at a wall. In doing so, he passed by a few of his friends. They were all caught off guard by the sudden presence of once a dead man.

"Welcome back Saito!"

"Darling!"

Derflinger in the scabbard on his back commented. "Partner, I feel that it's easier to deal with the enemies of seventy thousand than her." Saito spoke his agreement between much needed breaths.

The Academy had not been aware of what had been happening. Thus, a young maid blinked as a blue figure dashed past her. She thought she had seen something familiar. "Saito?"

Saito backpedalled to talk to her face to face. "Siesta!"

Siesta brightened with delight. "I've always believed that you were still alive!" Despite the urgency of the moment, Saito is transfixed by her plump assets which he hasn't seen in a long time. Another face filled in between.

Louise smiled as she tapped her wand against her palm. Saito felt a shiver at impending doom. He had just killed his own escape. She raised her wand. "Saito...you perverted dog!"

"Saito!" Someone called out, pulling their attention away. Saito turned around to see Alexia. She is panting after sprinting all the way from the top levels of the tower down to ground level. She had seen what had happened outside. She promptly raced down the tower to reach them. Alexia rushed towards him. She grabbed his hand and asked. "Where's Jack? Tell me where he is!"

Saito's panic and doom is lost to the wind for sad realization replaced it. He said regrettably to the floor. "I see…he hasn't come back as I suspected." He looked up and told his answer. "I… don't know..."

Her hopes had been crushed. "What do you mean...you don't know?" She had waited so long for that chance! The chance to that answer had arrived! How could Saito not know the answer?!

"We got separated. I didn't know what happened to him after I was teleported out by Derflinger." The widow gasped as her grip tightened around his fingers. Louise felt the same sadness as the blonde girl tried to keep what little of her composure left. She eventually released it and walked away without a word.

* * *

In the capital, it is a dark time for a young boy. Saito took another swig of wine. The taste is bitter but that is what he wanted, pure bitter to match his heart. Derflinger resting on the bar table said. "That's enough sulking around don't you think?" Saito ignored the sentient blade. He regretted his mistakes that cost him. The events of that night went by his eyes again.

"_LOUISE!"_

_BAM!_

_He felt his heart faint but still beating. It was extremely noisy with metallic creaking. He opened his eyes. A humongous semi sphere steel shield had been projected above them, protecting them from the devastating blast. The one person keeping the shield intact from the immense bombardment towered above Saito. "Jack…"_

_ Jack clenched his teeth from the strain he just endured. "This really is a stupid decision." He turned his unfocused eyes towards the sentient sword. "Do you have any tricks that can get Saito out of here?" _

_ Derflinger went through his thought process quickly. "I remember now! Yes I can!" _

_ Jack ordered the sword. "Do it." _

_ Saito protested. "You can't survive here all alone!" The shield above groaned in agreement as the bombardment began to die down._

_ Jack answered, already thinking ahead on improvising his situation. "You are Gandalf. The Void Mages by right are critical to changing this world. You must live to protect Louise. You are her shield and she needs you. You are injured and can't move. You'd just be a liability around here now." He gave a cocky look which failed to be convincing. "I on the other hand… just need to run very fast to the Zero. That's all." _

_ How is Jack going to do that? Saito doubted it. "But!" _

_ Jack cut him off. "Do it Derflinger!" Saito saw orange light glowing around him before it blinded his eyes. He felt weightless for seconds before feeling solid ground. He could not do anything else for the darkness has quickly consumed him. _

Saito settled another empty mug onto the table. He ordered the bartender for another. Seconds later, a fresh mug is pushed in front of him. This would be his fifth. He lifted it up but was stopped short from drinking it by a hand to his wrist. It is Julio. "I didn't expect you to be here. Are you going to drink yourself drunk?"

Saito glared. "It's not your business." Julio let go and Saito finished what he started. He felt the bitter taste again. He ordered for another.

"I've heard that you come back and I see you here being all moody. I expected you to be happy to be reunited with Louise." Saito didn't answer, keeping his attention on the reflection of his face in the drink in his hands. Julio speculated. "I see. It's about Jack."

Saito tightened the grip around his mug. "If only I didn't get caught in the arrow barrage I wouldn't have been injured so badly and need Jack to save me."

Julio ordered himself a mug of wine. "What happened in the past cannot be changed. It's pointless to fret over it now. Doing so will net you nothing."

Saito said quietly. "I can't stop thinking about it." His mistake had cost Alexia a very great deal. The silence that came from her after she let him go had struck him cold.

The priest gave his thoughts. "That kind of thing needs time to ease the pain. In the meanwhile, you can turn it to good use." Julio received his order with appreciation to the bartender. "What you can do is to remember him. Live on and remember him. Be the man who will bring good to this world."

_You must live to protect Louise..._

Saito proposed with his drink raised into the air. "Let's have a toast then. A toast to our friend."

Julio raised his in return. "A toast to the good friends we lost." Their drinks clinked before the two men downed their wine together for the first time among the few for the night.

Meanwhile back at the Academy, Alexia had been more agitated by the recent development. She had been infected with anxiety that's grown back after a full month. It wanted to flood over her like a tidal wave. She tightened her iron grip on to the window sill. She silently asked the full moons outside.

_Where is he?_

Silence answered her. Alexia started to feel desperate to know the answer. Saito had survived the battle against an army of seventy thousand. He had not given the full story yet but the point is they were separated over the course of the fight and he does not know where Jack is right now. How can she find Jack? _There is one way_. She began packing her things. She has to find out herself.

* * *

Albion is the starting point in this new quest. She now stood before her destination that had taken a week of travel. The city of Saxe-Gotha is still a shell of what it was before the battle of Rosais. Alexia looked up at the city gate. They had defended this very gate to allow refugees to escape the city. The upper section had broken completely, making it uncross able for those on the walls. _This is where it all started._ She eased her shoulder carrying a rucksack and entered the city.

The streets are still considerably empty compared to the first time she visited Saxe-Gotha. She remembered seeing the young children playing with the Tristain soldiers during that day. The debris along the roads has been cleared up. The buildings that were destroyed are being rebuilt at a much slower pace. Besides the carpenters and the craftsmen at work, there are also soldiers. These soldiers are from Gallia given by the emblems on their armours and shields. She chose to shy away from them as she wandered along the streets.

Business here had suffered immensely as well. There are only a handful of stalls compared to the original dozens. She tried to find the stall that Jack bought the water lily. She couldn't find it, only an empty spot where it was supposed to be. It reminded her of her mission here. "I come all the way here and yet I don't have a clue on where to start."

A group of soldiers marched in three neat lines towards her. They took over most space of the street. The peddlers and the others had to move aside to allow the Albion military to move through. She stood aside a stall that was selling fruits. She was practically forced to overhear a conversation when the column passed by, speaking with excitement. "Have the Dragon Knights tried it yet?!"

Another voice casually spoke back. "I don't know. If a dragon can't do it, then I wonder what can!" She couldn't understand the gist. The soldiers went on and the street returned to normal. It returned to normal except one thing. A spark of flurried conversations started among the townsfolk. A chill went down her spine.

She realized she was being watched. She turned to see an aging man given by the white hair and wrinkled skin. The merchant of the stall had been gazing at her. He spoke. "You don't look from around here."

Alexia answered politely to the old man, grip tightening around her rucksack. "I'm not. I'm visiting."

Her answer had made the merchant balk. "Visiting? What is there to visit in a mauled city?"

She kept it simple. "I have my reasons."

Doubt spawned in his eyes. "Everyone has their reasons. Otherwise they wouldn't bother to be in such a mess."

Alexia narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't want to get in trouble this far out and alone. Thus she explained a little bit more. "I'm here to find someone."

The old man waved an arm to indicate their surroundings. "That goes for half the city. What kind of person are you looking for if it isn't someone from this city?"

"It's... someone important. That's all." That appeared enough to convince the man. The other people around her, particularly the young men traders started discussing more heatedly about the same topic which she had no inkling about. She gestured to the soldiers disappearing at a turning. "What were they talking about?"

The elder man sighed as though he had been asked this question many times. "Have you heard about the story of Irremovable sword?"

She questioned further. "What Irremovable sword?"

The fruit seller began the story. "Apparently on a hill near Rosais, there's a sword stabbed deep inside a big stone. It has been quite recent, a few months at best. Some soldier found it after some battle and tried to take it for keeps. He found it stuck and called a few friends over. They couldn't either and since they had to depart immediately, the sword had been left behind but the story had been brought here once Albion capitulated."

Alexia had never heard of such a magic property. "What's so special about the sword that nobody could pull it out?"

"Nobody knows. The nobles couldn't. Even those large green giants reportedly couldn't either and it has become a challenge. A lot of the men had from the city went over to try the challenge but has failed so far. Maybe you will be lucky and find the person you want there."

_It is something unnatural. _It reminds her of Jack's unorthodox abilities. It presented a very interesting head start. She decided to take a look. She thanked the man with a piece of silver and started her way to the Hill of Rosais.

* * *

_This is the place. _

She is at the hill where this rumoured sword is to be. It had been newly named Red Hill of Rosais due to a battle that had occurred last month given by record statements by the civilians of Rosais. Putting her own knowledge together with this, she knew this is where Saito and Jack have fought. There is no trace of what bloodshed that had occurred here except broken pieces of metal and wood. This is where she will have her answer.

Apparently for something that is highly discussed, there was nobody around. She found her target easily in the middle of the hill. It stood out in broad daylight with its presence. A silver sword is stabbed into a small smooth bed of rock. She walked to it and observed it closely. Its blade has lost its shine. It has lost its sharpness, being under a state of disrepair. Even looking in poor shape, it had a strange feel. It felt unnatural as though it is something that is not meant to be there. It is something that is trying...to _exist_. She reached out and touched it. She felt tingly in her hands and pulled back. Nothing happened afterwards, marking it relatively safe in her mind. Her senses told her to go further. She grabbed the sword by the hilt and pulled.

It came free easily as though it wasn't stuck at all. She held the blade with her two hands, examining the artwork of intertwined curves engraved along the blades' hilt. If it wasn't been left in the open for so long, it would have been a beautiful weapon. The surroundings have become extremely quiet. From afar, a tiny whisper entered her ears. She heard.

_Dear Alexia…_

_When you hear this, I have already died. _

_I have managed to put my last bits of my strength into this sword. I'm glad that you have found it. _

_I tried to survive beyond the odds presented against me. _

_However…I was simply...unable to fulfil that promise._

She felt something trigger before it tingled in her hand. Visions filled before her eyes, returning to that fated day.

* * *

_Hah...Hah..._

Jack took deep and fast breaths for badly needed air. He faced an extremely difficult challenge. Armed with two revolvers, he charged at his enemies in his bid to escape death. The initial dust and smoke from the explosions served to camouflage him from the Albion army are beginning to fade. He'll be exposed and to a massive rain of counterattack. The bodies on the floor are hampering his movement.

**DAM! DAM!**

He shot in front. He shifted his aim slightly to the sides before firing again. Enemies fall as he darted past them, their robes or metal plating unable to defend against a modern adversary. There're so many enemies he didn't need to aim at all. He fired uncounted rounds, draining his inner strength with each shot. He cleared managed to move a hundred metres through the horde as his guns became empty for the third time. He dodged or bludgeoned his way through bodies as he reloaded. His heart felt like exploding from the amount of exertion he is doing but he can't stop, not now!

_I just need to escape! _

The Albion artillery troops could not put their full might against a moving target over the risk of devastating friendly fire. Jack ducked under a swinging sword. He twisted his torso to and wedged through two soldiers with large bulky shields. He let his two guns vanish and taking their place is two small brick sized blocks. He let them fall onto the floor, extending tiny threads along the run. He used a bit more energy and lit the threads. The thread burned to return to the brown blocks and it triggered ignition. The two blocks of dynamite exploded, blasting dirt and dust into the air with noise and chaos in its wake. He took this chance to run and get a lead.

He now had no one in arm's reach to stop him. The explosion had let him slipped unnoticed all the way until a hundred metres. Since he was clear, it opened up another problem. It is the rain of arrows. That was what brought Saito down. He put down a shield before him and hunkered down. The ping of metals is countless against the torrential rain. That move pulled a lot of his willpower down to fumes.

_Just a bit more…_

He could not do anything against the archers and just capitalized on the firing delay by running. There's nothing else that can threaten him. He just needs to get out of range. Rough estimates put him about two hundred twenty metres away from them and standard historical ranges are about three hundred metres on average.

_I'm almost there..._

He's almost out of their range! A bit more and he'll get away scot free! He jumped over a ridge and...

ZHUK!

Jack felt everything stop. His entire forward momentum had been forcibly stopped. He looked down at the perpetrator. A sword had gone into his chest. He looked up at the face of a zombie soldier which showed glee as the sword was pulled free. It had been the one he knocked out with the sakaboto. He returned the attack with a bullet to the forehead. Yet the damage is already done. He felt surprised.

_It doesn't hurt..._

He clutched a hand to his chest, feeling red warmth in his hands. The red stain in his shirt started to grow. The bleeding wouldn't stop and he had to be realistic. This injury is critical and made worst by his heart pumping at mach nine. He felt a rising sickening feeling in his throat. He spat it out, blood drooling along the side of his jaws.

_I must be too numb to feel it..._

_Thup Thup…_

_If I can just get to the Zero..._

If he can get to the Zero and hold on, he might be able to get emergency first aid. He moved. His vision swirled. He held tight against his wound, trying ineffectually to stop the bleed. He suppressed every attempt to just stop and rest. His throat felt exceedingly dry now. _Then why am I spitting blood? _Each breath felt more difficult. His will meant too little to his body, plopping him onto the ground. He looked up towards the bushes where the Zero lay hidden. He stretched his hand out towards the metal dragon.

_So close...yet so far. _

_Thup Thup…_

_Thup Thup…_

He felt the irony of having to spare that soldier. He felt tired. His mind wanted him to sleep. To enter the endless dream that is death. A memory of a young girl flickered by his eyes.

_Alexia…_

_I can't give up…_

He pulled everything he could out of his limbs. Slowly, his body began to rise. He reached his two feet again and began moving. Each step felt heavy as lead. His body felt nonexistent. His skin felt cold. Blood trailed his progress. It's only several dozen steps more before he reaches it.

_Almost…_

_Thup Thup….._

He didn't even feel his legs gave way. He fell again to the ground. He felt suffocating despite the amount of breaths he took. Right before him is a large bed of rock. It looked fitting for a death bed.

_Thup… Thup…_

_This is it. It's...too late..._

_Thup… _

_I can't leave her…_

Tears trickled down his crawled himself onto his two unsteady feet in a final bid. With all his remaining strength, He made his last will. He stabbed the message that will not break or be freed from the stone that holds it. It will wait in this stone until the right person arrives.

_It will not last…_

It needed something extraordinary to perform highly powerful effects. His mind started feeling hazy from the lack of air. The message needs a catalyst to exist long enough in this world. He just knew what it will need. That final catalyst is his life. He didn't know how he did it but it just did. He felt his mind turning faint. He felt his heart stop before darkness consumed him.

Alexia blinked her eyes, returning to the present. The noisy battlefield she had seen from Jack's eyes had been replaced with its quiet counterpart of the blowing wind.

_I'm sorry…that I failed._

_I regret to have met such fate…_

_Always remember…_

_I love you…_

_Goodbye_

The sword shattered into pieces like glass. The pieces turned to dust. The wind scurried and scattered it away along the hill on travels that nobody will know. There is no evidence of what happened save for a small crack in the rock. She felt nothing. It felt unreal like a random story. Her heart told her.

_It's true…_

Then it hit.

"Why…"

She collapsed onto her knees.

"WHY JACK WHY?!"

She struck at the rock. She wanted the pain in her hands to take away the stab in her heart. Her small hands could not do anything against it. Yet she continued to pummel it with all her might.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER UNTIL THE END?"

Her hands started to sore and turn bloody red. She refused to stop.

_She wanted something to hurt more to take away the pain in her heart. _

_She wanted to deny that her love's dead. _

_She wanted to deny everything that she's just seen. _

_She just wanted to deny everything._

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?"

_Cold logic refused to grant her sanctuary_

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

She didn't know how long she went at it. Her hands eventually lost their strength to bludgeon against the red painted rock. Tears streamed from her cheeks to mix with her blood on the stone. The sky had turned dark. Drops of water fell before turning into heavy rain. The cold rain did nothing to ease her. She yelled up to the heavens.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

No one could answer her. Thunder and strong winds answered her call. The rain could only cry along with her.

* * *

Her disappearance had hardly been noted by the Academy save for a selected few when she returned a week later. Even so, the dullness in her eyes had told them to back off. In the day, she would be in class to listen to lecture. Her hand would write notes. It will pick up food and eat. She appeared normal as anyone can be. Alone in her room, she cried silently. Days went by quietly with this routine. Friends kept a watchful eye but they know they cannot do much about it. They could only bid time to heal.

Some however would try their best. Louise offered. "Do you want to go to the capital for a new show in the theatre? I heard it's very good."

Alexia courteously refused. "No thanks. I need to get some studying done."

Kirche gave a mischievous look. "Ara, studying isn't everything. A noble needs to relax too sometimes."

Guiche posed in pride as he let the sun bask into his face. "She clearly wants to stay behind and accompany me."

"I'm relaxed. Guiche, you have Montmorency to accompany you. Now then, I shall take my leave." Alexia left the class but the others already knew she was lying. Other offered instances would be rejected. On the off chance that it was accepted was usually for something more practical purposes such as getting new supplies or replacements for things. They couldn't make progress at all.

It is night once again for the next week. Alexia entered her room like any other day. Her meal had been mightily grand but it felt emptily simple. She settled her books onto the table. She noticed a scribbled letter. She knew it wasn't hers, thus she read it.

_Come to the courtyard in your best dress_

Someone had managed to enter her room and left an invitation. She'll need to report this intrusion in the morning. She put the paper aside before preparing to change into a night gown for another attempt at sleeping peacefully. She felt odd about the message. She got unnaturally curious about it. She eventually chose to entertain the mysterious messenger. She reached into her wardrobe and wore her ballroom dress.

The journey to the meeting place had been quiet. She did not feel any prying eyes as she walked down the steps. _Why am I being so generous to entertain this person?_ She entered the courtyard. She scanned across the area. There's no one around. _I knew I shouldn't have done this._ It was a prank after all. She turned around when her senses tingled. She turned back and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing under the covers of the twin moons, a tall black silhouette announced. "It took you long enough."

She lost all control of herself. She rushed towards the man. "Jack!" Tears stream down her cheeks as she gazed at her beloved. "You're here aren't you?!"

Jack in his tuxedo gave a cold smile. "I wish I am but I am only a figment of your imagination."

Alexia pressed herself to his chest. "It can't be! You're right here! I can touch you! How are you an imagination?!"

Jack closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "I have already died. As I left my last message, I knew I didn't want to just disappear. It would be too...tragic for my tastes. I wanted to leave you something behind. This is my farewell gift, a last illusion."

She couldn't believe the words of this ghost. "No way..." She felt at his cold skin. How can a ghost be felt? She felt an idea. "Are you like Prince Wales, a living corpse?"

"I am not. I am certain all the energies this required drained everything. There is nothing left of me."

"That's horrible..."

Jack rubbed her back as he soothed. "Mourn for me as much as you need. What has happened cannot be changed. What I hoped from this is it will change the future." He pulled back to meet face to face. "I don't want to see you like this. It's unbecoming of you."

Alexia sniffed her tears away. "It's because of you...stupid idiot."

His face softened "That's much better." He offered his hand with a bow. "Now then, may I have your hand at a last dance?"

She held his hand with a smile. "Very well." He pulled her close and wrapped his arm by her waist and they begin.

_Two shapes dance on stage under the moonlight_

_An accompaniment of violins creates the ambience_

_And so I shall start _

_There was once, this pretty girl_

_I was just a simple man_

_I wished I could get her eye_

_But I got more than an eyeful_

_Things eventually work it out_

_We hold hands as solid friends_

_For such a short time, things blossom_

_Now I am dancing with the beauty of my dreams_

_In this solemn night_

_I am all alone with you_

_How truly quaint, these moons bless us_

_For I am with you_

_Your fingers are so gentle_

_How truly smooth_

_There's truly, nobody else such as you_

_I hold you in my arms_

_I wish I don't have to let you go_

_All Alas, my wish can only be so long_

_Never to remain_

_For it is the last time_

_I bring my lips to yours_

_Sayonara._

He never returned the next night. The next night moved on and so did the following. A full week later and the shadow she wanted to see have not been seen. It was all only a figment of imagination.

* * *

Things eventually improved. Saito, Louise and the others have pitched in moral support. The pain... eased to something a bit more bearable. It is again another night. She did not want to return to her room. It felt too constricting for the moment. Between classes until the night ends, she had been stuck in there for too long. She chose to wander around the Academy to get rid of the weariness.

She first visited the courtyard. The moonlight basked its glow on the open grass. She stopped as she looked at it. It was their first dance and the last. They ate together under the moons. She recalled the joy that night.

_May I have your hand at a dance?_

She remembered the familiar presentation. Jack stood atop the stage, presenting himself to the crowd. Her hands clapped briefly into the night.

_I never said good job to you for that…_

He would not be coming. She accepted it and her feet moved on. The next spot was the classroom. Someone forgot to lock the doors for she entered easily. She sat in her regular seat as she looked at the board. Jack played teacher once. _The things that he would write and confuse us…_ It felt nostalgic. She stood up, locked the door with a spell and continued on her journey.

Her feet wandered to the top of the tower. She remembered half a year ago when she summoned Jack for the first time. _He had run to the forest and I had to spend my time looking all over for him. _It felt such a waste of time…yet…

_I'm sorry..._

"Don't." A voice came from her left. She turned to see her blue haired stoic friend with very concerned eyes.

Alexia questioned Tabitha calmly. "What do you think I was planning to do?"

Tabitha appeared to be startled by her calm question given by her widening eyes. She returned to that stoic composure. "Jump."

She gave an assurance with a step back from the edges. "I'm not going to." She thought ironically at the hypocrisy. If it was a week ago, she might already been down there sprawled on the ground in bloody pieces. Fortunately, she didn't get to find out. After she answered, a pair of footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs. An upbeat Kirche reached the top in a rush.

Kirche breathed a sigh of relief. "Tabitha's here. That's good."

Alexia turned her eyes to their new companion. "Are you all thinking I'm going to jump off the tower?"

The fire girl is slightly surprised from the question. "No but it pays to be careful. We understand your pain, to a degree at least." Louise probably has the best experience among all of them.

Alexia nodded as she turned back towards the two moons. "I understand your concern but don't worry about me. This fight...is for me alone."

Kirche tried to advise her good friend. "I know...even if it hurts, you have to let go."

"I don't know if I ever will." Even in the light of pain, she smiled at her two friends. "Thank you for your support. I will turn in for the night." She headed down the stairs to leave the two close friends alone. They could only watch her leave as they are left in a pickle on how to resolve this problem.

There are no known records of Alexia Idetta De Halcyon ever since that night. She had left the Academy. There is nothing known about the young blonde girl. Time flew with more adventures, troubles and discoveries. The Halcyon family are never asked about her whereabouts and even if they were, they didn't have a clear answer. All they know is that she is out there somewhere in the world of Halkeginia.

* * *

_Five years later..._

_ This trip has been such a waste. _A beautiful woman knocked on the door of a mansion. The door opened and an old butler gazed at his visitor. The man bowed crisply despite his age. "Welcome home my lady."

"Thank you Eirich." Alexia Idetta De Halcyon, age twenty two entered the manor. She had changed much over the time. She had grown slightly taller. Her arms packed a little more strength. She wore a brown and white Bucaneer shirt with a pair of long brown cotton pants and boots. "It's good to be back once in a while. How is she?"

The servant answered as he closed the door. "She's doing well." She handed him the rucksack as she stretched her arms. Frantic loud footsteps announced the arrival of a little girl. She is only a quarter of their height in a yellow frilly dress.

The little girl reached out to Alexia whom crouched to meet face to face. She said cheerfully with beaming green eyes. "Mommy!"

Alexia held tiny hands with a smile. "Have you been a naughty girl?"

"No I have not!" The young girl answered brightly.

Alexia reached into a pocket of her pants. "That's good. Here's a present." She pulled out a small engraved stone. The Glowstone is something that is made only in the northern regions due to the special mineral. It had been used as a good luck charm. She rubbed the child's blue hair. "Be a good girl."

The stone glowed between orange and its original white in a slow pulsing manner. "Yay!" The young child cheered before Bernetta arrived and gently pulled her away for her tea time.

Eirich continued the conversation. "Your mother is currently occupied in the capital. However she did inform me to pass this message whenever you return."

Alexia raised a finger. "Let me guess. She wants me to start searching for another husband. It would be good for the family and for my young little daughter. Am I right?"

The butler gave a nod without any personal comment. "You are correct my lady."

She sighed with hands on her hips. "She never gives up with that. I'll handle that later. Where's my father?"

"Your father is at the garden. Would you like some refreshments while you talk with him?" She answered yes before going on her own. She walked down the hallways with a leisurely pace. These hallways are warming and familiar yet still feel alien after not seeing them for some time. _It's clearly a reminder that I travel too much in between._

True to Eirich's word, her father was seen pruning the garden. "Ah Alexia, my darling. You've come home." Her father had not aged well, most of his hair starting to turn white.

Alexia smiled as she hugged the aged man. "How are you?"

Her parent is cheerful. "I'm feeling dandy." A slight cough contradicted that. "Maybe it was a bit too optimistic."

His daughter chuckled in returned. "I guess being positive is a good thing."

Kenneth Halcyon turned his attention back to pruning the roses before him. "How is your trip this time?"

Her father's question reminded her of the latest adventure she done. She fumed. "The Dragon's Skin is nothing useful at all. It is another wreck of an air vessel that aged and rusted."

Kenneth tried to ease his daughter's mood. "Don't worry too much. It's to be expected sometimes when you search for these relics. At least you managed to find it quite quickly this time. Take a few days rest and spend time with Eveline. She needs her mother."

"I am aware of my responsibilities and I do want to spend some time with her. Now that she's a bit older, I'm thinking of doing something relaxing for a change."

* * *

_Knock knock_

An aging man opened the door. A familiar young woman with a very young girl stood at the door with a smile. "Mr. Colbert."

The man adjusted his glasses to confirm what he saw. "Alexia! It's been a five years since we've met. Please take a seat." They entered the laboratory at the Academy. The place had been upgraded in size. Colbert is still teaching at the Academy and so is the old man Osmond. That was how she managed to find out about her teacher.

They took their seats in the main chamber of the upsized shed. Alexia looked at the expanded space of the shed. "Yes, it is." Some things however have hardly changed here in the Academy. Lessons go on as usual. Challenges fret from succeeding their magic or finding their company. Those were the old days. "How are you?"

Colbert said happily. "I'm doing quite well." He turned his attention to the second person. "You look beautiful and who do we have here?"

Alexia introduced the young girl in a white dress. "Here's my daughter Eveline."

Colbert crouched to meet the little girl face to face. "What a cute young girl you are." Eveline smiled in response. "I'm sorry that we are talking in my messy lab." Alexia waved it off with a faint smile. He then realized something important. "The mixture!"

Colbert darted towards the open fire and quickly used a pair of tongs to pull a steaming beaker out of the furnace. Meanwhile Alexia took a better look of the bigger laboratory. The things around looked both recent and old. A particularly large unnatural device just beside caught her eye. She asked as Colbert placed the beaker onto the table with a sigh of relief. "What's this?"

Having defused the problem, Colbert turned to the machine. "This is an electric generator."

The word reminded her. "Is it Jack's work?" There were supposedly designs that he had made but she could not acquire since she couldn't find the blacksmiths involved.

"Yes, it is." Colbert realized his words too late. He added solemnly. "His passing is a sad thing. I'm sorry for such late condolences."

Alexia examined the device closely. Her finger brushed dust off the metal skin. It felt very intricate on the inside. "Has it been useful?"

Colbert confirmed. "It has to a degree but its potential is limited by the knowledge we currently have."

Alexia pulled her hand away from the old device. "I'm sure he will be glad that it has contributed something at the least."

Their conversation is suddenly interrupted. "Mr. Colbert, the runes will need to be changed." A woman entered the room. Eleanor de La Vallière noticed the guests beyond Colbert. "You are?"

The guest introduced herself. "Alexia Idetta De Halcyon. I remember you Miss Eleanor."

The researcher woman recognized her as well, given by the narrowed eyes. "You're the wife of that brute. What are you doing here?" She apparently didn't take Jack very highly.

She didn't take that comment lightly. She said with a raised brow. "I'm here on a visit. Why are you here?"

Eleanor radiated confidence. "Colbert and I have been working on making a device that creates a magic field to improve the quality of crops."

Alexia narrowed her focus in turn. "I see." Sparks fly between them.

Colbert tried to ease off the tension. "Now now, this isn't the time to fight." The two women continued staring. He sighed as he let the two bicker silently. He turned his attention to the young girl who was rather oblivious of the fight. "Jack would have loved to see you." Eveline tilted her head in response.

The name cut into the fight. Alexia eased back, looking down at her young child. "Yes he would have."

Eleanor pulled back as well, giving a serious but nonthreatening glance. "You have my condolences of your loss. Now I shall return to work." The researcher went off to another room.

The situation defused, Colbert took initiative with a bright note. "Now then, where have we left off?"

* * *

"It's been a while." Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst settled her cup of tea onto the saucer. She had hardly changed. She wore a red long dress with a corset centre which accentuated her features. The slits along the sides reveal her slender legs. Meanwhile, she is having tea time with her good friends in the garden of the Zerbst manor.

Alexia teased. "Oh great Queen of Gallia, please grant this humble peasant before you blessings." Eveline is playing with the children from the family servant household and the three adults watched them play in the garden.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "Enough. I do not want you to speak this way now." In her hand is a book but is held closed for the moment.

Alexia smirked in submission. "Very well. How does it feel to be a Queen?"

The relatively new queen commented. "Busy."

Alexia leaned back against her seat. "That is what I would expect. I'm surprised that you have to time to pay Kirche and I a visit."

"Shush."

Kirche said cheerfully. "That is part of the privileges a Queen is entitled to. Otherwise, why did you think she could postpone her coronation to pursue Saito?" Tabitha looked down with a pink tinge.

Alexia gave a wry smile. "Ah, I sense a long story coming up."

Kirche nodded. "You missed a lot of it." Tabitha merely remained silent and gazed at the children. The little kids eventually got tired of playing and bid farewell for some rest and eventual chores.

A young girl in a green shirt and white pants joined the conversation. Her long blue hair matched with the teal eyes that gleamed with innocence and excitement. "Big sister, I'm hungry!" She turned towards the other guests. "Alexia! I haven't seen you for so long! Kyu!"

Alexia is puzzled at how the blue haired girl was so friendly and aware of her name. She tried to ask in a polite manner as her daughter returned happily to her side. "Who are you?"

The cheerful girl answered. "Illcocoo!"

The name remained elusive to her. Tabitha interjected. "Slyphid."

Alexia turned to the Queen of Gallia in complete surprise. "Wait, she's your familiar?!" How could a blue dragon become a human?! There're really too many nonsensical things that are happening these years.

Tabitha nudged her face towards Slyphid. "Big sis told me to keep it a secret. I can use magic." She apparently has something else in mind now. "I'm going to find something to eat Kyui." She disappeared quickly befitting an agile dragon.

Kirche chuckled as Slyphid vanished. "That dragon has one heck of an appetite. She then asked Alexia. "Who have you visited so far?"

Alexia reported progress of her little tour as she gave Eveline a cup of water. "We've visited Colbert and now you two. We'll be moving along to see a few others in the following week." She took back the happily drank cup and returned it to the table.

The redhead laughed. "That's good. Please do let me know how the others are doing some time." Tabitha added her sentiments with a nod.

Alexia chuckled in response. "Hah...I should be asking you that. I haven't met them for a year at the least. Exploration can really consume a lot of time."

Kirche closed her eyes with a smug. "It's really good to see you. It's been far too long."

Alexia closed hers as well. "So am I."

* * *

It is night. The trip back to the Halcyon mansion had been quick with some help from a blue dragon. The fare did cost quite a bit being a very heavy meal. Now, Alexia tucked her daughter into bed. Eveline asked. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

Alexia sat on the side, stroking her daughter's head. "We're going to visit another friend of mine."

Eveline looked unsure about something. She said in uncertainty. "Can I ask a question?"

Alexia said radiantly. "Go ahead."

"How is papa like?"

That caught her off guard. She leaned against a wall. "Hmm…He's a handsome man. He has blue hair like yours. He wears glasses like Uncle Colbert but sharp looking ones. He's a very smart man. He has confidence and pride. He is a bit hard for people to get to know him. He reads books a lot like Aunt Tabitha."

Eveline asked another. "When will he come back?"

Alexia smiled faintly. "He won't be coming back for a very long time." She pulled up the covers. "Now go to sleep. Good night Eveline."

"Good night mama." She closed the door to her daughter's room. She leaned against the adjacent wall, holding back the risen emotions. The scars may be old but they still sting her heart. She sighed as she prepared to turn in for the night.

_You are missing out everything_

* * *

_Creak..._

Alexia said cheerfully. "Siesta! It's good to see you." In her hands is a gift basket of fruits.

The maid for the baron of Des Ornieres replied equally happy. "Yes Lady Halcyon. It's been a long time!"

The visitor frowned in response. "Remember what I told you?"

Siesta sighed, "Yes...Alexia. It is always typical of you to do that." Taking the food basket, she led the two visitors into the mansion. The living room appears to be the work office for the extremely young baron. Baron Hiraga Saito is seated at a red leather seat and been reviewing some documents. Meanwhile, Louise is knitting on a chair at a corner of the room in leisure.

Saito noticed the arrival. He dropped his paper and rose to his feet. "It's been a long time!"

Alexia complimented as they took a seat. "You look taller and manlier now." She turned to comment at Louise. "Unfortunately it's not the same for you."

Louise frowned lightly in return. "You hardly changed either." That is true. She had at best grown an inch. She smiled afterwards. "You seem very grown up. Not to say that your fashion has matured."

Alexia smirked. "Thank you Louise. These clothes are more suited to what I do as a matter of fact." She gave her eyes a glance of the living room. It is rather prestigious, being well decorated like the fine red carpet and the top quality from the furniture they seated on. The red Victorian shirt and black pants Saito wore were too made of the top notch. "You have made yourself a fine noble Saito." Eveline on the other hand took a seat on at the sofa.

Saito snorted at her praise. "Thank you. You've disappeared off the map for some time. I wonder what happened."

Alexia took a seat beside her daughter. "I'll get to that eventually. First off, Saito, Louise, Siesta meet my daughter Eveline." She gestured to her friends in turn. "Eveline, here is Uncle Saito, Auntie Louise and Auntie Siesta."

Eveline waved with a smile. "Hello Uncle. Hello Auntie."

Louise waved back. "Hello there." She turned her gaze to her mother. "She's cute."

Alexia smiled as she rubbed Eveline's head. "Yes she is." Eveline giggled in pleasure.

Siesta smiled as she tilted the tea pot. "You deserve another cup of tea for giving birth to such a beautiful little girl." Alexia laughed as Siesta handed her refilled cup.

Saito realized something. "Is she …?" Alexia nodded. He appeared pleased to know the answer, rubbing a finger around his chin. "That's what he was doing that night." That comment served to puzzle her more which Saito ended with a hush.

Alexia enjoyed a sip of tea before continuing. "You also finalized your marriage for real. I'm sorry I couldn't attend it. I received the invitation three months after the event was over." She pointed out to the big lump of Louise's stomach. "How many months is your baby?"

Louise caressed her belly gently beyond the purple fabric of her dress. "It's been six months now."

Alexia nodded. "It's a little late but you have my congratulations. I suppose I can give a few tips along the way as well" She turned to her daughter. "Eveline will have a playmate soon as well." The little girl cheered.

Siesta noted with a huff. "I could always have added another playmate but Saito remained quite adamant about it."

That made Louise's blood boil. "That is totally out of the question!" Saito sighed in response.

He shifted the topic away to save the entire mansion and his child from excessive blood pressure. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been visiting a few friends. I've met Kirche, Tabitha, Colbert so far. I'll probably visit Guiche and a few others within the week."

Saito approved of her plans. "I see. Please send my regards for them. I heard Guiche and Montmorency had a child." The long lasting couple had been married for two years now. "What else have you been doing over the years? I haven't seen you for such a long time!"

Alexia explained her activities for the past four years. "I have been exploring Halkeginia in search of relics. I've covered mostly of the eastern deserts and a little towards the northern borders. I might try to head towards Albion soon enough."

Siesta noted in surprise. "Isn't that dangerous kind of work?" The environment in the desert is harsh and the elves do not take humans lightly which have more prevalent presence in the two described areas. Even after the united assault against the Ancient Dragon, relations remained cold at best.

Alexia shook her head. "I travel alone. As long as I don't make trouble, I tend to get by quite well." The first few times were a bit rough since she didn't have the experience she had now.

Louise questioned. "I didn't expect you to be in an explorer's job."

Alexia crossed her legs. "Naturally I wouldn't have. I've been searching for answers. In a way, I want to finish what Jack started, to find a way to his world."

Saito felt an old guilt return. Her efforts had been rather wasted. He offered. "Ah…you see, we found a way back to Earth. Louise has a spell called the World Door. It can connect between the two worlds."

Alexia is piqued with excitement. "Really? That's great!"

Saito continued on with a nod. "I had chosen to stay here with Louise since we can always go over whenever we want."

"I see." She appeared to have something in mind. "Then is it possible for me to ask a favour from you?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"Take me to your world."

* * *

The step beyond world boundaries was not taken until two weeks later. A few preparations had to be made beforehand. Time however flies quite quickly at the prospect of such a trip of enormous interest. Her daughter is also excited on be able to go on a trip to a special place. Siesta wanted to go but had been overruled by the baroness. She would be staying to take care of the mansion and manage the Des Ornieres lands if necessary. The portal is formed in the back yard. The shape reminded her of the familiar portal she made years ago. Clutching the hand of her daughter tightly in one hand, the strap of two bags with the other, Alexia made her first step onto Earth.

The travel was quick. She could not understand the words that are written or the sounds that are spoken by the people. The sights and sounds felt overwhelming. The air also smells differently along with the hot weather. Eveline shared her mother's amazement. "Wow…"

Louise caught her husband's attention. "I'll be getting us some clothes for tonight." With a quick kiss, she entered the crowd and out of sight.

Alexia referred to her guide. "What are we going to do?"

Saito had a plan all ready. "I'll find us some transport to my home first. Louise can handle herself fine now in the city." He didn't add the steep learning curve for the first few weeks. He had to fix a few problems that cost him a bunch of his Halkeginian treasury."I definitely missed some of the things in my world." He pulled out a slim cell phone. "I miss this convenience." "If Jack was still around, there might be a chance that it would be available in Halkeginia." He realized his mistake. "I'm sorry."

Alexia assured. "It's alright. I've learnt to accept his passing." With that said, Saito got themselves oriented and began their journey. According to him, it would be a walk to a _train station_ before taking a _train. _To simplify things for his guests, he merely noted it as metal carriages. The hot afternoon weather though could be felt under his shirt. With that, he had an idea.

He chose to take a small detour to a nearby park. There, he found his target and quickly made a purchase. Alexia remained cautious of the unknown world this is. She didn't like the loud noises that occur regularly with the _metal carriages. _Saito was done quickly and he handed her and Eveline a cone covered in white cream substance. "Here, my treat."

Alexia paused as she accepted the food. It looked alien but she gave it a try. Her eyes opened wide. "It's cold and sweet!"

Saito told her its name. "It's called ice cream. It's great to eat on a hot day. There're many other flavours than just this as well." The taste is very original. It felt rejuvenating especially given the hotter weather here. Eveline appeared to be enjoying her ice cream given by the squeal.

Satisfied and relieved from the heat, they continued their journey. The train ride has been a new experience. It felt much faster for Alexia than compared to a dragon like Slyphid. Even so, Slyphid can probably give a good run for its money. It was also the first time they encountered air conditioning. Several eyes stared when Alexia backed away only in shock upon attempting to enter the monorail train.

Saito managed to assure her that it was fine and normal before things returned to routine. As the train moved, they get to enjoy the sights. Alexia noticed the moving pictures on several screen platforms. It felt alien but inspiring. "It's really a different world."

Saito agreed. "There's more than it meets the eye."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so poetic?"

Saito chuckled at the revelation. "Hmm...I guess Guiche rubbed off me a little more than I expected." The train trip ended soon and they were back to walking. This time though, the crowded streets are replaced with empty ones. Their surroundings have shrunk in scale, becoming rows of simple and standardized looking buildings. Saito introduced an old looking building within one of the rows. "This is my home on Earth. It's not very big but its home." Saito unlocked the door and entered. "I'm home!"

His yell had promptly summoned an old woman. She is a middle aged woman, given by the facial blemishes. Her hair is slightly greyed but black remains strong in its struggle. She appeared highly displeased for she said. "Saito! You should have called ahead! We could have picked you up!"

Her son rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't want to be such a bother."

Saito's mother lectured. "Nonsense! You are my son and it is my responsibility to take care of you even when you are a fully grown adult! Especially isn't that Louise expecting?"

Saito knew he was about to be in trouble. "Yes, it's six months."

She reacted the way he expected her too. She flipped. "That's even more the reason to call me! I wouldn't want my pregnant daughter in law to be suffering by walking around the city on her two feet." She appeared highly disappointed. "Ah, men just don't understand." She turned her attention to the other two guests. "Ah, pardon my manners. May I know your names?"

Seeing the sudden change of moods, Alexia introduced. "My name is Alexia and this is my daughter Eveline." Eveline waved.

"That spell Louise used still works, that's good." Saito's mother smiled before turning to her son with vengeance. "You need to have more sense my boy! You also brought friends along. You should give more hospitality to them."

Saito had already given up on the battle. "Yes…yes…speaking of which, why is there a stack of books outside the store room?"

His mother answered proudly. "That's for your child in advance. While we may not have the chance to give you a full education but at least it will not be the case for our grandchild!"

Saito felt differently. "I think that's still a long way to go."

"Nonsense! You need to plan a child's education years in advance…" She started rattling off constantly for twenty minutes regarding the Hiraga family's education plans made for Saito decades ago. Saito sighed wearily as Alexia gave a faint smile in sympathy.

His mother eventually wrapped things up with a final nag. "You should stay here and finish your education properly so that you can work."

Saito raised an eyebrow. "You know that could be problematic from you know why."

Alexia is perplexed to see his refusal. "Why so?"

Saito gave a simple version. "You see…I had to steal an expensive weapon from the army in order to return to Halkeginia and fight the Ancient Dragon. I don't think they managed to find my identity but I'd like to be safe than sorry." He also noted. "Speaking of which, I think I can supplement an income here with some investment of gold. I had some small practice in Halkeginia."

His mother posed another question. "Where's Louise?" Saito sighed in return. His answer is going to spark off another very long conversation.

Dinner however took a much brighter turn. The dining room is a small room with a television. It still could fit the number of people in the house comfortably. "It's only been three months but I feel as though we haven't met for years! Hahah!" Seiji Hiraga raised his glass of sake and drank. Saito's father is an old man. He had the signs of age, something similar to what Alexia sees in her father. He needed some assistance for his eyes given by the round glasses. Even so, the man remained equally energetic to his son.

Saito refuted against it. "It's not that long Dad." A smirk grew afterwards. "But I won't say no to another glass of sake!" He joined his father in alcohol. They both laughed loudly, threatening to be a public disturbance.

Ayame Hiraga scolded the two men as she brought in a tray of bowls. "Now now, we have children in the house. Behave yourselves!" Father and son laughed some more to her displeasure. That earned them an earful pinch. Louise on the side had been playing with Eveline. Alexia had been giving a helping hand in the kitchen.

"That hurts..." Saito grumbled as he stroked his painful ear.

Louise said nonchalantly. "That's what happens when you don't help your master."

"Right...as if I could interfere with your sister." Saito retorted. The glare from his mother shut him up and the eating could begin in earnest. The peace however didn't last very long.

Seiji Hiraga said to his son. "Feel free to bring more friends of yours here next time. I'm sure we can accommodate them to the best we can."

Saito answered as he leaned on the floor with his arms. "I think they'll be too busy for the time being. I suppose I can arrange things eventually." As Saito had become a Baron, he had chosen to retire from combat for the sake of his wife. Guiche de Gramont had taken over the Knights of the Undine with high prospects. Kirche is already preparing to take part in managing parts of the Zerbst land. Queen Charlotte or Tabitha...is queen. He's sure Colbert will be available anytime though.

Alexia noted how Seiji Hiraga would pick his food from the plates with a pair of tiny sticks. Ayame said as she handed their new guests utensils. "I suppose you don't know how to use chopsticks right Alexia."

Alexia accepted the fork and spoons from the elder woman. "No. Still that's an interesting way to eat."

Louise pointed out as she took a pair of her own. "It takes some practice to learn but nothing that difficult." As she said that, she squeezed too hard, causing the fish ball to slip and plop back onto the table. Eveline laughed. Louise frowned at Alexia who was struggling to hold herself back. "I still need some practice, that's all!" Dinner then went underway earnestly.

After a few hours, the noisy dinner had been cleared. Alexia had just put her daughter to sleep. The elder members of the Hiraga family also went to bed. Louise is in her room, knitting for her expecting baby. Outside, she could see the nightlife in the city. It looked entirely opposite to the night time in the capital of Tristain. The number of lights is uncountable. It made her wonder sometimes how these people can keep awake beyond night. She searched for Saito for she wanted a quiet discussion with him. She found him in a study room which had a shelf of books. She rapped the door. "Are you busy?"

Saito turned his attention away from the computer. "No, I'm not. Come in."

Alexia entered the small study. "Thank you for the hot chocolate. Eveline likes it a lot." He had prepared it for them after dinner, eager to give them something new to try.

"You're welcome. I've been trying to plant some of the cocoa seeds back in Halkeginia. It would be a very lucrative business and nostalgic thing to enjoy."

Alexia agreed with his thoughts. "That's a good idea." The release of this new food would definitely be a hit. Saito would be the only supplier in Halkeginia for years at the least. Monopoly of the entire industry would rake in big funds and turn him into a filthy rich man. She asked. "What are you doing?"

Saito explained his actions for the past hour. "I'm looking for Jack's family members."

She approached closer, settling the cup on the table beside Saito. "How is progress so far?"

"I've found the company which his family probably manages. It's on the other side of the city. Travelling there wouldn't be a problem." Saito had already mapped out a travel plan of using the subway and a bus for the final stretch.

Alexia took at look at the screen. The map is intricately detailed in comparison to the ones in Halkeginia. She saw the arrows that she presumed are their intended path. "How soon can we meet them?"

Saito leaned back against his black leather chair. "I'll give them a call first thing in the morning. It'll save a lot of problems in advance. My guess is that it will need a day or two to get things in order. Meanwhile we can take you and your daughter sightseeing."

Alexia smiled faintly and expressed her gratitude. "Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it."

Saito waved it off. "It's not a problem. They should know anyway." It was one of the few things he can do.

"Yes they should and I can get a proper closure." She picked up her cup. "It's late. Good night."

Saito returned his eyes to the screen. "Good night."

* * *

Arranging the meeting had not been a problem. The Tetsuya family agreed to meet when the point of discussion came to their son. The meeting had been arranged for the next day in the afternoon. That gave Alexia and her daughter a full day to spend visiting Tokyo which Saito and Louise oblige to be guides. For the day, they had visited a shopping mall. It was a good experience for the Halcyons. The air felt cool and comfortable in contrast to the hot weather outside. Saito somehow ended up as a pack mule which he accepted without complaint.

"The world looks so big." Alexia is impressed as she looked at the globe model of the Earth. The model is just a simple version, sold in the bookstore.

Saito explained as he browsed at a magazine in the next shelf. "It's something similar like Halkeginia. It's probably because the entire world hasn't been fully explored yet. It'll be about the size if my science doesn't fail me."

"There's so much to learn beyond magic."

"That's true. I would suggest that you let Eveline study here sometime. She definitely would have a great advantage."

Louise retorted. "Magic isn't something you can put aside and study! It's a slow long going process with a lot of practice and hard work."

Alexia chuckled. "So says the Zero."

Louise's face went red. "Shut up! I have proven myself many times already or is your memory that bad these days?"

Alexia laughed. "As you say..." The rest of the shopping trip was set on getting some more appropriate clothes on Earth for the current time. The concept of _cosplay_ was unheard of to Alexia but took some joy in finding something nice. Saito ended up being stuck outside the clothing store, waiting for the end a man wanted.

Gospel came to him and the three girls came out. Alexia wore a simple white shirtdress. Louise had something more provocative with a purple wrap dress that reached to mid thigh. Eveline is in a blue striped dress with white collar and cuffs. Saito complimented them before making haste. Fortunately for him, the rest of the shopping spree was something more acceptable.

Eventually, they decided to have an early lunch to avoid the lunch hour traffic. Eveline got a bunny doll as a present from Louise. Saito knew the perfect place. "I know a place of valuable experience." Their guide led them outside for a short walk to his recommended restaurant. Alexia waved her hands in a faint attempt to cool down under the hot weather. She could see heat rising from the asphalt. _How on Brimir do they live in this kind of world? _

Fortunately the walk wasn't far. The place is a small restaurant in the less crowded regions of the city. Everything is a new experience. The roads felt hard. When they entered the restaurant, the cool air gave quick relief. The French maid uniforms stood a very sharp contrast to the streets outside. Alexia had to ask as they were ushered in. "What is this place?"

Saito explained as they took a table at a corner at the back. "This is a maid cafe." It looked like any regular restaurant. It's only the uniforms that stood out. The waitresses wear uniforms that are very alike to a normal maid uniform. Alexia's instincts flared in warning. Something didn't feel right. And indeed it is. Saito asked in a coyly manner. "Does this remind you of anything?"

The answer dawned into Alexia's head. "You mean...that." Yeap, she remembered it clearly now. She remembered his response when she had greeted him in a maid uniform. _Ridiculous..._ She huffed that memory away. Louise snorted before easing back into a more comfortable position for the mother to be.

Alexia looked around with a displeased eye. "This is the how that plan is born." Saito shrugged as he called for a waitress. The maid waitress arrived and enquired for their orders. They were handed a digital menu. Alexia is left amazed as the waitress proceeded to process the order. "This is quite a sophisticated menu."

Saito explained with a laugh afterwards. "It's your first time seeing the Ipad Tablet. Things have become more high tech that even I can get out of the loop at times." He pulled out his cell phone and showed the screen. "It can do many things like keeping memos, checking for directions or even acting as a electronic wallet."

Alexia submitted to his prowess as he flipped screens on the digital device. "I only know a little since Jack's device is the only thing I saw before."

Saito nodded as he returned the phone to its place. "That would be considered old by now. However, its millennia ahead in technology compared to Halkeginia. We do however lack magic so that's a plus for you girls."

Louise said with pride. "Of course! Our world is nothing to be trifled at."

Alexia said as their orders arrived. "I suppose this world has its joys and peace."

* * *

The day ended and night replaced it. Tonight's dinner have been equally lively but had ended earlier due to the need to prepare for tomorrow. Now, Alexia sets to put her daughter into bed. They slept in the small guest room that the Hiraga's provided graciously. On two futon beds, Eveline spoke of her troubles. "I can't sleep."

Alexia leaned on her elbow. "Do you want a bed time story?" Her daughter nodded. She settled comfortably on her futon bed. "What story do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear the story about Mommy and Daddy."

Alexia was surprised but she didn't show it. She smiled as she collected her thoughts. "It was before you were born when we first met. He became my familiar at first."

"Then what happened?"

"It didn't go too well at first. We were a bit sour about each other. Your father had that flair for independence and control. He didn't like the fact that he had to be with me. However, things came together and we faced many challenges." Memories of the past returned to mind. "We went to Albion. We went treasure hunting. We had to help Saito to cure Louise from something very bad. We had to save the Queen once too. Later I knew that he fell in love with me. Someone else liked me but he didn't want it that way. He fought for me like a knight in shining armour."

"Wow…"

"I didn't realize but I had also fallen in love with him. He won against that other person and we got married afterwards." She smiled at her little child. "Once we got married, a little dragon came to drop you at our doorstep."

She noticed her daughter is already sleeping soundly. She chuckled at how her story wasn't so interesting for Eveline. The amount of adventure and troubles they went through and it is all slept off by a little girl, oh the irony. It was such a long time ago. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes. _Good night my angels._

* * *

_Tick...tick..._

An old grandfather clock worked silently in the background. The relaxing and carefree mood had now been shifted into serious gear. Louise wanted to go but Saito had decided against it. He expected this talk would not be so easy and would like to not have his pregnant wife get involved. Her poor temper had hardly improved throughout the years and will likely be creating trouble. Stress would be bad for his baby, always reminded by his dear mother. Saito sat beside Alexia. He will be the translator between the two parties.

The Tetsuya mansion is large. Sitting across them is the Tetsuya family. The Tetsuya family composed of three. The father is aged with plenty of white hair. A white beard and thin moustache filled up the rest of the wrinkled but sharp face. The mother is equally old yet manages to project an aura of pride. The youngest, the son is much more carefree. He looked very casual with the white open collar and spread arms wrapped around the sofa. Add the crossed legs along in the blue pants and black high quality shoes.

Eveline sat on the sofa obediently as glances went between both sides. The father, Yori Tetsuya began the _negotiations. _"Who are you?"

She introduced herself. "My name is Alexia Idetta De Halcyon. I am the wife of your son Jack Tetsuya." Saito translated word to word after she finished.

The word _wife _alarmed the Tetsuya family. The old man with narrowed eyes questioned. "He has been missing for so long. Where is he?"

Alexia felt hesitant to speak of his fate. _They deserve to know_. "I...regret to inform that your son has passed away."

The family remained surprisingly calm despite being informed of their missing son to be dead. The head of the Tetsuya enquired. "It wasn't out of our expectations. How did he die?"

Even though it may be five years but the last day she met her beloved still remains strong in memory. She bit her lip before giving the best answer. "He died fighting to protect a country."

That answer puzzled the Tetsuya. The mother, Natsuko Tetsuya questioned with incertitude. "Fighting? Which country did he try to protect?" She clearly did not believe the fate of her son. Alexia would have agreed with her if it was the Jack she first met.

Alexia answered truthfully despite fully knowing that it will not help. "The country of Tristain."

Natsuko narrowed her eyes. "I have never heard of such a country." Her doubts have increased twofold.

Alexia remained truthful. "That is because it is in another world." She noticed Saito's hesitation for a second but then he went ahead with her choice.

The answer twisted the elder woman's taut face to a hostile one. "What nonsense is this?" Her husband is also glowering. The son however raised an eyebrow in interest.

Before any of them can intercede any further, Alexia took action. "Let me do something." She pulled out her wand and focused. A small blue ball formed at the tip of the magical apparatus before shooting out in a harmless wave across the room. Completed, she continued. "In my world, we can use magic. That is how we came to this world. What I just did is a translation spell. Does this satisfy you?"

The Tetsuya family could now understand her. It befuddled Yori but did not cause him to believe her, not yet. "I don't know how you did it but you have my interest. Keep going." The son gave the slight tug of a smug of increased interest.

Alexia explained the story. "Jack had been brought to our world called Halkeginia five years ago. I had summoned him as part of a ritual to acquire a familiar in my younger years. We both had been under each other's care despite the short time we have been together. Our country was in a war. We eventually got married and served the frontlines."

"That's one heck of a story." Jirou Tetsuya gave a smile.

Alexia handed the brown bag that she brought. "These are his belongings that he had." Jirou received the bag and opened it. Inside is a small brown case, a book, a file and the laptop. He took the file and read the small stack of papers inside.

Jirou concentrated as he examined the text. "This is his handwriting. There's no mistake about it." He looked at the title of the larger book. "Ah, this was what I wanted to borrow so long ago."

His mother gave a sharp look. "How can you be so sure? It's been five years!"

Jirou countermanded that point. "Precisely because it's been five years that when I read this, I know it's him. His writing is nostalgic and I can clearly feel that it is him."

"Handwriting can be easily faked." Yori looked at Alexia with fierce doubt. "You will need more than just these papers to prove that you are my son's wife even if he is dead."

Alexia felt her brow twitch. "What's the problem about it?"

Saito whispered to her ear. "You see...they think you might be intending to grab the family inheritance. They are a rich family after all."

That made her snap. "Nonsense! I will not be taken as a greedy bitch!" She shot up to her feet. "I intended to return his belongings and inform you of his fate and this is what I receive. I am seriously disappointed." The two elders did not answer. Her face etched with anger, she gestured to the laptop. "Inside this is a picture of him and I. You can see that we have been together."

Jirou turned on the laptop. A password stopped his tracks. He tried once but his attempt was rejected. Seeing this unexpected development, he thought a little before asking. "What is Jack's last happiest occasion?"

Alexia reflected a moment before she answered. "Our wedding." He put an invisible puzzle together before he typed _White Rose_ and the computer granted him access. It surprised her. "How did you know?"

"He takes history to heart and treasures its lessons. He tends to personify facts to create a little of beauty within the path of his life. He may be a bit distant but I know my brother well." Jirou sorted through the folders, finding every secret spot like a brother could. In a minute, he found that picture, the picture of a master and familiar. He smiled warmly at the image. "It's him alright. There's no tampering of this photo."

The evidence remains difficult for Natsuko to swallow. "That still is not enough to..."

Alexia cut her off with her trump card. "Meet your grandchild, Eveline." The little girl uncomfortably stepped off the seat and stood in front of her extended family.

Jirou chuckled. "I see his hair."

Natsuko appeared bug eyed. "I see his nose."

"It feels nostalgic." Yori remains stubborn. "Even so, it still remains to be seen. All these things could just be made up."

Her anger flared black. "What do you mean made up? How could you fake something so sacred as a child? I loved your son. This is not something that is made up!"

Eveline is scared at her mother's anger. "Mommy..."

Alexia's anger dimmed into a cheerless voice. "Hush...it's alright." The sting of her poison had already seeped through to her targets.

Saito backed her up with another point. "If you really want to be sure about it, you can perform a DNA test. It can't lie." Alexia didn't know what exactly it is but it sounded really strong on her side.

Yori is at a loss of any possible counter. "If you put it that way...I cannot deny your confidence."

His wife noted. "We will perform the test and confirm how true your words about her lineage are."

Alexia sharpened her gaze, ready to pounce into the fight. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jirou laughed, twisting the tension around in the room. "I guess, welcome to the family."

* * *

Their goal here has been achieved. Now returned to the back yard of the Hiragas, Saito asked. "What do you plan to do now?"

Alexia hefted her bag onto her shoulders. "I plan to return home for the time being. Maybe I'll let Eveline come here to study but without neglecting her magic education as you suggested." They'll need some planning to make it work but it can definitely be done.

Saito approved of her thoughts. "That sounds good. It will really help both worlds when Eveline's ready." "Will you visit your parents in law?"

Alexia nodded. "I can't deny them that. They already lost their son and I'm sure they will be very helpful for her when she stays here."

Louise focused and created the World Door. The portal formed and stabilized, opening the bridge to Halkeginia. Alexia held her daughter's hand. "Come, let's go home."


End file.
